Pokémon Colosseum
by Minty-Fivestar
Summary: [Chapter 17] At last, Kimberly, Sierra, and Travis depart from Gonzap and Team Snagem for good! Meanwhile, Silva steals the windmill gear, so Wes, Rui, and Cail set out to find it... But where do they start looking? Maybe they'll need help...
1. Prologue

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**By: Pichu Star**

_Revision 5.0 (6/8/05):_ Have finished going through and uploading the entire fine-tuned version of Pokémon Colosseum. Yay. And Pokémon Colosseum finally gets bumped up to an M rating.

_Revision 3.0 (4/28/05):_ As of now, all song lyrics have been removed from the fanfic, in accordance with fanfiction. net's new rule thing... I will at leastkeep the song titles in each chapter so readers can see what song the chapter is themed off of, but no song lyrics anymore. Alas.

* * *

This fic is one I profess to be the very first Pokémon Colosseum fic out on fanfiction. net. I haven't been challenged on that yet, so… (hehe) As far as I remember, I posted itabout… three, four days after the game came out (same week, I know for sure). 

_Warnings:_ Although I am following the storyline of the game, I am, of course, adding in my own original twists and turns, as well as several original characters to spice it up. Nonetheless, I would go carefully in reading this if you haven't beaten the game yet; there will definitely be spoilers. Also… this fic is rated M for profanity, violence, and sexual innuendos and content, so be warned.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Colosseum, or any of its characters, places, and ideas. They are all copyrighted to Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Genius Sonority, etc. I also do not own any of the songs I will be mentioning throughout the entire fanfic. They are all copyrighted to their respective artists and record companies. What I do own, however, are all of my original characters, places, concepts, and ideas. Do not use without permission.

* * *

**Prologue**

Orre. The sparsely populated, desert region to the west of Johto, cut off from the rest of the continent by fierce, jagged mountains as dangerous as the sandy deserts themselves.

Very few Pokémon call this harsh environment home; almost all Pokémon living in Orre belong to Pokémon trainers. Cities are spread thinly across the blinding, dry sands. Water is a precious luxury to the living beings here. But just as difficult to obtain here is the peace of mind that those in Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn take for granted…

A sinister criminal team known as Team Snagem calls the whole of Orre as its own. With their advanced Snagging technology, they capture the Pokémon of others, using them for their own unlawful acts to control their territory and strike fear into the hearts of all trainers. Led by the ruthless Gonzap, Team Snagem has established itself as a criminal force to be reckoned with, and there is no Pokémon within Orre—wild or owned by a trainer—that can escape their Snag Machines.

And yet… the power they wield seems not as their own. For about two years now, Team Snagem has grown even more sinister… Rumors of a darker team hiding in the shadows behind them abound… A team whose goal is not only to control all of Orre's Pokémon, but the entire world's, with a strange power lying in wait for that day...

With law enforcement few and far in between, there is nearly nothing to stop this evil team's advancements; nothing to protect the innocent people and Pokémon that live in fear of them.

Until the day… that one trainer dared to oppose the iron might of Team Snagem. The day that a renegade from the team's ranks began his slow but sure process to under-mind the entire organization and discover the dark intrigues brewing beneath that would threaten the entire world.

The day that one teenage boy began a journey, a quest, and a dream that would ultimately take him further than he ever dared to imagine…

* * *

Dawn over western Orre. One lone Skarmory raised its weary head up from where it perched on a cliff ledge, observing the building below hidden within the rock faces around it in Echo Canyon. The Steel/Flying-type shifted nervously at the sight, for it knew what this tall, human-made structure was. 

Team Snagem's main hideout.

Much of the already-sparse population of wild Pokémon in the area had since been depleted by the members of this particular base; captured to serve the criminal team. Skarmory had seen many of the captures over the years, and now, it was pretty much alone as one of the few wild Pokémon left in these parts. A sad feeling rose up in the bird Pokémon's breast for an instant, but it was soon gone. One did not survive Orre by being softhearted, be it Pokémon or human.

For a moment, Skarmory glanced over to the west, at the tall, jagged mountains in the distance, which separated Orre from the beginnings of the Johto region. A passing Dragonite had told Skarmory of Johto once, and it had sounded like a paradise. Humans and Pokémon lived in almost perfect harmony with one another. Granted, there was a crime organization over there—Team Rocket, or something like that—but compared to the state of Orre, it seemed like nothing, really. Skarmory would like to have made a migration to Johto, and lived the rest of its days there in peace. But Skarmorys were ill equipped for long-distance travel (steel wings could easily wear any Pokémon out, even Skarmorys themselves), and the amount of food needed to gain enough energy for the journey was not to be found in the deserts of Orre. So here Skarmory remained.

The Steel/Flying-type shifted its claws again, scanning around for any sign of prey. Even a tiny Wurmple would have been nice to eat, but you rarely found those in the midst of the desert. Skarmory shook its head. It sure wouldn't mind being owned by a trainer about now; at least it would get regular meals. But that was much too risky; and even a good trainer had the chance of losing his or her Pokémon to a Snagger of Team Snagem. Skarmory would rather go hungry than become a heartless Shadow Pokémon.

As Skarmory stretched its wings, and prepared to fly off in search of breakfast, a huge explosion suddenly rocked the canyon, startling the bird Pokémon. Skarmory instinctively spread its steel feathers out in defense, and looked around for the source of the blast. It quickly spied smoke rising up steadily from the Team Snagem hideout from a hole in the side, which puzzled it. What had happened? What was the cause for the explosion?

In any event, Skarmory huddled down against the cliff ledge, peering intently down for a sign of activity. Whatever had just happened, it was interested; for anything detrimental to Team Snagem was definitely a plus in its book.

* * *

Within the base, the base commanders of Team Snagem had just been in the middle of a meeting when the explosion threw all of them for a loop. In the midst of the chaos, the boss of Team Snagem itself, Gonzap, jumped to his feet, his face red with anger. He had very long and prominent brown eyebrows and an equally long mustache. 

"What was that!" he roared, grabbing the nearest subordinate and shaking him.

"I, I don't know, sir!" stammered the unfortunate individual, trying to loosen Gonzap's grip on his collar.

Gonzap threw the man aside. "All of you, investigate that blast immediately!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the others exclaimed, tripping over one another to get out of the room.

Gonzap followed them, trying to come up with a possible explanation. "It can't be electrical…" he mused to himself. "We don't concentrate electricity in one place within the base, it's all underground… It's got to be explosives… But the room with all of them is specially cooled; they couldn't have spontaneously exploded… And I'm the only one here who has access to the explosive room… Well, besides Wes…"

At that, he suddenly stopped short.

* * *

Amidst the smoke and settling debris, a lone figure stepped through the newly made hole in the wall. He was about 17-years of age, with short, spiky, sand-colored hair. He wore a blue trenchcoat, and silver sunglasses on his face, which he lowered with a smug smile to reveal eerie yellow eyes. 

"That worked well," he murmured softly to the two Pokémon suddenly appearing at his side.

"Espi!"

"Umbri!"

"And there it is…" The teen approached a large, strange machine nearby, in front of which was a wire frame shaped like a human person. Upon the frame was a smaller machine, shaped to fit around someone's arm. He grabbed the small machine and tucked it underneath his arm, lowering his sunglasses once more.

"Espeon, Umbreon, ya ready to go?" he asked. The two Pokémon nodded.

He grinned again. "Well, let's leave Gonzap one last present before we go… A good-bye gift, of sorts. Agreed?" The two Pokémon nodded again, and watched their trainer reach within his coat and pull out a small device, which he attached to the side of the larger machine. It beeped once, and a little light lit up on it.

"There we have it…"

* * *

"Wes! Stop right there!" 

The teen, now upon an obscure, engined-vehicle outside the Team Snagem base, turned at the sound of Gonzap's yell. He smiled at the sight of the Team Snagem boss, along with the rest of the Team Snagem members, running as fast as they could towards where he was parked.

"Gonzap, sir, I take my leave of you… permanently," he said softly. "And I take my prize for all my years of service to you… The Snag Machine." He held the portable Snag Machine up as proof.

"Damn you, Wes! Is this the gratitude you show me for everything I've done for you?" Gonzap demanded.

Wes shrugged, glancing down at Espeon and Umbreon sitting next to him. "In a way… yes." And with that, he quickly gunned the engine to his speeder, and drove off full speed back out into the desert.

"Stop, Wes! You little—" The rest of Gonzap's words were cut off, as Wes pressed the button on a little device in his hand and detonated the remaining explosives set in the base. The resulting explosion threw them face-first to the sands, watching helplessly as Wes drove away.

Gonzap gritted his teeth. "I won't forget this, Wes…" he growled. "You will pay, I swear it!"

As the smoke grew thick around the canyon, and the heat intensified all the more with the flames leaping from the base, the Team Snagem leader watched with growing hate the speeder growing more and more distant, a Skarmory joyously flying in its wake. "This is only the beginning…"

_**Featured Song—"Until The Day I Die," Story of the Year**_

* * *

_Notes:_ The point of these songs I'll be mentioning throughout the story is to create a general mood for the chapter I've included it in (if you've heard it, you'll get the effect I wanted to get across better). I've chosen my songs carefully for both the lyrics and/or the effect of the song itself for each chapter I've used them in. 


	2. Chapter 1: Scars of Yesterday

**Pokémon Colosseum **

_Notes: _As I said before, I'll be adding a lot of my own twists and turns into this story as it goes on, not just sticking to the game's plotline (kinda would be a bland story if I did…). I will also take great liberties with the trainer battles as well. I won't describe every single battle Wes gets into, just the important ones; and I won't be describing how Wes Snags every Shadow Pokémon he encounters in the game. This is partially because I can't remember most of the names of the trainers or their Pokémon, and also because I'm sure you readers might get a little tired of reading about Wes beating up every single trainer in the game (most of which are quite similar to one another). In addition, it's the battles that are the hardest parts of a Pokémon fic to write for me, so for every additional battle needed to be written, it'd take me that much longer to update. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that... I'll only be describing the captures of the Shadow Pokémon that I have captured and am training in the game (excluding such pivotal Pokémon Snags as Makuhita, or the Admins' Pokémon); as I don't really want to describe all the Snags he makes (regardless of how cool it is to Snag someone's Pokémon). That's a LOT of Snags...

One more point... This story is a lot rougher and darker around the edges than anything I've ever written before, so I'm not sure yet if I do well with writing such material. I just figured that with a new Pokémon game with a new land and new bad guys, I had to amp up my writing style as well to capture the new attitude that's apparent.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Scars of Yesterday**

In Pyrite Town, a city of thugs, scoundrels, and every other type of villain you could imagine and more, the sight of a teenage girl happily skipping through the streets would be more than a little out of place.

But that was just what everyone in Pyrite was turning their heads to stare at.

Not that Rui could really help herself, of course. She had good reason to be happy. She was going to visit her grandparents! She loved her Grandpa Eagun and Grandma Beluh very much, and this was the first time in about three years she had seen them. She had been waiting for a very long time for this. Her grandparents lived very far from her home in Crysala Town; all the way north in Agate Village, in fact. They were getting old, she knew, and could not make the long, hot journey across the desert to visit her and her father. And her father was disabled, making it impossible for him to take her.

But now, Rui was finally old enough to make the trip alone! Her father had been very unhappy about the whole ordeal, but finally concluded that he couldn't keep her close to home forever, she had to go and see the world herself at some point. And with that, Rui had left her small hometown on what she saw as a great adventure.

She had been lucky so far. A kindly man at an oasis near Crysala had offered to take her as far as Pyrite Town in his truck as he made some deliveries, which had certainly cut her travel time in half. Now she would be at her grandparents' house in no time! Rui had excitedly called them from the police station to let them know she was close, but only after she had exited the police station did she realize she currently had no way to get the rest of the way to Agate.

"What do I do now?" she wondered, pausing at an open square in the middle of the town. "How am I going to get to Agate? Oh… Rui, you're so stupid! Going on a trip without even planning how you were going to get there!" Rui could feel tears of frustration coming to her eyes, and she struggled to hold them in. She knew once she started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop. "But… maybe that nice Police Chief Sherles will help me. He's a policeman, it makes sense."

With that encouraging thought, Rui wiped her eyes and looked around at where she was. In this open area, several trainers were standing around, looking unfriendly and challenging. One or two of them gave Rui scornful glares, but didn't attempt to confront her, which was a relief for her. She turned her head to catch sight of a battle now in progress only several yards away. A trainer—one of those Rider types—was battling a green-haired man with a hat and sunglasses, who currently had a Lotad and Zigzagoon on the field. As Rui watched, the Rider commanded his only remaining Pokémon—a Koffing—to Tackle the Lotad, knocking it out. But the green-haired man, instead of looking worried, instead laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded the Rider.

The green-haired man grinned as he recalled his Pokémon into its Pokéball. "It's almost a good thing you knocked out my Lotad. Now you can see my ultimate Pokémon."

"Ultimate Pokémon?" echoed the Rider.

Rui saw the green-haired man nod, and take out another Pokéball. He threw it into the arena, and with a flash of light, the Fighting-type Makuhita appeared. It smiled confidently at its opponent. But something was wrong…

Rui gasped. To her surprise, she saw a dark aura suddenly materialize around the Makuhita, and a terrible feeling gripped her mind. She put her hands to her head, almost overwhelmed by this feeling. It was… like darkness itself. Uncertainty and anger surrounded this Pokémon. It was not normal…

And this feeling… Rui had a faint idea that she had felt it before…

She was so dazed by the sight of this black aura that she almost missed the green-haired man's command: "Makuhita, Shadow Rush attack!"

"Maku-hita!" Rui saw the black aura around the Makuhita intensify, and with more speed than could be thought possible, it dashed forward, smashing into Koffing with more force than a sumo wrestler's charge. The Poison-type's HP dipped from full health to zero in an instant, and it collapsed.

The Rider gasped. "My Koffing!"

"Told you my Pokémon was ultimate!" crowed the green-haired man.

The Rider grumbled as he recalled his Pokémon, and angrily threw his wager of money at his opponent's feet before stomping off. The green-haired man laughed and recalled his Pokémon as well, then stooped to pick up the cash he had won. He stood up as he was counting it, and was suddenly aware of Rui staring at him. He glared at her. "What're you looking at?" he snarled.

Rui backed away. "What… what was wrong with your Pokémon?" she asked, desperate to unlock the secrets of this dark Pokémon, despite her fear.

"What? What do you mean, what was wrong with it? It was fine!"

"No… that black aura… Where did it come from?"

"Black aura?"

"Didn't you see it?" Rui questioned.

The man blinked at her in confusion for several moments, before realization dawned on his face. "You… you can see the aura of the Shadow Pokémon?"

"Shadow…?" Rui was about to ask further, but became aware of the dangerous glint in his eye. Her fear returned, and she backed away. "I… never mind. I have to go now." She turned around, and ran smack into another man with sunglasses, this one with blond hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm. Wide-eyed, Rui opened her mouth to scream, but the green-haired man was now beside her, clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry little girl," he sneered, and Rui could feel her hands being tied behind her back as he spoke. "But I think you're that girl Team Snagem's been after for a while. The one who can see Shadow Pokémon. Well… Miror B. would sure love to meet you!"

* * *

___Pain exploded through him as he felt the fist connect with his cheek, and he heard himself scream, falling face-first to the cold floor. Warm blood trickled down his face as he shuddered in pain and fear. He felt a rough hand grab his collar, jerking him to his feet. He couldn't see the man before him; he couldn't see anything. But he could feel his hot breath as he roared in his face; could feel the hand holding him tightly…_

___"It's been four years since I took you in, Wes! You know exactly how Team Snagem works! What's the matter with you? How could you blow such a simple mission?"_

___"I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "I tried my best…"_

___"You liar!" The man's voice was merciless. "Your teammates told me exactly what you did. She was right in your grasp! You had every chance to kill her just as we planned; yet, you let her go! Why?"_

___"I… I don't know…" he whispered. "Please believe me, I was going to do as you ordered me to… But… I couldn't… I couldn't… She didn't do anything wrong; she doesn't know anything! She was innocent…"_

___"Shut up!" The man slapped his face, dropping him cruelly to the floor again. He could feel blood trickling out of his nose, and he whimpered as the man kicked him. "You haven't the right to just ignore my orders as you please, just because you thought she was 'innocent'. You're only 9-years old, Wes. You know nothing!"_

___"Please… I'm sorry, Gonzap sir… Please forgive me… I won't fail again, I swear…"_

___"You'd better not, Wes. Otherwise, I won't be so kind next time. Regardless of how young you are, your life belongs to me… You owe it to me."_

___"I owe my life to you…" _

* * *

Wes's eyes snapped open, and with a gasp, he sat up, looking around in horror. From next to him, the two warm, soft forms of Espeon and Umbreon stirred and looked up at their trainer, purring with concern. Wes smiled, and petted their heads.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized, getting to his feet. "Just a bad dream."

Wes took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, and shivered slightly at the coldness of the desert night. After an hour or so after his escape from the Team Snagem Hideout, he had set up camp in a sheltered cave within the many rock formations dotted through the desert to spend the night. But no matter where Wes slept, those dreams always came back…

He crossed to the entrance of the cave and looked up, at the brightness of the moon. A million stars sprinkled the sky, and Wes couldn't help but grin at the astounding beauty of it all. He had enjoyed the night sky's lights many times before, but never as a freeman from Team Snagem, not that he could remember. It was beautiful, he thought, and was relieved to find that his time with the sinister team had not dimmed his appreciation of it.

But those dreams… Wes shuddered again at the thought. Lately, the dreams had begun to plague him more often, more insistently, and more vividly than ever before. And now, instead of being about random events from his past, they all centered on that one day… When Wes had been only 9-years old, he had been ordered by Gonzap to murder a girl hardly older than he was… It would be a lot easier to sneak an innocent-looking kid in while the other team members made a commotion, was Gonzap's reasoning behind it. Wes had went along with it fine, but that night… when he and the other troop of Team Snagem members had attacked that house…

Wes closed his eyes, trying to forget, but failing. He couldn't forget. He couldn't forget the screams of the family members within the house… the gunshots… and the sobs of the girl as he stood over her with a pistol cocked in his little hand, ready to finish her off as ordered… Thank Lugia he hadn't. Thank every Legendary Pokémon in existence he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger… Wes couldn't bear to think of how much more his dreams would plague him, how much more emotionally scarred he would be now if he had killed her…

"What am I?" Wes whispered, looking deep within the sky's eternal blackness, decorated with the countless stars that he must have wished a million times on each ever since he was taken in by Team Snagem. "I have no past, and no future. I never thought twice about Snagging the Pokémon of others, of hurting and stealing in order to survive… until now. Why, Wes? Why now do you begin to regret your life? Why are you ashamed of what you've become?"

He sank to his knees, but he willed himself not to cry. Wes never cried; it was an unwritten law in Orre that to truly survive the trials of this region, you could not be softhearted… But he still despaired, deep within. For the life of him, he still could not fully explain to himself why he had given up everything he had… why he now opposed the way of life he once called his own…

"Why now…" he whispered, feeling his face growing hot with emotion, "… do you suddenly seek redemption…?"

* * *

There were many different types of criminals in the world. But in this day and age, none were so rare, so cunning, and so versatile as the traditional mercenary; those who were skilled with a sword as sharp as their wits.

Alexander Tokaru was one of these few elite.

At 18-years old, the young swordfighter had been in the criminal business since he was 10, making him one of the most cunning and dangerous mercenaries around. He carried a constant air of calmness about him, but those who faced him knew well it was a ruse. Alexander definitely wasn't as gentle and kind as he looked and acted. He had a near-flawless record of winning all swordfights he got himself into, and a perfect one of never failing any job given to him.

Alexander, however, was definitely the one for looks and charms, no doubt about it. He had long, aqua-green hair that came all the way down to his waist, which was clipped into a ponytail at the end by a gold hairpiece; and beautifully brilliant azure eyes that made anyone who looked at them continue to look despite themselves. He was most often seen wearing a sleeveless black shirt (which showed off his fine physique in the process), blue jeans, and brown boots. He also wore two belts; one for his Pokéballs, and the other to hold his sword sheath. Alexander was very skilled and potent with his longsword, which was dubbed the Aquatic Night for the lovely sapphire in its hilt.

Ignoring Alexander's criminal record, the one thing that stood out in the minds of the few people who knew him was his chronic habit of flirting with the ladies. He could never resist charming every cute girl he saw by flattering them to death, and he had stolen more than his fair share of kisses from many of them. Yet, Alexander didn't flirt to gain a girlfriend; he flirted to disappoint. He would lead them as if on a leash, then suddenly disappear and leave them heartbroken. It was a terrible habit that Alexander knew he shouldn't do; yet he continued regardless.

For all of his strengths and faults, however, Alexander was a troubled young man. He hid it well, but deep within him was a fear; a fear of the past he would sooner take to the grave than reveal to anyone else. For he knew he eventually had to face his past. He knew he would one day have to fulfill the vow he had made to himself years ago.

Which was why, at this exact moment in time, the dubbed "pirate prince of Johto" was no longer frequenting the beautiful Johto region anymore.

Alexander Tokaru had come to Orre.

_**Featured Song—"This Is Your Life," Switchfoot**_

* * *

Alexander is back! (huggles him) ...If you haven't met him in Bound To The Dragon's Heart (the semi-prologue to this story), you'll certainly meet him in this one! 

...And if you haven't read Bound To The Dragon's Heart, I recommend you go and check it out. It's my other popular fanfic, aside from this one... Altoshipping goodness!

Crysala Town is not a place in the game; I made it up for fanfic purposes. It will be visited at a later point in the fic.


	3. Chapter 2: Clouded Uncertainty

**Pokémon Colosseum **

**Chapter 2: Clouded Uncertainty (Outskirt Stand)**

"Isn't it ironic?"

Within the darkened office, near the top of the brand-new building known only as Realgam Tower, a Cipher Peon looked up, startled by his master's words from nearby. He wasn't immediately sure what to say. Within the midst of the wide, dark office, he could scarcely see the tall form of the man who had spoken.

"Isn't it?" the man repeated in an even voice.

The young man—only 18 years of age—swallowed and ran a hand back through his spiky white hair. "Er… What's ironic, if I may ask?" he asked uncertainly.

A low chuckle. "The fact that two years after the birth of Team Cipher… two years after we started our plans here in Orre… everyone still believes Team Snagem is the mastermind behind all these plots?"

The young peon attempted a smile. "Oh, that," he said weakly. "Of course, sir…"

A pause followed for several moments. "You… were on Team Snagem before getting transferred to Team Cipher, weren't you?" his master murmured.

"Yes, sir."

"Your name… it was…?"

"Travis, sir."

"How long were you on Team Snagem?"

"Four years."

"And on Team Cipher?"

"Six months now."

His master chuckled again, and turned slowly to face his subordinate. In the pale light that filtered faintly through a nearby window, Travis could see his master's long light-blue hair, and his narrow, eerie blue eyes. A long scar ran vertically across his left eye, which always made Travis wonder why on earth he wasn't blind or left any worse injured than he was. What an injury that must have been…

"I don't wish to seem distrustful, but… you've shown unquestionable loyalty to not only me, but all of Team Cipher's Admins and leaders, have you not?" his master asked.

Travis had no idea why his master was interrogating him all of a sudden; he'd always been completely loyal to him ever since being transferred from Team Snagem. "Of course, sir," he assured.

"Hm… that's good. I was just making sure, is all." His master turned back around, with another quiet laugh. "Loyalty will soon prove to become more valuable within this team than ever before…"

Travis didn't know exactly what he was getting at. "What do you mean, if I may ask, sir?"

No reply.

"Master Nascour?"

"… If I told you that soon—very, very soon—this alliance of Team Cipher and Team Snagem would soon be broken, what would you say?" Nascour asked, his face impassive as he turned around once more. "If I said that soon, that fool Gonzap will be removed from the picture, and Team Cipher will step forward to reap the benefits of their labors… would you be upset? Would you be angry with me for tossing your former team aside as if they were nothing, and taking full control of Orre in its place?"

Travis swallowed. "I…" he began, thinking carefully about his words. "I would be in questioning, sir, about why and how, but I would neither be upset nor angry with you. It is to you that I pledge my full, unquestioning loyalty."

Nascour smiled. "That's good. That's very good. Now listen carefully, for the future of Orre, and the world, will be decided very soon." He paused, and his fingers strayed to the left side of his belt, where a basket-hilted rapier hung on his belt. "Team Snagem—and Gonzap, of course—have served us well. Snagging us many Pokémon to play their part in our Shadow Pokémon experiment. But Gonzap was just a pawn, one I will take great pleasure in disposing of. And soon… my final revenge will be complete…"

"Er…" Travis was now completely perplexed. Little of anything Nascour had just said had made a bit of sense.

As if sensing this, Nascour smiled again. "Forgive me if I have confounded you. All will make sense soon though, I assure you…"

"Ah… yes, sir… But… if I may… What is this final revenge you desire so eagerly?" Travis asked.

As soon as he said it he knew he had stepped out of bounds. He saw Nascour stiffen, and before he knew it the Cipher Executive had unsheathed his rapier and was pointing it at Travis' throat. All in the blink of an eye.

"That is not for your ears to hear," Nascour said calmly, staring into Travis' wide, fearful eyes. "Not that it really matters though. Because when all is said and done, I will be having the last laugh." He stepped back, and sheathed his rapier again as if nothing had happened, much to Travis's relief. "You are dismissed." Travis nodded gratefully, and, with a bow, turned to leave.

"Ah… And… Travis, was it?"

The poor peon froze, turning around again. "Yes, sir?"

"If you cherish your life, speak not a word of what you've heard here just now," Nascour said calmly, and with a false smile. "It would be sad to see your career with Team Snagem and Cipher go to waste if I had to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

With a dry throat, Travis could only nod and leave; shaking with every step he took.

Nascour, however, continued to stand alone in the dark, empty room, eyes closed. Through his mind ran everything he had just related to Travis, and he smiled coldly at the thought of the one he had been thinking of as he had mentioned his "final revenge."

"My mind was made up long ago… I'll take away everything you had, everything that made you who you were… And then make you suffer. I'll make you suffer long and hard, until you beg me to end your life. And then…

"… Then the world will come to fear me as much as I know you fear me…"

* * *

The next morning, Wes and his faithful Espeon and Umbreon continued the rest of the journey to their first destination—the Outskirt Stand. Not far from the beautiful city of Phenac, it was a place for travelers to rest, eat, and stock up on supplies. Since Wes had never had a set itinerary in mind when he left Team Snagem, he figured Outskirt Stand would be as good a place as any to begin… whatever it was he was beginning. Wes wasn't entirely sure of that, either.

After fifteen minutes of racing across the desert in playful competition with that Skarmory that had been following him since yesterday, Wes pulled his speeder to a stop next to the old train car that was Outskirt Stand. Once, there had been a railway through here all the way to Pyrite Town, but lack of maintenance and general lack of concern for it had caused it to be torn up and forgotten, leaving only this lone car behind. Since then, it had been converted into a diner and rest stop.

"Good race, my friend," Wes remarked softly to the Skarmory, who sat proudly sharpening its steel wings against the roof of the diner, making a horrible metallic screeching sound as it did so. "You may be a Steel-type, but you're a fast one, all the same."

The owner of the diner suddenly poked his head out of the door, frowning as Wes. He was a largely built, strong-looking man with his brown, spiky hair in a ponytail and a bandanna around his head. "What in the name of Jirachi is that horrible noise?" he questioned.

"That screeching noise, you mean?" asked Wes.

"That's right."

Wes gave a slight smile, motioning to the Skarmory. "You might ask him."

As soon as the man saw the Skarmory, his frown changed to a smile, and he laughed. "So! You've decided to come back around these parts, eh?" he asked the Steel/Flying-type. "Never thought I'd see the day…" He then turned his attention to Wes. "Well, stranger, welcome to the Outskirt Stand. I've never seen you around… Where're you from?"

"Just passing through," Wes replied, cheered by the man's casual and friendly nature. "Name's Wes, and yours?"

"They call me Dusty. I run the Outskirt Stand," the man said. "If there's anything you need, Wes—a meal, supplies, or just a place to spend the night—come on in. I'll be glad to help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a bunch of chores to do, so…"

"Thank you, sir," Wes said gratefully, as Dusty turned and went back in the diner.

As soon as Dusty left, Wes took a moment to examine everything around him. Sand, sand, and more sand, pretty much. A few random assortments of junk serving as a fence of sorts surrounded the diner's sides, but otherwise it was a bit desolate. Sitting next to the walkway leading up to the diner's entrance, however, was a young man wearing rider-type clothing (like a cowboy, in a way) with pink hair, playing a harmonica. The song, compared to the silent desolation of the desert, was oddly cheering to Wes. As soon as he was aware of the fact that Wes was staring, he stopped playing, and stood up.

"Hey there, stranger," the young man greeted. Wes noted that he probably wasn't much older than Wes himself; perhaps 18-years old or so. "So your name's Wes?"

Wes nodded. "Who are you?"

"Name's Willie Regal." Willie wiped at his forehead, and then his eyes lit up. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about a Pokémon battle?"

"A battle?"

"Yeah. A double-battle, of course. 2-on-2. It'll be fun," Willie said. "Unless… unless, of course, you're scared."

Wes wasn't really one to just up and lose his temper or get exasperated easily… but he couldn't resist a challenge, and he wasn't about to let Willie think he was scared. "Very well. You're on."

The two automatically moved to opposite sides of the open area in front of the diner; both knowing exactly what was expected during a battle. "Ready, Wes?" asked Willie. "Go, my Zigzagoon!" He threw two Pokéballs out, and in two flashes of light, a pair of Zigzagoon appeared. They growled, pumping themselves up to fight.

Wes nodded, and took a moment to size up the competition. They weren't that high of a level compared to his Pokémon; this wouldn't be too difficult. Zigzagoon were solid, easy-to-train Pokémon for beginner trainers, but they wouldn't stand up to his Espeon and Umbreon's special abilities. "Espeon, Umbreon, come on out," he called. At their trainer's command, the two evolved forms of Eevee bounded out of Wes's speeder and dashed into the arena, ready to go.

"Nice Pokémon, Wes," Willie said. "Ok, Zigra, use Tackle on Espeon! Zagra, use Growl!"

"Espeon, hit the first Zigzagoon with Confusion. Umbreon, attack the other with Secret Power," ordered Wes. As the first Zigzagoon (Zigra) dashed at Espeon, the Psychic-type countered quickly with a powerful Confusion, taking out a great deal of its HP. Umbreon, in the meantime, hit Zagra with Secret Power, which did moderate damage. Zagra then used Growl, which lowered the attack power of both of Wes's Pokémon.

"Try Sand-Attack this time, Zigra!" called Willie encouragingly. "Zagra, try to attack Espeon with your Tackle!"

Wes smiled a little. This battle was already finished. "Espeon, Umbreon, switch your targets. Wrap it up with Confusion and Bite."

Before either Zigzagoon could even move, Espeon and Umbreon attacked; Espeon with another powerful Confusion, and Umbreon with a crushing Bite. As Wes predicted, both Normal-types fainted as soon as the attacks connected, ending the match.

"Whoa! Amazing…" Willie remarked, astounded at the speed and ferocity of Wes's battle style, and surprised by Wes's cool, collected nature, even in the midst of a battle. He then went to his two Zigzagoon. "Zigra, Zagra, are you two all right?" he asked, petting their furry heads.

The two raccoon-like Pokémon opened their eyes and nodded. "Zig-zagoon…" they said sadly.

"No problem, you two. It's ok. Return." Willie recalled his Pokémon into their Pokéballs. Then he stood up and walked over to Wes. "You're good, Wes. You totally stomped us flat. How'd you get so strong?"

Wes shrugged. He had never really thought he was that strong, but he supposed his Pokémon were a lot more skilled than most. "Oh, I don't know… I've had these two since they were Eevees." Wes scratched both of his Pokémon behind the ears, and they purred happily. "Nice match, by the way."

"No problem, pal."

Wes recalled Espeon and Umbreon into their Pokéballs for a break, and decided to go inside the diner for a good breakfast. He turned around, and stopped short at the sight of a truck parked there. "Was that always there?" he asked Willie, who was just about to put his harmonica to his lips again.

Willie frowned, peering at the truck. "No… I don't think so. I guess it showed up while we were battling, and we didn't notice."

Wes shrugged, and headed towards the diner walkway as Willie started up his song again. Purposefully, he passed by the back of the truck just to get a closer look, and looked into the back. To his surprise, there was a sack in there.

And it was moving.

Wes stepped closer, putting his ear near to hear. Sure enough, he could hear muffled sounds coming from it. Something alive was in there, no doubt about it. After a bit of doubt, he slowly reached out to touch it, and maybe see what was inside. He poked at the side a little, and it wiggled. From the whole shape of the bag, it looked like a person was within it. A kidnapping, most likely.

Wes didn't want to be too worried; one rule he had learned well was not to get involved in things that didn't concern you (although whether or not he lived up to this rule remained questionable). But he couldn't help himself putting one hand on the side of the bag to reassure the person inside, whispering a few words of comfort. As soon as he did, however… he froze. A strange feeling had just tingled up his arm and down his spine as soon as he touched the person… Something that reminded him of…

"Wes!" Willie suddenly hissed, stopping his song mid-note when he heard the door of the diner open up.

At his friend's warning, Wes leaped backwards from the truck, and turned his head to see two men—one with blond hair and one with green hair—exit the diner and walk over to the truck. The man with blond hair glowered at Wes. "What're you looking at, pal?" he snarled.

Wes frowned. These two were Team Snagem, no doubt about it. The two had diamond-shaped silver pins on their jacket necks with the letters "TS" upon them, identifying them as Team Snagem members (Wes had gotten rid of his long before taking his leave of Team Snagem). Discreetly, he hid his left arm behind him as best as he could, trying not to draw attention to the Snag Machine there. He had put it on that morning, and it was more than just a little noticeable. Wes didn't know how many people knew about his theft of the Snag Machine, but he wasn't about to take any chances. "I certainly wouldn't be looking at you," he retorted coldly. "Now move along."

Both of the men looked surprised at Wes's attitude. Intimidated, they wordlessly continued on to the truck, and got in. Wes continued to watch them as they drove off, his eyes still on the sack until it disappeared into the distance.

"That was close, pal," Willie remarked, coming up alongside Wes to watch the truck vanish over the horizon. "Glad they didn't catch you…" He trailed off at the look on Wes's face. The teen had a glazed, distant look in his eyes, and his expression was something akin to pain. "Hey Wes… you ok? What happened?"

No answer.

"Um… Wes?" Willie nudged him a little to get his attention, and Wes snapped back to reality.

"Hm? Oh… Nothing. I'm all right." With one last glance back to where the truck had gone, Wes turned to go in the diner again. "Thanks for the warning, Willie."

"No problem. Whenever you need a hand, you know who to call."

But as Wes disappeared into the diner, Willie couldn't help noticing how pale he had suddenly gotten…

* * *

___Gunshots, exploding around him…_

___Wes had never felt as frightened as he did just then…_

___"Hurry up! We can't stay here long! Kill her like the boss said, and get out!" The orders of the Snagem member over him snapped him back to attention, and he barreled through the house to the stairs to the second floor. Praying that no one would shoot him by accident…_

___Screams. He heard yells and screams all around him… Before Wes could continue upstairs, he heard another gunshot, and a body thudded into him. He turned… and froze for an instant._

___The woman… Her beautiful face, frozen forever in an expression of horror and fright…_

___Wes knew he would never be able to get it out of his dreams, as long as he lived… _

* * *

Within the smothering, hot burlap sack she had been stuffed into, Rui was frightened out of her mind.

She couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't talk, and could barely breathe. Her arms were tied at a painful angle behind her, and her legs were tied just as tightly together as well. Tears spilled painfully from her eyes. These men were of Team Snagem, she knew it. Why her? Why had they decided to kidnap her? Now she wished she had never gone on this journey alone. She would never see her grandparents now, or her father, or anyone else she knew. All Rui could hear now was the roar of the truck, and the beating of her frightened heart.

After Mew knew how long, the truck finally came to a stop, and she heard the two men get out. Rui tried to scream, to yell for help, but all she could make was a muffled "mmfph" sound. She began to cry again, despite the fact that she was already having a very hard time breathing from the heat and sack. What did it matter anyway; she was good as dead already…

Suddenly… out of the darkness…

A song, played on a harmonica…

And she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder gently, through the sack…

"It's ok…" she heard him say. "Don't lose hope yet…"

A strange feeling went through her sharply, and she gasped into her gag. What was that feeling? It seemed… like something she should know. A light, filtering through thick, dark clouds…

She felt him jerk his hand away, but suddenly, it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

I know a some of you feel "Team" Cipher isn't really a team, but a criminal syndicate. To me, I feel it's a team, only turned to a criminal syndicate when aligning with Team Snagem. Confused yet? Hopefully things shall be cleared up in future chapters…


	4. Chapter 3: Can't See The Dark For The Li...

**Pokémon Colosseum **

**Chapter 3: Can't See The Dark For The Light (Phenac City)**

About half an hour later, Wes finally exited the Outskirt Stand diner. He had just eaten a good breakfast, and stocked up on supplies from Dusty as well. And just to make things sweeter, he had even seen a news report on TV about the discovery of the smoking, abandoned Team Snagem base he had left, which had made Wes grin despite himself. Things were looking good.

At least… They would be, had it not been for that person in the sack…

Why did it bother him so much, anyway? He had seen kidnapped people before; goodness knew how many people Team Snagem captured in order to gain rare Pokémon or at least money as ransom. But this person… that feeling…

Wes wished he could get a brain dump or something. That past of his just wouldn't let him be…

"Yo, Wes!" Willie called, snapping Wes out of his thoughts. "Ya leaving already?"

Wes nodded. "Can you tell me which way the closest city is?"

"Ya mean Phenac City?" asked Willie. He pointed in a westerly direction. "Twenty minutes that way. It's a big city, and beautiful as well. It's a good place to stop on your way to… wherever you're going."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere really," Wes replied, mounting his speeder and starting it. "Thanks, Willie. See you later."

"See ya, Wes, and watch your back out there. Team Snagem has been really cooking up trouble lately. I mean, really cooking up trouble."

"How so?" asked Wes, turning his head to his friend.

Willie shrugged. "I wouldn't know for sure, but I've heard the team's been all-out aggressive as of late. There are rumors of corruption courtesy of them in both Pyrite Town and The Under. And I've heard tell of rumors…" Willie suddenly lowered his voice, and got closer to Wes to whisper, "…that a few people—not a whole lot, maybe five or six—have turned up dead in those places as well."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Team Snagem," replied Wes, surprised. He knew Gonzap extremely well, and although he was quite capable of murder, just killing people here and there didn't sound like something he would do. It was too risky for him.

"You're telling me. It's almost like a whole different team. I mean… the attitude of the people working for them… Not like it was."

"You know Team Snagem members, Willie?"

The pink-haired teen shrugged again, looking around absently. "I've met up with a few people, who it was obvious were Team Snagem... But it's been changing lately… Can't explain it, but they are. Kinda like… they're coming out from the shadows at last, or something. And they use strange Pokémon nowadays too. They're really tough, and have some strange new attack as well."

"Strange Pokémon?"

"Mm-hm. Sometimes, the Pokémon even attack the opposing trainers in battle, something no Pokémon should ever do. I'm telling you Wes; the winds of change are blowing in Team Snagem… Has to do with its higher-ups, if you ask me. They say… there's a whole different organization pulling the strings or something. But… I wouldn't know…"

Wes frowned. This was more information than he had anticipated, and now he was unsure of what direction to take now. Gonzap hadn't really given any sign that things were changing in the corporate department of Team Snagem, but then again, he wouldn't have let it on to his subordinates anyway. Oh well. None of his concern. After all, Wes wasn't part of the team anymore.

"Thanks a lot, Willie. I'll be sure to be careful," he finally said, gunning the engine to his speeder and cruising off. "Take care."

"You too, Wes. See ya."

Willie watched the speeder pick up speed, and blaze off into the distance. Behind it, the lone Skarmory flew happily; a lot happier than Willie had ever seen it before. The teen smiled, before going back to his harmonica playing.

"You're a good guy, Wes… Whoever you are."

* * *

"Master Nascour?"

Sticking his head fearfully into the office room once more, poor Travis was wondering what curse had befallen him, to have to deal with Nascour again, and in the exact same day as well. And worst of all, Nascour knew his name clearly now, too, instead of just vaguely. That did not sit very well with Travis… But what was he going to do?

"Sir…?"

A swish, a swipe, and a thrust. Travis blinked in surprise to see Nascour whirl into view in the open floor area of the office before him, practicing with his rapier. The blade was almost invisible with the lightning-quick maneuvers Nascour executed flawlessly, and his stance, no matter what he did, was straight and perfect. _No wonder even Master Gonzap hates to have to deal with him,_ Travis thought with awe. _Master Nascour could kill anyone easily with that rapier, before they had time to blink._

_Including me…_

Finally, Nascour sheathed his sword in one easy move, and turned promptly to face Travis. His breathing was quick with exertion, but not heavy, indicating he was in a lot better shape than his slim figure would have one guess. "Ah, if it isn't my friend Travis again," he greeted, making Travis cringe. "How can I help you?"

"Greetings, my master," Travis managed to reply, bowing. "There is a visitor here to meet you."

"A visitor? Who?"

"She… wouldn't give her name."

Nascour smiled broadly. "Ah, that's all right. Show her in."

Travis nodded quickly and left, eager to get out of the room. A few moments later, a young woman entered the room in his place, closing the door behind her.

"Well, look who decided to come to Orre," Nascour said, smiling at her.

"Nascour, dear. How good it is to see you," the woman replied with a smile in return, approaching him and holding out her hands. Nascour took both and kissed each one tenderly, eyeing her as he did so. She was a beautiful young woman, only 20-years old; with long, silky-black hair in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. She wore a gold-colored headband, and a purple tank top with silver-colored pants and black-heeled boots. A belt around her waist held a long, smooth sheath, with a beautiful but deadly katana within.

"How was your trip here?" Nascour questioned, as the woman began to take off the pair of fingerless black gloves she was wearing. "You ought to have told me you were coming, I would have prepared for you."

The woman laughed. "Darling, you needn't prepare for me! I'm fine, the journey was fine. I have some news, however…"

Nascour nodded, and motioned to a chair nearby. "Sit, my love, and tell me all."

"Certainly." The woman sat down, and began to finger one of her gold earrings absently. "Well, first off, our plans for Team Cipher are working far better than I could have imagined. My dear grandmother is doing all the work for us."

"How so?"

"She's the one organizing everything! Recruiting minions, training up powerful Pokémon… I'm just giving a little nudge or two here and there, is all."

"Give her my regards, then," Nascour chuckled. "Fera is playing into our hands perfectly."

"But it's soooo irritating," the woman whined. "She treats me and Saatian like we're her underlings. Imagine that! Of course, I've given her no reason to do otherwise, but still… it's the principle."

"Ah, love, calm yourself," Nascour soothed, leaning over the back of the chair and kissing the side of her neck. "Have patience. When Fera has everything ready for us, we'll simply take the power out of her hands…"

"…And place it where it rightfully belongs!" she exclaimed. "With you and me!"

"Of course… And speaking of Saatian, how is he?"

The woman snorted. "That brother of mine? As well as one can be, who's almost never set foot outside our home and seen the sunlight. Still… I can't help but respect him… He's so quiet and obedient… And his powers…"

"Are they strong enough yet?"

"Not quite, but it won't be long now. He meditates every day. I wouldn't be surprised if he's started talking to spirits about now, he's so powerful…"

Nascour nodded at her words, very pleased. "That's excellent… Once his powers come into play, our Shadow Pokémon will become invincible. Team Cipher will rise to where it was meant to be all along." He suddenly glowered. "And then I can get rid of those fools… those fools who treat me as if I am subordinate to them."

"Darling, don't fret. Soon…"

"I know…"

The woman giggled, and placed a kiss on the corner of Nascour's lips, inviting him to kiss her back. However, before he could, her smile faded, and she turned away. "Ah… I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what, my dear?"

"The bad news." Her eyes narrowed, and hate filled her face. "Alexander has finally gotten it into his head to come back to Orre."

At those words, Nascour's face darkened. "Alexander?"

"You remember well what he said he was always going to do someday… Now is that day, I surmise."

Nascour growled. "Damn him! Of all times, he had to come now! If he ever found out you or I are dealing with Team Snagem… he could ruin our plans!"

"Calm down… Leave Alexander to me. I know for a fact that he hates me far more than he hates you. And I have every reason to want to get rid of him, too."

The Team Cipher member frowned, brushing some of his light blue hair from his eyes. "I know you do, but… How will you handle him? His sword has a weight advantage against both your katana and my rapier… You remember what happened when you two fought before…"

She nodded at him. "I know. My sword broke. But I've devised a style to lessen the time our swords come in contact with one another, and hopefully avoid that happening again."

"You actually remember Alexander's style after all this time?"

"I'd never forget..." For a moment, her voice seemed to take on an almost wistful tone. "I… I thought I was in love with him all those years ago… I knew everything about him… But he… he… he betrayed me!" She burst into a brief flurry of tears. "He tried to kill me!"

Nascour's face grew pained. "Ah… love… Don't… I know how upset thinking about him gets you…" he whispered.

The young woman took a deep breath, as if gathering her strength, and wiped the tears away. "…Don't worry. I'm all right," she assured. "I have you now, and this time… I won't fail in killing him this time."

Nascour smiled and took her hand, pulling her from her seat into an embrace. "Of course you won't. Nothing can stop us now. Once, he might have had a chance to join us… before the betrayal… Now he will die by our hands."

The woman laughed gleefully. "My dearest Nascour…"

"My lovely Koyasha…"

The two paused to kiss one another tenderly, before gazing into one another's eyes again. "The dawning of Team Cipher's time is nigh…"

* * *

Before Wes had even finished pulling up to the entrance of Phenac City, he could already tell there was trouble.

Near the entrance, as best as he could see, was some sort of a commotion. Wes quickly cut the engine to his speeder and hopped out, curious to see what was going on. The Skarmory, who kept following him no matter how much he yelled at it to shoo, landed lightly on the arch over the entrance of the city and peered down at the scene below. To Wes's surprise, the entrance was blocked off by the same truck he had seen nearly an hour ago at Outskirt Stand. He climbed over the back of it and entered the city, taking in the situation at hand.

Surprise, surprise. The same two men he had seen before were there, trying vainly to carry the sack with the kidnapped person inside quietly into the city. It wasn't really working. The sack was struggling furiously, and no matter how hard the two men tried, it wouldn't stop. "Cut your squirming!" one of them hissed, and promptly got clunked in the face with one end of the bag as the person within either kicked or headbutted him.

Two people walking by, a teenage athlete with a Castform floating near his head and a young woman, stopped to stare. The teen was immediately suspicious. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"None of your business," the green-haired man retorted back.

The woman clutched her purse in her hands; ready to whack the two men silly if they tried something. "What's in that sack?" she asked. "Are you two up to something?"

"It's a Pokémon," the blonde man lied. "It's sick, and we need to get it somewhere it can rest. But it won't stop squirming. So… if you would please step aside…"

"You're lying."

Everyone turned around to see Wes standing there, glaring accusingly at the two men. The green-haired man frowned. "You again? What do you want?" he asked.

"You're lying about that sack. That has a human being in it, not a Pokémon," Wes retorted calmly.

The teen and woman gasped. "You mean, there's a person in that?" the teen asked. "That means you two are kidnappers!"

The criminal duo immediately knew they were in trouble. "Back off!" threatened the blond man. "We're not afraid to use force to get past you!"

"Oh yeah? Castform, get ready!" the teen said, backing away from the men. The tiny, white Pokémon floated forward, ready to fight.

"Heh, just that little squirt? I'll take this easily!" the blond man said, grabbing two Pokéballs from his belt. The teen looked a little nervous at that, since it meant his Castform would be outnumbered.

"Hold on!" Wes said, stepping forward. "2-on-1 isn't a fair fight. Battle me instead."

The two criminals glanced at one other uncertainly. "Why should we?" asked the green-haired man, trying—and failing—to sound confident. He didn't want to seem scared, but he didn't want to jump from an almost certain win against a lone Castform to Mew knew what this mysterious young teenager had up his sleeve.

Wes shrugged. "What, don't have enough confidence in yourselves to face me?" he asked evenly, a way in which he knew from experience pissed off everyone he said it to. And it worked. The blond man laughed, and turned to face Wes.

"It seems you don't know who you're messing with," he said. "We're Team Snagem! Aren't you scared your Pokémon might disappear forever?"

The woman gasped again. "Team Snagem?" she exclaimed. "That horrible criminal team that goes around Snagging Pokémon from trainers?"

"The very one, lady," the blond man answered. "So, you still want to battle?"

"Of course," Wes responded, taking Espeon and Umbreon's Pokéballs off his belt. "I'm not afraid of Team Snagem."

"Wow, so brave," sighed the woman, causing the teen with the Castform to sweatdrop at her comment.

Wes and the shady men squared off, backing away to form a space for an arena between them. "This is too funny!" the blond man laughed, as he chose his two Pokéballs as well. "Name's Folly, what's yours?"

"You can call me Wes," was Wes's quiet response.

The green-haired man frowned from where he was standing on the sidelines, guarding the sack. "Wes? Where have I heard that name before?" he wondered to himself.

"Wes? Heh, all right then, Wes. Time to lose!" Folly crowed. "Go, Whismur!" As he said this, he threw the pair of Pokéballs into the area before him, revealing a pair of Whismur. The two small, pink Pokémon with long ears gave tiny, cute cries as they made their entrance.

Wes just stared. _He's kidding, right?_ he thought in disbelief. _This guy really thinks he's tough with just two Whismur?_ "That's it? All right. Go, Espeon and Umbreon!" Wes's loyal Eevee evolutions appeared in two flashes of light, primed for battle.

"Whismur! Go!" yelled Folly. "You, use Growl! The other, use Pound!" He pointed at each to show which one did what.

_That's just sad,_ Wes sighed to himself. _Unevolved, low-level Normal-types… using attacks like Pound? Team Snagem needs to give its members better Pokémon than that… Not like I care, though…_ "Espeon, go with Confusion on the first. Umbreon, use Secret Power!" he commanded.

As was expected, Espeon and Umbreon got the first move. Espeon succeeded in a one-hit KO thanks to its excellent special attack power, and Umbreon did a great deal of damage as well, even paralyzing its target to boot with Secret Power's effect. The remaining Whismur Pounded Umbreon in return but did very little damage, since Umbreon had exceptional defense.

"Finish it, you two," Wes commanded next, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. This battle was over. In a synchronized move, one that made full use of the bond shared between both the Pokémon and their trainer, Espeon and Umbreon attacked at the same time with Return and Bite, knocking the Whismur out before Folly could even issue a second command.

"Gah! Oh no, my Whismur!" Folly cried, quickly recalling the two unconscious Pokémon. "You jerk! How dare you!"

His companion hit Folly in the back of the head. "You idiot! I knew we shouldn't have accepted his challenge! Now look what you did, you lost!"

"Ouch! Well, how was I supposed to know he had an Espeon and an Umbreon? I didn't even know you could get them here in Orre!"

"That doesn't matter, Folly, we lost!"

"Shut up, Trudly! Why didn't you battle with that awesome Pokémon that Master Ein issued to you?"

"Why don't you—?"

"Excuse me," Wes interrupted, growing impatient. "You two can argue all you like, but the truth of the matter is that you lost. So get lost, the both of you."

Grumbling, Folly and Trudly both turned to pick up the still-struggling sack and return to the truck. "And you can leave whoever's in that sack here, too," Wes added.

"What? No way! We kidnapped her fair and square!" Folly cried.

"Shut up, you idiot! Now you've let them know we're kidnappers!" Trudly berated.

"Both of you. Get out of my sight now, or you'll regret it," Wes threatened more forcefully. "I don't know where you caught her, or who she is, but she's staying here."

Folly marched up to Wes, glaring eye-to-eye with the teen. "Oh yeah? And what if we don't, punk?" he retorted, grabbing Wes's collar.

Wes's yellow-gold eyes flared with anger, and before Folly knew it he was doubled over in pain, winded from the retaliation punch received in the stomach. He was suddenly jerked back up to his feet by the collar and shoved backwards into Trudly. "Don't make me mad," Wes insisted. "Get out of this city now, or you'll wish you'd never even heard of it. Understand?" Espeon and Umbreon both growled and stepped forward, showing they were ready to follow through with their trainer's threat.

Frightened, Folly and Trudly turned tail and ran, clumsily tripping all over themselves in their haste to get in the truck and escape. Wes watched the truck as it sped away from Phenac City, with Skarmory sending a few Swift attacks to make sure they got the message. With a satisfied smile, he turned and found the teen and young woman struggling with the knot on the end of the sack, as they tried to free the person inside.

"Don't struggle, we'll get you out," assured the woman, patting the sack comfortingly.

"Man, this is one weird knot," complained the teen.

Wes stepped forward. "Let me try," he offered, kneeling down and taking a look at it. The knot was a very complicated one, but Wes knew it well. It was a type of knot known only to those within the ranks of Team Snagem. Since the team often kidnapped people, it was a benefit to know a knot that few people could untie. Fortunately, although Wes had never been assigned to abduct someone, he knew how to undo it. With a few tugs and pulls, he undid it easily.

"Nice," the teen commented, helping to pull away the rope and open up the sack. As soon as he did, however, a pair of feet with pink boots on flew out and practically kicked the poor guy in the face, making him fall backwards. "Gah! Hold on, I'm not a bad guy!" he cried.

"Hold still," Wes soothed, and, with the woman's help, he pulled the rest of the sack off to reveal a teenage girl. She had reddish-orange hair and wide blue eyes, and wore a pink and blue jacket, purple tank top, and a white skirt. Her hands and feet were tied, and a gag was tied tightly around her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak.

The woman immediately went about undoing the suffocating gag. "You poor girl! Let me get that off of you," she said.

"Castform! Help get that rope off!" commanded the teen. The tiny Normal-type floated down eagerly and began to chew at the thinner rope binding the girl. In several minutes, she was free.

"I… Thank you…" the girl gasped, breathing in some fresh air for the first time in a while. "I…" Her lip trembled, and she burst into tears, covering her face and sitting back down on the ground.

The woman shook her head. "Oh, don't cry! You're safe now!"

"Yeah! This guy got rid of those guys who kidnapped you," the teen added.

The girl sniffed, looking up at Wes for the first time. She smiled a little bit. "You did that? Really?"

Wes couldn't speak at first. He couldn't; that tight feeling had gotten into his chest again, the same feeling that he got when he was remembering… _Can it be…? he _thought._ No, it can't. If it were her, she'd remember me, wouldn't she? She couldn't forget someone who…_ "Um… yes. I had a hand in helping you. They won't bother you again," he replied quietly, backing away.

"Thank you so much," the girl said with a bow. "I… I was so scared… Thank you…" She took a deep breath. "Can I have the name of my rescuer?"

"…Wes. My name's Wes. And yours?"

"I'm Rui." She wiped her eyes and looked up to the other two standing nearby. "And who are you?"

"Oh, we were just standing on the sidelines," the teen laughed. "My name's Bryan. And this is my Castform."

"My name is Arianna, Anna for short," the young woman said. "So… are you all right, Rui? Are you hurt in any way?"

Rui shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you. All I need now is to know where I am."

"You're in beautiful Phenac City," Bryan said. "Where were you when those two snatched you?"

"In Pyrite Town… I was on my way to visit my grandparents in Agate Village… And then…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I just…"

"It's ok, calm down now," Anna reassured. "Phenac is a safe city, and those criminals won't be coming back anytime soon."

Wes took a deep breath. "It's good to hear you're well," he said softly, turning to go. "Now, I'll be on my way."

Rui took a step towards him. "But wait! You saved me. There must be something I can do to repay you…"

He shook his head. "Forget it. It was nothing."

"But…" Rui paused, and then added, "May I… ask you a favor then?"

"A favor?"

"Can you… escort me? At least around this city?" she asked nervously. "See… I'm nervous about being by myself, even more so after this…"

Wes glanced down at Espeon and Umbreon. "I don't know…"

Bryan snorted. "You just stopped in. There's no reason you can't at least walk her round the city."

"Why don't you do it?" Anna questioned, poking him in the shoulder.

"I'm not the strong, heroic guy who saved her life, is why," he retorted.

Wes sighed. He supposed there wasn't a problem with it; after all, he didn't have anything better to be doing. And maybe he could find out more about this girl. She looked so much like… that one girl… But if it were truly her, why didn't she recognize him as well? There were few people that looked like Wes, to be sure. And also, he didn't really want those Team Snagem guys capturing her again. He wasn't sure why, but… he had a feeling it was best to keep her out of their hands.

"All right, Rui," he replied, interrupting Bryan and Anna's argument, "I'll escort you around the city. I don't have anywhere else I need to be, so I guess it's ok…"

At that, Rui's face broke into a beautiful smile. "Really? Oh, thank you, Wes! Thank you! I promise I'll make all of this up to you someday!"

"Looks like you're in good hands," Anna remarked. "I'll be on my way then. If you need anything from me, ask."

"Same here," Bryan said, smoothing back his hair. "Ready for a workout, Castform?"

"Cast! Cast-form!"

"Bye," called Rui, as the two left. She then turned to Wes once more. "I guess it's just us. Where should we go first?"

"I don't know. This is my first time in Phenac," he replied. "Wherever you want."

"Can we go somewhere to eat?" she asked.

"I suppose we could," Wes answered with another careless shrug. "I already ate before I got here, but if you're hungry, it's fine with me."

Rui giggled. "Ok, let's go find a restaurant," she said, skipping on ahead cheerfully, with Espeon and Umbreon chasing her playfully.

_I can't believe this,_ Wes thought, watching Rui. _Only about ten minutes ago she was being held by Team Snagem kidnappers. Now she's skipping down the street like nothing happened. Is this girl really from Orre? She's way too innocent and naïve…_

_But then… so was she…_

* * *

Skipping ahead happily, Rui couldn't have been more overjoyed with her life now if she tried.

_I'm so lucky, being saved by Wes!_ she thought. _I would have been in trouble for sure if those two took me to… wherever they were taking me. But it's fine now. And now I have Wes to look out for me!_

However… in the back of her mind, something stirred with concern. Just thinking about Wes, looking at him… brought a strange feeling that Rui just couldn't place. Like he was someone she should know…

A gentle rub at her ankle from Umbreon snapped her to her senses again, and she giggled, stopping to pet the two Pokémon. Whatever the feeling was, it was wrong. Wes was nice. She had just met him, but he couldn't be all that bad. After all, he had saved her life. Right?

So why was she getting such mixed emotions deep down inside?

_**Featured Song—"Salvation," Young Dubliners**_

* * *

Uh oh… Koyasha's made her appearance. Those of you who have read my other fic, Bound To The Dragon's Heart, may already know a bit about her… She's not good, let me assure you… 


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows of Deception

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 4: Shadows of Deception**

The atmosphere within Pyrite Town that morning was a quiet one. No one had started up a rowdy battle in Duel Square yet, and there hadn't been anyone accosted by thieves or thugs either.

A rare moment of peace, indeed.

Just what Johnson liked.

Johnson, apart from the police chief, Sherles, was the only police officer in Pyrite Town, which explained in part why there was so much crime in the city. Not so much that the police force was severely undermanned, but more because Johnson wasn't a very good officer.

He was dedicated; no doubt about that. Everyday was spent duteously patrolling the entire city for criminals. But not much came of it. Johnson had good intentions, but he was extremely easy to dupe, a characteristic that everyone in Pyrite milked for all it was worth.

Poor, poor Johnson…

At this particular moment in time, Johnson was pacing back and forth in front of the police station, trying to look as important as possible to anyone watching. Considering the only person who was watching was Cail Anderson, the resident tough guy of Pyrite…

No one thought he was very important.

"What a loser," Cail groaned, turning his eyes upward in exasperation. "Actually thinks people are afraid of him? What a moron… I've seen 5-year old kids less naïve than he is." The green-haired rogue turned away from the sorry sight, gazing far out to the desert. Since it wasn't quite yet noon, the sands weren't blinding to look at yet, allowing Cail to see in the distance the beginnings of the mystery tower being built in the middle of the desert. They had only just completed the framework, but it was already quite clear that it would soon be an impressive tower.

And then… Cail saw it.

It started out as an orange blur, way off near the horizon, but it got bigger with every passing second. It had to be moving at least 60 miles an hour, the way it was going. As it got closer, Cail realized that the orange blur was actually a Pokémon; an Arcanine, to be exact. And this Arcanine had someone on its back as well. Cail couldn't really see who, as Arcanine's head was in the way, but it appeared to be a man.

At least… he was fairly sure it was. It could be a girl, too. What with that reeeeealy long aqua-green ponytail billowing behind… Cail had never heard tell of a guy who would wear his hair that long.

In a matter of moments, the mystery rider arrived at the entrance to Pyrite Town, and skillfully flipped off the back of his Arcanine. Cail's first hunches were right; it was a guy about his age, with long aqua-green hair and stunning azure eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. What really got Cail, however, was the sword case hanging off the young man's left hip from his belt. He had never seen anyone with a sword before. That, and that huge scar, running nearly three inches long underneath his left eye…

"Thank you much, Arcanine," the young man spoke quietly, taking a Pokéball from his belt and recalling the large Fire-type into it. As he returned the Pokéball to his belt, he happened to look up, and met Cail's curious stare.

"Hello," he intoned politely, with a cheery smile.

Cail nodded slightly to acknowledge him. "Hey."

"This is Pyrite Town, is it not?"

"That's right."

The young man smiled. "Good. So I did remember where it was after all… Tell me, my friend, do you know of…" He paused for a moment, and then finished, "…a good place to socialize around here?"

Cail laughed out loud. "Socialize? In Pyrite Town? Hell, the only socializing around here is with a good Pokémon battle. Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you all of Pyrite's hotspots, how's that sound?"

"A battle? Certainly."

"Hey!" a shout came, interrupting the two. "Cail! Don't harass a stranger!" Johnson came dashing up to them in an instant; first frowning at Cail, and then turning to the newcomer. "Sorry about that. Was he bothering you?"

"Not at all, officer. He was just challenging me to a friendly Pokémon battle, and I just accepted. Nothing to worry yourself over."

Johnson nodded, still trying to appear stiff and tall. "Just making sure. By the way, name's Officer Johnson. I keep the peace here in Pyrite. If you need any help, just ask!" With a sharp salute, Johnson whirled around and marched back duteously to the police station.

As soon as Johnson was gone, the stranger gave Cail a questioning gaze. "Keeps the peace here in Pyrite?" he asked.

Cail smirked. "Yeah. And does a poor job of it, besides. What a buffoon," he scoffed. "So… we still battling?"

"Certainly. State your rules."

"Two-on-two, four Pokémon a side. First to knock out all the opponent's Pokémon wins. How's that?"

"It's perfectly fine with me. So… you are…?"

"Name's Cail, the best trainer in Pyrite. And you?"

The handsome young stranger smiled as he selected two Pokéballs from his belt, a smile that would have made any girls watching swoon. "You may call me Alexander."

* * *

Wes wasn't a very talkative person, to be sure, but he was starting to find that the more Rui talked, the more he began to like her. He couldn't help it. Her personality was contagious.

All through Wes's second breakfast, Rui went on and on about many different subjects, with hardly a pause in between. She talked about her kidnapping a little, then about Espeon and Umbreon, leading to things she knew about Pokémon in general, her favorite kinds of Pokémon, and now the Pokémon she owned back home.

"…Mightyena is a really good guard dog, but he's such a softie," Rui was saying. "And he gets along pretty well with Delcatty, if you can believe that. Sounds weird, doesn't it?" She giggled at herself. "A dog Pokémon getting along really well with a cat."

Wes nodded, although he hadn't thought that strange at all. There were stranger things in the world, after all. "So…" he continued thoughtfully, looking out the window at the beautiful fountain in the center of Phenac City. "Are those all the Pokémon you own?"

"No, we have a Pidgey and an Aipom too," Rui replied. "All of them help my dad out a lot."

"What does your dad do?" asked Wes.

"He works as a tech engineer from our house. Over the computer. He's employed with Silph Company in Saffron City."

Wes frowned. "How do Pokémon help with that?"

Rui's smile faded at his question. "They don't help him with his job… they help him with everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard… for him to do a lot of things…" Rui tried to explain. "See… he's… paralyzed. From the waist down. He has to be in a wheelchair."

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Wes murmured.

"It's ok. It's not your fault," Rui whispered. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

Rui looked up again, and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked back down at her plate. "Guess I'm finished. You?"

"Yeah. I already ate breakfast before this anyway," Wes explained, getting up and reaching inside his coat for his wallet. He counted out several bills and handed them to the waitress just approaching to clear the table. "The change is for you," he told her quietly, returning his wallet back into the depths of his overcoat and turning to leave, amidst wholehearted thanks from the grateful waitress.

Rui jumped up quickly, following Wes out the door of the restaurant. She shielded her eyes again the blinding brightness of the sun as she exited, breathing in deep the fresh air around her. "Wes… you didn't have to do that," she said.

"Do what?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Pay for the meal. I could have done that. Really."

Wes shrugged. "It was nothing," he said. Which was true. After all, most of the money in his wallet had been stolen from Gonzap right before his departure from Team Snagem…

"Thank you…" Rui blushed softly as she looked up at Wes, not knowing quite why. "You… I mean… We barely know each other, we just met today. And yet… I feel like I can trust you with anything." Then she giggled. "I hope that doesn't sound strange or anything."

"Not at all," Wes replied, glancing around the town square. "So… where should we go now?"

"I think… we should go talk to the mayor of this town. Do you think Phenac City has a mayor?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Rui frowned a little. "Because. Don't you think the mayor would want to know about criminals in his city?" she asked. "Maybe he can help."

"I guess," answered Wes, not really sure if that would be true or not. But then, he supposed Rui would know more about the lawful and good side of society than he would, anyway.

"I wonder where it is, though…" she murmured, looking around. "I guess we should ask someone, right? Let's go to the Pokémon Center over there, and ask where the mayor's house, or office, or whatever is." Rui began towards the building to the west of the city with its visible Pokéball sign overhead, then stopped after a few paces and grinned back at Wes. "Come on!" she insisted, grabbing his arm and tugging him after her.

Startled, Wes could only let himself be led through the streets towards the Pokémon Center by a very energetic Rui, amidst curious stares from passerby. He wasn't used to having such an open and bubbly friend such as her. Then again… Wes wasn't used to having friends, period. It was a strange feeling… Just like Rui said about him, Wes felt he could trust her with anything as well. And trust was something Wes did not give freely.

"Well, well, aren't we a good-looking couple?"

Rui and Wes both stopped and turned at a familiar voice. "Oh! Hi, Bryan!" Rui exclaimed, smiling at the teen.

"Hey Rui. Hey Wes," greeted Bryan. "How are you enjoying Phenac?"

"It's a very pretty city," Rui replied.

Bryan grinned. "I know it! So where are you headed?"

"The Pokémon Center. I guess we'll heal Wes's Pokémon…" Rui trailed off, glancing at Wes, who nodded in return. "…And then we'll go talk to the mayor."

"Mayor Es Cade? What for?" asked Bryan, scratching his head.

Rui giggled again. "To tell him about those kidnappers, of course!"

"Oh! Well, I would never have thought of that," Bryan said. "See… we're not used to getting criminals in Phenac… I guess we've forgotten how to react. So anyways, after stopping by the Pokémon Center, you'll want to head that way." He pointed past Wes and Rui in a northerly direction, to a set of stairs that led to more of Phenac City. "You'll run smack into the Pre Gym, a really cool place to learn about Pokémon and battling. To the left of it is a big house. That's the mayor's house."

"Thanks so much, Bryan!" Rui exclaimed. "You're such a big help. Thank you!"

Bryan laughed. "Hey, hey, no problem! Well, see ya later." He turned to go, and then added, "By the way… you two look really good together! I mean that!" And with that, he jogged off, his Castform right behind him.

Rui cocked her head. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking up at Wes. "And… how come your face is red?"

"Is it?" Wes asked, quickly turning away out of embarrassment. "Let's just… continue to the Pokémon Center."

"Right!" Rui smiled brightly again, and then mischievously gave Wes a small push. "Race you there!" she called, running ahead.

Wes stared after her for a moment. Then, slowly, a small smile of his own crossed his face, and he dashed after her, Rui's giggles ringing brightly through the air all around him.

And for the first time in a very long time… Wes felt genuinely happy.

* * *

"I'll choose first!" Cail exclaimed. "Go, Ralts! Go, Snubbull!" The rogue tossed out two Pokéballs before him, and his first two Pokémon appeared. One was a Ralts, a Psychic-type that could grow to become very close with its trainer. The other, a Snubbull, was a Normal-type that looked like a pink bulldog of sorts.

Alexander nodded. "Then I will choose. Go, my beauties!" With two flashes of light, a Persian and an Espeon appeared on the field. The Espeon, like all of its species, was a beautiful purple Psychic-type evolution of Eevee. But the Persian…

"Whoa! What's with that Persian!" gasped Cail. The sleek, delicately groomed evolved form of Meowth licked herself and meowed, her red jewel gleaming. By all respects, she was as lovely as any Persian, except for the fact that she had black fur instead of white fur.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Alexander smiled.

Cail frowned. "Whatever. Ralts! Attack Persian with Confusion! Snubbull! Use Bite on Espeon!" he commanded.

Alexander lifted his eyes up to meet Cail's directly, and to Cail's surprise, every trace of carefree fancy and kindness was now gone. His azure eyes blazed with startling determination. "Persian! Use Slash on Ralts! Espeon! Attack Snubbull with Psybeam!" he cried, in a serious tone of voice quite unlike his former light and calm one.

The four Pokémon gave battle cries, and leaped to attack. Persian, with liquid speed and grace, got the first move, Slashing Ralts powerfully. Espeon then hit Snubbull with Psybeam. Ralts attacked Persian for moderate damage with its Psychic-type Confusion, while Snubbull Bit Espeon viciously.

"Nice job!" Cail congratulated, seeing that Espeon was reeling. "Same attacks, same targets!"

"The same form never works twice in a row; your opponent will easily find a way through your defenses," Alexander intoned softly, as if he were quoting someone. "Same targets. Persian, Shadow Ball; Espeon, Quick Attack!"

"Merroww!" With a cry, Persian charged up a ball of dark energy and fired it directly at Ralts. The small Psychic-type gave a weak cry and collapsed from the super-effective strike. Espeon, in the meantime, quickly dodged Snubbull's Bite and smashed into the Normal-type for a little damage.

Cail frowned. "Lucky break!" he growled, recalling Ralts into its Pokéball. "Try Machop on for size! Go!" The Fighting-type Machop now was on the field, pumping its fists and ready to go. "Ready?"

"And willing! Persian, attack Snubbull with your Bite!" commanded Alexander. "Espeon, go with Psybeam on Machop!"

"Tough break, pal! Machop! Use Protect! Snubbull, use your Shadow Ball on Espeon!" yelled Cail in response.

Espeon's jewel glowed brightly, and she fired Psybeam straight at Machop. But before the attack hit, Machop quickly formed a Protect barrier around itself, blocking the attack that otherwise would have knocked it out in one go. Persian bit Snubbull, but the dog-like Pokémon still was up for more, and blasted Espeon with a Shadow Ball attack of its own. Espeon cried out in pain, and collapsed.

"Espeon! Are you all right?" asked Alexander, going to his Psychic-type Pokémon and petting her fur tenderly. "Nice battle, my darling, now take a rest." Espeon was recalled. Alexander stood up again and faced Cail, taking a new Pokéball in hand. "So. You're not the average Joe after all. This is starting to get interesting. Let's see if you can handle… Milotic! Go!" He threw the Pokéball out, and the Water-type Milotic appeared with a serene cry, waving her colorful tail about as she coiled herself gracefully.

Cail smirked. "You're not so bad yourself. Machop! Use Cross Chop on Persian! Snubbull, use your Shadow Ball on Milotic!"

"Milotic! Attack Machop with Hydro Pump! Persian, attack Snubbull with Slash attack!" responded Alexander.

Persian, as usual, got the first attack in with Slash, succeeding in knocking out Snubbull before it could attack again. Milotic fired her Hydro Pump at Machop, but the nimble Fighting-type dodged it. It then delivered a powerful Cross Chop to Persian that succeeded in a critical hit, knocking out the Normal-type.

"Persian…" Alexander's face grew a bit sad; for out of his entire team, Persian was his favorite and most beloved Pokémon. But the expression didn't last long. "Good job, beautiful. Return."

"Nice fight, Snubbull, return!" Cail said, recalling his own Pokémon. "Well, it seems we're down to our last two, doesn't it?"

"Certainly does," Alexander replied, with an unpleasant smile. "Too bad you'll have to lose this battle, when I use this Pokémon." He held up his Pokéball for Cail to see.

Cail laughed. "Yeah? Well, this Pokémon is the strongest out of my whole team! It's unstoppable!" he boasted.

Something about Cail's expression bothered Alexander. Somehow, he could see that Cail wasn't making empty remarks... "Really. We'll see. Scyther, you're up!" he yelled, sending his Bug/Flying-type on the field.

"Furret! Let's win!" Cail cried, flinging his Pokéball forward.

Both Pokémon appeared at the same time; Scyther slashing the air before him in a show of strength, and Furret with a growl of determination. But… something was wrong…. Alexander couldn't put his finger on it, but his gut instinct was that something was wrong with Cail's Furret. But what?

"All right… This is it…" Alexander murmured, closing his eyes. "Milotic, use Twister! Scyther, get yourself ready with Swords Dance!"

"Scyther!" exclaimed the mantis-like Pokémon, immediately using his amazing speed to spin himself rapidly and charge up his attack strength. Milotic used her Twister, a Dragon-type attack that struck both opponents at once for marginal damage.

"Not bad," Cail smirked. "Machop, Karate Chop attack on Milotic! And Furret… hit that Scyther with Shadow Rush!"

"Shadow Rush?" Alexander repeated. What was Shadow Rush? That wasn't an attack! Or was it?

Machop quickly chopped at Milotic with its attack, but the Water-type recovered easily. But Alexander was only concerned with Furret. His eyes were on the Normal-type, watching for this Shadow Rush. But instead… Furret just began to growl, growl far more aggressively than Furrets were supposed to. And to his surprise… Alexander could swear that its eyes just turned red…

"Aw, man! Not Hyper Mode!" Cail groaned. Then he shrugged. "Oh well. That's fine!"

_Hyper Mode? Shadow Rush? What the hell is he talking about?_ wondered Alexander. _There is something terribly wrong here… That Furret isn't normal… Somehow, it seems almost… evil… But that can't be right…_ "Scyther, get rid of Machop with Wing Attack! Milotic, use Hydro Pump on Furret!" he commanded.

"Heh! You're toast! Same targets!" yelled Cail. "Machop, Low Kick! And Furret… Shadow Rush!"

Scyther flew at Machop in a blur of wings, striking the Fighting-type powerfully and knocking it out in one blow. Furret growled, and braced to attack. It backed up… and charged, an aura of fury seeming to radiate from around it as it did so. But instead of heading for Scyther…

…It went straight for Alexander, in a blur of brown fur.

Cail never forgot what happened next.

As fast as Furret was moving, Alexander moved even faster. Cail heard a metallic _shing_ sound, and right as Furret struck, Alexander parried its charge with the flat side of his sword. Both cried out in pain and were sent backwards from the force of the blows. Furret fell to the ground, whimpering from smashing into Alexander's longsword with its head, while Alexander bit his lip and reeled a few paces, glancing at his left hand from where he had placed it behind the flat of his blade. Furret's charge had been so hard, it had driven the sword back into his bare palm somewhat, and thin trickles of blood now were running down his hand.

"Not him! His Scyther!" Cail cried, unsure of what to do now.

Alexander gritted his teeth in pain. It wasn't anything serious, really, but it still stung and hurt nonetheless. He licked the excess blood off his hand, and pointed with his sword at Cail. "This is getting out of hand," he stated. "Milotic, Scyther, finish Furret!"

With cries of fury, both of Alexander's Pokémon attacked. Scyther struck with a super-powered Slash, and then quickly flew out of the way as Milotic drenched Furret with her Hydro Pump. The two attacks were too much for Furret to take, and it fainted on the spot.

"Gah! Furret!" Cail groaned. "Man, that's it…" With a sigh, he recalled both his fainted Pokémon. The battle was over.

Alexander sighed in relief, and sheathed his sword. "That's that," he murmured, petting Scyther and Milotic as they came to him in concern. "Don't worry, you two, it's nothing," he soothed. "Thanks for the win, now take a rest." He recalled them back into their Pokéballs, and then looked up at his defeated opponent. "Now… you have a little explaining to do."

"Dude, I didn't mean for Furret to attack you, really," Cail insisted.

"I don't think you did," Alexander assured him. "I heard the command you gave it. But there was something odd about that Pokémon. What was it? And what are Hyper Mode and Shadow Rush?"

Cail sighed. "I guess you deserve to hear it," he grumbled. "All right, listen, I'm not going to repeat it twice. Furret is what they call a Shadow Pokémon. According to… _sources_… that means its heart has been sealed, making it a perfect battler."

"Its heart has been sealed?" repeated Alexander. "How?"

"I don't know," replied Cail. "But it makes them super-strong, and they get a move called Shadow Rush, which negates all type advantages or disadvantages. It can hurt any Pokémon equally, no matter what kind they are."

Alexander frowned. "So… what's this Hyper Mode?"

"Well… occasionally, Shadow Pokémon go into a frenzied state called Hyper Mode. It makes them even stronger, and Shadow Rush gets a higher crit rating. However… sometimes, the Pokémon doesn't listen when it's in Hyper Mode. Or, as you've already found out, might attack the opposing trainer instead."

"I see…"

"So like I said, sorry, dude," Cail said, with a shrug. "I wasn't aiming for you."

"Quite all right… But where did you get this Shadow Pokémon from?"

Cail grinned. "From the Pyrite Colosseum. Lately, they've been giving away Shadow Pokémon as prizes to the winners of the tournaments," he replied. "I think you should enter; no doubt you'd win one easily."

Alexander smiled weakly. "I'll consider it. So… you were going to tell me about Pyrite's… hotspots, is that it?"

"Oh yeah. Well, the Colosseum's one, and another's Duel Square. Hmm…" Cail paused, and suddenly lowered his voice. "But if you really want to get the 411 about the nitty-gritty of Pyrite's ins-and-outs, I'd consider getting a job with Miror B. He's the guy who's sponsoring giving away the Shadow Pokémon. Of course… that could be kinda risky, too."

"Who is Miror B.?" asked Alexander.

"He's a big-wig with Team Cipher… Team Snagem too, I guess, since they're working so closely together… Hey, what's wrong?"

At the names of Team Snagem and Cipher, Alexander's face had gone pale. "Team Snagem, you say?"

"Well… Team Cipher, more. I shouldn't be telling you this, but…" Cail lowered his voice even more, as if he were afraid to even hear it out loud. "Team Snagem's just been a cover for them. Team Cipher's starting to come out of hiding now, and it won't be long before they push Team Snagem aside entirely. …You seem like a tough guy, though. Maybe you could get somewhere with them."

"Team Cipher…" Alexander closed his eyes for a moment, leaving Cail to wonder what the heck was wrong here. Did this guy know them from somewhere…? His thoughts were startled, however, by Alexander's long, loud laugh.

"Heh… Team Cipher?" Alexander was saying to himself. "Damn bastard… thinks he could take all the credit and forget about me, does he? Well, he'll see soon enough…"

Cail fidgeted a little. "Excuse me…?" he prodded.

Alexander quickly snapped to attention. "Ah, forgive me. Thank you for the information… and the battle. That was the most engaging battle I've had in a while, in more ways than one…" He smiled, and gave a sweeping bow to Cail. "Good day." With that, he turned and continued on into the heart of Pyrite Town, leaving Cail alone with his thoughts.

At least… he thought he was alone.

"Cail, Cail, Cail… You lost. How could you lose? With Furret?"

Cail jumped, and turned around at the voice coming from somewhere behind him. Out of nowhere came a teenage girl of about 16-years old, a year younger than Cail. She had naturally dark-gray hair that came below her shoulder blades, with a silver streak on either side of her head. Her eyes were an odd silver color as well, with flecks of gold in them, and were slightly covered by smoke-colored tinted glasses. The girl wore a silver blouse with a high collar, and two long, streamer-like strips that hung off either shoulder and billowed behind her slightly in the dry breeze. Her boots, which came up to above her ankles, and her skirt, which ended above her knees, were silver as well. Around her hips were two belts; one which held her Pokéballs, and the other which held two pistols in holsters on each hip. The girl had a pretty face, but it was crossed with a disturbing, confident smirk that made you feel inferior before her.

"You lost, that disappoints me," she chided in a fake whine. "You're not supposed to let me down…"

Cail sighed, seeing who it was. "Sierra. Look, I'm sorry. But that guy had evolutionary advantages, plus Furret's stupid Hyper Mode messed things up…"

"Excuses, excuses," the girl quipped. Then, seeing Cail's crestfallen expression, she burst out into a stream of laughter; laughter that sounded like a cross between an innocent giggle and a malicious chuckle. "I'm only kidding!" she giggled. "That guy was tough, I'll give you that. But still… couldn't you have done my brother justice by at least getting an attack in with Furret?"

"I'm sorry…" he groaned. "Give me a break, will ya? I'll train my Pokémon harder, they'll evolve, and then I won't lose next time around. Ok?"

Sierra nodded. "Ok… By the way, who was that guy?"

"Called himself Alexander, I think."

She frowned. "Alexander, huh...? Interesting... Anyways, so how's Miror B. doing here?"

"Pretty good, has Duking scared stiff," Cail smirked. "And the police are totally blind, the idiots… Your brother needs to work harder, to keep up with the demand for those Shadow Pokémon."

"Don't tell me to make my brother work harder…" Sierra grumbled. "If Gonzap would just fill in his Pokémon quota the way he was supposed to, instead of trotting around on his high Rapidash like he was one of our leaders…"

Cail rolled his eyes. "We've been through this before, Sierra," he said. "I don't want to hear any more about how much you hate Gonzap…"

"Yeah… anyway, I guess I need to talk to Miror B. now. I'll be seeing you."

"Give Ein my regards, and hopefully he'll have someway of getting around that Hyper Mode thing next time you come around…"

"Just call its name, it'll snap out of it," she said in an unconcerned way. "I'll let Ein know you said hi…"

"Mm-hm. Oh, and Sierra?"

"Yes?"

"Think you'll ever get a chance to hang out with me again...?"

"Cail..." Sierra shook her head at the faux-sad expression on the young Rogue's face. "Don't look at me like that... I'm sorry... Things have been busy lately..."

"Sierra..." Cail frowned, and looked around absently. "I miss you..."

Sierra smiled, slowly heading towards the main part of Pyrite. "I know you do... I miss you too... I'm sorry. I rarely get any free time anymore. But when I do, trust me, it'll be spent with you." As she passed Cail, she quickly snuck in a peck upon his left cheek, making him smile some. "See ya later, Cail."

He nodded. "Later, Sierra," he replied, watching her go until she turned a corner and was out of sight.

Today certainly had been an interesting day for Cail…

* * *

Ok… I know the whole story seems kinda mysterious, and a lot of details aren't readily explained yet. I've written the story this way on purpose to experiment with how well I can confound my readers… Hopefully, when the answers are finally revealed, they'll come as a surprise to you, but then again, you kinda had a hunch it was going to happen all along. This is the first time I've tried writing a story this way, so I hope I do well… Like I said before, you're welcome to make any guesses about the story you like, but I won't be able to tell you if you're right or not. That would ruin the surprise.

Speaking of mystery… remember what I said about how Wes, Rui, and Alexander's pasts were going to obsessively haunt them for the entire story? Turns out, every single main character in this game is going to start having that problem… More mystery… and at least one more original character before the story comes to a close.


	6. Chapter 5: I Tried So Hard

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 5: I Tried So Hard…**

It had been a long time since Wes had been in a Pokémon Center; Team Snagem members weren't exactly welcome in such places. He had nearly forgotten how convenient the place was. As Rui attempted to chat up a storm with every other trainer in the center (she claimed she was "investigating," but from Wes could catch, she apparently was "investigating" how cute each trainer's Pokémon was), Wes got his own Pokémon healed and gave the PC in the corner a look. He logged into his own account (every trainer had one, even the criminal ones) and gave a small laugh at the emptiness of it; Wes had no other Pokémon or items other than the ones on him. Oh well. He logged off, and then pulled out his PDA, or his Pokémon Digital Assistant. It was a handy little thing that he used most often to email. He decided to give two of his friends in Team Snagem, Travis and Kimberly, a ring. Wes had worked with them a little bit while he was in Team Snagem, and they were the closest things he had had to friends there.

"Wherever you guys are, hope you caught me on the news," he typed in. "I told you I'd leave the team behind. Best of luck to you." Wes hit SEND and then closed the PDA up, wondering what the two were doing at that moment. He hadn't exactly been super-close to them, but even criminals needed pals to relate to. Travis McKenzie had been one of Team Snagem's executive's subordinates, a shy, quiet young man with a good heart; and Kimberly Van Kai was one of Gonzap's direct subordinates, a stunning beauty of few words who quietly did whatever she was told to do.

"All done, Wes?" asked Rui, finally finished with her "investigation."

Wes nodded. "You?"

"Yep. Let's go talk to the mayor now," she said. "Hopefully he'll be able to help us out. Those crooks won't get away with kidnapping me."

Rui led the way back out the Pokémon Center, and towards the mayor's house following Bryan's instructions. After following the stairs up to another section of Phenac City, Rui stopped and pointed in front of her. "Look, Wes, that must be the Pre Gym," she remarked. "Should we look inside?"

Wes shrugged, inwardly wondering why she kept asking his opinion. By now he figured she should know he was willing to do whatever she wanted; he hadn't said "no" to her once yet. "If you want," he replied. At that, Rui eagerly approached the gym and entered, with Wes right on her tail.

The inside of the Pre Gym wasn't overly huge, but it had a cheery feel to it. Trainers were scattered here and there, either talking to one another, or training with their Pokémon. At the left end of the gym, a group of trainers sat listening intently to a teacher giving a lesson, and in the center was an arena, where two trainers were having a heated battle.

"That's it, Courtney!" a young man at the far right of the gym yelled to the two battling, startling Wes and Rui. "Keep the pace up! Raith, don't forget to practice some defensive moves as well! A good trainer needs a balanced strategy, not just brute force." The two trainers in question nodded and continued their fierce battle. In the meantime, however, the young man noticed Wes and Rui, and walked over to greet them.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you two before," he said. Rui liked him the instant he spoke; his voice was soft and deliberate, and it seemed it would be impossible for him to ever stumble over his words. He had silver-purplish hair, and a kindly smile on his calm face. "I'm Justy, the Gym Leader of Pre Gym."

"My name is Rui," Rui replied. "And this is Wes. This is our first time in Phenac."

"Well, welcome, then," Justy said. "It's plain to see that you two like Pokémon; I can see it in your eyes. And you, Wes… you're a trainer, aren't you?"

Wes nodded. "I only have two Pokémon, though."

"Even if you had one Pokémon, you'd still be a trainer, as long as you treated them with love and respect. That's something every trainer must do, if they ever hope to reach master status." Justy smiled. "I used to live in Hoenn… there, the Pokémon live wild and free, and just living alongside them teaches you a great deal about their ways. I came to Orre to try and transfer the things I have learned in this way to the trainers here, where wild Pokémon are rare and hard to come by."

"Can you really teach those kind of things?" Rui asked. "It sounds difficult."

Justy laughed softly. "It is, Miss Rui, but it's worth it. People must learn that humans and Pokémon are meant to live together in understanding and peace. Just because we humans can speak and invent machines and build civilizations… That does not give us liberty to act superior to Pokémon. In fact, they are superior to us in many ways."

Wes looked down at that. For all his time in Team Snagem, he had been told otherwise, that Pokémon were pawns to be used in achieving goals. Justy's speech only encouraged him to reject that way of life all the more. _Thank Lugia I left…_

"It seems you two already have an understanding of what I mean, however," Justy continued. "So I'd like to give you a little present. Wes, Rui, do either of you have a PDA?"

"I do," Wes answered.

"Let me have it for a moment. I'm going to download something to it that will help your battle strategy on the go."

Wes reached into his coat, pulling out his PDA and handing it to Justy, who walked back to where he had originally been standing. Wes and Rui both followed him, and watched while he plugged a cord from his computer console to the bottom of Wes's PDA and typed in a few commands. After a few moments, the computer beeped, and Justy unplugged the PDA.

"There you go, Wes," Justy said, handing the PDA back to him. "I've installed a handy Strategy Memo. It's similar to a Pokédex, in ways, but it gives you types and abilities as well. As soon as you encounter a Pokémon, the PDA will immediately analyze and create data for that Pokémon, so if you ever battle the Pokémon again, the PDA will be able to help you know the type and ability match-ups."

"That sounds really good!" exclaimed Rui.

Wes stared at the PDA. "Thanks, Justy," he said, surprised at receiving such a thoughtful present, and from a person he had just met.

"You're welcome. I hope it helps you on your travels," the young Gym Leader replied, smiling again. "Take care now."

Wes and Rui bowed gratefully. "Bye," they said, before leaving the Pre Gym behind.

"That was really nice of Justy," Rui remarked, as soon as they had left.

"Mm-hm," replied Wes, thoughtfully putting the PDA back into his coat.

Rui pointed at a nearby house. "I think that's the mayor's house," she said. "It's bigger than all the other houses I've seen so far. Let's go, Wes."

They approached the house slowly, marveling in the lovely design of it. It was definitely the house of someone of distinction; that was for sure. As Wes and Rui gaped at it, an old woman with a cane hobbled over to them, squinting through thick bifocals. "Are you going to see Mayor Es Cade?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rui answered.

"Then I have something to ask of you…" the old woman said. "Just half an hour ago, two shady characters went inside. They haven't come out yet, and I'm worried for the mayor."

"Two shady characters?" Wes asked, immediately thinking of Folly and Trudly, the two kidnappers. "What did they look like?"

"Hmm… very unusual, actually. One was a tall young man, with long blue hair. The other was a young lady with black hair. But they looked very suspicious, let me tell you. Please help the mayor if he's in trouble."

"Don't worry, ma'am," Rui soothed. "We won't let anything happen to the mayor." To Wes, she added, "These two might have something to do with the two that kidnapped me."

Wes nodded at her remark, and then boldly stepped towards the front door of the mayor's house. He felt Rui behind him, hugging onto his right arm nervously as he walked. With only a moment's hesitation, he reached for the switch to open the door…

… And it slid open by itself, leaving Wes and Rui to stare up at the man who had opened it.

He was a tall man, just like the old woman said, with long blue hair and cold eyes, one of which had a long scar across it. He had a collared, silver coat with a gold pin on the right breast side, which looked like a moon… or a C… with the letters "TS" on it. He also wore black pants and silver boots with steel toes on them, and a rapier in a sheath hung off of his left hip. Behind him, a beautiful young woman with black hair and fierce green eyes peered quizzically out at them. She wore a purple tank top and silver pants, and wore a katana at her side.

_"TS"? Does that mean he's Team Snagem? But I've never seen a pin like that, not even on Gonzap…_ thought Wes.

"Excuse me, I didn't realize you were there," the man apologized. "Were you here to see the mayor?"

Rui, for once, seemed incapable of speaking, so Wes spoke instead. "Yes, we were."

The man still didn't move. "Hmm… I have a feeling… we may see each other again somewhere," he said. Then he laughed; a low, diabolical laugh that made the hairs on Wes and Rui's necks stand up. "I look forward to that day when it comes." He turned around, and smiled at the young woman behind him. "Come, my dear," he beckoned, and the two continued on past Wes and Rui to the nearby exit. The woman gazed coldly at the two teenagers before she passed, leaving Wes with an odd feeling inside. Those two were trouble, and he knew it. And not Team Snagem trouble, either…

"Wes…"

He was startled by how frightened Rui's voice sounded. "What's wrong, Rui?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

Rui had her hands on either side of her face, shaking her head. "Those two… they gave me a terrible feeling… I felt darkness… and shadow…" she whimpered.

"Darkness… shadow?" A cold feeling went through Wes. _It is her…_ he thought._ She can sense shadows… But why did she sense it from those people? I thought…_

"Rui, it's ok. They're gone, you don't have to worry," he tried to reassure. But how… how could he reassure her? Did he have the right?

Rui sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry…" she apologized. "We should… go see if the mayor is ok…"

Wordlessly, Wes followed Rui in, trying to fight with his emotions. He felt concern for Rui, yet… he couldn't bring himself to get any closer to her.

_You shouldn't even be involved with her anymore, Wes,_ he berated himself. _After all… _

_…you're the one who nearly killed her all those years ago…_

_

* * *

_

"Miror B., I bring you greetings from Master Ein," Sierra stated, facing the 1st Admin of Team Cipher, trying hard to keep her face neutral as she did so.

It wasn't an easy thing for her, however. She didn't really like Miror B. all that much; he was much too talkative and open for her tastes. And secondly…

…Miror B. was a weirdo.

He was a very tall man, taller even than Master Nascour, and was made even taller by the colossal afro that was his hair, which was half red and half white. He wore sparkly gold-colored clothing and glittery sunglasses with stars on them, with earrings to match. He was scary. Very, very scary...

Still, he wasn't a bad Admin; she had to admit that much. He was making very good progress in Pyrite Town, and all on schedule, too. And when he wasn't showing off his dancing or talking about dancing… Miror B. wasn't a bad guy to talk to. He was a good listener, and Sierra had been surprised more than once by the insight he sometimes managed to dish out in return. "Each one to his own," was a saying Ein always told her. And as Ein's direct subordinate, she had met more than her fair share of people that demonstrated the truth of this saying.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sierra!" Miror B. greeted, adopting a sweeping bow and nearly clobbering poor Sierra with his afro. She stood completely still, flinching as the afro came within an inch of her face. "What can I do for you, baby?"

"How has the Shadow Pokémon scheme been coming along in Pyrite?" Sierra asked. "I'll need to give Ein a complete report so he can average about how many Shadow Pokémon you'll need every week or so…"

Miror B. laughed. "So duteous to your big brother, aren't you Sierra?" he teased. "It's a pity I don't have such an adoring little sibling of my own I could teach a few things to."

_Pity for you, blessing for the rest of the world,_ Sierra thought, struggling to keep from smiling at the thought of a junior edition of Miror B.

"Hm… I'd have to say… that ever since we took over the Colosseum… I've handed out seven Pokémon as prizes… and doled out seven more to worthy underlings. All within the first two months. Not bad, eh, babe?"

"Sounds like people are flocking to the Colosseum…" mused Sierra. "That's well and good, but try to hold back on how many prizes you hand out per month. Shadow Pokémon don't grow on trees, and Ein's got enough work on his hands as it is."

"You got it, toots. Less knockout challenges per month!" said Miror B., flashing his pearly whites.

Sierra bowed. "But I do commend you, Miror B. You've done quite well," she congratulated. "Master Nascour should soon be contacting you as well, to check on progress." At Nascour's name, Miror B.'s smile faded only slightly. "Oh yeah," she continued, taking a Pokéball off of her belt, "this is for you."

"For me? Is it—?"

"Yep. The Shadow Pokémon issued to you by Master Ein. Knock yourself out with it."

Miror B. took the Pokéball from Sierra, grinning from ear to ear. "Give Master Ein all my regards, then," he said, kissing the Pokéball once and placing it on his belt. "Tell me before you leave, Miss Sierra… How's progress on Realgam Tower coming?"

"The main offices are ready, all that's left is the rest of the reception tower, and of course the Colosseum," answered Sierra promptly. "The framework's already done, so… Perhaps 2, 3 weeks more?"

"Sounds lovely… my office will be equipped with a dance studio, right?"

"Um… sure… whatever…"

Miror B. saluted, and then struck a dance pose that really made Sierra cringe this time. "Fabulous! Sounds great, baby! Well, be seeing ya later, darling!"

Sierra smiled weakly in return, and then hastily beat a retreat down the stairs to the elevator that would take her out. _Thank Lugia that's over,_ she thought to herself. _Now all I need to do is take these other Shadow Pokémon to Master Dakim, Lady Venus, Master Nascour, and Master Evice._

_Joy…_

* * *

In the meantime, Wes and Rui had explained the entire kidnapping situation to Phenac City's mayor, a short, round man named Es Cade with a mustache and constant smile upon his face. He was a little too happy for Wes's taste… but he was sympathetic to their plight, and was genuinely surprised when Rui described the mysterious Pokémon she had seen in Pyrite Town.

"Ohh, my!" Es Cade gasped, clasping his hands to his face in shock. "A Pokémon like a fighting machine? Capable of attacking people, you say?"

"It was very aggressive," Rui confirmed. "I take care of several Pokémon at home… I know for a fact that the Pokémon I saw wouldn't be afraid to lash out at humans if it wanted to."

"That's terrible!" he sputtered. "Why, I cannot let such criminals with such Pokémon be allowed to run loose in Phenac! What a disaster that would be! I'll launch an investigation into this matter immediately."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mayor," Rui said gratefully.

"No problem at all, my dear," Es Cade replied. "I'm just glad this young man was able to save you from those kidnappers… it's Wes, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Wes answered.

The mayor smiled even more broadly than before. "Wes, you seem to be a promising young trainer… Might I suggest the Phenac Stadium to you?" he asked. "It's the jewel of Phenac, and I'm confident you would do well competing there."

Wes didn't know what to say. He only owned two Pokémon, after all. "Um… I'll think about it, sir… Thank you…"

Es Cade smiled. "Be sure to at least look at it before you leave, at any rate. And now, my dears, I must ask you to go now. A mayor's job is never done."

Rui nodded. "Yes, sir, but before we go, we were wondering… who were those two who were here before us?"

"Hm? Which two?"

"The man and woman. We were… concerned, they looked a bit suspicious."

Mayor Es Cade thought over her words for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, those two! They were nothing to worry about, my dear, just some associates of mine come to pay me a visit. They must have looked suspicious only because you were still worried about those kidnappers. That certainly would cloud your judgment."

Wes thought that was absurd. _Any idiot could see those two were trouble,_ he thought. _The mayor certainly has odd friends…_

"Oh, ok," Rui said apologetically. "Sorry. We were worried, that's all."

"That's quite all right, my dear."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Mayor! Bye!" Rui and Wes bowed, and then left the house.

As soon as they did, however, a change seemed to fall upon the mayor. His eyes grew red, and his face grew cruel. He turned around in a temper, banging his fist on his desk. "Saatian!" he snarled.

From upstairs, a young man cloaked in black robes slowly descended down the stairs, approaching the mayor with a respectful bow. He was only about 20-years old, and had a pale, thin face framed by black hair cropped shoulder-length. There was a sad look about him; yet, if you looked at his face, there really wasn't any expression at all. Around his forehead, he wore a black headband with a gold moon, purple eye, and cloudy blue slash mark (symbolizing Dark-types, Psychic-types, and Ghost-types respectively) overlapping each other. The headband dipped down across his face, covering his right eye entirely. Speaking of his eyes… the one eye you could see was the brightest thing about him; it was an eerie, hypnotic, dark green color that seemed to always be looking at something beyond what was before him. "My master… you did well. You hid it from those children perfectly," he congratulated softly.

The mayor snorted. "It's not as easy as you made it seem," he spat hatefully.

"My master… It has taken me all of my 20 years to achieve the skills I possess now, and there are still so many more skills to obtain," Saatian replied, not perturbed at all by the mayor's manner. "You are doing wonderfully in such short time… Be patient with yourself."

The mayor growled, but didn't reply to Saatian's suggestion. Instead, he motioned towards the door that Wes and Rui had just exited out of. "That girl… was it her? Did you sense if it was she?" he asked.

"Indeed I did. She is truly the Child of Revelation, she who can see the shadows for what they are."

"You are certain of this?"

Saatian nodded, and slowly pushed his headband up on his head, revealing his right eye. Unlike his left one, it was a very light, icy-green color, and pierced painfully into the heart of whoever dared look straight into it. It glowed with a purple light for a quick moment as he spoke. "Do you not trust in my abilities?" he asked.

The mayor smiled, and slowly, he reverted back to his familiar, smiling, kindly looking self. Yet, his voice was still severe. "There's something I've learned through my years," he explained. "Never trust anyone. Trust will pull you down, trust will make you weak. The only trust you can give is to yourself."

Saatian merely blinked at his words. "As you say, my master," he said emotionlessly, pulling his headband back over his eye.

"Dismissed. And see to it that I receive my ultimate Shadow Pokémon from Ein soon. I grow impatient."

"It is already on its way to you as we speak," Saatian replied, touching a moon-shaped pendant around his neck. "Until next time…" And with that, he vanished without a trace.

Mayor Es Cade smiled again. "Yes, until next time…" he mused. Then he touched his collar, activating a hidden device there. "Master Gonzap? There's something you need to do for me…"

* * *

"Wow… the mayor was right! Phenac Stadium is amazing!" Rui gasped, craning her neck up at the beautiful domed building before her. "Isn't it, Wes?"

Wes nodded in response. "Pretty impressive," he murmured. "Should we take a look inside?"

"Mm-hm! Come on!" Rui eagerly followed Wes inside, and were greeted by a breathtaking lobby, cool and full of running water fountains. On either side of the desk in the middle of the spacious lobby were two huge doors, which probably led to the stadium itself.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Rui breathed, subconsciously taking Wes's right hand in excitement.

Wes gave her a surprised glance as he felt her hand grab his, but was suddenly aware of the fact that he didn't mind it in the least bit. In fact… it wasn't so bad… "Neither have I," he said.

"Are you two here for the knockout challenge?" asked the receptionist, peering at them quizzically over the top of her glasses.

"I'm not sure…" Wes answered vaguely.

The receptionist shook her head. "Well, either way, I'm afraid you can't enter. The knockout challenge is already underway, and the next one won't be for another two days."

"That's all right," Rui replied. "We're just looking around."

The two retired to one side of the lobby, content to just stand around and not worry about anything for a few moments. Wes glanced over at Rui, who was checking herself in her reflection in the water. "Hey… Rui…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I was wondering… Have you…?" Wes paused, unsure about the best way to ask. "…Have you ever been in a life-threatening situation before? I mean, besides getting kidnapped by those two goons, I guess?"

Rui frowned. "Why do you ask that?"

"I… I was just wondering, that's all."

She was silent for a while, thinking about it. "Um… Well… Not that I can remember," she admitted. "I don't know… Why?"

Wes was confused now. _She doesn't remember? But… how can she not remember? I remember it clear as day… Maybe it isn't her… but it has to be her! She can sense shadows… Maybe I'm wrong, and it's just another girl who can sense odd things… But that's stupid, Wes, how many people you know have that ability?_

"Wes?"

He shook his head to clear it, and forced a smile for Rui. "Nothing. I just… I wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about such a thing anymore. I'll protect you from now on, I promise."

"Really?" Rui's eyes grew tearful. "That's so sweet of you… I… Thank you, Wes…"

Feeling extremely embarrassed now, Wes shrugged and turned to go back outside, Rui right behind him. He squinted against the bright sunlight for a moment, before turning back to Rui. "Where to now?"

Rui smiled at him. "Oh, I don't…" She trailed off, and the smile faded from her face as she stared past Wes.

"Rui? What's the matter?"

"Wes… Look…" She pointed fearfully past him.

Wes turned around… and froze. Coming up the stairs leading to Phenac Stadium… were two Team Snagem members. And from the looks of it, they were coming for him. "Damn…" he swore, backing away. "Rui, stay away. They're Team Snagem."

"I know…" Rui clutched Wes's arm tightly, making him wince. "Don't let them catch me again…"

"I won't, I told you I wouldn't…"

"Wes! There you are!" the first Snagem member exclaimed, pointed directly at him. At that, Wes's blood suddenly ran cold. _No… please… Don't tell Rui I'm with you two! I'm not!_ he silently pleaded.

"So Wes, remember us?" the second man taunted, as they both came to a stop in front of Wes, blocking any escape.

Wes didn't reply, but he knew exactly who they were. Donel and Cavel, both fellow Snaggers of Team Snagem. He didn't like either of them too much.

"What, don't remember your friends, Wes? That's pretty sad, you only left yesterday."

_Dammit… shut up…_

"Wes… What are they talking about? Do they know you?" Rui whispered.

Wes took a deep breath, and gently pulled his arm out of her grip. "Stand aside," he ordered the two. "I'm serious."

"Well, we're serious, too," the first man, Donel, said. "Come on, Wes, hand it over. The Snag Machine you ripped off from the hideout."

"The boss ain't too happy with you," added Cavel. "Considering he had such high hopes for you. What a loser. The best Snagger on Team Snagem… then you threw away your career with us…"

"Shut up!" Wes yelled, feeling Rui suddenly shrink back from him. "Team Snagem and the boss can up and go to hell, for all I care. If you want the Snag Machine back, you'll have to battle me for it."

Donel stepped forward. "No problem. Go, Koffing, go Corphish!" he cried, throwing a pair of Pokéballs before him.

Wes stepped back to allow some room to battle. "Espeon, Umbreon, go!" he said, sending out his faithful partners.

"Koffing, Smog attack on Umbreon; Corphish, Bubblebeam on Espeon!"

"Espeon, use Confusion on Koffing; Umbreon, attack Corphish with Bite!" Wes responded.

In one swift move, Espeon easily knocked out Koffing with a powerful Confusion before the Poison-type could even move. Corphish then hit Espeon with Bubblebeam. Umbreon sprang forward and quickly Bit the Water-type, making it recoil in pain.

"One more attack!" Wes commanded.

"Corphish, try a Crabhammer!" Donel suggested, but too late; Espeon got the first move and defeated Corphish easily with another powerful Confusion. The battle was over.

"Damn, Wes! You're not going to hear the last of this!" Donel swore, recalling his two Pokémon. "Let's go, Cavel. The boss can deal with Wes and his girlfriend personally if he wants to." The two quickly turned and ran off before Wes could say anything.

Wes recalled Espeon and Umbreon as well, and then turned around to face Rui. "Rui…" he began, but stopped at the sight of Rui's tear-filled azure eyes.

"Wes… you…" she whispered, shaking her head. "You're Team Snagem…"

"No, I'm not. I swear…"

"Then why did they say you were!" Rui demanded.

He sighed, knowing the truth had to come out. "I used to be with Team Snagem…" he admitted.

"And you were a Snagger. You stole other people's Pokémon."

"But I'm not part of Team Snagem anymore!" Wes insisted. He took a step towards Rui, but she immediately shoved him away from her.

"You may not be with the team anymore… So why do you still have a Snag Machine with you?" she asked angrily. "Were you just planning to go and snag Pokémon on your own, instead?"

"Rui, that's not it! I was just…"

Rui interrupted him. "Stop it! Just stop, Wes!" she sobbed. "I thought I could trust you… but you… You're just another one of them! Were you planning to turn me in to your boss instead of those other two, and get the reward in their place?"

Wes couldn't stand it anymore. "No! I wasn't going to do that!" he screamed back at her. "I'm not that way anymore! I left that life, I wanted to start over and find redemption for my mistakes! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because…" Her lip trembled, and she burst into renewed fits of crying. "Because Team Snagem ruined my life! My life would be perfect without them… without you!"

"Rui…"

"Get away from me!" Rui screamed, pushing Wes out of her way and running down the stairs, trying to get as far from Wes as she could.

Wes stood rooted to where he stood, staring after Rui as she disappeared into the city in a flurry of tears. After all he had done to try and be a good person… try to make a real friend… It had been no use. He couldn't hide who he was. And now Rui hated him. No matter how hard he tried, it had come to nothing. Team Snagem was still a part of him, no matter what he did.

"Dammit!" Wes screamed, kicking the nearby wall in frustration. It hurt, but not as much as the sight of Rui's betrayed, tearful expression had hurt… _Maybe it's true… There's no changing me… I'll always be a criminal, and I should have never tried to be otherwise…_

"I'm sorry for hurting you again… Rui…"

_**Featured Song—"In The End," Linkin Park**_

* * *

And there's the scene I'm sure we all were looking for… Somehow, Rui's quick acceptance of Wes in the game seemed very unrealistic to me (despite how sweet it was...). 

I just made up the names of the two guys Wes battles; it was too far back for me to remember the name of the guy with the Corphish and Koffing, and it really doesn't matter anyway. Oh, uh… it was only after I finished this chapter that I remembered Wes and Rui were accosted by three Team Snagem guys. Like it mattered anyway...

I know that Nascour's clothing isn't as I described it…He looked terribly scary in the game, so, uh… Yeah. Poetic license. (smiles nervously)


	7. Chapter 6: The Place My Life Begins

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 6: The Place My Life Begins**

Later into that afternoon, Sierra was finally relieved to have finished delivering all the Shadow Pokémon to the rest of Team Cipher's Admins without too much hassle. Even having to face Master Evice hadn't been so bad, either. All in all, when all was said and done, Sierra found herself finished up in the beautiful city of Phenac, where for once she could truly relax and not have to worry about keeping one hand on her gun at all times.

But, then again, Sierra knew she couldn't stay long. She still had plenty to do, as Master Ein's direct subordinate. She knew he'd be in need of her help soon enough, and she wasn't about to let him down. So just a quick little stop to rest up… and she'd be on her way.

After purchasing a bottle of water out of a vending machine (well, two, actually—Sierra was quite fond of manipulating the machine when no one was looking and getting more than her fair share of drinks), she decided to sit down next to the fountain in the middle of the city where it was nice and cool. She took several grateful gulps from one of the water bottles, and then paused to check her watch. "1:50 already?" she remarked in surprise. "And I haven't even had lunch yet. Ein's so gonna get it if he hasn't—"

The sound of someone sniffing softly nearby startled Sierra from her reverie. Looking up, she saw a girl not too much older than she, sitting several yards away on a bench near a house. The girl had reddish-orange hair and big blue eyes, which were reddened with tears. She looked so forlorn and distraught that Sierra's interest was immediately perked. Who could be so depressed in such a beautiful city as Phenac?

After running through all the possible risks in her mind, Sierra finally got to her feet, throwing her first empty water bottle carelessly over her shoulder (and donking some poor teenage kid running around with his Castform in the head… not like she cared, of course) and walking over to the girl. She cleared her throat loudly to get her attention. "Hey," she said, adopting a friendly tone of voice, in contrast to her usual frank, arrogant one. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing… I'm ok…"

"I don't think you're ok," Sierra responded. "You look like you've been crying."

"No, really… I'm fine. It takes me a while to stop crying once I've started, that's all. I'll be all right."

Sierra held back a frown of irritation. This girl was no fun at all. _For once, I try to be a nice girl, and I get refused. Not fair…_

"Well… whatever are you crying about in the first place?" Sierra tried again. "Phenac's a peaceful, nice city, there's nothing I can see that should make someone cry."

The girl looked at her lap. "There… were a few… criminals… Over by the stadium…"

"Criminals?" gasped Sierra. _Damn losers better not be Team Cipher, or there'll be hell to pay…_

"Yes… Team Snagem criminals…"

Sierra inwardly sighed in relief. She couldn't care less about Team Snagem; she hated Gonzap's slimy guts with an intense passion. "That's terrible! What were they doing?"

"I… nothing. It had something to do with the person I was with earlier…"

Now this was interesting. Who could Team Snagem be so interested in that they would risk an encounter in broad daylight, in front of other people? "Oh? Well, is he, or she, ok?" Sierra asked. Then a thought struck her. "They didn't get… caught by Team Snagem, did they?" Team Snagem was certainly known to do that…

"No… he didn't…"

"Then what's the matter?"

The girl was silent for a while before looking up at Sierra again. Her eyes were filled with tears. "If… if you had a friend… whom you put your absolute trust in… and they turned out to not be the person you thought they were… What would you do?"

Sierra frowned. "Absolute trust?" _The only person I would ever put absolute trust in whatsoever, besides myself, is Ein. Certainly no one else but him._ "Well… did he turn out to be a horrible person?"

"Horrible? No… but he…"

With a sigh, Sierra turned around to go. Her patience only went so far, and this girl was getting far too dramatic for her taste. "Look… if he wasn't a horrible person, then he can't be all that bad. Bear in mind, it's a tough road to finding a perfect person in Orre," she said. "You can't expect your friends to be everything you want them to be, ya know."

"…I… I can't…?"

Sierra snorted. "Of course not!" she scoffed. "If you expect perfection from anything, you're bound to be disappointed…" Then she shrugged. "But then again, I could be wrong…"

The girl smiled a little, but didn't respond.

"Well, I really must be going now…" Sierra continued. "Hope this mess gets all cleared up, true friends are a commodity here in Orre… Most people I've met are no-good double-crossers who wouldn't think twice of betraying you to get a little more cash… or power." She winked, turning to go. "Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again…"

"But wait, what's your name?"

A slight pause. "You can call me Sierra."

The girl nodded. "I'm Rui. And I hope we do see each other again, you're really nice…"

Sierra blinked. She had been called lots of things in her life, both good and bad, but never had someone described her as "nice." She really didn't know what to say. "Well… maybe not as nice as you think…" she responded, thinking of several unscrupulous tactics taught to and used by her to keep everything in Team Cipher running smoothly. "But you're welcome." And with that, she was gone, off to continue her work within Team Cipher. _Rui… hmm… I'm gonna have to remember that… _

Rui, in the meantime, had begun to think over what Sierra had told her. Her thoughts inevitably crossed back to Wes once more. "Wes…" she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears threatening to come, as the effect of Sierra's words washed over her. "Can I really forgive you…?

"I wish I could…"

* * *

At about the same time, Wes himself was leaning against the back of the mayor's house with an emotionless expression upon his face, eyes closed and arms crossed. He had been standing like that ever since Rui had left him, and although he hadn't spoken a single word, Espeon and Umbreon, sitting faithfully on either side of him, could tell he was hurting deeply inside. 

_I never should have even bothered with her,_ Wes thought bitterly. _Why did I think I could make amends to myself by being soft with her? When I was with Team Snagem… I didn't need anyone but myself. Maybe I should just go back and…_

_Nah. Gonzap would never take me back, at least not without making sure I regretted ever leaving. I'm not putting up with that ever again. So now what? Should I just be a lone wolf now? I guess it wouldn't be that bad… But I'd never be worth anything in anyone's book ever again. Maybe I should never have left… I had a good career with Team Snagem, just like Donel and Cavel said. I used to be the best Snagger on the team… Now I'm nothing._

"Espi…" Espeon, picking up on Wes's thoughts, nuzzled his leg comfortingly.

Wes took a deep breath, and kneeled down to hug his only two friends in the world. "You two still think I'm worth something… don't you?" he asked softly.

"Espi!" "Umbri!" His Pokémon immediately nodded their heartfelt agreement.

"But it's all over…" he sighed, turning his gaze towards the center of Phenac City. "Ah well. Let's go…"

With one last glance, towards where he imagined Rui to be at that moment, Wes stood, and slowly walked off, towards the exit and off to wherever life would take him next.

* * *

"May I help you in some way?" 

Back in Pyrite Town's Colosseum lobby, Alexander turned his head up slowly to meet the receptionist's eyes, making her blush. "Actually, I just had a few questions to ask."

The receptionist smiled. "Ask away."

"Well, for starters… Does this Colosseum really give away mysterious Pokémon as prizes?"

"Um… yes… But that's not my job," she replied. "The prize Pokémon are distributed by Master Miror B."

"Master Miror B.? Who's that?"

"He is the sponsor and coordinator of the Pokémon Colosseum's knockout challenges, and—"

"That isn't true!"

Startled, both Alexander and the receptionist turned to see a boy standing behind them, arms crossed in annoyance. He seemed only about 14-years old, and had short, spiky silver hair. He pointed directly at Alexander, and stated, "Don't believe that for a minute. Miror B. came to Pyrite Town and took over the Colosseum from Duking!"

"Who's Duking?" Alexander asked.

"He's the real coordinator of the Colosseum," replied the boy smugly. "I don't know how he did it, but Miror B. is a crook. I'll make sure to stop him." And before another word could be said, the boy turned and left the way he had come.

Alexander and the receptionist gave each other uncertain looks. "Who was that kid?" he asked.

The receptionist sighed. "That's Silva. He's a good-hearted kid, but he always sticks his nose into things that don't concern him, and often get him in trouble…" she said. "Don't listen to him."

"Hm, all right. So… back to this whole knockout challenge… I suppose it's not the time to enter?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The next one will be in a few days, though. Would you like to enter in advance?"

Alexander shook his head, and winked at her. "No, that's quite all right. Perhaps later…" He turned, and strode outside once more, deep in thought.

_Things have gotten even more complex in Orre than they already were,_ he mused darkly to himself. _But I won't let Team Snagem or Cipher stop me… I'm going to infiltrate the heart of this… and then…_

… _Both teams will pay for all the grief they've caused me…_

* * *

Rui was starting to wander around Phenac City aimlessly now, not knowing nor caring where she was going. And with her aimless wandering, her mind began to wander too, as it sometimes tended to do… 

"_You're a special girl, Rui."_ Her father's voice, echoing in her mind. _"That's why I'm worried about you. I just don't want anything to happen to you…"_

"_Don't be scared of the world, Rui." _A different voice now, one that spoke to her often, but which had no face. She had often tried to remember who he was, but… his identity eluded her… _"If you're afraid of something, just ignore your fear and keep going. That's what I do."_

"_Rui, if nothing else, I want you to learn to love. There are so many types of love in the world… The one I have for you is unconditional… It means that I will always love you, no matter who you are or what you do…"_ This voice was that of a woman's… and although she could barely remember… it was her mother's voice. The only face she could picture was that in a photograph back home. Her mother's voice… it always brought tears to her eyes…

"_You can't expect your friends to be everything you want them to be, ya know."_ Sierra, that girl from earlier… Her words came back, almost as insistently as they had been spoken...

"_I'll protect you from now on, I promise…"_

"Wes…" Rui's eyes filled with tears again, and she stopped walking, a sudden realization filling her. "You… you never meant to hurt me… I see that now…" she whispered. "You're not perfect… but you're not bad either…I'm sorry…" Rui turned around, hoping that maybe Wes was standing around waiting for her, but he wasn't. "I'm so sorry, Wes… Come back… Please… You… You're the only friend I have…"

"Well, well, don't have Wes around to protect you anymore, do ya?" Rui turned around quickly, and gasped to see the same two guys who had encountered her and Wes near the Stadium… Donel and Cavel. Donel stepped towards Rui with a grin, making her shrink back in terror. "The boss ordered us personally to catch you… We're not giving up after just one try."

"Leave me alone!" Rui cried, looking around wildly for anyone around who would help. But she had foolishly cornered herself back at the stairs leading up to Phenac Stadium, where there really wasn't anyone around. "Help, somebody!"

"I don't think so," Cavel laughed, and he suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Rui's arm, making her scream. Donel quickly grabbed Rui's other arm and found a pressure point on her neck. He pressed it, causing her to pass out.

"That wasn't so hard," Donel laughed, looking at her. "Let's take her back to the boss."

"Over my dead body."

The two criminals instantly whirled at the voice, and blanched in fright to see Wes, along with Espeon and Umbreon, standing there. Wes pointed at them, and spoke dangerously. "Don't even think of taking her anywhere."

"Wes, come on, pal…" Donel pleaded hopefully. "We can be a team again. Come back with us to Team Snagem! I'm sure Master Gonzap would be glad to have you back…"

"Heh, fat chance," Wes replied, approaching the two. "Why would I leave Team Snagem if I wanted to go running back to it the next day?"

Cavel panicked, and quickly drew a pocketknife. "We're serious, Wes," he said, holding the blade to Rui's throat. "Back off, or she's dead."

A smile tugged at the corner of Wes's lips. "Espeon," he spoke, and suddenly Cavel was lifted up into the air, helplessly flailing against Espeon's awesome psychic powers.

"Damn you, Wes!" Donel snarled, watching Cavel suspended in the air above. "That's it! If you won't come back, I'll make sure you don't live to regret your stupid decision!" With that, the Team Snagem member dashed forward at Wes; fists raised, ready to fight.

Umbreon growled, but Wes stayed the Dark-type with a wave of his hand. "I'll take care of him, don't worry," he said, dashing forward to meet Donel face-to-face. He dodged Donel's first punch, blocked the second, and then kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall back in pain. Before Donel could get his bearings back, Wes knocked him to the ground with a scissor kick in the face, and then stepped contemptuously at his throat with one foot, making him gasp for air.

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" Wes whispered dangerously. "Ok, here's your last chance. Leave Rui alone, or I'll be more than happy to pull on you… what Cavel over there threatened to pull on Rui."

"You wouldn't kill me, Wes," Donel managed to choke.

"I would, I could, and maybe I should. I don't really care at this point." Wes smiled coldly down at him, and stepped off of his throat. "So make your choice."

Donel sat up, clutching at his bloody face. "All right, we'll leave, Wes. You win, and you get to keep the girl." At a nod from Wes, Espeon released Cavel also, who quickly went to his friend in order to help him stand.

"Good. And tell Gonzap that if he or any other Team Snagem members attempt to take Rui again, they'll all have me to deal with. Understood?" Wes asked. Donel and Cavel nodded, and both ran out of the city through the nearby exit.

Satisfied, Wes turned to Rui now, who was now unconscious, but had Espeon and Umbreon licking her face. He slowly walked over to her, and kneeled down, putting the back of his hand to her cheek. "Rui… wake up," he whispered. "It's ok now; those two are gone for good."

A few moments passed, and slowly, Rui's eyes opened back up, her blue irises meeting Wes's golden ones uncertainly. "W-Wes?" she said uncertainly.

"Yeah. You ok?"

Rui sat up slowly, looking around. "Those two…"

"They're gone," assured Wes, checking her up and down for any injury. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No… I'm all right…" Rui replied. "Wes… You… You came back… You saved me… again…"

Wes shrugged, giving her a smile. "Yeah, so? No big deal."

"Even after I… yelled at you?"

"Hey… I wouldn't leave a lady in distress."

Rui's eyes welled up with tears again, and, to Wes's complete and utter surprise, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Wes… I'm sorry…" she cried. "I'm sorry I accused you of being still a criminal. I'm sorry I thought I couldn't trust you. I'm sorry for not believing in you. I'm sorry—"

"Stop! Rui, calm down," Wes interrupted, gently holding her back from him enough to see her face. "It's ok. I forgive you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about me right off. I wanted to leave my past behind… and I didn't want you hating me before we…" He trailed off, a bit uncertain of what to say next. "… Before we became friends."

"So… We are friends?" Rui asked hopefully.

Wes looked down out of embarrassment, and quickly nodded. "If you want to be friends with an ex-Team Snagem member," he reminded.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I see that now," Rui told him. "I've never had a friend before… I mean, I've had people I talked to and got along with. But you… We've only just met today, but I feel you're a person I could be friends with forever." Then she giggled. "I hope that doesn't sound too… I don't know. Clichéd, or something."

"It sounds fine," Wes assured her.

"Thanks… You're so sweet… I won't ever forget this, Wes…" she promised. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. You'll always be my gallant prince who rescued me in my time of need."

Wes sweatdropped. He hadn't been expecting a comment quite like that, and suddenly wasn't quite sure what to say. "Uh… No problem… I guess…"

Rui giggled again at the dumbstruck look on Wes's face, and quickly pulled the both of them to their feet. "Wes… I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to do anything… But I know what I have to do now," she continued in a suddenly serious tone, as she faced Wes.

"What's that?" he replied.

"After seeing that strange Pokémon in Pyrite… I feel like I have to do something about it now. I've been thinking about it all day, but now's it's clear: that Pokémon has to be saved."

Wes was surprised at Rui's sudden determination. "You want to save it, Rui?"

"I have to. Something terrible was done to that Pokémon, and I want to know what," she insisted. "I… I don't know where to start, but… I would appreciate it if… you would help me…" At his blank expression, Rui quickly added, "But you don't have to. You've done enough for me already. I… I'll manage…"

Wes shook his head. "No way. I'm not letting you go out there alone to try and get to the bottom of this mystery. I'm going to help you."

"Really?"

"I'd feel bad if I didn't," he grinned. "Besides, what else am I gonna do? No offence, but if you go out alone, you'll just be snatched up again by more of those kidnappers, I guarantee it. Besides… you don't have any Pokémon with you to protect you."

"That's true," Rui said, blushing. "Sorry… I had the idea down, but not much more than that… So, you really do want to come with me? It could be dangerous…"

"Ahh, you'll be around to protect me, I'm not scared," Wes replied, in an unconcerned way.

The two stopped and stared at each other for a moment, then immediately burst into laughter.

* * *

Later that evening, Wes and Rui both lay awake in the room they had checked into at the hotel, staring at the ceiling from each of their beds. After their big reconciliation, the two had agreed to begin their heroic-but-uncertain quest the next morning, and spent the rest of the day just hanging out in Phenac City together. They had talked and visited all the places they could and eaten dinner and everything. With all that had happened that day, it wasn't too surprising to find they were having trouble falling asleep. 

On one side of the room, Rui sighed, and held back a pleased smile as she snuggled back into the bed comfortably. The night was cool and calm, the window was wide open, and Rui had tossed her blue and pink jacket over the end of her bed in order to sleep comfortably. For the first time since yesterday, she felt truly safe, and happy with the way things were. And one of those things not least of all being Wes.

Rui had found she had learned a great deal about Wes's character since she'd met him. He was quiet, serious, and wayward overall, but he seemed to open up a great deal to her. With her, Wes was gracious and unassuming; suggesting that while he had been with Team Snagem as far back as he could remember, he had learned how to be courteous to girls somewhere. He also possessed an infrequent, but witty sense of humor. Rui had never met anyone like him before. She felt that no matter what she said or did, she would always look good in Wes's eyes, and that made her feel all the more comfortable with him.

Across the room, Wes himself was thinking along the same lines as Rui was. His trenchcoat and the Snag Machine lay on a chair nearby, and on the end of his bed Espeon and Umbreon were snoozing comfortably as two tight little balls of fur. Espeon gave a tiny growl in his sleep, and Wes smiled, sitting up momentarily to pet the Psychic-type comfortingly. Plopping back down against his pillow, Wes turned his head to glance over at Rui for a moment, a slight smile tugging at his mouth.

In the same way that Rui did, Wes had learned a lot about his new friend and her personality. She initially came across as a shy and gentle little girl who couldn't even imagine an unkind word against anyone, but he soon found she was more than that. Rui enjoyed talking to other people as long as she felt comfortable around them or felt they weren't a threat, and above all things cared for Pokémon, family, and friends. She was sweet and bubbly, and her laughter never failed to lift Wes's spirits up, which caused him to go out of his way to make her laugh often. Most of all, though, Wes liked how sensitive and innocent she was, and how she placed complete and absolute trust in him. Such characteristics were nearly unheard of within Team Snagem, where only the toughest criminals survived, and he admired her all the more for it. He wasn't about to break her trust again, even for an instant. He would protect her just like he had promised.

_I just hope… she doesn't remember me from back then…_

"Hey, Wes? Are you still awake?" he heard her suddenly ask, making him turn his head to look at her in the bed across the room from his.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Rui smiled at him. With her hair taken down and spilling down in red, silky waves around her bare shoulders, she looked even prettier and more innocent than ever. Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she sat up straight in bed. "I was thinking…"

Wes sat up also. "Really?" he asked, straightening his black, necked, sleeveless shirt (he wears it under his coat, of course) as he did so. "About what?"

"I had an idea… It's a strange one, and I'm surprised I thought of it, but it makes sense."

"What is it?"

Rui blushed. "See… I was thinking… maybe… you know, that strange Pokémon needs to be saved… And I'm sure staying with that trainer isn't going to help it… So, I was thinking… we… you… If we got some Pokéballs somewhere… You could, you know…"

It took several seconds for Wes to interpret all that broken speech, but it dawned on him what she was trying to get at. "Wait… do you mean to say… you want me to Snag that strange Pokémon when we see it?"

"You can, though, can't you?" Rui pressed. "You can Snag it?"

"Well, sure I can. But…" Wes paused, and frowned at her suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like the idea of stealing other trainers' Pokémon."

"I don't. But… I… Well, think of it like this. That trainer obviously doesn't care that there is something terribly wrong with his Pokémon. He just cared about winning, I think. I don't believe in stealing, but… if it will save a Pokémon's life…" Rui trailed off, sounding a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's not such a good idea. And… you probably don't want to steal Pokémon again. Forget it, I—"

Wes held up a hand to silence her. "Rui, calm down. Your idea makes sense. What better way to understand what was done to that Pokémon than to catch it for ourselves?"

"But… you…"

"It doesn't bother me to steal Pokémon, Rui, I've been doing it all my life. But this time… it'll be for a just cause. Right?" He closed his eyes with a tiny smirk. " 'The end justifies the means.' My boss always told me that…"

Rui brightened. "So… you think it's a good idea?"

"We've got nothing else to try," Wes affirmed. "The only thing we need to do now is get some Pokéballs… and then find the guy who had that strange Pokémon you saw."

An elated giggle filled the room, making Umbreon and Espeon look up in surprise. Rui covered her mouth. "Sorry!" she apologized. "But… I'm so excited! This might just work! And we'll be saving that Pokémon!"

"Calm down, calm down," Wes insisted. "Get some sleep now; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll try…" Rui lay back down on the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. "Goodnight, Wes."

"Night, Rui." Wes lay back on his bed as well, turning over to muse on Rui's idea. A frown crossed his face. He hadn't been lying; Rui's plan had been an excellent one. But… he had purposefully neglected to tell her one very important detail: there wasn't any market for Pokéballs in Orre. Who needed Pokéballs, when you couldn't even catch Pokémon? If anyone ever needed Pokéballs, they were usually ordered from Johto, which could take a few weeks to arrive. Team Snagem itself had a deal set up with someone in Hoenn to supply Pokéballs to its Snaggers.

_No need to burst her bubble, though, _he thought with a smile. _Rui seemed so proud of herself for thinking that up… Let's just see if there is a place we could get some Pokéballs that I don't know of…_ His thoughts then went to Rui herself, just for one moment more. _She's such a sweet girl… I hope I live up to everything she wants me to be… I don't want to be a disappointment to her._

At last, Wes finally closed his eyes, for the first time feeling he was truly free from Team Snagem's influence.

_**Featured Song—"Flying Without Wings," Westlife (from the Pokémon 2000 soundtrack)**_

* * *

Well... aren't you glad that's settled? Obviously, Wes and Rui had to get back together, otherwise the whole story would be… in trouble, to say the least. 

I hope that with everything the characters say and do, more of their personalities are made clear. For example… Sierra's decision to just walk up to Rui and start giving her advice seems a bit unlikely, but it's supposed to point out another quirk of her personality: she's a Team Cipher member, whose job comes before everything, but even she has a soft heart at times. And Alexander's relatively thoughtful and less-flirting nature (as opposed to how he acts in Bound To The Dragon's Heart) is supposed to make clear that he's come to Orre for a very serious reason. I just wanted to make sure everyone understood that I wasn't writing the characters willy-nilly.


	8. Chapter 7: Cipher's Intrigues

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 7: Cipher's Intrigues (Getting the Pokéballs)**

For Ein Noviena, Chief Scientist and fourth Admin to Team Cipher, the day always started at the crack of dawn, no matter how long he had stayed up the night before.

The young, 22-year old scientist straightened his smoke-tinted sunglasses on his face and headed towards the lab area within the Shadow Pokémon Laboratory, blowing his long strand of dark gray hair out of his face at the same time. The several scientists he passed on his way in the halls all greeted him with the utmost respect, but Ein barely acknowledged them. He stormed into the lab and plunked down into the nearest chair with a sigh, lowering his glasses for a moment to stare around the lab. The only other person in it was his scientific assistant, 20-year old Hayden "Tech" Teckar. The young scientist was bent over a microscope, taking careful notes on whatever he was observing underneath the lens. Every so often, he would pause to brush a lock of his dirty-blonde hair back behind his ear, or adjust the pair of glasses on his face. Tech was young, but very smart for his age—why else would he be Ein's most trusted underling (after Sierra, of course)? However, he wasn't a very talkative young man, border-lining somewhere near boring if one were to attempt a conversation with him.

Still, for this reason, Tech was the only person Ein could really put up with in the wee hours of the morning, since he never spoke a word unless spoken to, and even then didn't say much. Besides, unlike the rest of the scientists in the lab, Tech was very meticulous with details, which meant no mistakes during experiments. And in the Shadow Pokémon Lab, there WAS no room for mistakes.

After several moments of staring blankly at nothing to get his bearings, Ein finally stood up, and crossed the lab over to his computer, sitting at it and turning to Tech. "Hey," Ein said, making the scientist look up from his data analysis. "Did Gonzap bring the rest of his Snagged Pokémon, like he promised?"

"Not quite yet," Tech replied.

Ein snorted. "That bastard…" he snapped, in a sarcastic tone of voice (which was normal for Ein). "He acts like everything's on his own time, instead of having a little consideration and actually following the schedule we agreed to. I'm surprised Nascour has held back his blade for so long… Such contempt for Team Cipher should've gotten Gonzap killed a long time ago."

"Master Nascour no doubt needs Master Gonzap for further plans," Tech reminded quietly. "After all, Team Snagem's manpower is valuable to us, not to mention the importance of all these Pokémon we're processing as Shadow Pokémon. Also, if all else fails... Team Snagem would be the ones to take the blame, and Cipher would drift off into the shadows..."

Ein rolled his eyes. "I know all this..." he grumbled. "After all, I am Cipher's 4th Admin..."

Tech blushed very slightly. "Um... of course..." he murmured, his light blue eyes lowering behind his glasses.

The door suddenly opened behind them, and a familiar set of footsteps readily entered and crossed the lab towards them. While Tech looked up to see who it was, Ein barely even twitched. "Good morning, Sierra," he grumbled, finally getting up enough motivation to log on his computer.

"Morning, Ein," Sierra replied brightly, taking her sunglasses off of her face and setting them on her head, before throwing her arms around Ein's neck in a hug. "You look tired."

"Gonzap is pissing me off… the idiot hasn't brought the last of the Pokémon we need to process, and Venus is getting impatient," Ein explained. "She needs those Shadow Pokémon to distribute to her peons."

Sierra frowned. "Who does Gonzap think he is?" she asked angrily. "He acts as if he's above us all! When we're through with that antenna-head, I hope Nascour punches him full of more holes than a colander."

At her comment, Ein couldn't help but chuckle. "Sierra… thank Lugia you're back," he said gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

"Shrivel up and die of brain-rot, I'm thinking," she giggled. "You work too hard."

"We're really almost through," he assured her. "After those last few Shadow Pokémon, I'll just have to eliminate all evidence of our work here… and then we can relax and join Master Nascour at Realgam Tower. You know, they're almost through with all our offices…"

Sierra squealed in delight. "No kidding? Yes! I can't wait to see what our office will look like!" she exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited… I don't want you decorating it," Ein insisted. "You'll decorate it with Mew knows what…"

Sierra gave him a fake pouting expression, before turning on her heel and smiling brightly at Tech. "Good morning, Tech. Whatcha looking at?" She fairly danced on over to him and poked her head over his shoulder, trying to see.

Tech's heart practically leaped into his throat as her cheek brushed his for a slight moment. Though he worked to keep it well hidden, the truth was that he—like countless others in the team, in varying forms—had an attraction for Sierra. He found her pretty, smart, and dedicated to her work; things he liked in a girl. But unlike most of the others who were obsessed with Sierra, Tech wasn't a blind idiot. He knew quite well that being attracted to one's superiors was a bad, bad idea. Besides, he knew it would never work. They were far too different from one another.

But that didn't mean he couldn't dream...

"Um... a hair sample from a Quilava, Miss Sierra," he replied, flashing her a rare smile. "I'll need to extract the DNA from it for further research after this, but you're welcome to take a look yourself."

Sierra beamed, and stepped up to the microscope as Tech moved aside. She put an eye to the lens, and, after adjusting the focus, gave a pleased giggle. "Neat... Heh, I've been out and about so much since we allied ourselves with Team Snagem that I almost forgot what lab work was like..." She stepped back, and beamed at Tech. "Thanks. That's pretty cool." Out of impulse, she reached out and straightened the glasses on Tech's nose, making him flush with embarrassment. "Keep up the good work."

"Um... thank you... Miss Sierra..." he managed to stammer in reply, watching her turn to Ein again.

Ein, in the meantime, had been sitting back in his computer chair, eyeing the two across the room with a wary glance. He wasn't oblivious to the fact Tech liked Sierra—hell, half of Cipher had the hots for her. Why should Tech be any different? But it didn't bother Ein so much. Though he was evilly pessimistic, he had a sort of hunch that Tech wouldn't ever try anything with Sierra. The young scientist was smart enough to know that wasn't a good idea. And even if he did, he'd get beaten to a pulp by at least four different people. First would be Ein, naturally, as the big brother. No one touched his little sister. Second would be Nascour, who not only had a soft spot for Sierra, but also valued honor and dignity greatly. Any guy trying to force his affections or lusts on a female would be severely dealt with. Third would probably be Cail, Sierra's boyfriend from Pyrite Town, and whom Ein had finally accepted with a bit of reluctance. Cail may have been a rogue, but he was good to Sierra. And Ein supposed that was all that mattered... And lastly—if she hadn't killed him at the onset of all this already—would be Sierra herself. Ein knew well she could fend for herself quite nicely.

After going over all this in his head with some amusement, Ein stood up and stretched. "Hey, be a sweet little sister, and get me a cup of coffee or something from upstairs," he said to Sierra.

"Coffee? K!" Sierra acknowledged, readily turning to go—being a Cipher Direct Subordinate kept you on your toes. "Ya want all the sugar and cream and all that?"

"Yes, yes…"

The young teenager saluted and turned to leave, but suddenly swiveled back to stare at her older brother again. "What do you call that?" she asked, indicating his double-collared, silver lab coat with blue stripes on the sleeves and sides. "Did you sleep in your lab coat again?"

Ein's gray eyes narrowed warily at her words. "Your point?" he quipped defensively, not wanting to listen to her lecture him again.

"It's all wrinkled and crap… Sheesh, Ein, you're definitely a scientist…"

Ein frowned, his good humor starting to drain away. "Whatever, Sierra… Just get me my coffee now, and then I'll think up some other fun things for you to do…" he muttered. He glanced up, and, seeing she was still eyeing him skeptically, snapped, "NOW."

"I'm going, I'm going," Sierra said, quickly scooting out of the lab. She knew her brother's sarcastic, pessimistic, and moody temperament well… one moment he was joking and loving towards her; other times, as cold and demanding as an Admin of Team Cipher ought to be. She loved him all the same, though. The two had had only each other to depend on for nearly eight years now, ever since their parents had died.

As Ein sat down at the computer once again, he became aware of Tech's eyes on him, boring through him like a power drill. "What the hell is it?" he snapped, glowering at Tech. "If you've got something to say to me, spit it out."

Tech went slightly pale, but explained. "Well… I was just thinking you ought to be a bit more grateful to… Sierra…" he suggested meekly. "She works every bit as hard as you do…"

Ein gritted his teeth together, and spoke in a bitingly dangerous tone of voice as response. "Dammit… if I wasn't so tired, I swear, I'd jam those words back down your throat," he threatened. "Mew knows I'm eternally grateful to Sierra, she's the only thing holding me together at this point. And she knows that too…"

"Forgive me…"

"It'll slide this time… but I don't ever want you lecturing me on what you think I should and shouldn't do again. Understood?"

"Yes sir…"

Another day in the life of Team Cipher…

* * *

Before Wes had even begun to comprehend that he had awakened, Rui was already dragging him out the door of the hotel; coat half on, half off, hair in a complete state of disarray, and two very confused Pokémon tailing behind.

"What the hell, Rui?" Wes asked, trying to release her grip on his arm. "I just woke up!"

"Come on!" pleaded Rui. "We have to get started! That mysterious Pokémon has to be saved!"

"That Pokémon can wait at least ten more minutes so I can get ready!" Wes replied. "Dammit… don't tell me you forgot my stuff in the room!"

Rui shook her head. "That's not very nice," she chided. "It's a bad habit to swear like that."

Wes took a deep breath to calm down. "Ok…" he said, trying to smile on her behalf. "I'm sorry for being a potty-mouth. But I'm not very happy about being dragged out into the street when I've barely even woken up, Rui. And where is all my stuff?"

"Umbri!" Umbreon nudged Wes's leg, to show that both he and Espeon were carrying all of Wes's belongings; his belt and two Pokéballs, the Snag Machine, and his sunglasses.

"Thanks, you two," Wes told his Pokémon, taking the items from them and putting them all on himself.

"See? No problem!" Rui smiled, before taking it upon herself to straighten out some of Wes's mussed hair. "Come on, let's go to the Poké Mart and get some Pokéballs!"

Wes sighed, as Rui began dragging him through the streets of Phenac City again. "Sure… ok…" he grumbled, putting his sunglasses on his head and putting on his trenchcoat all the way. He hadn't the heart to tell poor Rui there probably wouldn't be any Pokéballs to buy when they got there.

Once there, Wes managed to discreetly slip away from Rui for a bathroom break, and also decided to check his inventory of items again, just in case. Finding there was no need to purchase any more items, Wes went out to the main counter—and stopped short to find Rui nearly in tears, having a fall out with the shopkeeper.

"I'm very sorry, miss," he apologized, looking frightened that the adorable girl across from him was about to burst into tears. "But Pokéballs just aren't sold in Orre. There's no practical need, when there are hardly any wild Pokémon to catch anyway…"

"But… but… we need some!" Rui insisted, sniffling. "We have to—"

"Rui, it's ok. If there aren't any Pokéballs, then there aren't any Pokéballs," Wes cut in, giving the shopkeeper an embarrassed smile. "Let's go…"

"Wes… this is horrible," she continued to cry. "I thought if we got some Pokéballs, we could do this… But it's all ruined now…"

Despite how much Wes liked Rui, he was starting to find her blubbering a bit irritating. It seemed anything and everything under the sun could make her cry, whether for happy or sad. "Rui, would you quit crying?" he demanded. "Crying isn't going to help a thing, except ruin that pretty face of yours. Go on to the bathroom and pull yourself together, all right? We'll think of something else."

Rui nodded, and wordlessly ran to the bathroom to wash her face. Relieved, Wes decided to look around the store himself a little, just to pass the time. After scouring the first floor, he went upstairs to check out the second floor, where several people were hanging around, browsing the goods. A man with glasses on, who was playing some sort of card game with a little boy at a table (and who appeared to be losing, considering the scowl on his face), looked up as Wes approached.

"Good morning," he greeted, seeming relieved to have a break from the game.

"Morning," Wes replied. "What's this we're playing?"

The little boy smiled. "This is the Pokémon Trading Card Game!" he explained. "It's the next best thing to having actual Pokémon. We collect cards and create decks full of Pokémon cards, Trainer cards, and energy cards. We each take turns playing Pokémon cards and powering them up, and then attacking each other. Kinda like a card version of Pokémon battles. It's easy to learn, and a lot of fun."

"Easy and fun for you, maybe…" the man grumbled. "So… what was that row I heard downstairs?"

"Oh… well, my friend came here hoping to get some Pokéballs…" Wes said. "She, uh… has gotten it into her head that she wants to try catching a wild Pokémon of her own… She got really upset when she heard they weren't sold, though."

The man shook his head. "That's too bad… Poor girl…"

"What about Dusty?" the boy suddenly spoke up.

Wes's interest was suddenly perked. "Dusty?" he repeated. "What about him?"

"You know Dusty?" asked the man.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good. You seem like a good kid, so… I'll tell you a little secret." The man lowered his voice; so Wes had to lean in close to hear. "Dusty over at Outskirt Stand used to sell Pokéballs back when The Under—you know, that underground city that used to be a mining village—was still mining. Since there were a lot of Pokémon to catch when they were digging into the caves, ya know. Anyways… I'm not sure, but… who knows? Maybe he has some Pokéballs in storage still. You might as well ask him."

"Really?" Wes couldn't believe his luck. "That's great! Thanks a lot. My friend will be really excited to hear that."

The man grinned. "Hey, no problem. In this day and age, we all could benefit from giving each other a hand here and there… See ya later."

"Thanks," Wes repeated, before heading back downstairs to find Rui. Wouldn't she be glad to hear about this! He found her next to some capsule machines on the first floor, looking deep in thought. "Rui?" he said gently, getting her attention.

"Hm? Oh, hi Wes," Rui said. "Sorry for that big cry… I'm such a crybaby… It's just… I was so disappointed when I heard there weren't any Pokéballs."

"There's no need to be ashamed," Wes assured her. "You're just… you seem so innocent whenever you do cry… I mean, it's not a good idea to cry all the time, but… it's cute, in a way…"

"Really?"

Wes nodded. "Hey… you won't believe what I heard upstairs."

"What?"

"Turns out… the guy who runs the Outskirt Stand, to the east of here, might have some Pokéballs to sell."

"Really!" Rui exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"No kidding. He used to sell them when the mining business was still around. It's not far; we can drive there no problem."

Rui looked positively overjoyed. "Oh wow! I can't believe this! We're so lucky!" she cried. But suddenly, she looked puzzled. "Drive there? Do you have a car?"

Wes shook his head. "No… but I have a speeder. It works just as well. So… ya up for heading out to Outskirt Stand? We could have breakfast there too, if you like…"

He half-expected Rui to explode into giggles or something, but instead, she merely beamed with happiness, and grabbed Wes's hand. "Sounds great, let's go right now," she insisted, leading him out of the Poké Mart. Wes gave her a half confused, half amused look.

"I'm surprised," he said.

"About what?"

"You didn't giggle or cry or anything."

Rui blushed, and looked down. "I thought about what you said… crying doesn't help anything," she explained. "I decided to get serious. I want to be serious, so I can help that Pokémon. There's no playing around now. I have to be braver and stronger, so I can help you too."

Wes smiled, and squeezed her hand gratefully. "Well, that's really something, Rui," he admitted. "But you've got to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't get too serious. I still like hearing you giggle every once in a while."

At that, Rui did giggle. "We all can't be too serious," she reassured him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Wes and Rui pulled up at the Outskirt Stand, with Rui left completely breathless from the exhilarating ride there. As Wes gunned off the engine and hopped off, Rui flopped sideways where she was sitting in the side of the speeder. "Wow… that was… pretty fast…" she gasped, as Wes came around to help her out.

"Are you ok? You're not going to be sick or anything, are you?" he asked.

Rui smiled, and shook her head. "No, I'm ok. But that was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Yep… There's nothing like it, eh?"

"Yo! Wes!" Both Wes and Rui turned as Willie suddenly ran over to them, looking pleased to see his friend again. "Back so soon?"

"Hey, Willie," Wes greeted. "Yeah, I'm back."

"And it's looks like you've brought a friend," added Willie, looking Rui up and down. "Man… who's the hot chick?"

Rui blushed furiously, and Wes introduced her. "This is Rui. She was being kidnapped by those two with the truck here yesterday, but I rescued her in Phenac."

"Those two were kidnappers? Wow… never would've guessed…"

"Rui, this is Willie," continued Wes.

"Hi," said Rui shyly, still embarrassed at Willie calling her a "hot chick."

Willie grinned, and crossed his arms in front of him. "Pleasure to meet you," he told her. "So… what brings you out to the Outskirt Stand again?"

Wes quickly explained about how they needed Pokéballs to catch a mysterious Pokémon, and even threw in a little about how he was once a Snagger. He decided to be up straight with Willie about everything; now that he was cut loose from Team Snagem, he needed all the help he could get.

The young rider looked sorely impressed more than anything. "So, turns out you used to be Team Snagem, too…" he mused. "You're an interesting guy, to say the least, Wes. Sure… I'll bet old Dusty's got some Pokéballs in that storage room of his, though whether he'll be able to find it beneath the masses is another story."

"Great. Thanks, Willie." Wes turned back to Rui momentarily. "Let's go inside and see if Dusty's got some Pokéballs for us."

Rui nodded, and the two entered the diner. They were greeted by the smells of food and the dull murmur of the few people frequenting the old place. Everyone looked up at them as the duo entered, and Dusty smiled from where he stood behind the counter.

"Well… if it isn't… Wes, wasn't it?" he greeted.

"That's right."

"And who's your pretty little lady friend?" Dusty asked.

Rui smiled. "My name's Rui, sir," she told him.

"Rui… what a pretty name. I'm Dusty, little lady, and I'd be happy to help you in any way I can. What can I do for you today?"

Wes winked at Rui, urging her to speak on behalf of them (since it seemed Dusty had taken an immediate liking to her). She quickly took the hint. "Well, sir… we heard you had some Pokéballs once… We're in need of some now, and we were wondering if you would still be willing to sell them to us."

Dusty looked impressed. "You heard about me selling Pokéballs before, eh? Heh… Well, sure, little lady. I think I may have some in storage somewhere… Just for you, I'll go dig them out." He exited out through a door behind the counter into the back somewhere, and Wes and Rui sat down to wait.

"I think Dusty likes you," Wes observed.

"I'm glad he does," Rui replied. "He's nice. He reminds me of some of the people I know back home."

Wes cocked his head at her. "Speaking of which… where is your home? You told me a little about it, but you never said where it was," he said.

"Didn't I? I'm sorry," apologized Rui. "I live in Crysala Town, which is several miles south of Pyrite. It's so pretty… it's almost like Phenac City. Maybe sometime you could come and visit it with me. I think you would like it… Wes?"

Wes had suddenly gone deathly pale in the middle of her sentence. "Did you say Crysala Town?" he whispered.

"Yes… Why? What's the matter?"

He smiled weakly. "Nothing. I… It's nothing," he replied. _Damn… it is her!_ he thought. _All the evidence goes together. She looks the same… has the same personality… lives in the same town… and has mysterious powers! She's the same girl I was ordered by Gonzap to kill nearly eight years ago! But why does it seem like she doesn't remember such a thing ever happening to her?_

"Here we are!" Dusty suddenly interrupted, reappearing behind the counter with a box in his hands. "They were right where I remember putting them all those years ago…" He took one of the Pokéballs out of it, and blew the dust off it. "Still look good."

"Oh! Pokéballs!" exclaimed Rui. "Thank you… How much do they cost?"

"200 Pokéyen, but for you, little lady… I'll give you five of them for free. As a token of my friendship." Dusty took five of them out of the box and slid them across the counter towards her.

"For free? Really?" Even Wes was surprised by this.

"Thank you!" Rui gasped, taking the Pokéballs in her hands as if they were priceless treasures. "I… I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"Just seeing that pretty smile of yours is enough," Dusty assured, with a laugh. He leaned over to Wes, and added in a whisper, "You've landed a fine catch, Wes… Don't you lose her."

Wes's face turned red. "Um… I won't…" he stammered.

Rui passed the Pokéballs to Wes, who discreetly put them away inside his coat. He figured he would load them into the Snag Machine later. "So… can we have breakfast now, Wes?" she asked.

"Breakfast? You never mentioned breakfast!" Dusty said. "Well, say no more, little lady! I'll be whipping up this fine couple a breakfast they won't forget! What would you like?"

"Do you have… pancakes?" Rui asked.

"Sure do! I'll make you a feast of them! And you, Wes?"

Wes smiled faintly, burying his face into his arms on the counter. He was starting to be embarrassed by all this attention. "Um… same for me," he mumbled.

"I'll get right to work on that!" Dusty assured, leaving for the kitchen in a heartbeat.

As soon as he was gone, Rui nudged Wes. "Don't look so uncomfortable," she told him. "Dusty's just trying to be nice."

"I know that… and I appreciate that… I'm just not used to it…" he explained.

Rui smiled and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Poor Wes," she teased playfully. "So… after this, what do we do? Should we go to Pyrite? Or back to Phenac?"

"I don't know… you're the decision maker, not me."

The smile faded from Rui's face. "Wes… what's the matter?" she asked. "You sound so out of it… Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me. I'm just… tired, that's all," he lied. In reality, Wes was still being haunted by the realization of who Rui really was…

_Please don't remember me… I don't want to lose you again…_

* * *

After a relaxing night's sleep at the hotel in Pyrite Town, Alexander woke up extra-late the next morning to the sounds of Johnson blowing his brains out on his whistle, trying to break up a brawl that had broken out in Duel Square.

"No consideration…" Alexander sighed, sitting up and stretching. Lying across his legs, Persian gave a deep yawn, but did nothing to move off of her master. With a sigh, Alexander managed to get out from underneath her, slapping her flank playfully. "You needn't get any more beauty sleep, darling. You're beautiful enough as it is."

"Merow…" Persian replied sleepily, licking her black fur a little before closing her eyes again.

He shook his head with a smile. "Pretty little girl… a pity I can't find a human girl I can be in love with as much as I am with you," he murmured, locating his shirt and pulling it back on over his head. He shook out his long, disheveled hair hanging loose around him and began to comb it, which generally took a while to do. "Maybe I ought to have followed that McPhoenix girl's advice…" he thought out loud, recalling the last time he had attempted to rob the Grand Master of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, Samantha McPhoenix. " 'You need to cut your hair… I like long hair on guys, but that's a bit much…' I remember her exact words. It's too bad she hates me… She was pretty cute…" He glanced at the gold necklace around his neck, with a pendant shaped something like a gold C or crescent moon. Hanging on the chain next to it were the only things he had managed to steal from her… two feathers from the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh.

Standing up, Alexander carefully combed out the ends of his hair, and picked up a gold clip on the nightstand next to him. After putting all his hair into a long ponytail, he then placed the clip on the end, keeping it all neatly together. When all was said and done, Alexander's ponytail came clean down to his waist, making him shake his head. "Seems you were right," he mused thoughtfully. "Ah well… after I take care of business here in Orre, I'll get to it… eventually."

After completing everything else he needed to get ready, Alexander recalled Persian back into her Pokéball, and then buckled both of his belts back on his waist. Tightening his sword belt securely, and adjusting everything so it was comfortable, he departed from the room. Once out of the hotel, he decided to find some breakfast, and then get down to the business of checking things out in Pyrite Town. He winked at a pair of girls passing by (who both swooned so much they nearly collapsed), and then approached a diner nearby.

"Espeon, my sweet, I need your help now," Alexander whispered, quietly releasing his Psychic-type Pokémon before he entered the diner. "Keep your eyes and ears open…"

Espeon purred, watching her master disappear into the building, and then hopped behind a stack of crates to watch all the passerby. She had been trained to perfection in the ways of a criminal by Alexander ever since she was an Eevee, and she knew exactly what was expected of her.

It was time to get down to business.

* * *

Into Ein's fourth cup of coffee of the morning, he was suddenly jolted out of his deep concentration on analyzing a Shadow Sneasel by a call on the vid-screen nearby. He looked up, and straightened his glasses. "Who's that?" he wondered.

Sierra, who was elbow-deep in a mountain of paperwork concerning the Realgam Tower construction, instantly jumped up, desperate for a break. "Should I see?"

"Of course… It might be Nascour."

The two siblings quickly stood, straightened out their clothing a bit, and then marched up to the vid-screen together, side-by-side. Sierra pressed a button on a panel nearby, and the screen turned on, with Nascour's image on it.

"Greetings, Master Ein, Miss Sierra," Nascour said, an amused smile upon his face.

"Greetings, Master Nascour," the two replied in unison.

"I have some favors to ask each of you… I hope you don't mind."

Sierra smiled, although inside, she knew this would have something to do with her. As the Special Objectives Tactician for Team Cipher, Sierra had a whole lot of responsibility within the group. Her jobs included anything from deciding the team's activities and managing money allowance, to recruiting members and ordering enough toilet paper for the bathrooms in each facility.

"First… to you, Ein," Nascour began. "This is actually more to just inform you… but Master Gonzap has told me that a girl with the ability to see Shadow Pokémon's auras has been discovered."

"Are you sure?" asked Ein, shocked. "So… that idiot's stories about her were true… this is the same girl that Fera asked him to kill for her those years ago?"

"I don't know, but I would assume so. I would urge caution, and further research to combat her abilities, if it isn't too much to ask."

Ein bowed. "Of course. Um… after I finish processing the last of the Shadow Pokémon, which may take a while… Gonzap hasn't filled in his quota like he was supposed to…"

Nascour's already-cold eyes narrowed hatefully at Ein's words. "So… Gonzap still believes he has the authority to do as he pleases within the team? The fool," he spat. "That bastard never was a part of the team, and never commanded any respect, at least not with me."

"We like him every much as you do," Sierra assured him sarcastically. "Please tell me you'll rid us of him when all is said and done."

"But of course, my dear," Nascour smiled, sounding amused. "Slowly and painfully, if that is to your liking."

The younger Noviena sibling nodded, winking brightly. "Sounds perfect."

Nascour gave a pleased chuckle, and then nodded at Ein once more. "I'll be sure to… _remind_ him to get the Pokémon to you. Now… for you, my dear Sierra…"

"Yes, sir?" Sierra quickly stood to attention.

"I have… two things of great importance for you to do. Can I trust you to accomplish both?"

"You can trust me with anything, Master Nascour."

"Good… the first thing… I wish you to accompany me this afternoon to a private meeting between Master Evice and me. As you know, Master Evice and I are none too fond of one another… Your presence there will help the both of us immensely… especially if you appear as nothing but an innocent child to him…"

Sierra smiled, knowing exactly what Nascour meant. Not only would having a third person in the room reduce the chance of the two tearing each other apart during the meeting, but Sierra's young age and appearance might very well fool Evice into thinking she was not a threat. Therefore, if Evice did try to pull something, Sierra would have an advantage in protecting Nascour from harm. Not that he was incapable of protecting himself, of course… "I would be happy to accompany you," she told him. "What time?"

"2:00 on the spot, dear. Don't be late. And as for the other thing… I have need of another direct subordinate…"

Sierra and Ein both sweatdropped. "What the hell did you do to Carmen?" Ein asked.

Nascour simply smiled, which, to Tech sitting silently at a lab table nearby, secretly listening in to the whole conversation, seemed strange. _Why would Master Nascour ignore Master Ein's crude language towards him? _he wondered. _I've heard he kills subordinates for less insolence than that…_ Though Tech knew that Ein and Sierra had been the very first people considered by Nascour for Team Cipher's ranks, and that they were the closest thing Nascour had to best friends... it still was perplexing, the things they could say to his face and get away with.

"Master Ein… this time, it wasn't my fault," Nascour assured.

"Liar…" snorted Sierra. "How'd you impale this one? Through the head?"

Nascour frowned. "No… but I've never tried that before… hm…"

"Oh, Jirachi… I just gave him another gruesome idea…" Sierra sighed. "Why the hell can't I keep my mouth shut?"

"All right, what happened to Carmen?" asked Ein.

"Well… it seems Carmen was getting a fat head about me…"

At this, Sierra laughed out loud. "Oh wait… I know what you mean. She was always snapping at me. 'Nascour doesn't want a little runt like you waiting on him. I'm his direct subordinate.' Or, 'Back off, Sierra. You think you'd ever have a chance with him?' " she mocked. "What a bitch. She acted like you were her guy or something."

Nascour nodded. "You've got it, Miss Sierra. Frankly, I couldn't have conjured up feelings for her if I tried. She was merely my direct subordinate. But… yesterday, my dear Koyasha came to pay me a visit…"

"Oh, no," Sierra muttered, shaking her head. "Carmen never met Koyasha."

"Yes, and she obviously had no idea who she was, either, because later that night, Carmen got into a terrible cat fight with Koyasha…"

"Over you," stated Ein.

"Quite. And, well… Koyasha was unwilling to put up with Carmen's tongue for too long… She killed her."

Sierra gasped. "Killed her? You mean, with…"

"Her katana, yes. Left quite a horrid mess all over my office… I'm more annoyed about that then anything…"

Ein and Sierra exchanged disgusted looks. "If Koyasha's anything like you, Master Nascour… we don't really want to know the condition of poor Carmen," said Ein.

"Ah… well, Master Ein, Koyasha's actually much worse than me… Poor Travis had to clean up that mess… Looked quite sick afterwards, so I gave him the day off today," Nascour mused.

"Oh, poor Travis," Sierra said, looking horrified for the young peon. "Well, I daresay he deserved it…"

"So what I'm trying to say, Miss Sierra," concluded Nascour, "is that I require a replacement."

Sierra shook her head. "What is this? The fourth direct subordinate since Team Cipher formed?" she asked. "Well… if anything, Carmen lasted a lot longer than the other ones did."

"The lady ones tend to… They're much more agreeable to work with than the men, I believe."

Heaving a sigh, Sierra ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "I'll see what I can do…" she said.

"Thank you most kindly, my sweet," Nascour told her gratefully. "I shall see you later today, then. To you, Master Ein… good day."

"Good day, sir," Ein replied, as the vid-screen turned off.

The two siblings stared at the blank screen for a few moments, before Sierra gave a wail of despair and collapsed against her older brother. "Nooo! That jerk! How dare he kill off yet another one of his direct subordinates?" she shrieked.

"This one wasn't his fault," reminded Ein, with a smirk.

"Shut up! That's not the point! Do you realize how hard it is to find a replacement for direct subordinate under Nascour? Few people are competent enough to last even a minute underneath him! And now… it's got to be a girl this time! That narrows the possibilities even more!"

"Boo hoo… stop sobbing, get over it."

"Ein! This is going to be a nightmare! It took FOREVER to find Carmen, and Nascour was pretty hacked off at me about how long I took…" she whimpered. "What should I do?"

"Go pester Gonzap and see if some of his members are stupid enough to take up the job," Ein suggested, going back to his computer.

"But Nascour can't have stupid subordinates! He hates stupid people almost as much as you do!"

Ein laughed. "Forgot that… well, good luck, Sierra, I'm out of ideas," he said, before being slapped in the back of the head.

"I loathe Gonzap…" she growled. "I don't want to have to talk to him. But I guess I'll have to…"

"By the way… shouldn't you get ready for the meeting with Nascour and Evice?"

"Yes, yes… I'll be there in plenty of time…" Sierra grumbled, turning to leave.

"Don't forget your guns…" called Ein.

"Zenith Aria and Canas Aius? Right here, as usual," she reassured her brother, patting the two holsters on either hip. The holsters each held a silver, ivory-handled pistol, both presents from Ein and Nascour on her 16th birthday the year before. "If Evice tries anything, I'll shoot him full of more holes than Swiss cheese."

"Go get 'em, Sierra," Ein smirked, as his sister finally left. "Now… back to this…"

Taking a deep breath, Tech slowly stood, and quietly shuffled out the door of the lab behind Sierra, heading down a different hall from the one Sierra was leaving by. Ignoring the beating of his frightened heart, he continued on regardless, knowing what he had to do.

Valuable information like this needed to be disclosed… to the master.

* * *

Hopefully, the relationship Ein, Sierra, and Nascour each have with one another was made relatively clear… that was kinda the point I wanted to get across for the most part.

I know I write Rui as kind of a wimpy person right now… but that's only because this is the beginning. As the story progresses, Rui will come to grow braver and more sure of herself as this adventure goes on.

Oh yes... my reference to my character, Samantha McPhoenix, is referring to a story that my dad is writing… or was writing… hopefully, he'll finish it… (shrugs) But don't worry, she won't be turning up in this story. Her relevance is to the two feathers Alexander stole from her… don't forget them…

Tech is up to something… Uh oh... But he's really sweet regardless. Poor guy...


	9. Chapter 8: Treading Within The Shadows

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 8: Treading Within the Shadows (First Snag)**

Within a few minutes of the conversation with Ein and Sierra… Nascour was contacting another of his admins; namely, Miror B.

"Greetings, Master Nascour!" Miror B. exclaimed, grinning at the vid-screen before him in Pyrite Town. Next to him, his two trusted direct subordinates, Reath and Ferma, stood patiently, awaiting any orders they might receive.

Nascour nodded. "Greetings, Miror B.," he replied. "Forgive me for such a late communication… I had meant to speak with you yesterday, but… there was a little commotion last night."

Miror B. shook his head in an unconcerned way. "Think nothing of it!" he insisted. "I'm glad I did get to talk with you, sir. I was just on my way out to deal with a little… problem that has popped up in Phenac."

"A problem in Phenac? Do tell."

"Apparently… that girl Gonzap tried to catch of behalf of Fera, about… oh… eight years ago, that had mysterious powers? She seems to have suddenly come up again, and Gonzap ordered two of my members to kidnap her!" Miror B. sighed. "Well… the two never actually told Gonzap they had joined me and quit Team Snagem, so they had no choice but to obey so they wouldn't get in trouble. What idiots… but they almost succeeded."

Nascour cocked his head. "Ah? Almost?"

"According to them, some kid named Wes turned up and saved her. So now… Gonzap's on their backs, but I'll be patching things up, don't you worry."

"Make it clear to him that these two… whoever they are… are on our team now," instructed Nascour. "This girl… her name is Rui, correct?"

Miror B. was taken aback. "Sir? Are you psychic too, or what?"

"No… I've heard about this girl with powers… In fact, I might have encountered her and this Wes the other day. She's really of no concern to us, at least not yet. If you can, try to catch her. Otherwise, leave her to Gonzap and Team Snagem."

"You got it, sir!" Miror B. assured, grinning brightly once again.

Nascour closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide how much time he had before he needed to start preparing for the meeting with Evice. "Well, just concerning Pyrite Town… I trust things are going according to plan, Miror B.?"

"You bet! Everything is just peachy-dory… nothing to worry about whatsoever," Miror B. replied. "Duking is too scared to fight back against us, and the police are utterly clueless. Soon, this entire town will be aligned with Team Cipher!"

"Very good. I'm very pleased," said Nascour, with a laugh. "Until next time, then?"

Miror B. stuck a dance pose, which made Nascour sweatdrop. "For sure, Master Nascour!" he exclaimed, as the screen went blank. The 1st Admin of Team Cipher turned around to Reath and Ferma, who were waiting patiently. "All right, lovely ladies, we're all ready to hit the floor and head out to Phenac City! Ferma, darling, get my stereo. We've got business to take care of!"

* * *

After breakfast about half an hour later, and after bidding both Dusty and Willie goodbye once more, Wes and Rui decided to head back to Phenac City again. Rui was interested in seeing if Mayor Es Cade had discovered anything in his investigation; to which, of course, Wes had no choice but to accept. Wes wasn't quite too keen on meeting the ultra-happy mayor again, but if Rui wanted to go see him, then hell, so would he. 

After another exhilarating journey across the desert in Wes's speeder, the pair hopped out and reentered Phenac City again. However… things weren't as they had left them…

"Wes! Rui! Is it you?" Almost upon entering, the two were confronted by Anna, the woman who had met Wes and Rui when they had first come to Phenac. She looked very flustered and frightened.

"Anna?" questioned Rui, approaching the young woman and taking her hands to calm her. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"I… I just saw a group of thugs heading towards the mayor's house!" Anna gasped. "There were… six of them. Three of them looked similar, except they had different colors of clothing… One had this… enormous red-and-white afro… and the last two… were those two kidnappers from yesterday!"

Wes narrowed his eyes. No matter what he did, the criminals after Rui just kept coming back. But what did they want from the mayor? "Don't worry. We'll go help him," he assured Anna. "Come on, Rui. Let's hurry."

"You're right," agreed Rui. "The mayor could be in danger!"

They took off through the city, running as fast as they could to the mayor's house. Not knowing that this would be an encounter like none other…

* * *

"Master Evice?" 

"This is he. Speak."

In basement of the Shadow Pokémon Lab, huddled deep in a dark corner behind several boxes and crates, Tech took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing to speak further. The green illumination coming from the screen of his communication device lit up his young face eerily, and appeared to make the darkness around him even more pitch black, which didn't help his already-frazzled nerves any.

"Master Evice… I've made several discoveries you might be interested in," he said.

"Then tell me, and quickly. I'm en route to Realgam Tower, on my way to a meeting with Nascour." Master Evice, head of Team Cipher, sounded very cruel, and very annoyed. Tech could feel his throat going dry just listening to his voice.

"Ok. The first… Ein has not received the last of the Pokémon to be changed to Shadow Pokémon from Gonzap… Apparently, Gonzap is taking his time with the whole thing…"

Evice snorted. "What a fool… Luckily for him, I have finally received my ultimate Shadow Pokémon… If that were to be delayed, I would be most displeased… Gonzap's delays do not concern me much, just as long as we can equip our peons at Realgam Tower for the tournament after opening."

"That has already been done, sir…"

"Then it is of no concern."

Tech nodded, although of course Evice couldn't see him. "Very well… Um, Nascour has asked Sierra Noviena, Ein's direct subordinate, to accompany him to the meeting this afternoon… She's supposed to be some sort of bodyguard, in case you attempt anything against Nascour's life…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir. 16-years old, armed with twin pistols."

"I see…" chuckled Evice. "Well, I really do not fear anyone Nascour could drag along with him… much less a little girl with guns."

"But sir… she's really quite skilled…"

"Silence. If she does try to kill me… Ein shall have to be short a direct subordinate… and… sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes. Ein will be missing a direct subordinate and sister. I fear her not."

Tech swallowed again. He hoped Sierra wouldn't try anything against Evice… The thought that Evice would be ready to eliminate Sierra if need be killed him from the inside out. If Sierra died at this meeting... Tech would never forgive himself...

_Stop it, Hayden! _he chided himself. _Sierra's a tough girl, she'll be fine! And Master Nascour would never let anything happen to her... You know that..._

"...Ah. And one more thing. Nascour has killed off another of his direct subordinates… or, actually, she was killed off by someone else… but…"

Evice laughed at those words. "Nascour's lost another direct subordinate?" he asked. "My, my… four direct subordinates… one admin… eighteen peons… and countless other random members of Team Cipher have all fallen to Nascour's blade thus far. It's a wonder if there'll be a team left in a year or so, if he keeps this up… So I assume he'll be wanting a new one?"

"Yes sir… he's assigned Sierra to search within Team Snagem's ranks…"

"Quite amusing… Nascour is cruel and ruthless enough, but… his stupid desire for formalities and honor within our team will prove to be his downfall, I can assure you," Evice told his spy. "Tell me… do you know exactly what Nascour has to do with the founding of this team?"

"According to Ein… he's the one who developed the idea and began drafting members… Ein and Sierra, I think, were the first to join…?"

"Yes… but do you know what he was before he decided to settle down and create a criminal syndicate within Orre?"

"Um… no…"

"He was a traditional mercenary from Johto," Evice snapped. "That's why he uses a sword with such skill. In fact, his first members were supposed to be other traditional mercenaries like him… but he ran into some problems with them. That's when he found me and we made a deal. If I gave him all the financial backing he needed, he could start his little 'Team Cipher.' On the condition I be its head, of course."

Tech could imagine well why Nascour didn't like Evice very much. "I see. So, that's why he's hung up on formalities and courtesies and stuff? Because that's what traditional mercenaries go for?"

"Yes." Evice paused for a moment, apparently checking something elsewhere. "I must go now. I am almost at Realgam Tower. I expect you to continue your espionage within the Shadow Pokémon Lab. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Evice, out."

Tech's communication device went dim, leaving the spy/scientist alone in the darkness and silence. He sighed, and stood up to return upstairs to the lab, most likely to assist Ein in research again. The job was risky, he knew. If Ein or Sierra ever caught wind of the fact that he was spying on them for Master Evice, they would no doubt kill him—or take him to Nascour for judgment, which would be infinitely worse.

But then again… Team Cipher itself was a risky organization in itself.

* * *

"First those two mysterious people we saw leaving his house… and now a gang of criminals!" shuddered Rui, hiding behind Wes as they approached Mayor Es Cade's house again. It was a quiet scene at first, but as Wes went up to the door, he could hear lots of muttering from within… 

…And music.

Wes blinked, and put his ear to the door just to be sure. No mistaking it… some sort of bizarre tune, something to the effect of salsa music or such, was filtering through to the outside. He glanced at Rui. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Rui nodded, and frowned as she stuck her ear to the door to listen too. "What sort of music is that?" she asked.

"Beats me. Come on, let's go inside and see what's up."

"But there's six of them, and only two of us…"

"Don't you worry about a thing. Just stay behind me…" With a deep breath, Wes reached forward and pressed the switch to open up the door. It slid open, and the two stepped inside.

And stopped.

"Wha—?" began Wes, as he stopped short at the sight of the colorful individuals all standing about the first floor of the mayor's house, causing Rui to bump into him. All of them turned at stare at them with surprised looks on their faces. Wes glanced around at each of them, sizing them up as best as he could.

There were Folly and Trudly, the two goons who had tried to kidnap Rui. Folly was carrying a stereo on one shoulder, from which the crazy salsa tune was blaring. Trudly quickly hit a button on it to stop the song, and the room went silent.

Then there was a trio of mysterious men standing in a line, each looking the same as one another, but with different colors. One was red, the other was blue, and the third was green.

But the last guy… he was the most striking person out of the whole crew. He had to be already about six feet tall, but his hair—his giant, half-white and half-red afro—caused him to in reality have a height of about eight feet, coming dangerously close to brushing the ceiling. He had a bright, sparkly gold outfit on, and matching sparkly sunglasses and earrings. As Wes and Rui gaped, this man grinned and stepped forward, crossing his arms.

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked, in a sickeningly cheerful way. "Come now, don't be shy."

"Miror B., sir, that's the girl we were trying to kidnap for you!" Folly exclaimed. "And that's the guy who stopped us. Wes and Rui were their names."

"Wes? Rui? Why, it's an exquisite pleasure to meet you," Miror B. replied. "Unfortunately for the lovely little lady… I'm afraid I'm going to have to take her into our possession. Isn't that right, boys?"

Everyone else nodded their agreement.

Wes stepped in front of Rui. "So you're after Rui as well?" he asked. "What's the deal with you? Why do you want her? I don't think you're a part of Team Snagem…"

He was interrupted by a burst of laughter from Miror B. "Team Snagem? Heavens, no!" he said. "I'd never join that ragamuffin team. No… I am the 1st Admin to Team Cipher, the criminal syndicate that will control Orre… and soon, the entire world!"

"Team Cipher?" asked Rui. "I've never heard of them before!"

"We're only just starting to come into the open, is why, darling. We've been using Team Snagem as a cover-up for quite some time… but no more. That should make Master Gonzap happy, don't you think?" All the Team Cipher members burst into laughter at their boss' words.

Wes frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you want to kidnap Rui!" he said.

"I've received personal orders from the team head, and that's all you need to know," Miror B. responded coyly.

"Then what are you doing here in the mayor's house?" demanded Rui. "What have you done with Mayor Es Cade?"

Miror B. grinned. "I've done nothing with him; this house was empty when we got here. A nice peaceful town like Phenac is the perfect place to have criminal conferences, don't you think?" With a sigh, the Cipher Admin suddenly snapped his fingers, and the three tri-colored men stepped forward. "Rosso. Bluno. Verde. We're leaving. Verde, take my stereo." The green-clothed man nodded, and walked over to Folly, who handed him the stereo. "Folly, Trudly, redeem yourselves and defeat these children. If you don't, then I'm afraid you'll have to face the consequences of your failures. I can only be so forgiving, you know."

Folly and Trudly nodded, swallowing nervously. "Do we catch the girl, too?" Folly asked.

"Please do. Now, Wes, Rui…" Miror B. swaggered up to Wes, towering over the teen (with help from his enormous afro) menacingly. "If you knew what was best for you, you'd stay out of Team Cipher's way. If you think Team Snagem's a group of rough-and-tough criminals… you have no idea what Cipher has in store for you." He winked at Rui. "And hopefully, you'll be able to join me back at my hideout, darling."

Rui shook her head, huddling behind Wes's arm. "I'd rather not, thanks," she told him.

"We'll see, we'll see… Until next time, later baby!" He struck a dance pose, and, with his theme song blaring back to life, he exited the house with the trio of colorful peons in tow.

As the door shut, Miror B. turned to his "Mystery Troops" and indicated for the music to cease. "I'll be continuing back to Pyrite Town," he told them, as Reath and Ferma came out of nowhere to stand by his side. "Dears, take my stereo…"

Reath nodded. "Yes, Master Miror B.," she acknowledged, taking the stereo from Verde.

"I want you three to guard all the entrances into Phenac City," Miror B. continued. "If Wes and Rui do manage to defeat Folly and Trudly, I want to be sure they don't escape. And if you can, capture Rui as well. Nascour would be most pleased if she were delivered to him, don't you think?"

The three Mystery Troops saluted, and went off to do as they were ordered. "Yes, sir!"

Miror B. grinned once again, and turned to his two direct subordinates. "Back to Pyrite, then, ladies?" he asked, extending his arms for them to take.

The three departed in a cloud of odd music.

* * *

Back in the mayor's house, Wes was now staring down Folly and Trudly as they all prepared to battle, determination written in their eyes. 

"Now I know where I've heard of you before, Wes," Trudly said, pointing at the teen. "When Folly and I were still on Team Snagem… I remember you. You were one of Gonzap's right-hand men, and the best Snagger on the team. Guess you've decided to call it quits, too."

"So… Is this why Team Snagem's been losing a couple of people as of late?" asked Wes, keeping a hand on his belt, where Espeon and Umbreon's Pokéballs waited. "They've been joining this Team Cipher instead?"

Folly shrugged. "Almost. Actually, most of the people were transferred over to Team Cipher in deals. You see… Team Cipher and Team Snagem have made an alliance with one another. Team Snagem captures Pokémon for Cipher's plans, and then Team Cipher pushes forward to conquer the world—with Gonzap reaping some of those benefits as well, of course."

Rui shook her head. "That's it, then? How horrible! Why would anyone want to take over the world? That's wrong!"

"No kidding," snorted Folly. "Maybe that's why it's a criminal syndicate. But that should be the least of your worries right now. Cause when we beat you, you two will be wishing you never meddled in our business. Miror B.'s counting on us to crush you!"

Wes took his Pokéballs in hand and held them forward. "I'm afraid I'll have to crash your dreams of making things up with your boss," he stated. "I'm defeating you here and now for the last time!"

"Afraid not, Wes," Folly grinned. "After we beat you and catch your little girlfriend, Miror B.'s bound to promote us in Team Cipher's ranks!" He took two Pokéballs off of his belt as well. "Here's for defeating me yesterday and ruining our plans to kidnap Rui! Go, Whismur! Go, Lotad!"

Two flashes of light lit up the house, revealing one of Folly's Whismur, and the Grass/Water-type Lotad. Wes supposed it was an improvement over using two Whismurs… but he still wasn't afraid of Folly.

"All right. Espeon, Umbreon, you're up!" Wes yelled, sending his two Pokémon out as well.

"Lotad! Water Gun attack on Espeon! Whismur, Pound on Espeon as well!" Folly commanded.

Wes frowned. Because Espeon had much lower defense than Umbreon, it would make sense to gang up on the Psychic-type first off. "Umbreon! Use Bite on Whismur! Espeon! Confusion on Lotad!"

Espeon quickly made the first move, and hit Lotad with a powerful Psychic-type attack that sent the Pokémon reeling for a moment. In the meantime, Umbreon Bit Whismur for some damage as well. However, the Normal-type soon came back with a hard Pound attack on Espeon, followed by Lotad's Water Gun attack. Espeon yelped in pain as the two attacks connected.

"Don't give up, Espeon!" Rui called encouragingly.

"Espeon! Confusion on Whismur this time! Umbreon, use your Bite on Lotad!" commanded Wes.

"Lotad, Absorb attack on Umbreon! Whismur, Pound Espeon once more!" Folly retaliated.

This time, Lotad got to work first, by Absorbing a little of Umbreon's HP. Before Whismur could Pound Espeon again, though, the Psychic-type attacked with his usual speed, and knocked the Normal-type out with Confusion. Umbreon then Bit Lotad, weakening it even further.

"Good job!" congratulated Wes. "Finish it! Secret Power and Return attacks, now!"

"Water Gun, Lotad!" Folly yelled desperately, but to no avail—the Grass/Water-type was quickly felled before it could even make a move.

Folly's mouth dropped in aghast horror at the fact that he had been defeated once again by Wes. "W-what? No! I lost again!" he wailed, recalling his two Pokémon.

Rui beamed, and gave Wes a quick hug. "Yay! You did it! You beat him!" she congratulated.

"Idiot!" berated Trudly, whacking Folly in the back of the head. "You lost! Again! I thought you said you'd be ready for him next time around!"

"Ow…"

Wes crossed his arms. "Looks like you lost. Now get out of here."

"No way, Wes!" Trudly stepped forward, taking out two Pokéballs of his own. "I'll be taking you on now! Against my Pokémon, you can't win!"

"Is that so? I'm ready for you," said Wes. "Ready, guys?"

"Espi!" "Umbri!" the two Eevee-evolutions replied eagerly.

"Spinarak, Duskull, go!" The spider-like Bug/Poison-type and the spooky Ghost-type Pokémon of Trudly made their appearance, crying a challenge. "Ready, Wes? Spinarak, Leech Life on Espeon! Duskull, Lick Espeon as well!"

"More teaming-up on Espeon? Figures," snapped Wes. "Luckily we have type advantages here! Espeon, Confusion on Spinarak; Umbreon, use Bite on Duskull!"

As usual, Espeon got the first move in with Confusion, knocking Spinarak out before it could attack. Duskull proved to be a bit more challenging, however. Dodging Umbreon's Bite attack, the Ghost-type Licked Espeon, causing great damage and paralyzing the Psychic-type to boot.

"Hang in there!" Wes called to his Espeon.

Trudly frowned a little as he recalled his Spinarak, but his frown quickly turned upside-down as he took out a third Pokéball. "Nice job, but this is the end of the road for you, Wes!" he cried. "Go, Makuhita!"

Rui gasped at the name. "What? Makuhita?"

But before Wes could ask, the room lit up with a flash of light, as the Fighting-type made its appearance. It took a sumo stance as it prepared for battle. But… something was wrong. Wes could sense it. Espeon and Umbreon both growled nervously at this new challenger as it stared them both down. Wes bit his lip. What was it? What was the matter?

His questions to himself were quickly interrupted by a pained gasp from Rui, who swooned and clutched at the side of her head. Wes grabbed her arm before she fell over, and turned her so she was staring into his eyes. "Rui, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. "This Pokémon… it…"

She nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Yes… I can see a black aura coming from that Pokémon. They must have done something to it. Wes! That's the strange Pokémon I saw in Pyrite Town! The one I was telling you about!"

"That's it?" He gaped at the Pokémon, normal in every way, and yet… not normal at all.

Makuhita smiled coldly at Wes, in a way no Pokémon was meant to smile. Then, all of a sudden… it dived at Wes in a burst of speed, catching everyone in the room off-guard.

"Wes! Look out!" screamed Rui, a split second before Makuhita drew back its fist and punched Wes hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards and hitting the bookshelves behind him with a choked cry of pain. In a sudden rush of tears, Rui ran blindly to her friend and fell to her knees next to him. "Wes! Wes, are you ok? Please, say something!"

A thin trickle of blood slowly ran down Wes's face from the corner of his lip as he gasped in pain, attempting to sit up. Instantly his hand went to his chest as a sharp stabbing pain gripped him, indicating that, more than likely, one of his ribs was at least cracked, if not broken. With a sick sob, he collapsed into Rui's arms as she tried to help him sit up. He gritted his teeth against the pain, and looked up to see Makuhita looming over them with its fists raised. Rui shrieked and hugged Wes even more tightly to her, burying her face in his shoulder.

Wes swallowed, and glared past Makuhita to Folly and Trudly. "D…damn you…" he growled. "How dare you… use a Pokémon like this…"

"Get used to it, Wes," Trudly smirked. "Team Snagem never played fair, and Team Cipher even more so. We're not afraid to do whatever it takes to win."

Rui looked up fearfully. "But… how can you… turn a Pokémon evil like this?" she cried. "What did you do to it?"

Folly grinned. "It's called a Shadow Pokémon, and basically its heart has been closed to all emotion, leaving only aggression and fighting instincts in its place," he explained. "That makes them the ultimate battle machines. Perfect for our plans to take over the world!"

"That's wrong!" Rui shouted, leaping to her feet and glaring at the two peons. "How dare you! Pokémon are not meant to be fighting machines! Humans are supposed to live in harmony and cooperation with Pokémon, not use them for their own evil plots!"

"Save it, girl!" Trudly yelled, losing patience. "We've got more important things to worry about than your stupid blathering about how we should treat Pokémon! Makuhita! Grab that girl and bring her to us, then finish Wes off slowly and painfully!"

"Maku-hita!" the Fighting-type yelled, bounding forward and snatching Rui up by the arm in one easy move.

Rui screamed, and kicked at the Pokémon wildly in an attempt to free herself. "Wes! Help!" she shrieked.

Wes tried to get up, but was stopped by the pain in his chest. "Rui…" he whispered in frustration.

"Espi!" At that moment, Espeon suddenly tackled Makuhita with a hard Return attack, making it stagger. Umbreon quickly ran around and Bit the Fighting-type in the arm, which caused it to drop Rui with the pain. It faced the two Pokémon angrily and pumped its fists, ready to fight. Espeon and Umbreon both growled, and prepared to unleash their most powerful attacks on Makuhita.

"Hold on!" Wes called, forcing himself to stand up. "Don't knock it out. Wear it down, as much as you can, but don't knock it out!"

"What are you trying to pull?" snarled Trudly. "Makuhita, shut Wes up for good! Shadow Rush!"

Rui paled as the darkness around Makuhita intensified, and she struggled to her feet. "Wes! Look out! That attack is really strong!" she warned.

"Umbreon! Block and counter with Secret Power!" commanded Wes.

"Umbri… umbreon!" The Dark-type instantly placed himself between Makuhita and his trainer, and met the Fighting-type head on in a powerful attack. Makuhita reeled; both from Umbreon's counter attack and Shadow Rush's kickback, and Wes took the opportunity to give Espeon a command.

"Espeon, attack with your Return!"

The Psychic-type nodded, and prepared to unleash an attack. However… he suddenly yelped in pain and fainted on the spot, as Duskull came up behind him and gave him another Lick.

"Oh no!" cried Rui. "Duskull! I nearly forgot!"

Wes paled, and quickly recalled Espeon into his Pokéball. He had forgotten about the Ghost-type too. _Wes, come on… you're losing your focus! Don't be so careless!_ he berated himself. But he couldn't help it… the pain in his chest, his concern for Rui, and his horror and fear of this Shadow Pokémon, this Makuhita… It was all making him lose his cool. _You've got to focus! If you don't, Rui will be kidnapped, your Pokémon will no doubt be stolen and turned into Shadow Pokémon themselves, and you…_

…_You'll be killed…_

He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat down, forcing himself to think. _If one of Makuhita's Fighting-attacks connects with Umbreon, we'll lose! Fighting-types are great against Dark-types… But… I've still got a chance… Umbreon is faster than Makuhita. We can still win. _

"Umbreon, get ready!" he commanded.

"Makuhita, Cross Chop attack!" Trudly yelled.

"Dodge it, and go for Duskull!" Wes countered in return. "Bite attack!"

Skillfully dodging Makuhita's arms, Umbreon ran at full speed towards the Ghost-type waiting in the wings for an opening, knowing that all his friends were depending on him to win this battle. Taking Duskull totally off-guard, the Dark-type delivered a devastating Bite to it and knocked it out in one blow.

Wes nodded. "Great job, now we've got to weaken Makuhita!"

Trudly fumed as he recalled Duskull. "Makuhita, use Cross Chop again!"

Makuhita barreled towards Umbreon once again, but Umbreon was prepared, and dodged the attack. "Use your Secret Power!" Wes cried. Umbreon closed his eyes, focusing deeply on this one attack. With a final cry of fury, he suddenly charged and smashed hard into Makuhita, doing severe damage and knocking it to the ground in a daze.

"That's it!" Wes exclaimed. "Now… we get to Snag it…"

Rui gasped at his words. "Snag it…? Oh! Wes…"

Pressing a button within the sleeve of his Snag Machine, a Pokéball (loaded just after breakfast, of course) slid down into his hand and lit up with purple light. Biting down against the stabbing pain in his chest, Wes reared back, spun around once, and threw the now-transformed Snag Ball directly at Makuhita. "Snag Ball, go!"

"Wha—? Izzat… a Snag Machine?" gaped Folly, a bit too late.

Trudly gasped. "Oh no!"

The ball snapped against Makuhita's stunned form, and in a burst of light, the Pokémon was taken into it. Clacking to the floor, the Pokéball continued to wiggle back and forth, back and forth… then finally stopped, as the Pokémon within ceased its struggling and gave in to the capture.

At first, everyone just stared at the Pokéball lying there in the middle of the floor with stunned looks on their faces. Then, Umbreon quickly broke the trance by grabbing the Pokéball in his mouth and running over to Wes, placing it in his hands.

Wes smiled weakly, and fell to his knees. "Good job," he congratulated, rubbing Umbreon's head. "I'm very proud of you."

Folly and Trudly's mouths both dropped open. "No way! We lost!" Trudly cried.

"Aw man! Now Miror B.'ll be totally hacked off at us!" Folly wailed.

"And… what will Miror B. say when we tell him the Shadow Pokémon we were issued got Snagged?" Trudly whimpered. "Even worse… what will Master Ein and Sierra say when they find out?"

"Too bad!" Rui said, surprising Wes with how angry she sounded. "Now go away and don't bother us anymore!"

"Oh yeah? Well—" began Folly, stepping towards Rui threateningly. But Umbreon's growl made him think twice.

Trudly shook his head, knowing that it would be dangerous to remain here in the mayor's house. No doubt people had seen them coming into the city; if they stayed any longer, citizens would be bound to start calling police up from Pyrite. After all, they looked rather suspicious, and some might even have recognized Folly and Trudly from yesterday. "Forget it, Folly, I think we should go," he said.

"Huh? Go? But—"

Wes nodded. "You heard him. Going would definitely be in your best interest," he recommended.

With more despairing glances at one another, the two trudged out in defeat. "Man… Master Ein will kill us…" Wes and Rui heard them continue to whine as they left.

A few moments of silence passed, before Rui collapsed to her knees besides Wes. "That was so scary…" she whispered, hugging Wes tearfully. "My gosh… are you ok, Wes? Where are you hurt?"

"I think… I think one of my ribs is cracked… if not broken…" Wes replied, undoing the front of his trenchcoat and feeling at his ribs distastefully. "Yeah… that does not feel good…"

Rui touched at his ribs as well, and winced to feel the definitely unnatural arrangement of at least one or two of them. "Oh… oh dear…"

He suddenly coughed, and turned his face away. "Damn… that definitely is not good…" Rui heard him mutter.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Coughing up blood… not a good thing…" Wes remarked, managing to smile. "Guess that means internal bleeding somewhere, eh?"

Rui gasped at his words. "Wes… you… I'm sorry… I had no idea how dangerous that Pokémon really was… I'm so sorry…" she whispered, hugging him close.

"What are you sorry for? I'm just glad I got that Pokémon, just like you planned." He showed her the Pokéball of the Snagged Makuhita, before putting it on his belt. "Plus, you also got to see me Snag a Pokémon. Not too bad, eh?"

"But Wes… we must get you to a doctor immediately," Rui insisted, standing up and helping Wes stand as gently as she could. "If you really are bleeding somewhere inside, we have to help you quick, before… before…"

Wes cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I get it. But there aren't really hospitals in Orre… they've got wandering nurses and stuff… Let's get to the Pokémon Center, that's the next best thing to a hospital. Ok?"

"Ok…" Rui sniffed, trying desperately to hold back her tears, and began helping Wes to walk out to the Pokémon Center, with Umbreon following behind.

_Please Wes…_ Rui thought to herself desperately. _Please… be ok… If anything happens to you, I… don't know what I'd do._

_Stay with me always…_

_**Featured Song—"Broken," Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence**_

* * *

I hope y'all aren't too mad at me for hurting poor Wes like that… But I was tired of Folly and Trudly's lackluster battling skills, so I decided to write the arrival of the Shadow Pokémon with much more danger, showing exactly how evil these Shadow Pokémon experiments really are. That… and the fact I was itching to torture a main character. I tend to get those urges every once in a while… 

I also am quite aware that I didn't really glamorize the first Snag like I maybe should, but realistically it'd be the last thing on Wes and Rui's mind about now. (Besides, I'll be glamorizing the Snags of all the Admins' Pokémon anyway.) And I know it seems like there are a lot of complex or hidden motives or meanings here and there… but all shall be revealed by the end of the story, I promise.


	10. Chapter 9: To Touch Your Heart

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 9: To Touch Your Heart (Mystery Troop Snag)**

Several minutes later, Wes and Rui were in the Pokémon Center, with the nurse and her assistant both working urgently to help both Wes and his Pokémon. However, while Espeon, Umbreon, and now Makuhita were quickly brought back to full health… Wes's condition proved to be much more precarious than even he realized.

"I've done all I could," the nurse informed both Wes and Rui worriedly, about an hour later. "I've set the ribs that were cracked back into place, and reduced the internal bleeding as well as I could."

Rui gave Wes a frightened glance where he sat in a chair, bare-chested yet wrapped up in a great deal of bandages to keep his ribs in place. His right arm, the arm closest to the injury, was put into a sling to reduce him moving it and hurting himself. Wes's face was impassive, but Rui could somehow feel his anxiety as she stood next to him. "So… what's the problem?" she asked.

The nurse sighed. "I fear there may be bruising done to the organs underneath… His lungs, namely… And I'm afraid I can't help any further with the equipment here in the Pokémon Center."

Wes sighed slowly, taking as few breaths as possible to reduce the pain inside. "So… what do we do?" he asked calmly.

"The only thing I can think of that would have a good chance of working is going up to Agate Village, where the properties of the leaves and water there have miraculous healing powers," the nurse replied. "But… it's a forty minute drive from here, and by then the damage could be too severe… You…"

"You're saying there's not much hope for me," stated Wes flatly, getting to his feet and throwing his trenchcoat around his shoulders. "I see."

"Wes…" Rui's lip trembled, and she threw her arms around him once again, sobbing. "You… you can't…"

The nurse looked terribly distraught. "I'm so sorry… I wish Orre had more facilities available, but…"

Wes smiled. "It's all right. I'm grateful for all your help," he assured her. "Come on, Rui, let's see if we can make it to Agate Village."

Rui was amazed at how calm and composed Wes was taking the entire situation. It was as if this was no big deal at all, and merely a minor setback. _I wish I could be as brave as Wes… I'll try my very best…_ she thought.

After Wes got all his Pokéballs back on his belt, and stuffed his shirt into the back of his belt, the two departed the Center and walked back to the front of the city. Neither spoke a word to one another. The grimness of the situation was too intense for words. But… as the two approached the front entrance, where the speeder was parked, they were in for a terrible surprise.

One of Miror B.'s goons was standing there, guarding the entrance.

"Oh no!" Rui gasped, stopping short upon seeing the blue-clad fellow. "Wes, it's one of those guys who worked for Miror B.! What do we do?"

Wes merely blinked, and stepped towards the man. "Get out of my way," he demanded point-blank.

The man gave Wes a strange look. "Excuse me? Hey, you're Wes, right?" he asked. "Looks like you've had a rough time."

"Just get out of the way and let us go!" Rui pleaded. "This is very urgent!"

"Sorry little girl, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Miror B.'s ordered me to make sure you two don't leave Phenac City."

Wes's gold eyes flared with frustration. "Dammit, just get the hell out of my way!" he yelled, going to the man and shoving him backwards with his one hand. The man stumbled a bit, but retained his footing. With a hateful stare, he leapt forward at Wes, ready to fight back.

"Stop it!" Rui screamed, grabbing Wes and tugging him backwards just in time to avoid a punch from this mysterious blue man. "You… you can't fight him in this condition, Wes… You should battle him with your Pokémon, instead. Please…" Her next words bordered on something of a sob; not a frightened, crybaby-ish sob, but a concerned, frightened one. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt even more… got killed…"

Her voice threatened to make Wes break down into tears himself, so mournful were her words. _Why… why does her voice turn me so?_ he wondered. _Why is it she can make me melt with her words, and touch my soul with just a few tears…? Rui… Dammit, I've only known you for a day and a half! Why…? In the name of Lugia, why am I falling for you…?_

"Ok, calm down," he whispered, giving in to her pleas and selecting Espeon and Umbreon's Pokéballs. He momentarily considered using the newly Snagged Makuhita, but his bound ribs and the pain felt with each and every breath he took made him decide otherwise. It wasn't the Pokémon's fault, but Wes really didn't know if he wanted to place trust in a Pokémon that had nearly killed him. "All right, you. We're going to battle. If I win, you leave Phenac City with the other clowns that were with you and leave us alone from then on. If you win…"

"…You die, and Rui gets to come with me to join Miror B.," the man replied, looking a little peeved that Wes had called him and the other Mystery Troops clowns. "Name's Bluno, don't forget it!"

Wes rolled his eyes. _What kind of retarded name is that?_ "All right, Bluno. Let's get this started. Espeon, Umbreon, go!" His two loyal Pokémon appeared once again to represent him in battle, even more psyched to win since they knew their master was hurt.

"Spoink, Grimer, I choose you!" Bluno yelled in return, sending the Psychic and Poison-type Pokémon out for battle. Wes and Rui wrinkled their noses in disgust at the smell of Grimer's toxic body.

_Well, this shouldn't be too hard,_ Wes thought, taking note of each Pokémon's type. _We've got type advantages on them… But I should still be careful. I can't let my guard down._ "Espeon, Confusion on Grimer! Umbreon, use Bite on Spoink!"

"Grimer! Sludge Umbreon!" commanded Bluno in response. "And Spoink, use Bounce!"

Espeon moved forward with the speed and fluidity of water through a stream, his eyes blazing purple as he unleashed his Confusion attack on Grimer. At the same time, Umbreon leaped forward at the same time to Bite Spoink. However, the pig-like Pokémon used its springy tail and Bounced high into the air, surprising the Dark-type and making him skid to a stop. Grimer used this opportunity to fling a gob of Sludge at Umbreon, who yelped and tried to shake the nasty goop off.

"Espeon, get rid of Grimer!" Wes yelled next, his chest heaving in pain as he shouted the next commands. "Wait for Spoink to come down, and then use Bite, Umbreon!"

"Grimer, Sludge again! Spoink, attack Espeon next!" Bluno responded.

True to form, Espeon quickly rid of the field of Grimer with another power-packed Confusion. Spoink sailed down from the sky, intending to strike the Psychic-type with its unique Bounce attack—however; Umbreon was prepared for the pig Pokémon, and quickly leaped in the way of the attack for its lower-defense teammate. Both Umbreon and Spoink recoiled in opposite directions from the attack, both too stunned to make any further moves for the turn.

Bluno frowned at the fact that Grimer was so easily defeated. So, Folly and Trudly hadn't just been exaggerating; this Wes was indeed a worthy opponent. "Grimer, return!" he said, taking Grimer back into its Pokéball, before selecting a third one. "Sorry Wes, but this is the end of the line for you! Go, Croconaw!"

The Pokéball flew into the center of their 'arena' and opened in a flash of light, revealing a blue and yellow Water-type Pokémon. It growled and snapped its jaws threateningly at Wes and his Pokémon.

_Very interesting…_ Wes mused to himself. _A Croconaw? Those are pretty rare Pokémon, even in Johto, where they originally come from…_ But before Wes could devise a quick strategy to himself as to how he could defeat this rarity, Rui suddenly stepped forward with a gasp, her eyes growing wide and distant.

"Wes!" she exclaimed, staring at the Croconaw. "There's one! A Shadow Pokémon!"

"That's a Shadow Pokémon too?" Wes asked. Mentally, he thanked Rui with all his heart for identifying the Shadow Pokémon. If he had been unprepared, and the Croconaw got it into its head to attack him… the results could have been disastrous…

Rui nodded, backing up to Wes in an almost-protective way. "We… we must save this one, too!" she declared.

"No problem," he assured her. "Espeon, Umbreon, let's go! Return attack on Croconaw, Bite on Spoink!"

Bluno had absolutely no idea what Wes was planning, but he was determined to put an end to this battle quickly regardless. "Spoink, Psywave Espeon; Croconaw, Shadow Rush on Espeon as well!"

Espeon charged forward at the angry Shadow Pokémon fearlessly, slipping out of the way of the attack just in time and then dealing a strong Return attack to it. Umbreon quickly hit Spoink with a super-effective Bite attack as well. The Psychic-type was still ready for more, however, and hit Espeon with Psywave for some minor damage.

"Croco-naw!" Croconaw roared in frustration. Then, without waiting for orders, it suddenly snapped at Espeon with its own Bite attack, hurting him severely.

"Fall back, Espeon!" Wes yelled, knowing that the rules for Pokémon battles went out the window when it came to Shadow Pokémon. "Umbreon, finish up Spoink!"

_How can they do this…?_ Rui thought, watching while Spoink was knocked out by another Bite attack, and Espeon leaped backwards to barely avoid another Bite from Croconaw as well. _This… Team Cipher… and Team Snagem? They transform Pokémon into heartless beasts to do their dirty work… They hurt others with no care at all, and stop at nothing to obtain anything and everything that will help them in their plans for domination… _Tears swam in her eyes at the thought. _I wish I could do something to help… but I can only count on Wes to come through now. Please come through, Wes…_

"Now, Umbreon, get in there with your Bite again!" Wes commanded, watching Croconaw with a practiced eye as his faithful Dark-type attacked once more. "Espeon, prepare a Return attack, but don't move forward yet!" _When Croconaw becomes weak enough to Snag, I'll know—I'll know! I haven't been on Team Snagem for nearly twelve years as its best Snagger not to know. All I can do now is pick at it with weaker attacks, and hope I can Snag it before it defeats us…_

"Croconaw, don't back down now!" Bluno urged, after recalling Spoink. "Shadow Rush! Destroy them!"

_Destroy them… that's not what a Pokémon is supposed to be told…_ Rui thought with horror. In her mind's eye, the purple aura around Croconaw intensified, and it knocked Umbreon backwards several feet with a powerful charge. _Your fear… your anger… I can feel it, Croconaw, I can feel it. Your true nature is hidden away… But you don't have to fear anymore… we can show you the light…_

"Now, Espeon!"

At Wes's words, Espeon leaped forward and slammed into Croconaw with his own attack, staggering the Water-type backwards some. In a fury, Croconaw lashed out with its tail, knocking Espeon down and temporarily stunning him. It bared its teeth menacingly, prepared to deliver a final Bite attack to Espeon that would knock the Psychic-type out.

Wes wished he could race out and punch Croconaw, keep it away from his loyal Pokémon friend. Desperately, he screamed out a command to Umbreon, hoping that perhaps the Dark-type could help in his stead. "Umbreon, Secret Power!"

"Umbri!" cried Umbreon, flying through the air and hitting Croconaw with the force of an Ursaring Slashing down a tree in anger, of a bat hitting a baseball into a home run, of Misty pounding Ash into the ground with her mallet. The attack made Croconaw fly over Espeon and hit the pavement, critically weak from the massive blow.

Wes smiled in relief. Now was the time to Snag! He tucked his right arm close to him to hold back the pain in his chest as best as he could, and then pressed a button within the Snag Machine on his left arm. In a hum of energy, the machine charged up a Pokéball with purple light and slid it down into his hand. Biting his lip in a hope that this would succeed the first time around, Wes reared back, spun once in his characteristic Snagging style developed back in Team Snagem, and flung the Pokéball forward. "Snag Ball, go!"

"Snag Ball!" Bluno repeated, watching helplessly as the ball hit Croconaw and absorbed the Pokémon within itself. It hit the ground and rolled towards Wes a few inches, still wiggling as Croconaw struggled to break free of its prison. Clutching at his ribs, Wes watched the struggling Pokéball with apprehension; afraid the Pokémon within might break free. _Come on, stayinstayinstayin…_

Rui closed her eyes, hands folded to her heart as if in prayer. _Remember your true heart,_ she pleaded mentally, her words seeming strange even to herself, but in her heart knowing they were right. _You will find your way back… I promise…_

And then… as if the maddened Shadow Pokémon had heard her plea… the Pokéball stopped moving. The light on it went out, indicating a successful capture.

Rui's eyes snapped open upon hearing the sound of capture. "It… it worked! You did it!" she squealed delightedly, throwing her arms around Wes's neck and hugging him. "You won, Wes! And you Snagged Croconaw!"

Bluno stepped backwards in pure shock. "What! No! My Shadow Pokémon!" he shouted. "You little… How could you come to have a Snag Machine!"

"Once was a member of Team Snagem," Wes answered simply. He bent over slightly to take Croconaw's fetched Pokéball from Espeon, and petted his two loyal friends in gratitude. "Now, you remember the deal we made before the battle started. Get out of here. I never want to see your face again, in this city or anywhere else."

"I won't forget this…" Bluno growled, clenching his fists. "You'll pay for this! Team Cipher will not forgive you for your insolence!" He turned and fled out of the city in a rush.

Wes sighed. Thankfully, that was over with. But now he had lost valuable time; time that he needed to get to Agate Village. There was nothing he could do about it now, though. He could only push forward, and hope that the nurse at the Pokémon Center had been wrong. He placed Croconaw's Pokéball on his belt and recalled Espeon and Umbreon into their own Pokéballs. As soon as that was done, Wes was ready to depart. Until… he noticed something…

"Um… Rui… you're still hugging me," he reminded her gently. "We need to go, remember?"

Rui's eyes widened, and she quickly let go of Wes. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she gasped. "It's just… I…"

Wes grinned at her. "Hey, it's not like it was bothering me," he said. "But…"

"…You're right. We should leave immediately."

Wes and Rui quickly ran out of the city and leaped upon the speeder; Wes in the driver's seat and Rui in the passenger's seat on the side. As Wes sucked in his breath and gunned the engine, Rui took one last, mournful look at Phenac City. A beautiful jewel amidst Orre's harsh terrain, where so many things had changed for her. She had been saved from kidnappers, met Wes and several other amazing friends, and began adventures that she could have only imagined. Now she was leaving it, without getting any real chance to say goodbye.

Rui only hoped that the next time she visited Phenac City, Wes would still be there next to her to hold her hand.

* * *

At precisely 2:00, Nascour and Sierra stood in front of the doors to the meeting room, within the partially completed Realgam Tower that would serve as Team Cipher's headquarters. As usual, Nascour stood stiffly at attention, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his rapier at his side. Next to him, Sierra waited patiently for any commands Nascour might issue to her at anytime. She fingered the handles on both her pistols out of anxiety, taking a bit of comfort in their presence at her sides. 

"Are you ready, my dear?" Nascour whispered, smiling kindly down at her—a rare thing to see.

Sierra nodded. "Quite. Let's go."

As one, they both stepped forward and opened the doors, entering with brisk strides into the room, where—as expected—Evice was already sitting at one end of the table. Sierra bit the inside of her cheek to stop a smirk threatening to come upon seeing how short Evice was in the large chair he was sitting in. She followed Nascour to the chair at the opposite end of the table, and stood attentively at his side as he sat down.

"Greetings, Master Evice," Nascour said, bowing his head.

"Greetings, Master Nascour," Evice replied. "And… Sierra, wasn't it?"

Sierra nodded, and bowed her head too. "Yes, sir."

"I extend my gratitude to you and your brother, Ein," the Cipher Head continued. "For the ultimate Shadow Pokémon. What a powerful beast."

"Thank you, sir…"

"My master… you wished to discuss several things about the Realgam Tower proceedings, correct?" asked Nascour, snapping his fingers behind him in the meantime and bringing forth Travis, who was already waiting in the shadows prior to the meeting, where Nascour had sent him in advance. Nascour whispered a command to him, and Travis readily ran to a small table nearby, preparing something.

"Yes, that's quite true," Evice said. "I am interested in how we shall set up this tournament we plan to have when the tower is completed."

"Certainly. I have drawn up a few ideas that you are welcome to look over." Sierra felt a nudge from Nascour, and she instantly streaked over to the other side of the table to Evice. Trying not to look him in the eyes, she handed him a sheet of paper with the said ideas upon it, before bowing and returning to Nascour's side.

_Evice is so creepy, _she thought with a shudder, watching him as he read over the paper. _I mean… true, Nascour has committed a great deal more atrocities, like how he's killed dozens of our members ever since Team Cipher was started about two years ago… But Evice is different. He's like… evil, almost… The way Shadow Pokémon are…_

Travis came back over to Nascour, with a tray of two shot glasses and a whiskey bottle. Sierra could see Travis' throat bobbing with fright as he poured two shots, one of which he handed to Nascour. "A drink, my master?" Nascour offered.

Evice frowned, and Sierra could tell he was instantly suspicious. Not that she could blame him, really… But she knew Nascour wasn't planning to poison him. She knew.

"Let him drink the first glass," Evice said, pointing to Travis.

_Ok… he's ruled out the whole bottle being poisoned, which would have been kinda obvious anyway…_ mused Sierra, watching Travis blanch at Evice's orders. _Now he's going for the poison-in-the-glasses_ _theory…_

Nascour sighed, and waved his hand at Travis. "Go ahead…" he grumbled, sounding impatient at Evice's suspicions. Travis took Nascour's shot glass back with a trembling hand, and downed it all at once. He made a face at how amazingly strong the whiskey was—Nascour was very partial to high-alcoholic whiskey shots—but nonetheless made a smile and put the glass down.

Evice nodded. "Now the other one."

Travis' face fell at the thought of having to down another shot. _Man… I'm gonna be drunk for sure, wait and see!_ he thought mournfully, taking Evice's glass and preparing to down it.

"No," Evice snapped. "The girl this time."

Travis and Nascour both gaped at his words. "Ah… um… Master Evice, I don't think that's a good idea," Nascour tried to protest. "It's very high volume alcohol, and she's only 16…"

"You heard me. The girl. Now."

With a pale face, Sierra nodded. "Ok… sure, if you say so…" she said, taking Evice's glass and staring at it.

Nascour took a deep breath. "Miss Sierra… I don't think…"

"It's ok," she reassured. She sniffed the whiskey, and cringed at the strong smell. _Oh, I'm so going to regret this!_ she thought, closing her eyes and drinking the whole shot down.

Nascour, Travis, and Evice all stared at her, waiting for a reaction. Sierra made a face at the horrible taste of the whiskey, and slowly put the glass down. _Well… that wasn't so bad—_ Her thoughts were cut off as she suddenly swooned with nausea, and passed clean out. Nascour quickly leaped out of his chair and caught her before she hit the floor.

Evice did not look too happy about this. "Well, well… what is this, Nascour?" he accused.

"This doesn't mean a thing, sir," Nascour reassured with biting annoyance. _That bastard… How dare he! I didn't mean for anything to happen to Miss Sierra…_ "She's only 16, and has never tasted anything with alcohol in her entire life. Such a sudden shot of such high volume whiskey just caused her to pass out, that's all."

"Really."

Travis nodded. "Yes sir… I'll prove it," he said, with a boldness that surprised even himself. He poured yet another shot in the same glass that Sierra had drank from, and downed it to prove nothing was wrong. "See?"

Evice relaxed a little. "Well… I suppose… If she really is 16, than I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

_Damn right you shouldn't…_ Nascour thought darkly. "Travis… take Miss Sierra out for air and try to revive her. We'll continue the meeting."

Travis nodded, and took Sierra's unconscious form out as Nascour re-poured the glasses and gave one to Evice. Once Travis got Sierra into the hall, he began fanning her with his headband, until at last she slowly came back to her senses.

"Huh… wha… wha happened…?" she groaned, rubbing at her temples. "I feel sick… and that was only one shot…"

"Well, it was pretty strong whiskey," Travis tried to reassure. "And you're kinda young…"

"Oh, and I'm sure you're way older than me," Sierra snapped, sitting up and frowning at him.

Travis shrugged quickly and turned his face away from her annoyed stare. "I… um… Well, I'm 18, but… I have tasted alcohol before. Unlike you."

Sierra stared at him for a few moments, before suddenly laughing. "Really. Ok, ok, I'll buy that," she said, trying to stand up. "Maybe I'm just never going to drink alcohol again in my life after this..."

"That would work," he smiled.

Sierra smiled back, before suddenly staggered and falling on her butt again. "Ow! Gah… my head…" She put her face in her hands and groaned. "That's some stuff, for it to affect me just like that… Oh…"

Travis knelt down in front of her, and, without even thinking, gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Relax, Miss Sierra," he instructed, gently placing his fingers over her temples and rubbing them. "Take a deep breath."

At first, Sierra was shocked at Travis' gesture. But her surprise was quickly replaced by genuine relief. "Mm… that feels good…" she murmured. Her eyes shot open at her own comment, and she quickly looked down. "I… um… thanks…"

Travis swallowed slowly, and nodded quickly. "You're welcome… Miss Sierra…" he replied, ruefully taking his hands away and putting them on his knees as he sat in front of her.

"How'd you know to…?"

"Hm? Oh… My sister… she always used to have migraines when we were little," he explained. "I always used to do that for her…"

"Oh. I see." Sierra was tempted to ask about where his sister and the rest of his family lived now, but she knew quite well that was none of her business. "So… um… Travis… How'd someone so… er… quiet as you get involved with Team Cipher?"

"Actually, I was part of Team Snagem first," Travis replied. "I was a kid off the streets and had nothing better to do… Then I was traded over to Team Cipher, and… I guess I was smart enough to become a peon under Nascour…" He sounded embarrassed as he ran his hand through his silvery-white hair.

"Hm… well, I guess that's not so bad," Sierra smiled, turning her face towards the long windows along the hallway. The crystal-clear panes that overlooked the desert let in beams of sunlight that warmed her young face, making her close her eyes with pleasure. "Bet it's unnerving working under Nascour, though, huh?"

At the sight of her drinking in the tender warmth of the sunlight, Travis quickly lowered his blue eyes in embarrassment. "Um… yes… But it's all right…" _Dammit, Travis, why? Why are you letting her affect you like this? She's your superior… You can't be attracted to your superior!_

_But… she's so sweet…_

Sierra smiled, and extended her hand to him. "That's good. I'll be sure to rub Nascour the right way about you," she told him, as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I mean… after all, it would be a terrible shame to lose you to Nascour's blade…"

The thought of getting impaled by Nascour was not at all appealing to Travis; he could still feel the point of Nascour's rapier at his throat when he had accidentally angered him. But then, he stopped to think about what Sierra had just said. She thought it would be a terrible shame to lose him? They had never really spoken to one another before this day; how could she suddenly come to the conclusion he was worthy of life before Master Nascour?

Looking into Sierra's silver, gold-flecked eyes… Travis suddenly realized that she could see. With just a glance, she could see your soul…

The way Travis was staring at her unnerved Sierra, and she quickly looked away. _Damn… I shouldn't egg him on like this… You'll get him stuck to you before long, just like Cail,_ she thought darkly. _Besides, Cail's your guy. Isn't he?_

She sighed. "Travis, take me to the water fountain before I fall down again… I need to flush this stuff out of my system…" she muttered, clinging on to Travis' arm. _Damn Evice… By Mew's grace, I hope he pays for this…_

Travis nodded, and graciously led her down the hall, trying as hard as he could to not think of Sierra. _Damn these teenage hormones anyway,_ he cursed to himself. _It's not fair… Why couldn't I have served underneath Sierra or Ein instead…? _

_Oh, no you don't. Don't you dare start thinking you might have a chance with her, because you DON'T, Travis. She's beyond you… just give it up before you get burned._

But, as he soon would come to realize, Travis had already gone in too deep with Sierra. There was no turning away from his thoughts now.

* * *

At first, Wes had been very keen to himself on driving all the way to Agate Village straight from Phenac. But, after twenty minutes of blazing across the desert sands of Orre, he realized right away that that was never going to happen. The heat of the desert sun was getting to him; causing him to feel faint and sick. He tried holding in a cough, and his heart jolted in horror at the taste of blood apparent in his mouth once again. He was not going to make it. He was going to die, and there wasn't anything he could to do save himself. 

_This can't be it… this can't be where I die!_ Wes thought, closing his eyes for a moment to hold back tears. _Not when I've just discovered my purpose in life… Not when I've just found her… No! Please, Ho-Oh, don't let me… die…_

Rui was presently startled as Wes slowed to a stop before Pyrite Town.

"Wes? What are you stopping for? We have to get to Agate Village!" She looked up at Wes, and gasped to see him slumped over, chest heaving in pain as he gasped for air. "Wes! Are you ok? What's wrong?" She jumped out of the speeder and ran around to the other side. "Say something… please!"

Wes glanced at her, eyes glazed over in agony. "R-rui…" he whispered. "I'm… sorry… I'm sorry that this is the end… for us…"

Rui's eyes widened. "No! It's not! It's not over! Come on… don't give up!" she pleaded, putting her arms around his midsection and pulling him off the speeder, causing them to both collapse in a big pile together. "Come on, maybe there's someone in Pyrite who can help…"

"Rui… don't try to fool yourself. I… Thank you for touching my heart… the way you have… But this… this is where we say goodbye…"

"No!" she screamed at him, jerking him to his feet and pulling him towards Pyrite. "I am not losing you now, not when we've just gotten to know each other…"

Wes momentarily looked surprised at her words. "Rui…"

Once inside the rough town, Rui momentarily wondered where to go first. She couldn't exactly ask for help from one of the passerby, she knew. This was not that kind of town. Spying a restaurant nearby, Rui decided that maybe she could ask someone working there to direct her to where a doctor might be. She half-led, half-dragged Wes over to the entrance, getting several strange looks from people standing around along the way, and shifted her grip on Wes long enough to reach for the door handle.

Just as the door swung open violently, hitting her hard in the left arm and making her cry out.

Rui whimpered and backed up, nursing her arm from the impact. She looked up to see a big, muscled man, one of those bodybuilder types, leering down at her with a crooked smile. From the look in his eyes… she realized he was more than just a tad under the influence.

"Who do we have here?" he asked, stepping towards Rui.

"Please step aside, sir," Rui managed to respond to him. "My friend is in trouble…"

The man laughed. "Forget him, babe. He looks pretty weak to me. I'll be sure to take good care of you…" He reached out and grabbed Rui's arm, making her shriek in fright.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her," Wes managed to choke, glaring helplessly up at the larger man.

"What'd you say, punk? I'm not afraid of you." The man balled up a fist and raised it threateningly at Wes.

Rui screamed. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" she cried, unable to do anything to protect her friend. "Wes!"

"Excuse me…"

The man froze, turning around to observe a young man in his late teens standing behind him. He had long aqua-green hair in a ponytail, and an Espeon at his heels. The bodybuilder frowned. "What're you looking at, you—"

The man's sentence was cut short by a sudden punch to the face, making him stagger and fall backwards. The young man stepped forward calmly, as the bodybuilder got back to his feet.

"Ya wanna fight, punk?" he yelled, adopting a fighting stance. "I'll take you—"

Once again, the teen interrupted by kicking the man in the stomach, and then quickly drawing a longsword that was hanging on his belt. Rui feared at first that the older teen would kill the bodybuilder, but instead, he leaped forward, sidestepping the man's awkward punch and striking him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. As quickly as he had drawn the sword, the teen then sheathed it again, gazing coldly down at his opponent.

"Two lessons for you," he said softly. "One, don't talk so much in battle, especially if you're half-drunk. And two…" At this, the man turned to regard Rui for a moment. The words he was about to say then suddenly died on his lips when he saw her, and his face seemed to go pale for a moment. The Espeon that suddenly reappeared at his side seemed a bit stunned as well, but quickly recovered to give her master a brief nudge. At his Pokémon's soft urging, the young man quickly snapped back to attention. "…Two… don't ever treat a lady with such disrespect…"

Rui smiled a little, despite her worries. "Thank you…"

"You're quite welcome. Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine, but my friend isn't." Tears filled her eyes once again, and she went to Wes's side, where he had passed out. "He… he's badly injured… We were trying to get to Agate Village to heal him, but…" Rui's lip trembled, and she burst into agonized tears. "I don't know if he'll make it now…"

The young man looked pale again, and kneeled down next to her. "Sweetheart… don't cry… Tears are not good for such a beautiful face as yours…" He gently wiped away some of the tears spilling down her face. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Rui… I'm Rui."

A long pause. "Alexander." He suddenly went to Wes, and lifted him up in his arms. "Come with me. I may be able to help you."

Rui was shocked. "What? Where are you taking him?" she asked, following Alexander as he walked briskly down the street.

"To the hotel, my dear. Trust me… I want to help."

"But why?"

Alexander smiled slightly. "Because… you're such a lovely young lady," he replied simply.

They soon arrived at the hotel, where Rui quickly opened each door they encountered until they came to a particular door. "Stop. That one's my room. Take the key out of my right pocket and open it, my darling."

With a trembling hand, Rui reached into Alexander's right jean pocket, and came out with a card key to the room. She swiped it and opened the door. Alexander immediately breezed past her and to the bed, upon which he laid Wes down. Rui waited for Espeon to enter, and then shut the door and ran to Wes's side. "What can you do for him?" she asked tearfully.

Alexander shrugged. "First off, you need to tell me where and how he was hurt," he said.

"Ok… um… About an hour and a half ago, Wes was in a Pokémon battle when the opponent's Makuhita… um… punched him. Right there." She pointed to the right side of Wes's chest.

Alexander raised his eyebrows. "The Pokémon attacked him?" he repeated. Rui nodded. "So… what happened? Broken ribs, I'm assuming?"

"Yes… and internal bleeding. And… the nurse at the Pokémon Center said there might be bruising on his lungs as well…"

"My… that's quite serious. No doubt the heat of the desert made things even worse…"

"What do you mean by that?" Rui asked.

"Heat promotes blood flow… The internal bleeding has probably been made worse by traversing the desert…" Alexander mused, reaching underneath his shirt and pulling out a gold necklace. "Pray tell, where did you come from?"

"Phenac City."

Shaking his head, Alexander carefully undid the clasp on his necklace and took it off, holding it out to Rui. "Do you see these feathers here?" he asked her, indicating the two red-orange feathers hanging off the chain.

"Yes…" Rui reached out and gently touched the feathers, admiring their softness. Next to them, she noticed a golden, crescent-shaped pendant that looked somewhat familiar; though at the moment, Rui wasn't interested in recalling why. "What are they from?"

"The Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh," he replied simply, sliding one off of the chain and offering it to her. "Do you know about phoenixes, Miss Rui?"

"Um… a little… They live forever, don't they?"

"Well, they live quite a while, and then they burn themselves up. But from these ashes, they are reborn to live their lives once again. So, it is virtually forever." Indicating Wes, Alexander added, "With this property of eternal life, a phoenix's body is filled with immeasurable healing properties as well, assuring its long life. So, this feather is also filled with vast healing powers."

Rui's eyes went wide. "Really? So it can save Wes's life?" she asked.

"I sincerely hope so. Place it underneath his bandages, right over the point of injury, and we shall see if I am correct." Alexander refastened the necklace around his neck once again, watching as Rui undid the bandages around Wes's chest and gently placed the feather over where Makuhita had punched him.

Rui closed her eyes, hoping against hope that Alexander's story of the Ho-Oh feather was true. She gently touched Wes's face, a prayer filling her heart that he would survive. "Thank you, Alexander," she whispered, turning around to see the young man looking pale and troubled. "I… I am so grateful to you…"

"You are so welcome, my darling," he replied, twisting a lock of hair around his finger vaguely. "I do hope your friend will be all right."

"Thank you…" Rui paused, sitting on the end of the bed and glancing back at Wes. "Where did you get those Ho-Oh feathers, may I ask?"

Alexander looked up, a bit startled. "Hm? Oh…" He hesitated a moment, and then smiled warmly at her. "Shall I be truthful?"

"Of course…"

"Truth be told, then… I stole them. From the Pokémon League Grand Master in Johto. She is the Affinity of Fire, and bound to Johto's divine Ho-Oh."

Rui was shocked. "Really?" she gasped. "But you… stole them? That's… not very nice…"

"She can always get more," Alexander said dismissively. "Besides, it's what may give your friend a fighting chance."

"That's true…"

Silence fell over the room. Rui quietly glanced over at Wes, who was—to her relief—still breathing. She hoped he was healing as well… She then looked to Alexander, who sat in a chair quietly petting his Espeon in his lap, his aqua-green hair curling about his face and giving him a tender look. There was no doubt about it, she found Alexander quite handsome. And yet… The attraction was not quite there. _Perhaps it is because I'm concerned for Wes,_ she decided. _He is my first and foremost priority._

With a fraction of hesitation, Rui slowly leaned over Wes… and kissed him on the cheek. "Ho-Oh's grace be with you," she whispered, before sitting back up and continuing her vigil. She wondered if she were blushing, but even if she were, she had no regrets.

_Wes… please don't leave me… I would be lost without you…_

_**Featured Song—"My Last Breath," Evanescence**_

* * *

To fans of Quilava and Bayleef… forgive me. I know some of you wanted Wes to Snag Quilava. But I'm going by what I did in my game, and Croconaw is the one I Snagged. It was only afterwards I discovered you could only Snag one of the three at the beginning. Otherwise, I probably would have gone for Quilava (I love Fire-types). But I'm not complaining; Feraligatr has saved my butt more than once (especially against Evice…), and I love him much. (huggles Feraligatr) 

Anywho… It seems that poor Travis is getting himself into a jam, by flirting with Sierra… I haven't really decided if it's going to remain one-sided, or if Travis' wishful thinking will actually go somewhere. (grins) Drama is so much fun to write… And speaking of drama… I've left you faithful readers at a cliffie with poor Wes' predicament, haven't I? Ah well… I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to see if Wes lives or dies… (grins stupidly)

Latias: …They're not stupid… Where is the story going to go if the main character dies?

Pichu Star: Point well taken, sweet Latias. Oh, and I don't believe I've ever introduced my Pokémon Colosseum readers to you. Readers, this is Latias, one of my muses.

Latias: (waves) Hi everyone!

Pichu Star: With that, I just want to express one more time that I'm so thankful to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! This is, by far, the most fun I've ever had writing a fanfic before. The characters and world of Pokémon Colosseum are extremely fascinating, and I'm glad all of you are enjoying my work as much as I am. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 10: Beautiful Perfection

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 10: Beautiful Perfection (Arrival in Pyrite Town)**

Needless to say, Ein was more than just a little miffed when he was informed about what had happened to Sierra during the meeting later that day.

In fact… he was downright furious.

"Ein… I'm perfectly fine, trust me," Sierra tried to reassure him, after about twenty minutes of listening to him cursing Evice with every profane word in existence. "There isn't any sense in continuing to curse him… Ho-Oh is probably tired of listening to you do so, for the love…"

Ein sighed, and shook his bang out of his face. "That's not the point…" he said, in a somewhat calmer tone of voice. "I know that Nascour wants us to put up with Evice just a bit longer… that he still is serving his purpose… But I've had it up to here with him! I'm tired of him walking all over us, treating us like crap… If I had been there, Sierra, you know damn well I would have—"

Sierra cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know perfectly well what you'd have done. You would have mangled Evice far worse than Nascour ever could. I've heard it before…"

An awkward silence hung in the air for several moments, before Ein finally sighed again and decided to give up. Sierra always had been the sensible one of the two siblings; he knew quite well that listening to her would most likely be in his best interests. "It's just… I don't… You're my little sister, Sierra. I'm supposed to make sure nothing happens to you…" he mumbled.

"Ein… that's sweet and all," Sierra said, smiling at him from where he sat at his computer. "But I'm not the little girl you've had to take care of all these years. I've grown up…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ein frowned and turned back to his computer, a little embarrassed. He hated getting sentimental with anyone, even his sister. "So… didn't you have something else to do for Nascour?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," grumbled Sierra, remembering that she had to find another direct subordinate for Nascour. "I'm gonna have to set up a meeting with Gonzap, right? Damn… I am not looking forward to that…"

Ein smiled slightly. "You'll be fine," he assured. "Remind him to send the rest of the Snagged Pokémon to me, while you're at it."

"Sure, sure…"

"And… um…" The Cipher Admin fidgeted for a moment, unsure of how to word his next request. "…I'd… feel a lot better if you took someone along with you when you meet him. Ya know?"

"Take someone along?" repeated Sierra. She thought about this, and shrugged. "Ok. I'd prefer not to be alone over there anyway…"

"That a girl," Ein smirked, his kindly demeanor starting to fade away. "Now take care of things elsewhere, I've got work to do."

Sierra giggled, and, before turning to leave the laboratory, leaned over Ein's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later, bro."

Ein allowed himself one last tiny smile, before engrossing himself back in his work again. "See ya, Sierra…"

* * *

As the next morning's first light fell over Pyrite Town… within a certain room of the Pyrite Grand Hotel slept three young teenagers and their Pokémon, their sleep not yet disturbed by light nor the commotion of others. 

Shifting his position in the chair where he slept uncomfortably, Alexander sighed and turned his face away from the light filtering in through the blinds over the window. From in his lap, his Espeon purred softly, continuing to sleep as well.

Across the end of the bed, Rui slept with a sad look upon her face, her arms around both Espeon and Umbreon as she held them close to her. Her eyes squinted at the morning light coming through the window some, but she stayed asleep as well.

And Wes…

Lying in the bed with the lines of pain still tight in his face…

Wes stirred.

Slowly, painfully, Wes's eyes opened, bringing into view the peeling, faded-white ceiling of the hotel room he was lying in. The first rays of dawn slowly trickling through the blinds of the window illuminated his pale face with a gentle glow. Hesitantly, he sat up to take a good look at his surroundings.

And realized… he wasn't in pain anymore.

"What in the name of Lugia…?" Wes quickly touched at his ribs, feeling for any pain where Makuhita had punched him the day before. Where the bones had felt cracked and unnaturally out of place before, they were now completely good as new. He sucked in a deep breath, and was greeted with no sharp pain whatsoever. "What? Am I… healed? But how…?"

Wes quickly looked over at the end of the bed, and smiled in relief to see Rui sleeping there peacefully. He drew his legs up carefully to avoid disturbing her, and turned his head to see another individual in the room, sleeping in a chair with an Espeon on his lap. He seemed only about a year or two older than Wes, but there was something that suggested he had seen much, much more in his life than Wes ever had. He wore his aqua-green hair back in an insanely long ponytail that touched the floor, and had a longsword in its case on the floor close by. A large scar, nearly three inches long, streaked across his left cheek; starting at the bridge of his nose, crossing dangerously close underneath his left eye, and ending slightly past his cheekbone.

_Ok… I don't know who that guy is, but I guess he's all right, _Wes thought, as he noticed a nightstand next to him with all his belongings on it; his belt of Pokéballs, the Snag Machine, the small pack of items that hung off the back of his belt, and his shades. His trenchcoat and shirt were draped over the back of another chair nearby. _But… what happened? How was I healed? I thought I was supposed to die! And who's this guy who—_

"Well. Looks like someone's up," came a soft voice, making Wes's head snap back up. The young man in the chair slowly straightened up with a noticeable wince, as his Espeon hopped out of his lap and stood obediently next to her master.

Wes nodded at the statement. "Yes… Who are you?"

"My name's Alexander. You must be…"

"Wes."

Alexander smiled, and stood up. "That's right. Wes." He sweatdropped painfully as he straightened all the way, and he rubbed at his lower back with one hand. "Ouch… sleeping in a chair like that probably wasn't the best idea…"

"Probably not," Wes said, with a slight smile. He wasn't sure who Alexander was, but somehow, he felt that this was someone he could place trust in easily. There was something there, something that assured him there was nothing to fear. "So… what happened? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Since yesterday," Alexander replied, rubbing at the back of his neck now. "Thankfully, I found you two when I did, or you might have died from internal bleeding. Poor Rui, was worried sick about you, she was."

"I can imagine," Wes murmured, casting Rui an affectionate glance. _Don't worry anymore, Rui, I'm ok…_ "What has she been doing since yesterday?"

"Worry… watch over you… worry some more… But she's fine. I saw to that. I even got your Pokémon healed for you."

Wes was surprised. "You did?"

"Certainly."

"…So, did you stop that thug who was trying to get Rui? I remember him a little, but then I passed out…"

Alexander nodded, and began to twist some of his hair around his finger in an absent way; a gesture Wes would soon come to recognize as a sign of deep thoughtfulness in him. "I certainly did. Soon after, I brought you two here to the Pyrite Grand Hotel, where you've been ever since."

"Wow…" Wes wasn't sure what to say. "Why… why did you do that for us? We're complete strangers to you, and you…"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the young mercenary's lips. "Ah… Well, I wasn't going to leave a beautiful girl like Miss Rui to a thug. Nor to grief. It was more for her than anything, no offence if you please."

"I see," Wes replied, mentally rolling his eyes. _Figures! He just was doing it for superficial reasons, like winning Rui! …Ah well. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for him, and Rui left to the mercy of the criminals hanging around Pyrite._ "Well… thank you. I owe you."

"That you do…" Alexander turned around, still trying to stretch out the cramps in his back and neck. "But let it not worry you right now. You probably still need rest."

Wes shrugged. "I'm all right," he assured. "Just a little sore overall, but ok. So… how was I miraculously healed? I thought for sure I was gonna die…"

"Miraculous indeed… Well, just undo those bandages and take a look."

Puzzled, Wes slowly unraveled the bandages around his chest, and found, to his surprise, a feather. It was a dull, red-orange color, as if a brightness once there had been sucked away, leaving the shell behind. He slowly took it in his hand and turned it over before him. "What is it?"

"That, Wes, is a Ho-Oh feather."

"A Ho-Oh? You're kidding!"

Alexander laughed softly. "I don't kid too often, I must confess. No, that's a real Ho-Oh feather. It was once gifted with immense healing powers, but it's all been used up on healing your injury. That is why it's such a dull color now."

Wes frowned. "Where did you get it?"

"I stole it," Alexander replied simply, with a hint of pride in his voice. "From the Pokémon League Grand Master of Kanto and Johto. She's bound to the Legendary Ho-Oh, so it would make sense she owns a few of its feathers."

"Well… I'm not sure what to say, really," Wes admitted, watching Alexander sit back down in the chair. He wasn't exactly sure if he believed this story about stealing Ho-Oh feathers from a 'Grand Master' (whatever that was), but it supposed it didn't matter in the long run when it meant his life was spared. "I mean… should I congratulate you on stealing a life-saving feather?"

Alexander shook his head. "No… I wouldn't want you too. Stealing is wrong, is it not?" he grinned. "Nonetheless, it's good to see that the feather worked, and you're alive and well."

Espeon and Umbreon suddenly stirred, and got up simultaneously with wide yawns. Upon seeing Wes up, they cried out for joy, and leaped into his arms.

"Hey there, buddies," Wes smiled, hugging his Pokémon pals. "It's great to see you too. I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about me…" He glanced over at Alexander to see him slowly undoing his hair and combing it out, and took the opportunity to ask more about this new ally. "So… Alexander…"

"Hm?"

"I'm… assuming you mess around in the criminal world a bit?"

"Quite right. And I'm assuming you do too?"

Wes shrugged. "I used to. But not anymore. What are you into?"

Alexander seemed to warm up a bit more to a subject he could see Wes eye-to-eye on. "Well, now… I'm what's called a traditional mercenary, a group of individuals who usually work alone, and are armed mainly with swords or similar archaic weaponry," he explained eagerly, as if he had been waiting to tell Wes this. "This is my prized longsword, the Aquatic Night." He bent over to retrieve his sword, and drew it with a metallic sound. The impressive blade gleamed slightly in the sunlight spilling through the blinds, making Wes's eyebrows rise.

"That's pretty cool," he admitted, noting the large sapphire pommel stone set into the hilt. "Of course, you can use that thing in battle."

"Now why would I lug around a great big thing like this all over Johto to clear out here, and not be able to use it?" asked Alexander in a mock-confused tone. "I certainly can, and so can every other traditional mercenary out there. Only dishonorable fools would carry a sword around and not be able to use it effectively. Not that it doesn't take practice to use one well. This I know."

"Are you one of the 'elite'?" Wes asked teasingly.

"I don't know enough traditional mercenaries to truly tell, but I'm told I'm one of the best," Alexander murmured, sheathing his sword again and putting it down on the floor. "I usually frequent Johto, and there I'm known as the 'pirate prince of Johto.' I usually put my skills to thievery, although there are so many more things I could easily do…"

"What are you doing here in Orre, then?"

At that question, Alexander's azure eyes dimmed slightly. They reminded Wes a bit of Rui's eyes; except that hers were much wider and cuter. Alexander's were soft and calm, showing no fear whatsoever. "Ah… It's… personal business, I must admit. I have business with an old… _friend_ of mine who has suddenly resurfaced. That is all."

Reading Alexander's face, Wes could instantly tell there was betrayal and suffering behind his words. Like him, the young mercenary was troubled by his past, and was attempting to set things right. Wes had learned to see into the motives of others by his time in Team Snagem, and he could see that Alexander's motives were fueled by a desire for vengeance, and a chance to lay old demons to rest. Realizing that, Wes decided not to press any further. "I understand," he murmured softly.

Alexander nodded ruefully. "So… what criminal activity have you found yourself involved in?" he questioned back, a little more lightheartedly.

"Hm? Me? Oh… well, I used to be a Snagger for Team Snagem…"

"Team Snagem?" Alexander repeated, sounding almost horrified.

Wes froze uncertainly at the sudden surprise in Alexander's voice. Did his past have something to do with Team Snagem? That might explain things... "Er… yeah… But that's over and done with now. I left them just the other day."

"And you met Rui."

"Yeah… how'd you know that?"

"Rui told me a few things… like how you rescued her and whatnot… Not a whole lot, since she was so worried about you," Alexander explained, looking a little more relaxed. "It seems… Team Snagem wants her for her powers… she can see these mysterious… Shadow Pokémon."

"Do you know about Shadow Pokémon?" Wes asked.

"I encountered one the day before yesterday in battle… It was a fierce little thing, and powerful too."

"Yeah… I Snagged two of them away from some of the crooks trying to kidnap her."

Alexander's head snapped up again. "You Snagged two?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah… I kept the Snag Machine from Team Snagem… I'm trying to help Rui save all of the Shadow Pokémon… She wants to rescue them, and I want to protect her and get to the bottom of this mess."

"How very noble, Wes…" the older teen mused. "Taking on such a task as saving the Shadow Pokémon of Orre from a dangerous criminal team… You do realize, however, that such an undertaking will be quite dangerous for both you and Miss Rui? I mean… after all…" Alexander's eyes strayed to Rui's sleeping form for a moment. "…I don't wish to seem unconfident in you, Wes, but… she could be a weakness."

Wes's eyes hardened with resolve. "She's much more determined than you might think," he argued. "If there's anyone who'll stop Team Snagem's plans… or this Team Cipher, too… it'll be us."

"Ah… So you've heard of Team Cipher as well."

"Yes."

"Very interesting…" Alexander picked his sword up again, and attached it to his belt as he continued. "Well, Wes, I suppose there's no stopping you or Miss Rui, then, is there? I just ask one thing…"

Wes barely blinked. "And what would that be?"

"You must promise… that nothing happens to Miss Rui."

"What?"

"She's a lovely, innocent girl…" Alexander said softly. "It would be a terrible shame to have something terrible happen to her. Just… just assure me you'll take good care of her."

"I'd do that whether you asked me to or not," Wes reassured. "Rui's in good hands."

Just then, Rui herself began to stir from sleep, making Wes and Alexander both turn to look at her. With a great big yawn, she stretched herself out, and then sat up. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and blinked; first at Alexander, and then at Wes. Her eyes lit up with joy upon spying the latter.

"Wes!" she shrieked happily, flinging herself upon the teen before he even had time to blink, throwing him flat against the bed again. "Oh my gosh! It worked! You're ok!"

Wes winced as his head collided with the bed's headboard. "Oww…"

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Rui gasped. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Surely not," Alexander chuckled softly, putting his hair back in a ponytail. "It seems everything is all right now."

Rui nodded enthusiastically. "I… Wes, I was so scared…" she whispered, laying her head on Wes's chest, as if to make sure he really was alive by listening for a heartbeat. "I thought… you would leave me…" Her tears found their way back into her eyes again, despite her attempts to hold them back. "Please don't do that again…"

For a moment, Wes lay frozen where he lay. _Is this right?_ he wondered, his hand hesitantly rising to run his fingers through her red hair. _I can't… feel like this for her… can I?_

Alexander watched the two for several moments; a strange expression of tenderness, longing, and frustration flicking across his face. Then it was gone, and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Ah… well… It seems you two are well…" he said, with a sweatdrop. "Er… the both of you up for some breakfast?"

"I am!" Rui exclaimed, getting off of Wes and straightening the wrinkles in her clothing. "Alexander… thanks so much for all of this. Helping Wes and being so nice to me…"

"You're quite welcome…" Alexander murmured, his eyes softening as he looked up to regard her. "Now… I suppose I'll let the two of you get ready… In the meantime, I have a little errand I need to run… I'll be back, assuredly."

Wes raised an eyebrow. _He'd better… I don't want to be charged with the room or anything._ "All right… see ya later?"

"But of course." With that, Alexander turned and exited the hotel room in an instant, with his Espeon right on his heels.

As soon as he was gone, Wes sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Rui… How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine!" Rui smiled, putting on her jacket and pulling on her pink boots. "Why are you asking me that? You're the one who… almost died."

Wes got to his feet. "I know… It's almost hard to believe I'm still alive. That whole Ho-Oh feather story is kinda hard to believe, I have to say," he confessed, as he found his shirt and pulled it back over his head. "But I'm not complaining."

"You shouldn't," Rui giggled. "Oh, Wes… I'm just so glad you're ok. I can't… I can't even describe how happy I am to see you better…" To Wes's second surprise of the morning, she suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him again, snuggling as close to him as she could. "You're… you're my best friend."

"I am? But we just met, what, the day before yesterday?" Wes questioned, uncertainly putting his arms around her waist and holding her closer to him. "How can you place such absolute trust in me… and not worry that I could hurt you? How can you be friends with someone you just met?"

He felt her giggle into his shirt. "Wes… I told you…" she said. "It's difficult to explain, but… I feel like you're someone I've known all my life. Someone I can place complete trust in without fear of being hurt. You know… how I can see Shadow Pokémon, right?"

"Right…"

"I can see the Shadow Pokémon by sensing their anger, their fear, and their hate. All the dark emotions within them. I can do the same with people, too. And I sense absolutely nothing like that in you. I know you've had a dark past; that I can see… But your heart is good."

"Rui…"

"We've been through a lot together just in the past two days. And you've proven to me exactly how much I can trust you—a lot. So why can't we be best friends already?"

Wes didn't answer her. He knew she was right; after all, he felt the same way about her. He knew, deep down, he could trust her, no problem. And the way she said he had a good heart… Wes had never been told anything even remotely like that in his life.

"Friends?"

He looked down into Rui's wide, eager eyes; blue as the desert sky, and as vast and bright as one as well. He nodded, feeling his insides practically melt at her innocent charm. "Friends," he confirmed, gently twisting the fingers of his right hand in her hair; grinning at the sight of her pleased smile and the sound of her contagious laugh.

From where they sat on the bed, observing Wes and Rui with great interest, Espeon and Umbreon shared a knowing smile. Their master had a soft spot in his heart after all. And her name was Rui.

* * *

Outside on the streets of Pyrite Town, Alexander squinted painfully against the light of the sun as he stepped outside. He breathed in deeply for a minute to clear his thoughts, before continuing on towards a certain building, dilapidated and seemingly empty… 

"I'm glad you found those two yesterday, my dear," he murmured to Espeon walking next to him.

"Espi-esp!" exclaimed Espeon, looking pleased with herself.

"It pains me to learn that they're going to try to contend with Teams Snagem and Cipher themselves, though… Ho-Oh be willing, they'll get through things all right. But they haven't even tasted Team Cipher's true force…"

"Espi esp espi?"

"Wes is a good person," Alexander assured, stopping at the front door of the building and gazing up at it. "I can tell. And I'm sure Rui wouldn't be with him in the first place if he was untrustworthy. No… I believe he'll take good care of her. We, on the other hand, have our own objectives… Let's make this quick."

He stepped forward and knocked on the door.

* * *

"…So. Nascour needs a new flunky, is that it?" 

Trying ever so hard not to reply with some obscene comeback, Sierra simply gritted her teeth against Gonzap's cheeky question, and nodded to the vid-screen before her in another section of the lab. "Correct. If one of your members is worthy of filling the position, Team Cipher would assuredly compensate for the loss from your team."

Gonzap grinned at Sierra with amusement. "Such big words from such a little girl," he scoffed. "Well, now. How am I to know what Nascour wants in a direct subordinate, hm? Should I make them write resumes and submit them to Nascour for consideration? Hm? Hm?" He burst into mocking laughter at his own words.

Sierra couldn't take such insults to Nascour. She respected him very much, and felt privileged that he placed so much trust and responsibility within Team Cipher with her. "Master Gonzap," she said slowly through her teeth, "your ridicule of my Master Nascour is not appreciated."

"Is that so?" Gonzap retorted, the smile fading from his face. "Aren't you a little suck-up. Well, then. How will the new subordinate be determined?"

"I'll go to the Snagem Hideout myself and personally analyze each of your members," Sierra replied. "I'll be sure to pick the most qualified member I can."

The Snagem Head smiled faintly. "And my repayment?"

"Name it."

"…Very well. There's a Pokémon I would like to be made my personal Shadow Pokémon. Is that acceptable?"

Sierra nodded. "I'll pick it up along with the other Snagged Pokémon you were supposed to send my brother a week ago," she said meaningfully.

Gonzap chose to ignore her remark. "Also… I want a place in this tournament you plan to hold at Realgam Tower when construction is finally complete."

"...We can discuss that when I get there. I'm afraid I have to untangle a few other details with Master Nascour before I can start promising things."

"Very well then, Miss Sierra," Gonzap said, with a slight bow of his head. "When do you plan to come?"

"As soon as possible. Today, even. And I won't leave until I find a suitable replacement for Master Nascour's direct subordinate."

Gonzap laughed again. "I'll be waiting for you, then," he said. "And I'll be sure to prepare accordingly for your arrival…"

Sierra's face froze at the way he said his last phrase. She didn't even want to think about the innuendos behind that statement. "I won't be alone," she added quickly.

"…That will be fine. Till later, then?"

"Till later. Good day, Master Gonzap."

The vid-screen went blank, and Sierra heaved a sigh of relief. Thank Jirachi that was over with. Well, if her profound hatred of Gonzap hadn't been obvious to the Snagem Head before, it certainly was now. And Sierra was grimly amused to see that disliked her as well. Now… all she had to do was find a person to take with her. But who would she trust enough to drag along to the Team Snagem Hideout with her?

She thought.

And thought.

Until it was obvious who she should bring. It was as clear as the nose on her face.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

* * *

"Er… you want me to come with you, Miss Sierra?" 

A speedy 25-minutes later, tearing all the way through Realgam Tower to Nascour's offices, Sierra beamed at Travis's bewildered expression as she stood before him. "Yes. It's perfect. You've been on Team Snagem before, so you'll be able to help me sort out who's definitely not qualified, and who might be."

Nascour cocked his head at the two from where he sat at his desk, filing paperwork. His neck was stiff—damned that he'd slept poorly on it the night before—and he really was not enthusiastic to be working through all this garbage. As a result, the work was slow as could be.

And Koyasha practically sitting in his lap, kissing him silly was not helping matters either.

"It sounds rather wise, if I may comment," he spoke up, making the two teenagers look up at him. "And it would be much better for Miss Sierra to work with someone as kind and as competent as you. Wouldn't it, my dear?"

Sierra nodded, trying to ignore Koyasha practically drooling down Nascour's neck. _That is so damn sick! And she doesn't even care if we're watching her either, which makes it worse! _she thought darkly. Sierra disliked Koyasha immensely. She just abhorred the way she could manipulate Nascour any way she damn well pleased. _If there's one thing I hate about you, Nascour, it's your girlfriend…_ "That's right, I'd hate it if I got some idiot tagging along with me. Have to repeat everything twice and kick him in the pants every once in a while… Meh. No thanks to that."

Nascour grinned. "See, my darling Koyasha? I told you Sierra's a girl after my own heart."

Koyasha nodded, nuzzling her face into Nascour's hair. "I do see. She despises idiot peons as much as you do…" she purred. "Well done, Miss Sierra."

"Er… Thank you… Lady Koyasha…" Sierra stammered awkwardly. "But Travis, you're a smart guy. You'll be perfect."

Travis nodded. "All right. I'll go with you. With your leave, my Master Nascour."

"But of course. Dismissed."

Travis and Sierra bowed, and then quickly beat a hasty retreat out of the office. Once a safe distance away, Sierra gagged. "Ew… that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," she moaned. "Koyasha slobbering all over Nascour? No. Not a cool sight."

"I'll say," Travis murmured.

Sierra giggled. "Bet you're glad I saved you from witnessing that all day," she teased.

"Er… Yes. Thanks." Travis brushed at some of his spiky white hair a little, before smiling at Sierra.

She smiled back. "Err… I don't mean to sound nosy, but… Do they… you know… get it on at night?" she asked in a breathy whisper. "I mean, you work in the same offices they do, so…"

Travis quickly shook his head. "No. Surprising as that seems, they don't," he answered confidently. "I heard Nascour tell Koyasha he would retain his honor for what it's worth as long as he can."

"Thank Jirachi for that traditional mercenary honor…"

"Um… I was wondering, Miss Sierra… Who is Koyasha? Where does she come from?"

Sierra shrugged, as the two got into the elevator leading down to the lower levels of the tower. "Beats me. I think she's got a deal set up with Nascour for some plans outside Orre… I wouldn't know where, though," she admitted. "Must not be important, if Nascour won't tell."

"Do you… like Koyasha?" Travis asked next.

"No… I don't really," Sierra said. "But… if she and Nascour are in love, who am I to judge? I say let them do what the hell they want with their lives." To this, Travis nodded in agreement. With a sigh, Sierra glanced at her watch, and looked to her new partner.

"Ok… we'll have to pick up my laptop down in the admin lounge… Venus better not have stolen it again… And then… this is what we're gonna do…"

She continued to relate her plans to Travis as the elevator opened, and they continued down the hall.

_**Featured Song—"Perfect Day," Clay Aiken**_

* * *

This chapter seems a bit boring through the entire first half, I'll admit. All Wes and Alexander do through 80 percent of the chapter was talk, mostly about stuff we already knew. But they had to have some meet-and-greet time, so there you go. 

Yes… it kinda got a tiny bit fluffy towards the end of the segment with Wes and Rui… I just couldn't wait to experiment with fluff… Hee hee… They are soooo cute together…

I hope the whole thing with Nascour and Koyasha didn't repulse you all too much…

One more thing. I am coauthoring a Pokémon fanfiction with my friend Cyrus Scott. It's called The Arrival of Deoxys. Please check it out and review it, it's original and full of action! Unlike this dialogue-crammed chapter of mine… You can find it by going to my Favorite Author page and going to Cyrus Scott's profile. Thanks much!


	12. Chapter 11: One Good Turn Deserves Anoth...

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 11: One Good Turn… Deserves Another (Pyrite Town)**

About 20 minutes after Alexander had left the hotel room, just when Wes and Rui were beginning to think that maybe he wasn't coming back after all, he reappeared in the doorway once again, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Well, looks like we're ready," he commented, recalling Espeon back into her Pokéball. "Shall we carry on to breakfast?"

Wes and Rui both agreed eagerly, and the three were soon off to the same restaurant where they had all encountered one another yesterday (more or less). Several minutes later, after ordering up some food, they all sat at a table and began to eat.

Rui smiled as she took a bite out of her toast covered in grape jelly. "Mm… yummy!" she commented, drawing tiny smiles from her two male companions.

"Good?" asked Wes.

"Yep!" She leaned over to Wes and touched him to make sure he really was in one piece. "Are you sure you feel ok?"

Wes lowered her hand so he could get a bite of his scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Yes, I'm fine," he assured with his mouth full. "A little sore, but fine. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not?" Rui asked. "You almost died! And now you're acting as if nothing happened!"

"I'm fine, really…" Wes repeated. He took a moment to toss some bacon underneath the table to Espeon and Umbreon, and then decided to change the subject. "So… I guess we're in Pyrite Town now… I've heard things have been going on around here nowadays too… Do you know anything about that, Alexander?"

The older teen looked up from where he had been concentrating on his breakfast, and shrugged. "A little… But I've only just gotten here myself, so…" He slowly poked at a clump of eggs on his plate absently. "From what I've heard, the Colosseum seems to be undergoing some suspicious changes… That might warrant a look at. Though, any guess would be dangerous to make, with the reputation this city has."

Wes cracked a smile. "You're telling me. Pyrite's been the center for criminal activity as long as I can remember. Not the nicest of towns…"

Rui shuddered a little, and squeezed closer to Wes. "Wish I'd known that before I traveled here… then I wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Worry not, Miss Rui," Alexander said, bobbing his head in the semblance of a sweeping bow. "As long as I'm around, I assure you no harm will befall you."

"Thank you," Rui beamed. "I feel so much safer with both you and Wes around…"

Wes glowered threateningly at Alexander at those words, to which Alexander replied with merely a grin. _Hey, I have no problem with him saving my life,_ Wes thought murderously, _but the very instant he lays hands on Rui, he's outta here!_

Sensing the malevolent thoughts in Wes's mind, Alexander decided to cool off the flattering for now. _Wes will take good care of her,_ he told himself. _You don't need to divide her affections between you and him…_ "Ah… so. Miss Rui. I will kindly direct both you and Wes to the facilities around this… um… fine city. There is a police station next door, and a Duel Square where trainers like to battle one another down the street. It's a bit rough, but the best place for information, or so I've heard. The Colosseum should be another stop on your agenda as well…"

"Alexander… You sound like you're going to leave soon…" Rui said, sounding disappointed. "Are you?"

"Ah… yes, I'm afraid so," Alexander replied apologetically. "I have things of my own to do… But fear not, I'm sure we'll see one another again."

"Hope so," Rui remarked.

"As do I…"

Wes bit his lip to hold back a scathing remark towards Alexander. He wasn't too sure why he should feel this defensive towards Rui; it wasn't as if the mercenary meant her any harm. But deep down, he knew… it had something to do with his own feelings…

_Damn Alexander… _

Unfortunately for poor Wes, Alexander's prediction would prove to be true.

This wouldn't be the last time they saw him…

* * *

_Route 121 in Hoenn; west of Lilycove City:_

On Route 121, en route to the Safari Zone and Mt. Pyre, is hidden a mansion. Built far back off the road, concealed by deep undergrowth and trees, the barred gates loom menacingly; warding off all who would approach. The mansion itself is like something out of a haunted house tale… forbidding, dark…

…And dangerous.

Local stories and urban legends tell of the family who lives—or once lived?—there. Many generations ago… the patriarch of the family made a deal with the forces of evil… and thus aligned all of his blood to the darkness; forever possessing powers that rival those of even the Affinities of Dark, Ghost, and Psychic-types. With these powers in hand, the family estranged themselves from the rest of the world to their mysterious mansion, where they have remained to this day.

All who pass the barred gates—by dare, by business, or other means—never return.

The house is dubbed cursed by those who know it, as are the only remaining family members within…

This is the Shinigaru mansion.

* * *

Deep within the forbidding walls of the Shinigaru household… A soft whisper cut through the cold, stale air, echoing eerily and remaining just low enough to make the words themselves inaudible. The room it was coming from was dark as night; the windows were sealed shut and covered to prevent all light from entering. The only source of light in the room was one candle, covered slightly to dim the light, and the burning end of a stick of incense before a small shrine. Kneeling before the shrine was a young man clothed in black robes, his pale face flickering with the candlelight. His lips barely moved, but his words seemed to fill the entire room.

He paused for a moment as he sensed something, and the candle flickered as his one visible eye opened, revealing a dark-green iris. His other eye, his right one, was covered completely by a black headband with the symbols of the Psychic, Dark, and Ghost-types on it. He made a tiny gesture with his hand, and the strands of black hair in his face instantly were brushed aside. Another gesture allowed him to levitate to his feet, where he turned to face the door behind him.

"Koyasha," he stated softly, his handsome, thin young face expressionless. "Welcome home."

The door opened, and Koyasha herself strode in, her boot heels clicking against the wooden floor as she approached. With a gesture of her hand, the door closed behind her, and she smiled deviously, indicating she was in a good mood.

"Saatian," she greeted, going to him and putting her arms around him in a brief hug. "So… did you do it? Were you able to teleport all the way back here from Orre with one trip?"

Saatian's eye glittered with something akin to pride. "Yes. I did."

"Splendid! Your powers have improved!" Koyasha exclaimed, her equally-dark green eyes sparkling with satisfaction. "I was beginning to wonder if that was the limit to your powers…"

"I have much more capability, I assure you, sister," Saatian replied, his voice remaining soft and impassive. "So… is all going to your plan?"

"Indeed it is." Koyasha undid the belt around her waist with her katana, and held it out to Saatian. He lifted his hand slightly, and the sword floated from her hands in the air between them, hanging suspended by the abilities he had been developing since he was a baby.

"Evice believes everything is in his control… the fool. He has no mind for leading a criminal syndicate, however evil and cunning he may be. Nascour is so much more suited for the job…" Koyasha paused, watching her brother place her sword carefully on a table nearby. "Ah, but he is useful. The powers you have bestowed on him… They are doing exactly what needs to be done, just by residing in that stupid man."

Saatian blinked. "Throwing Ho-Oh's power out of balance."

"Yes."

"Johto will soon be feeling the effects of that as well… His mate will not stand for that. She and Lugia may call upon their chosen to defend if it becomes too intense…"

Koyasha waved off his words dismissively. "Ho-Oh cannot do anything. He is but one Legendary, and Celebi, by the ancient covenant, is not allowed to battle on his behalf. He is alone. And if Master Ein's experiment is working as it should… he will be overwhelmed by the shadow power growing, and will not be able to enlist the aid of the other Legendaries. No. We will take Orre, as planned."

"What of Nascour?" Saatian asked.

"His powers are much more subtle than Master Evice's, but they are coming along nicely as well. And he's playing his part just as I had hoped…" She grinned maliciously at her own words. "Ah, but he is delightful. Just like Alexander once was…"

Saatian cocked his head. "Speaking of which…"

"Yes, I know. He's in Orre now, too. I'm not worried about him… He has no idea what's going on there… He doesn't even know I'm involved over there yet. If he interferes, I will just kill him. Simple as that."

"But Koyasha… I have spoken with spirits of the past… They say—"

"I know what they say!" Koyasha snapped impatiently. "But what difference does that make? As long as Ho-Oh's prophecy doesn't come to pass, we're fine."

"…Of course."

Koyasha sighed, sitting down on the floor and stretching her arms. "What a long journey… I wish I could have teleported back with you, but I had some other details to iron out with Nascour," she murmured. "Ah… but I ask you, Saatian… What else do the spirits say? Will our power increase enough after this for our next plan to succeed?"

"…Neither I nor the spirits can tell the results of our plans, Koyasha. I can only see into the near future, not the long-term future..." Saatian replied, slowly lowering himself to the floor so he could sit next to his sister.

"Damn you," Koyasha hissed, annoyed at his answer. "…But never mind. It will work. We have woven a plot so thick in Orre… that no one could ever hope to decipher the strands. Even if the Affinities and the Chosen got involved, they could never hope to win. They don't remember…"

"No, they don't…"

With a smile, Koyasha gently put her arm around Saatian's neck, and pulled up the headband from where it covered his eye. "Reveal to me, Saatian… exactly what we need to do next. See into the near future and show me what we must do…"

Saatian opened his right eye, revealing it to not be dark green like his other eye, but a light, icy-green color; so piercing and intense that it would hurt to even look at. He blinked once, and it glowed a dark purplish-black color, as he began to stare into the future…

"I see…"

Koyasha smiled, and kissed her brother on the cheek; not out of love, but out of satisfaction, that his powers would prove to be her key to obtain a goal that her ancient ancestor had only dreamed of. "Thank you, Saatian… Now tell me all…"

* * *

"Farewell, then," Alexander finally bid, after he, Wes, and Rui finished their breakfast and stepped out into the streets of Pyrite again. "Forgive me for my hastened departure, but… like I said, I have many things to attend to."

"We understand," Rui replied. "Be careful!"

Alexander nodded, giving Wes a meaningful look. "I shall. And may the both of you take care as well." The teen then turned and strode back down the street, further into town. Wes and Rui watched him until he was out of sight.

"Interesting guy," Wes commented, straightening his shades on his head to hide his satisfaction at seeing him go.

Rui nodded. "I don't know why, but… I like him. He's nice."

"But he's a mercenary. Those types always have some ulterior motives up their sleeves, even when they are being honest."

"Oh, really?" she asked, sticking out her tongue teasingly. "He's really no different than you."

Wes sweatdropped at her words. "Oh… well… yeah… but…"

She giggled. "I just mean that you two may be, or might have been, criminals, but… you also both have good hearts."

"And that you can see, too?"

"In him? Of course."

Wes shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "All right, all right… Alexander's a good guy," he relented. "But he's gone for now, so we're on our own again. What do we do?"

"Since we're here… how about we go to the police station? Perhaps they can help us in some way?" Rui suggested.

Wes wasn't entirely sure how that would help, if the criminal activity in Pyrite was already a mess with police. But as usual, he conceded to her ideas. "Well, better than no idea at all," he sighed, following Rui over to the building next door to the restaurant. The two stepped into the finely air conditioned station, and Rui approached the front desk. Behind the desk sat a uniformed man with gray hair and a mustache, who looked up at the two kindly.

"Well, I remember you," he said with a warm smile to Rui. "You're that girl who said you were going to visit your grandparents in Agate Village. Back so soon?"

"Actually… I never got to Agate Village," Rui said. "Some Team Snagem criminals—or Team Cipher, to be exact—kidnapped me."

The man looked shocked. "What! Kidnapped you? You poor girl!"

"Yes. But fortunately, I was rescued by Wes." She motioned to Wes, who nodded in affirmation.

"That indeed was a stroke of luck," murmured the policeman. "If you had gotten into Team Snagem or Cipher hands, you would have been in trouble for sure…" He then got to his feet and offered a hand to Wes. "I must thank you for your heroic efforts, young man. I'm Police Chief Sherles."

"Wes. And it was no problem at all," Wes answered, shaking Sherles's hand.

The door suddenly flew open behind them, and before Wes and Rui could turn, another uniformed young man, in his early-twenties, barreled into the room in a panic, crashing into Wes. "Owowow!" he yelped, taking a moment to get his bearings. "Oh! Chief! Terrible news in town! There's this Team Cipher, who seems to be an even more dangerous team than Team Snagem! People are joining it left and right! I've tried to follow leads to see who the leaders are, but no go! And—" He stopped when he realized that it wasn't the police chief he had bumped into. "Oh! Hey! You're not the chief!"

Wes simply raised an eyebrow at his words, which clearly meant "No? Ya think?"

"I'm over here, Johnson," Sherles spoke up, with a sigh. "And I already know about Team Cipher, and have made about as much progress as you have. Whoever's leading this group knows what they're doing, to make sure none of their secrets are leaked."

Johnson saluted. "Well, I'll be sure to find those secrets, whether Cipher likes it or not!" he declared. He then took a closer look at Wes and Rui. "Hey! I know you! You're… um…"

"Rui," she prompted. "Yes, we've met before. This is my friend, Wes."

"Rui! That's right!" Johnson exclaimed, sounding embarrassed for not remembering. "And you're Wes? Great to meetcha! I'm Johnson, police officer under Chief Sherles! I keep the peace in Pyrite Town!"

Wes tried to sound polite. "Is that so?" he said, shaking Johnson's hand. _Keeps the peace in Pyrite? That's gotta be the biggest oxymoron I've heard in my entire life…_

"You betcha!" Johnson then gave a sharp salute. "Sorry to jet, but I have to go back to my patrol. See ya!" He zoomed back out the door before anyone could speak further.

Sherles sighed again, rubbing his temples. "Ah… that's Johnson. He's a good-hearted kid, but he's also rather naïve as well. Doesn't get as much done as I would like… But I can't complain. He's the only police officer I have under me, and he's eager enough."

"So… you haven't gotten any leads on Team Cipher at all?" Rui asked. "I mean… I want them to be stopped, so they won't cause anymore trouble."

"Actually… we have a pair in the jail right now, whom I believe are from Cipher," Sherles said. "I didn't have to go looking for them… they came to us, begging to be tossed in. Sounds crazy, but I gave them what they wanted…"

Wes nudged Rui. "If it's ok, could we go see them, and maybe get some info out of them?" he asked. "I… kinda want to get back at them for kidnapping Rui."

"Feel free," Sherles said, motioning to the door leading to the jail area. "Just don't do anything stupid… Team Cipher, from what I've heard, is ten times more dangerous than Team Snagem."

"Don't worry sir… I won't," Wes responded, a slight smile on his face as he followed Rui into the jail area.

Once they closed the door behind them, Rui looked up at Wes. "What do you want to ask the Team Cipher guys, Wes?" she asked, sounding very puzzled.

"I don't know… whatever comes to mind," he replied, leading the way down to the hall. They reached the end, and then opened a door to their right, which led to an office with one more jail cell. And in that cell…

"You? What do you want!"

Wes and Rui both gasped in surprise. "You two! Folly! Trudly!" Rui cried, pointing at the two Cipher Peons now behind bars. "What are you doing in here?"

"What's it look like?" Folly shot back, sounding annoyed.

Wes crossed his arms. "The police chief told us you two came here and asked to be arrested. What for?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trudly replied. "We failed Master Gonzap when we couldn't catch Rui for him—and ticked him off quite a bit when he found out we joined Team Cipher without permission, too… And right after that, we failed Master Miror B. by not stopping you in Phenac! So, we decided jail would be the safest place for us!"

"Cowards…" Wes grumbled.

"You jerks almost got Wes killed with that Makuhita!" Rui accused angrily. "How could you?"

Folly rolled his eyes, leaning against the bars of the cell. "Look, girly, we only do what we're told to do by our higher ups. If we have to kidnap, then we kidnap. If we have to steal, then we steal. And if we have to kill someone… then that's what we do! Sheesh… Wes, teach your girlfriend a thing or two about life in a criminal team. It'll save her the confusion…"

"Shut up," snapped Wes. "Tell us now: Where's Miror B.?"

"Miror B.?" Trudly repeated. "No way in hell we're telling you that!"

"Why not? Miror B.'s not going to know you two told me."

"Wes, you don't get it. Didn't ya hear? Cipher's way more intense than Team Snagem ever could be," Folly interjected. "We tell ya, and Cipher'll figure out. They'll know. Don't ask me how, but they'll know."

Trudly nodded in agreement. "Not only that, but…" He trailed off, looking a bit nervous. "Ya know how Kimberly was Team Snagem's Valkyrie?"

Wes raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah. Of course I do."

"Team Cipher's got one of their own, too... 'cept she ain't got the same title, of course… If we told you, the higher ups would send her to track us down and silence us for good. So, no way, man. Our lips are sealed."

Rui frowned. "You can't just leave us with nothing!" she cried. "Come on, at least a hint or something—"

"Chill it, Rui. Let's just go," Wes cut in, turning on his heel to leave. "Folly, Trudly, I don't like you guys any more than I did when I came in, but you now have my sympathy." He turned, and grinned. "I think I get what you're afraid of."

Folly and Trudly looked relieved. "Seriously, man? Cool dice," Folly commented.

"But, Wes! We need a lead!" Rui wailed, following Wes to the door out of the office.

The two Cipher Peons in the cell both looked at one another, seeming to consider. "Hey… um… If it's a lead ya need, dude…" Trudly called.

Wes and Rui stopped. "Yes?" Wes asked.

"One word… Colosseum."

Rui blinked. "What? Colosseum? What's that supposed to mean?"

Folly snorted. "Look, girl, if you can't do anything with that, then tough shit," he spat. "We're not risking our necks any more than we need to."

Wes smiled, and nodded. "Thanks much, you two," he said, grabbing Rui's hand and pulling her out the door with him. "Good luck…"

The two found themselves back in the first room of the police station, where Sherles was busy with some paperwork before him. "Ah, Rui, Wes," he greeted. "Find out anything?"

"Actually—" Rui began, before Wes clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Actually, we didn't. They wouldn't tell us a thing," Wes finished quickly. "Thanks anyway, though… We'll see ya later…"

Sherles watched curiously as Wes hauled Rui outside once again. "Um… ok… Take care…"

Once outside, Rui pulled herself out of Wes's arms. "Wes! What was that all about? How come we didn't tell him—?"

"Shh," Wes hissed. "Keep it down. Look. I didn't say anything because I know why Folly and Trudly were so scared to leak anything."

"Why?"

"Ok. See… back when I was in Team Snagem, I knew this girl. Her name was Kimberly. She's about 19, I think, and was Gonzap's direct subordinate."

"Who's Gonzap?" Rui asked.

"He's the leader of Team Snagem… not a very nice guy…" Wes's sentence trailed off, as memories of his former boss's cruel and unforgiving ways came back to him. He shook his head and continued. "Anyways, Kimberly was raised in Team Snagem to be completely obedient to Gonzap ever since she was a baby. She's grown into an impassive and submissive girl, and does all sorts of special missions for Gonzap that he wouldn't trust anyone else with. One of these missions is sometimes killing people."

Rui gasped. "Really? That's horrible!"

"And Kimberly can do it like no one else can. She's so cunning, so smart, and so skilled at sneaking in and out undetected… She's never been caught. And I doubt she will, either… And Folly and Trudly said that Team Cipher's got someone like that as well. So I believe them when they say that if they ever leaked something, Cipher would know. And they don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever their hit lady has to offer."

"I think I understand," Rui said, sounding a bit frightened. "The criminal world is so scary… How can anyone live like that?"

Wes sighed. "It's not easy," he admitted. "Only the toughest and smartest ones out of the bunch survive…"

"I see… So did Folly and Trudly just risk their lives by telling us 'Colosseum'?"

"Pretty much… And I can't really explain why they decided to tell us even that. I think it's just a small act of consideration… from one criminal to another."

Rui smiled. "So… not all criminals are as cold-blooded as they're made out to be," she stated.

Wes smiled back. "You're catching on, Rui. So… let's go see what this Colosseum's all about, ok?" The two turned around to survey their surroundings again, before heading back towards where the hotel was again. On the way, Rui decided to ask further about Wes's past.

"So… you know this Kimberly you were talking about?" she asked.

A short pause. "I did."

"Did you have to work with her?"

"Many times. We were two of the best members on the team," Wes said, with a faint smile. "She… I guess you could say we were friends, in a way."

Rui looked sympathetic. "Do you miss her?"

"I don't know. I know she's doing all right, so I can't worry. Besides… I have an even better friend with me right now."

"Wes!" Rui giggled, blush appearing on her cheeks. "You really think I'm a good friend?"

"No, you're a great friend. You know that. Now stop blushing, or you'll make me blush."

"You blush, Wes? I wanna see that!"

Wes shook his head, and ran away from her. "No way! I'm not blushing in front of you!"

"Come on, just a little…!"

From next to the police station, watching the pair dash down the street, a pair of fierce brown eyes narrowed in jealousy. "Damn… who the hell are they?" he growled. "Being happy in the midst of Pyrite? That just makes me sick!"

"Cail, are you venting again?" a random passerby asked, as he walked past the young rogue.

Cail's head snapped up, and he spat fiercely in the man's direction. "And if I am? Fuck off, ok?" he snarled, glaring at him until he was gone. "Damn… stupid people, trying to mess in my business all the time… It's just…"

A rare softness flitted across Cail's face for an instant, betraying the thoughts he held within. "Just wish… I just wish Sierra would come by more often, that's all…"

His eyes hardened again, and he snorted, tossing some of his green hair out of his face. "Damn Team Cipher. Damn Sierra…" he snarled. "Just… get this stupid takeover thing over with, already…

"So I can see you again…"

* * *

At that precise moment in time, Alexander was back in the old, rundown building known simply as Pyrite Building, where—with plenty of smooth talking and charm, as well as pilfering an ID badge from a Cipher Peon—he had managed to incorporate himself somewhere in the clockworks of Team Cipher. It wasn't too hard to do, actually. The Peon he was talking to as of right now was completely unaware that Alexander wasn't really a member of the team.

"So… you want me to do what?" Alexander asked, brushing some of his hair aside as he regarded the Cipher Peon standing before him.

The Peon smirked. "I'd like you to deliver this… to Lady Venus," he said, holding out an envelope.

"Lady Venus?" Alexander repeated, taking the envelope and looking at it.

"Yes, that's what I said," the Peon replied, sounding annoyed. "This is a message from Master Ein. Get it to her, and perform with the utmost courtesy… It's confidential information."

Alexander inwardly sighed; he didn't want to scurry about playing messenger for Team Cipher. Not in the least bit. But… if it would get him important information that would help him take down the criminal syndicate… then it was fine. He could handle it. "Very well. I'll get the message to Lady Venus," he said, putting the letter away.

The Peon grinned. "See that you do," he said. "The elevator down to The Under is right over there. Report back here when you've completed the mission."

The two saluted, and Alexander quickly continued down the hall, examining the ID badge that he had stolen. Fortunately, unless you scanned it through a computer and looked up the member data, you wouldn't be able to tell that the ID didn't belong to him. "You're a lucky Psyduck, that's for sure," he murmured, shoving the ID back in his pocket and boarding the elevator. "Hopefully, this won't be a waste of my time… I need to see exactly what this Shadow Pokémon thing is all about…"

He waited patiently as the elevator went down, creaking slightly with lack of maintenance. The temperature and amount of light dropped noticeably the lower he went, indicating that he was definitely going underground. When the elevator finally stopped in The Under, Alexander had to blink for a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the lesser light. There were several neon lights illuminating the wide, underground city, but it was still relatively dark. He stepped out of the elevator and took a good look around.

Shops and bars… the occasional dark form of someone walking around… and technology. That's what he noticed first off. From the vid-screens hanging here and there to the satellite dish on the far side of the "city," The Under struck him as a strange but technologically-savvy place. It had once been a mining village, when people made a living digging up the materials and resources that these caves had to offer. But once most of the resources dried up, so did the village; leaving only a nest for those seeking to escape society and the law, living under their own set of rules.

Alexander decided to check out the whole of The Under before seeking out Lady Venus. He had absolutely no idea who she was, but he was guessing she was someone big with Team Cipher. Ah well. She would go down along with the rest of her criminal syndicate once he was through with it…

"Stop! Leave my Shroomish alone!"

The tearful cry of a young girl echoing from somewhere ahead of him quickly jarred him to attention. His chivalrous spirit rose up, and he instantly took off running towards the source of the cry, to assist the girl in danger. He froze as he came to the main part of The Under, and looked about uncertainly, wondering which way to go next.

"Help! They're trying to take my Pokémon!"

That ended his confusion. Alexander quickly turned down one alley, and then to another, his long ponytail flying behind him as he ran. He quickly stopped short as he came upon the source of the commotion; three thugs, surrounding a little girl and her Shroomish. The Shroomish looked dizzy, and Alexander quickly discovered why—one of the goons had a Machoke out, which had no doubt battled the Grass-type into submission.

"Just hand the Shroomish over, little girl," one of the thugs threatened. "Otherwise, we'll have to hurt you too."

"Machoke!" the Fighting-type Pokémon exclaimed.

The little girl, who only looked about 7 or 8-years old with black pigtails, shook her head and hugged her Shroomish to her protectively. "No! I won't let you have Shroomish!" she cried. "You'll just take him away and make him a Shadow Pokémon!"

"We warned you… Get her, Machoke!"

The Machoke loomed over the girl, and she screamed in terror.

"Hold it right there!" Alexander yelled, making everyone turn to look at him.

A second thug smirked at the teenager. "Heh, what do you want, punk?" he snapped.

"Threatening a little girl is for cowards," Alexander said, drawing his sword and holding it before him in a ready position. "If you want a fight, I'll be more than happy to take all of you on."

The three laughed. "Oh yeah? Let's go, Machoke!" yelled the first thug. The Fighting-type roared and sprang at Alexander, who leaped backwards to avoid a Karate Chop attack.

Alexander quickly plucked a Pokéball from his belt with his left hand, and tossed it before him. "Scyther, you're up!" he cried. "Meet that Machoke with Slash attack!"

The Bug/Flying-type came out in a burst of light, and yelled his name out in a challenge. "Scy-therrrr!" The two Pokémon met each other and traded fast and furious blows, blocking and dishing out powerful Slashes and punches.

In the meantime, Alexander dashed past the dueling Pokémon to meet the three thugs, who had grabbed iron bars lying about to fight him. Alexander met the first thug in a clash of metal, his longsword cutting cleanly through the iron bar and chopping it in two. As the man stared at the two pieces of metal in his hands for a brief second, Alexander kicked the man in the chest, sending him backwards. The teen barely had enough time to parry the second thug's swing, and he ducked and rolled to dodge the third man's attack as well.

"At last," the young mercenary smirked, eyeing his opponents. "A hand-to-hand combat. Something I've sorely missed…"

"Want some, punk!" The second thug came at Alexander again, and iron bar met Aquatic Night as the force of his charge sent Alexander staggering into a wall. They struggled for a moment, trying to force their weapons back against each other, before the thug suddenly grabbed Alexander's shirt collar and flung him to the floor. Alexander winced as he hit the floor, and rolled aside to avoid the thug's next attack. He parried a blow from the third man, and gasped as the first one suddenly came back with a kick in the side, making Alexander double over in pain for an instant.

The three thugs regrouped and grinned down at him. "You think you're so tough, don't you?" they jeered. "We'll beat the crap out of you for messing with us."

Alexander smiled. "Just try it. I dare you," he taunted. And, as expected, the three lunged themselves at him to put their threat into reality.

"Afraid you should have given up when you had the chance!" he yelled, back flipping and turning the sword in his hand so he was holding it backwards. As the first thug came once more, Alexander high-kicked him in the jaw, and then whirled around to meet the second one with a blow that cleaved the iron bar he was holding in two. Twirling the sword back around and gripping it in both his hands, Alexander brought his blade down in an overhand cleave that hewed sickeningly through flesh and bone and instantly killed the man. The other two thugs gasped.

"What the—? You killed him!" the third thug yelled. "Damn you! Take this!" Alexander tensed for a moment, expecting him to lunge forward, but instead the iron bar suddenly flew from his hands at his face. The mercenary blocked it with his sword and prepared to finish him off, but the first man caught the bar and swung it at Alexander's head, who managed only barely to dodge. The man swung again, this time aiming at Alexander's left leg and smashing it so hard into his shin that Alexander cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground; his leg unable to hold his weight with the agony.

"Take this!" the man yelled, bringing the bar up to smash Alexander over the head with it.

"Shroomish, Tackle attack!" the girl suddenly yelled. The Grass-type Pokémon instantly flung itself forward with the little energy it had left, and Tackled the man away from Alexander. Taking advantage of the moment, Alexander painfully got back to his feet and prepared for the man's next attack. As he came at Alexander once again, the teenager ducked skillfully under the horizontal swing of the bar and spun around behind him. The sword changed position in his experienced hand once again, and without a bit of hesitation he plunged the blade into the man's back in a backhand stab. He kicked the body away and pulled his longsword free, now turning to the third man who came at him with his bare hands.

Alexander was bowled backwards by the man's fierce charge, and his back hit the wall. "Die!" the man screamed, his fist flying towards Alexander's face…

…And stopping in midair. The man froze, looking down at the longsword that had just been rammed into his gut. Alexander licked his lips with a grim smile, and leaned forward to the man's horrified face.

"Forgive me," he said simply. "Take solace in knowing my judgment will someday come as well…" With that, Alexander pushed the man backwards and yanked out his sword, letting him fall dead to the ground.

There was a terribly awkward silence for several moments, as Alexander and the young girl stared blankly at the three dead men strewn about the alley. Then, with a sick groan of pain, Alexander collapsed to his knees, unable to stand. The young girl ran to his side with only a slight hesitation.

"Are you ok? Sir?" she asked, taking Alexander's hand in her own.

Alexander allowed his sword to fall to the pavement with a clatter, trying hard to bite back the pain in his leg. "Yes… I've had worse injuries in the past… I'll be ok…" he gasped, sitting back so he could examine his leg. Pulling up his pant leg, he winced at the sight of the enormous purple, blue, and green bruise already starting to form. "Ouch… ugly, isn't it?"

"Oh… thank you so much, sir," the girl said tearfully, throwing her arms around Alexander's neck and crying for joy. "You saved me and my Shroomish. They were trying to capture my Shroomish to make it a Shadow Pokémon for Lady Venus!"

"Shadow Pokémon? Well, worry no more, my dear. Those goons are definitely not coming back…"

The girl shuddered and nodded, looking up to see Scyther flying back to Alexander. Behind the Mantis Pokémon, the Machoke stood forlornly from where it had been battling Scyther, wondering what to do now that its trainers were gone.

"The poor Machoke," the girl said, getting up and going to the Fighting-type. "Machoke! If you want… you can be my Pokémon now. You won't have to do mean things like beat up people anymore. I'll take good care of you, I promise!"

The Machoke looked confused, but seemed to like the idea of not doing any more evil deeds. "Machoke! Ma!" it said happily, taking the little girl's hand and following her back to Alexander.

"Um… My name is Tara… What's yours?" she asked shyly, motioning for Machoke to help Alexander to stand.

"Alexander," he said, wincing as he stood. "I'm glad I could help you… Miss Tara… Guess I'll be going now…"

"Wait, you can't go!" Tara cried. "You have to meet my friends over at the Kids Grid! They'll be happy to know you helped me and Shroomish!"

"Shroomish! Shroom-shroom!" the Shroomish exclaimed.

Alexander wiped his sword clean on one of the bodies, and sheathed it. "Kids Grid? What's that?" he asked, allowing Tara to take his hand and lead him through the streets of The Under, with their three Pokémon tagging along behind.

"It's a secret organization of kids like me, who are dedicated to stopping Team Cipher," she explained. "My big brother Nett is the leader here in The Under. Our friend Secc has a branch in Pyrite Town too."

"Kids stopping Team Cipher?" Alexander was impressed. "Surely you're kidding?"

Tara giggled. "Nope! We're serious. We have a few grownups in Pyrite helping us… but we're really on our own doing this all ourselves! We've managed to delay some things and thwart a couple of their plans…" She trailed off, looking sad. "But we're really not getting far. Cipher is so strong…"

"There, there… Just keep up the faith," Alexander reassured.

"Thanks… you're right. We have to beat Cipher, or they'll take all the Pokémon and make them evil," she said. "…Well, here we are!"

They had arrived at a building with a huge antenna dish next to it. A boy about 10-years old with green hair was standing in front of it, examining the dish closely. "Bitt! Look! This is our new friend, Alexander!" Tara called, making the boy turn.

"Oh! Tara!" he said. "Alexander? Where did you meet him?"

"He saved me from some thugs who were trying to steal Shroomish!" Tara said, picking up her Grass-type in her arms. "And look! I also got a Machoke that belonged to them!"

Bitt smiled. "That's awesome, Tara! And, big guy, thanks a lot for helping her out. Really! Tara's the littlest of the Kids Grid down here in The Under… I'm glad nothing happened to her."

Alexander smiled. "Of course."

"But he kinda got hurt fighting the bad guys," Tara continued. "So… I think we should let him rest here for a little while till he feels better."

"Oh, I'm all right, Miss Tara…"

"That's a good idea, Tara. Mister Alexander, I think she's right. You should stay here for a little bit," Bitt insisted. "I bet Nett would like to meet you and thank you for saving his little sister, too. We can also tell you about the Kids Grid!"

Although Alexander didn't want to impose, his curiosity about this Kids Grid was perked. He wanted to see what it was all about. "Very well, if you really insist…" he laughed. "I guess I'll stay for a little while."

"Yay!" Tara exclaimed, hugging Alexander, before taking his hand and leading him to the building. "I like you. You're nice. And… um…"

"And what?" Alexander encouraged gently, recalling Scyther into its Pokéball as he followed her.

"Um… you're cute. And you have pretty hair. I like how you look," she replied shyly.

Alexander blinked at her innocent observation for a second, before smiling broadly and squeezing her hand. "Why… thank you," he said, blush appearing on his cheeks at Tara's sheer cuteness. "That's kind of you to say…"

_Tara is such a cute little girl… like Rui… _he thought. As Tara looked away, he allowed a frown of worry to cross his face at the thought of her. _Wes had better be taking good care of her… If anything happened to her…_

Alexander quickly banished that thought away. He wouldn't let thoughts of Rui stray him from what he had to do. _It's for you I'm doing this, Rui… And once Team Snagem and Cipher are gone, we'll be together again… _

_And I'll never let you go…_

* * *

I know the thing with Koyasha and Saatian was confusing. I wrote it that way on purpose... adds to the mystery... (shrugs) Saatian really is cute, though… He has no idea Koyasha doesn't give a crap about him. She is the devil…

I'm glad Alexander's got a few fans… Travis too. It's obvious Kitty seems to like you both! (grins) At least I make likable OC's.


	13. Chapter 12: For Now, Don't Look Back

**Pokémon Colosseum**

A few replies... Celesta Sunstar is correct in concluding there are two Ho-Ohs (one, the male, in Orre, and his lovely mate in Johto). Good job pinpointing that. Sapphire Kitsune Angel, I'd love to see your drawing of Alexander... (grins) Counterfeit Lord, I don't plan on putting myself in this fic, but... in later fics... (devious grin) And to everyone else, who commented on how well I'm writing my OC's (I think I need to work harder, but an author is never truly satisfied with their own work...), how cute Wes and Rui are together (Wes/Rui forever!), and just reviewed period, thank you so much! I truly appreciate all the support.

**Chapter 12: For Now, Don't Look Back**

At the same time that Alexander was engaging in his battle down in The Under... Wes and Rui were debating their next course of action.

Emphasis on the word "debate."

It's not that Wes really meant to get snippy with Rui, not by a long shot. If he were in a better state of mind, he'd beat himself silly for even thinking of being mean to her. But as things were... he couldn't help himself. Really.

Their little conversation went something like this...

"So where do you think we should go first, Wes?" Rui asked eagerly, as the two quit their playful antics and began to walk seriously again.

No answer.

Surprised, Rui cocked her head to try and meet Wes's eyes, but was unsuccessful. The teen had his arms crossed over his chest, and his head was down in contemplation, as if he was thinking very hard about something. His spiky, sand-colored hair shadowed his face enough so that she could not see the expression upon it. She frowned, slightly hurt by his silence. But she shook her head. No. That was silly. He probably didn't hear her, that's all.

"Um... Wes?" she tried again. "Where should we go first?"

Whatever trance he'd been in for the moment was snapped by her second, more insistent question, and Wes's head shot up. Rui saw him frown slightly, and then shrug his shoulders carelessly, almost as if he still hadn't really heard her. "I don't know... you decide," he replied, with a harshness to his voice that she had never heard him use towards her.

Rui froze momentarily, wondering what had brought on this sudden change in her friend. Just a moment ago they had been just fine, but now... it was as if Wes was second thinking something; something that brought a darker emotion to the surface that Rui had never seen before. She hesitantly closed her eyes, and focused on Wes's psyche just to feel what he was feeling for a moment. Her suspicions were confirmed, as a harsh feeling of pain, of anger, and of guilt filled her mind. The feeling was terrible... she couldn't ever remember feeling so bad in her life... She shook her head again to clear the dark emotions from it, and then looked at Wes again. He had stopped walking, and now was looking over the Duel Square from a distance, grim resolution written across his face. With nothing else being said between them, Rui tried a third time to obtain a meaningful response from her friend.

"Alexander said the Colosseum might have some answers," she offered thoughtfully, a thin quaver within her words betraying how worried she was for Wes. "Do you think we ought to go there?"

At that, Wes finally reacted. And not in the way Rui would have liked, either. He turned to face her, and upon catching his gaze, the breath caught in her throat. The expression written deep within his eyes had gone cold, as if the liquid gold of his irises had abruptly frozen to ice. "Suppose we have to battle in the Colosseum to get answers," he pointed out harshly, startling Rui beyond what words could describe. "What would you have me do with only two dependable Pokémon on my side? Do you really think I can trust Makuhita and Croconaw to carry me through such an important battle?" Something akin to a snarl punctuated his words as he spoke them, for one moment letting Rui see exactly what Wes had been—and perhaps still was—during his time with Team Snagem.

She gulped visibly, feeling a tinge of fear write its way slowly down her spine. Afraid of Wes? Rui never wanted that... Not since the day she had run from Wes in fear upon finding he had been Team Snagem had she ever felt like this. Had they rushed too quickly through this friendship? Was Wes having second thoughts about pledging so much trust to her, so soon?

_But... you said we were friends... best friends... Wes..._

Her lip trembled slightly, as she struggled to hold her hurt tears back.

But that one gesture brought Wes back from where he had been, back from the person he had been turning back into. His face paled slightly, and he inwardly cursed himself. _Dammit, Wes... You hurt her feelings! You scared her... you almost became the thing you wanted to run away from... _he thought, his eyes softening. _Rui is your one salvation, Wes... Don't drive her away now..._

_...Not ever..._

"Rui..." Wes gently touched her chin upward so she could look at him, trying out a smile just for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I... Look, this place gets me on edge. I'm just thinking too hard, that's all."

Rui sniffed, and swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "Thinking...?"

"...About..." He paused, and his eyes narrowed once again. "...Never mind. It's not important."

"Wes..."

"It's just about..."

"...Your past." At Wes's surprised look, she added, "Remember my abilities aren't limited to just Pokémon. I see the shadows of your heart, too..."

Wes bit his lip, turning away. Rui glanced down at the tips of her pink boots, feeling helpless to do anything for her friend. She wished she weren't alone in helping Wes... She almost wished Alexander were there to help her out. Surely he would be able to relate with what Wes was going through right now better than she could...

"Rui... Just... forget it. I'm ok," Wes finally said, looking back up at Duel Square. "We can't go to the Colosseum right away, but maybe... maybe we can find some answers at Duel Square. Alexander mentioned that, too. If there's anyone who knows anything, we'll be able to find them from Duel Square. Ok?" With a nod from Rui, he slowly began to walk towards the aforementioned Duel Square, center of social life in Pyrite Town other than the Colosseum itself. After a few moments of hesitation, Rui started after him as well, musing thoughtfully on what this strange change in Wes could mean.

In the short time that Rui had known Wes, she knew the only times he had ever displayed such anger and hatred before was towards the Team Cipher and Snagem thugs they had encountered back in Phenac. Which, she could safely assume, meant that whatever had brought this sudden mood swing on was related somehow to those Team Cipher criminals, Folly and Trudly, that they had just talked to in the jail. Something they had said sparked something sensitive within Wes...

Perhaps... that girl? Kimberly, was it? The Team Snagem direct subordinate that Wes mentioned having a sort of friendship with?

Rui thought about this for a moment. And then, it made sense. Or at least more sense than it had been making.

She realized now that, try as Wes might to escape; he was still—and perhaps always would be—tightly bound to the past he had left behind...

* * *

_**Flashback: Team Snagem Hideout, eight years ago**_

Hours had passed since the Team Snagem assassination group had returned from Crysala Town; not only just barely evading police on their trail, but also with nothing to show for their efforts that night. The mission had failed. Their target had not been killed as planned, and now police were doggedly on their trail for murdering another individual of the house they had attacked. The entire Echo Canyon base was on alert in case police happened to find their way there.

It came as no surprise then to find that Gonzap was furious. Not only at how his plan had fallen apart, but also at the one person who had botched the whole thing up. The 9-year old prodigy Snagger of Team Snagem, and one of Gonzap's most trusted members... Wesley Harkoven. Better known as just Wes.

It was a bit uncertain just how such a young boy could gain so much respect and stature within Team Snagem... But if one asked the older members of the team, those who had been with it since it was formed, they could tell you that Wes had been taken from his home—wherever that might be—at the very young age of about four years to be a sort of "heir" to the Team Snagem leadership. (It still was a bit hazy on details as to why Wes's family never came looking for him, but considering Gonzap went to kidnap Wes from the home himself, one can easily imagine...) Since then, he had been trained to show complete obedience to Gonzap and the team, a task which the intelligent young Wes learned to do quickly and efficiently. Since he had been forcibly drafted into the ranks, Wes had never failed an objective for his leader.

Until tonight...

Deep within the Team Snagem Hideout, Wes sat crying within the bare, dusty room that was his, nursing the hurts that Gonzap had inflicted upon him in rage only minutes before. Even in the weak moonlight filtering in from a tiny window above him on the wall, clouded and dirty beyond helping, the crimson cuts and streaks across his arms and face were still visible. His tears streaked down his cheeks, mingling with the drying blood already there, and he tried to think, tried to rationalize everything that had happened. But he couldn't. Wes had been the chosen hit man of the group sent to Crysala; he was supposed to have killed the girl whose death could have meant thousands upon thousands of dollars for Team Snagem. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. Some subconscious feeling of pity and compassion had stayed his killing hand.

But now... now he was paying the price for his disobedience to his team... his leader, his master...

As Wes's tears slowed, he became suddenly aware of footsteps coming steadily down the hallway outside his door, closer and closer. Listening carefully, Wes could safely deduce that whoever it was, it sure wasn't Gonzap. His steps were much heavier than these were. Besides... whoever it was was wearing heeled boots, like the kind the female members of the team would wear. But who could it be?

The footsteps finally paused outside his door, seeming to hesitate for a hovering moment. Then, the owner of the footsteps opened the door and stepped inside the room to the middle of the floor. The door slid back shut, and Wes squinted in the dark to identify his visitor. It was a young girl of about 11-years of age, with her hands folded before her and her face sad, in a way. She wore a black denim skirt, a black tank top under a red collared vest, and black leather boots—typical wear for Team Snagem's female members. Her reddish-brown hair fell in elegant waves upon her back, and as she slowly looked up, Wes recognized her pretty, pale young face instantly. He went pale, unsure of what to do.

"M-Miss Kimberly," he stammered, leaping to his feet hastily, and making a slight bow. "Hi..."

The girl nodded at his greeting, her face sadly impassive in the dim light of the room. She was not just any Team Snagem member; she was Kimberly Van Kai, Gonzap's direct subordinate, and known as the team's "Valkyrie of the Silent Dawn." Like Wes, she had been kidnapped forcibly from her home—at the tender age of one, if not younger—and raised to complete obedience. Since she, unlike Wes, was far too young to make any real connections to her real family, Team Snagem had become her life and only purpose, a reality she accepted without question. As a direct result of the way she had been brought up, Kimberly had grown almost to the point of emotionless existence; she neither questioned the motives or morality of Gonzap's orders, and would quietly do whatever she was told, from stealing to even killing, without being affected in any way. At least, not that she let on, anyway...

"Wes," she whispered, in her even, submissive tone of voice. "Are... you all right?"

Wes wasn't sure what to say at first. Her question puzzled him; he'd hardly ever spoken to Kimberly before this point in time, why would she care if he was ok or not? And even if he had spoken to her extensively in the past... why would she still care? She was Team Snagem's Valkyrie... the agent of judgment within the ranks of the team, insuring there was no failure or disobedience among its members...

He froze. Hold on. Was she here... to...?

"Oh... I'll be ok..." he replied, trying hard not to sound afraid. _That's probably what she's here, for... Gonzap sent her to kill me because he's mad at me!_ he thought. But wait... If that was the case, wouldn't he have done it himself when he was beating Wes earlier? Now Wes was really confused... "...Is there something you need, Miss Kimberly?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just wanted... to apologize..."

"For what?"

Kimberly uncertainly lowered her green eyes in response to his question, betraying just how deeply submissive her soul had become during her time with Team Snagem. "For... the mission..." she replied, with little conviction behind her words. "You shouldn't have... been sent. To kill her..."

Wes cocked his head, perplexed as to why Kimberly felt sorry about that. "It's not your fault I was picked to be the hit man," he tried to assure.

"But I'm Team Snagem's Valkyrie!" Kimberly insisted, growing even paler. "I have been trained all my life to perform such things as... assassinations..." At the word, Wes bit his lip to get the mental picture of the girl out of his head... How close he had been to killing her... "I should have gone in your place..."

Wes shook his head. "But it's over now. There's nothing neither of us can do about it," he said. "I failed, and that's all that counts. I wasn't strong enough to kill the target, and I have been punished for my failure..." He indicated the bruises and cuts along his face and arms with a grim smile.

Kimberly merely blinked. "So you say," she stated. "But in ways... in many ways, I envy you, Wes." And with that, she turned to leave.

"Why?" Wes blurted, confused as to what she could possibly mean.

She smiled, very slightly, to herself. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But for some reason... I seem to like you more than I like myself..."

* * *

_...From that point on... Kimberly looked out for me... listened to me... showed me the compassionate side of her hidden for so long, but would not die... _Wes thought. _She's too close to the painful side of my past for comfort... that's why I snapped at Rui. Because like Kimberly... Rui showed me my better side..._

Heaving a sigh, Wes shook his head violently to blot out the memory, like he had so many times before. But this time... his sunglasses went flying off from where they had been resting, and they hit poor Rui in the head before clinking to the ground. She yelped in both surprise and pain, and once again Wes cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, Rui..." he apologized, gently patting her head. "You all right?"

Rui felt a little better at Wes's kind gesture, but playfully decided to tease him a little. She pulled a pouting face at him. "That hurt..." she complained, in a joking manner.

"Sorry..." Wes repeated, smiling a little at her attempt to cheer him up.

Rui grinned back at him, and bent to retrieve his shades on the ground for him. She inspected them for a moment to insure they were ok, before placing them back on Wes's head where they belonged. "Yes, I'm all right... I was just teasing you..." she said.

Wes flushed slightly at her gesture—just slightly. Then he turned away once more to take a look at where they were now. "So..." he murmured, glancing about at the circular area they had finally arrived at. Several trainers were milled about, glaring at the newcomers threateningly. "I'm guessing this is Duel Square...?"

"I guess..." Rui automatically latched herself to Wes's left arm, a gesture that would prove to be an enduring habit of hers. "This is where I saw the Shadow Makuhita for the first time... and Folly and Trudly kidnapped me."

"That so...?"

As Wes was pondering this, a girl in a pink and white dress, with a sparkly top hat and baton, suddenly came bounding up to him, a bright smile adorning her cute face. "Hi! Welcome to Duel Square, stranger!" she greeted.

Behind her, several of the other trainers, presumably her friends, slowly came forward as well, though much more warily. One of them, a blonde Rider about 19, 20-years old stepped up next to the girl who had spoken. "What's your name? We ain't seen you around here before."

Wes's eyes narrowed, instantly defensive. "What's your name?" he shot back challengingly. He couldn't help it; while in Phenac City he hadn't had too much trouble relaxing in such a peaceful setting... Pyrite Town had the atmosphere of criminals. And that atmosphere was slowly but surely bringing Wes back to how he had once been within Team Snagem, not more than three days ago...

The Rider looked rather startled at Wes's tone of voice. Apparently he hadn't been expecting such a strong response from the newcomer. "Um... I'm Vant," he replied, too shocked to say anything else.

A man wearing a blue overcoat, a red bandanna, and shades waved casually from behind Vant. "Divel."

"Roller Boy Lon's the name!" exclaimed a kid skating by on roller skates (before crashing into Divel the Bandanna Guy).

A young woman, a Rider as well considering the cowboy hat she was wearing, winked at Wes flirtingly. "I'm Leba... But you can call me baby, handsome," she purred. Wes sweatdropped, while Rui glowered.

"And I'm Diogo! The Stage Performer!" the girl in pink who had spoken first exclaimed. "We're the frequents of Duel Square! One big, happy family!"

"Yeah, so if you think you can hang with us, you have to prove yourself," Vant stated. "So I'll ask again: What's your name?"

Wes eyed each of these trainers who had introduced themselves. Though they acted tough, they didn't really seem out for much of anything other than battling and defending their "territory." Typical Pyrite Town inhabitants. "Fair enough," he relented. "Name's Wes."

"Wes, huh? Who's the lady?" Vant asked.

Rui shrank back fearfully, and Wes glared at the Rider threateningly. "None of your business," he shot.

"Isn't it? This is our turf, Wes," Vant said meaningfully, glaring straight back at Wes. "You obviously need to be taught a lesson, you little—"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Wes snarled, feeling the last bit of kindness acquired since leaving Team Snagem snap somewhere inside of him. He was tired of all this crap; he'd put up with idiots trying to kill him, kidnap Rui, and take over the world a little too long for his taste. The novelty that was being a "hero" of sorts was getting old fast... and his patience had just officially run dry.

"Look, pal, if that's the way you want to be, I'll be glad to beat you down in a Pokémon battle!" Vant shouted, his hand reaching for a pair of Pokéballs on his belt. "I challenge—"

"WAIT!" Diogo interrupted, jerking on Vant's arm. "I want to battle him! I saw them first!"

"You? You sure?"

"Positive!" Diogo took a pair of Pokéballs seemingly out of thin air, and smiled brightly at Wes. "Is that ok? I challenge you, Wes!"

"A battle...?" murmured Rui, looking worried.

"It's ok, Rui," Wes assured. "It'll be nice experience for my Pokémon." As everyone spread out to make space for the battle, Wes placed his hand on Espeon and Umbreon's Pokéballs.

...On second thought, his fingers moved to Croconaw's Pokéball in place of Umbreon's.

He wasn't sure why... But deep down, he always had admired Feraligatrs. Even though Croconaw was a Shadow Pokémon, he still would like to use it in a battle. Though Wes still had his doubts about Makuhita... perhaps Croconaw wouldn't be so bad. One could only hope...

"This'll be interesting..." Wes mused, before he looked up to meet Diogo's eyes. "Ready? Espeon, Croconaw, go!" In two quick flashes of light, the two Pokémon sprang out. Espeon swished his forked tail delicately, and Croconaw growled fiercely, pumped for battle.

Rui tugged on Wes's arm. "Wes... Do you think Croconaw will listen?"

"If he listened to that Bluno freak... I don't see why not," he replied. "Besides... maybe using a Shadow Pokémon in battle will help us to understand it better."

"That's a good idea..." Rui murmured. Her eyes narrowed with resolution. "Ok! I'll help! I'll see if I can sense Croconaw's emotions while you fight." Wes nodded, honestly glad this time around to have Rui as a partner… and not just because he cared for her. In terms of just handling Shadow Pokémon, Rui and her abilities were valuable indeed. Though he wasn't a fool; he probably could identify Shadow Pokémon by himself just by observing them and how they acted... he couldn't sense emotions the way she could. More and more, he found himself increasingly grateful to have her at his side.

Of course... he might not be in this whole mess to begin with if it weren't for her... But that was a whole other matter entirely.

Meanwhile, at Croconaw's fearsome snarl and battle cry, Diogo shrank back in fear and wailed. "Eeee!" she screamed. "It's scary. It's looking at me!"

Vant rolled his eyes at the younger girl. "Don't be a wuss," he chided. "Send out your Pokémon and battle it!"

"Oh, right!" she giggled, blushing deeply. "Ok, here I go! Shroomish, Flaaffy, I choose you!"

Instantly, the Grass-type Shroomish and the Electric-type Flaaffy appeared on the field, all set and ready to go. The four Pokémon now in play stared each other down aggressively, tensed for battle. Wes cleared his throat, preparing to call out attacks to start the match off, but was interrupted by Rui jerking on his arm so hard it nearly came out of its socket.

"What?" he asked, wincing from her violent gesture.

"Wes!" Rui squeaked fearfully, just loud enough for Wes to hear. "That Flaaffy! It's... a Shadow Pokémon!"

"A Shadow Pokémon?" Wes repeated, rubbing his shoulder. "Another one?" _Where did this girl get one...?_

Rui closed her eyes softly, allowing herself to see the dark aura surrounding the pink, sheep-like Pokémon more clearly. She mentally traced the emotions stemming from Flaaffy's heart, as if they were strings leading out for her to take in hand and follow. _There's not so much aggression..._ she noticed. _Flaaffy are peaceful Pokémon... But there is unrest... tension... fear... Poor thing. Don't worry. Wes will save you..._

"Wes, you have to save Flaaffy," she whispered.

"I will, don't worry..."

"Ready to start? I'll go first!" exclaimed Diogo. "Shroomish, Absorb on Croconaw! Flaaffy, use your Thundershock on Croconaw, too!"

Wes reacted to her commands almost instantly. "Espeon, take care of Shroomish. Confusion!" he shouted. "Croconaw, dodge the attacks, and use Bite on Flaaffy!"

Espeon got to his four feet and focused, the jewel on his forehead gleaming in response. With a cry, he blasted Shroomish with a powerful Confusion attack, disrupting the Grass-type's own attack and leaving it dazed for a moment. To Wes's relief, Croconaw obediently leaped away from the Thundershock attack Flaaffy used. But instead of attacking... Croconaw just looked at Wes, half-confused, half-scornful.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked the Water-type. "Can't you use Bite?" Croconaw simply cocked his head in response.

"Wes, there's something different about Croconaw this time," Rui warned. "There's more doubt on his heart than when we battled him before... He doesn't know you, and is afraid to trust you."

On a hunch, Wes quickly pulled out his PDA from within his coat, and flipped it open. Scrolling to his own Pokémon analysis menu, he selected Croconaw, and was surprised to find the Pokémon had no available attacks detected, save for Shadow Rush. Question marks appeared next to the name, indicating the computer knew no more about the attack other than its name. As Wes tried to make sense of what this could mean, Diogo took her next attacks.

"All right, Shroomish! Try a Sleep Powder on Espeon! Flaaffy, Thundershock Croconaw once more!" she cried.

Shroomish hopped forward and shook the leaves on its head, sending a cloud of greenish dust towards Espeon. The Psychic-type recoiled from the cloud, but was easily overcome by the effects of the attack and fell asleep to the ground.

Flaaffy readily bounded forward to attack. "Flaaa!" it cried, charging up electricity within its wool patches, and zapping Croconaw with a Thundershock. The Water-type snarled in pain, recoiling from the effective strike.

Wes gritted his teeth. _Only explanation I can come up with, is that since Croconaw doesn't know me, it somehow forgot its usual attacks when I caught it, _he decided. _All it can do now is that weird Shadow Rush... All right. Let's go ahead and try it._

"Ok, Croconaw, hit Shroomish with your Shadow Rush!" Wes commanded. "Espeon! Wake up, buddy!" At the sounds of his trainer's call, Espeon's eyes slowly flickered open, and he got back up with a big yawn.

In the meantime, Croconaw growled, and focused all the dark energy and anger he could into a powerful strike... His fear of these trainers who commanded him. His anger at its opponent, for daring to face him.

But most of all... just his fighting desire. To just attack, to harm the creature before him, to be victorious and prove his battle skill. That was what propelled him the most, powered his Shadow Rush and sent energy coursing through his body.

In her mind's eye, Rui could see the dark-purple aura around Croconaw gather and intensify, just as she had seen it do in Makuhita. She gasped in fright as he charged towards Shroomish, and she clasped her hands together. For a wild, pulsating second, Croconaw's emotions washed over her like a wave. Then... as soon as the Water-type hit Shroomish with the force of a charging Tauros, a quick jolt of pain lanced through her head, and her knees buckled underneath her. Rui collapsed weakly to her hands and knees, warm tears threatening to burn forth from her eyes.

_This Croconaw... its attack..._ she thought, her fingers tightening on the cracked, scorching pavement beneath her. _Why... why is it so different? Why can I feel its thoughts more deeply than I could Makuhita's?_

"Rui!" Upon catching her sink to the ground out of the corner of his eye, her name automatically sprang from Wes's throat. Not bothering to even make note of Croconaw's instant KO of Shroomish, he instantly was at her side, concern resurfacing in his heart once more. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Rui whispered. "I... It's just... It seems I can feel... Croconaw's emotions... so much more clearly than Makuhita's. It's so strange... And it hurts when it gets too intense..."

"Rui..." Wes subconsciously clenched his hands into fists, feeling helpless to do anything for her. "I... don't..."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Finish the battle," Rui insisted, getting back to her feet.

In the meantime, Diogo burst into tears at the brutal knockout of her Shroomish. "Waah!" she cried, covering her face with her hands. "My Shroomish! Vant, I told you the Croconaw was mean!"

Vant wasn't paying attention to her comment, however. He frowned suspiciously at the Water-type proudly glowering at Shroomish's fainted form. "A Shadow Pokémon...?" he wondered. "But where did he get it? I've never seen him at the Colosseum or anything..." With a frown, Vant nudged Diogo and interrupted her wailing. "Stop whining! That Croconaw is a Shadow Pokémon!"

"Shadow...? Oh! That's right, it used Shadow Rush..."

"Duh... Don't let Flaaffy get pushed around in this battle. Fight back!"

Diogo blushed, wiping her tears away. "Right... sorry! Shroomish, return!" she called, and her Grass-type was recalled into its Pokéball. "Flaaffy, let's fight back! Thunder Wave on Espeon!"

Wes looked back up at his opponent warily, now a little more assured that Rui would be ok. "Espeon, let's try your Return attack! Croconaw, Shadow Rush, now!"

"Espi! Esp!" the purple, fox-like Pokémon exclaimed, bounding forward and tackling Flaaffy for some moderate damage. He quickly twisted out of the way of the Thunder Wave attack sent at him, and leaped aside to allow Croconaw room to charge past with another potent Shadow Rush.

Diogo clutched her baton to herself nervously. "Quick, Flaaffy, use Thundershock!"

"Flaaa!" Flaaffy responded, charging up another electric attack. As Croconaw collided with Flaaffy, the attack was unleashed, and both Pokémon were sent flying backwards as a result from the colossal blows. Croconaw hit the ground and slid painfully to a halt in front of Wes, while Flaaffy tumbled head-over-heels several times backwards before stopping.

A look of tension found its way across Wes's face as he watched his Shadow Pokémon struggle to get up. Shadow Pokémon or no, he hated to see a Pokémon get hurt like this; this particular trait of Wes's was one of the few things about him that he hadn't picked up from Team Snagem. "Croconaw, are you all right?" he asked, trying to encourage the Water-type. "Come on, buddy, I know you can get up!"

Actually, Wes had no idea how much damage Croconaw was capable of taking; his words were at best empty encouragement. But just the statement itself seemed to work some change in the Shadow Pokémon... For, as Rui watched, her hands on the sides of her head as if trying to protect it from the dark auras, she could see something in Croconaw's beady, red eyes flicker... Could it be surprise? And then... she felt it... a slim, brief feeling, but it was there nonetheless... A tiny portion of Croconaw's true self shining through...

"Croco... naw... Croconaw..." The Water-type struggled to his feet, and gazed fiercely up at Wes. The two's eyes met, and held fast for several moments. And in that moment, Rui realized why she could read Croconaw's emotions so well... Wes and Croconaw were meant to be trainer and Pokémon... meant to be partners... meant to be friends.

And she smiled. The thought that this Shadow-ness could be defeated... it filled Rui with joy.

"Good job, Croconaw," Wes congratulated, a small smile curving the side of his mouth.

Diogo went pale—that Croconaw was still standing after two Thundershocks? And what about the damage it inflicted upon itself with Shadow Rush? "Vant..." she whimpered. "What now?"

The Rider was at a loss for words. This Wes was a lot tougher than he'd thought. "I... I don't know! Just attack!" he said.

"Ok... Flaaffy, try a Shadow Rush on Croconaw!" Diogo commanded. There, that ought to take care of the pesky Water-type...

"Not this time," Wes replied, his expression growing unpleasantly devious once again. "Espeon, try one more Return attack!"

The Psychic-type nodded, and readily obeyed. "Espiii!" he cried, dashing towards Flaaffy in another show of his agility. The Electric-type gathered its own dark emotions around itself and charged forward, and the two Pokémon smashed heavily into each other. However, while Espeon easily recovered from the blow, having not received much damage in the battle so far, Flaaffy gave a pained cry and fell down as it tried to step back. Tears welled up in its little eyes; no matter how much the shadow-ness locked a Pokémon's heart away, it could not hide the true nature of the Pokémon itself. Flaaffy was a quiet Pokémon, a gentle Pokémon... and now it was hurting. It didn't like that...

Rui frowned. "Oh... Poor Flaaffy..." she said. She didn't like to see such a cute Pokémon so sad.

Wes, on the other hand, was almost delighted to see Flaaffy so weak. Not because he was glad it was hurt, of course. But because this meant... "Now the fun part," he murmured sideways to Rui. He pressed a button inside his left sleeve, and the Snag Machine immediately charged up a Pokéball with purple light and slid it down into his hand. The special energy that the Snag Machine charged into the Pokéball was capable of deleting the Trainer ID number that was assigned to a Pokémon, and thus allowing a trainer's Pokémon to be captured like any wild Pokémon. ...Quite ingenious, really, though Wes knew Rui probably wouldn't like to hear that...

"This battle's over," he grinned. "Snag Ball, go!" And in his trademark Snagging flourish, he spun around once before flinging the ball forward at Flaaffy. The pink sheep Pokémon gave a squeak of surprise as the Snag Ball struck it, before being swallowed up in purplish light and disappearing inside. The ball clacked to the ground and wiggled once, twice, a third time... Then it stopped, and the light on it went out. Successful Snag!

"Yes! You did it!" squealed Rui, once again throwing her arms around Wes's neck in a hug to congratulate him.

Diogo screamed in absolute horror. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shrieked. "My... my... FLAAFFY! He stole it! He stole my Flaaffy! He Snagged it!"

Vant's eyes grew huge. "...Bloody hell!" he gasped. "He... that's... a Snag Machine! He's part of Team Snagem!"

Everyone else watching gaped, unable to process right away what had just happened. Never before had anything like this occurred in Pyrite.

Espeon purred proudly at his trainer's latest capture, before trotting forward and taking the Pokéball with Flaaffy in it in his mouth. He then bounded back to where Wes, Rui, and Croconaw were waiting, giving the Pokéball to Wes with a pleased purr.

"Great job, Espeon, Croconaw," Wes grinned, kneeling down to pet Espeon on the head. He regarded Croconaw a little more hesitantly, unsure if Croconaw would want to be petted. So instead, Wes gave him a thumbs-up. "Nice battle."

"Espi!" Espeon rubbed Wes's hand lovingly, happy he had made his trainer proud of him.

Croconaw stared at Wes, as if his mind could not grasp fully the concept that Wes really, genuinely wanted to be nice to him. Humans... nice? Caring? Friendly? Uplifting instead of punishing, encouraging instead of putting down? Croconaw could barely remember what that was... But it was nice, Croconaw decided. He gave a pleased growl at Wes in a sort of thanks, still not entirely sure of Wes... but figuring he wasn't so bad, either.

Rui tapped Wes on the shoulder. "Um... I'm glad the Pokémon are happy," she began fearfully, "but I think you need to look back up, Wes..."

Wes looked up, and sweatdropped at the sight of all the Duel Square trainers grouped together, not looking at all happy. Diogo, her eyes red and pretty face full of fury, pointed a finger at Wes angrily. "You... you... thief! You Pokémon thief! I won that Flaaffy at the Colosseum! I want her back now! She's my best Pokémon!"

"One of only two Pokémon..." Vant couldn't help but mutter under his breath, before Diogo drove her elbow sharply into his ribs.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that!" Rui tried to explain. "She's a Shadow Pokémon... there's something terribly wrong with her! We're trying to save them all..."

"Rui, I think you'd better shush," Wes whispered, aware of the hostility slowly building in the crowd.

Vant stepped forward, holding a pair of Pokéballs in front of him. "You're not getting out of this square until you give Diogo back her Pokémon!" he yelled. "Who's with me?"

All the other Duel Square trainers pulled Pokéballs out. "We are!" they all shouted, glaring at Wes and Rui hungrily.

Wes and Rui sweatdropped. "Rui... I hate to back out of a fight, but... we're somewhat outnumbered..." Wes pointed out.

"Don't feel bad... I totally agree..."

The two looked at one another, nodded, and then tore out of the square as fast as their legs would take them, Espeon and Croconaw scrambling quickly behind.

The mob thundered along after them in pursuit, out for blood.

"Stop, you thieves!"

"No one steals our Pokémon!"

"Give my Flaaffy back!"

Needless to say, Wes and Rui's third Snag, successful as it may have been, did not end exceptionally well...

* * *

At about the same time Wes and Rui were being chased all over Pyrite Town by the vengeful herd of stampeding trainers... Travis and Sierra were blazing across the sands of Orre's deserts, heading for the Snagem Hideout in Echo Canyon to the east. 

Travis hadn't ever imagined that after leaving Team Snagem several months ago, he'd now be returning back to it willingly. But that's exactly what he was doing. As Sierra drove the jeep they'd borrowed from Team Cipher (in a rather erratic fashion, in Travis' opinion—not that he'd ever tell her that), Travis sat staring out the window at the endless desert whizzing by, a strange feeling of dread rising up in him. Team Snagem had certainly been an important turning point in his life, but... where he had ended up because of this turning point was highly questionable. But Team Cipher was a lot better than Team Snagem, and that was the reason for his dread on returning to the hideout and facing Gonzap... He hoped Gonzap wouldn't figure out Travis' liking for his new team, or there might be a few problems... Gonzap would, no doubt, like to think Travis missed him and the old team.

After about five minutes or so of staring at the blinding sands whirring by, Travis found he was beginning to get dizzy. His eyes hurt, so he closed them and shook his head to make the pain go away. Sierra must have noticed him doing so and made a quick conclusion about it, for she finally spoke up.

"You know... you're going to hurt your eyes staring at the sand like that," she pointed out, regarding him carefully over the top of her smoke-tinted sunglasses on her face.

Travis blushed. "Sorry..." he apologized, averting his stare into his lap.

Sierra snorted, and looked back up to concentrate on driving. "Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked, in a somewhat scornful way. "I'm not the one who's gonna be sorry when you go blind."

Silence fell over the vehicle once more, leaving Travis feeling more awkward than ever. He liked Sierra, he really did. But it was difficult to talk to her. Was she being sarcastic, or did she really mean what she said? It was sometimes hard to tell. According to Nascour, Sierra got this nuance of a characteristic from her brother. And from what Travis heard, Ein was tens times more sarcastic than Sierra...

He frowned slightly. Fates be kind, Travis would never have to talk to Master Ein... His sanity would probably suffer greatly...

"Anyways..." Sierra suddenly said, breaking Travis out of his thoughts, "so Gonzap's already resettled back into the Echo Canyon base?"

"Yeah... the police didn't stay too long with it... Kinda strange, huh?"

"Well... not really... considering the puny police force we've got here in Orre."

"Guess not," agreed Travis, feeling a bit more confident. Knowing Team Snagem as well as he did, he figured this was a better topic to speak with Sierra about than the dangers of blinding himself staring at the sand. "Also... Team Snagem's been at that base for years. Gonzap wouldn't leave it in the hands of police for too long... He'd find a way to get it back, either by bribing, intimidation, or violence. I wouldn't blame the cops for wanting to pull out as soon as they were able."

Sierra smirked to herself. "When will they just admit that they really have no authority in Orre?" she sighed. "Any idiot knows criminals run the show here, and you'd be better off just being one than attempting to resist."

"But there will always be valiant people in the world..."

"Quite true..."

"And, if something major did pop up... the police over in Olivine City could always come out, and they're a lot more professional than the ones we've got in Pyrite."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot that little point..." Sierra murmured. "Guess that's why Team Cipher and Team Snagem still try to keep low profiles... Don't want to have to incur the wrath of the Johto region... especially Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau. Heh." She grinned wryly at the thought for a moment. Then she turned, and gave Travis a genuine smile. "You know... you're not too bad at this stuff... I mean, knowing what's what around here... If you were more vocal about what you know, who knows? Maybe you'd be direct subordinate instead."

Travis grew pale at the thought. "Er... thank... you...?"

Sierra evidently noticed his sudden color change. "Well, not under Master Nascour, let's hope!" she added hastily. "That wouldn't be fun. Just being one of his peons must be tough!"

"Well, not really..." he replied, growing more relaxed. "As long as I do what he tells me, it's ok."

"Yeah? Well, that's good."

Travis smiled, some blush finding its way back into his cheeks again. He was glad Sierra was hearing him out like this... When he'd transferred to Team Cipher, he thought it would have been impossible to meet a halfway-civil person within its ranks... It had been tough enough finding a "friend" within Team Snagem...

"Well, well... Looks like we're here..." Sierra's statement prompted Travis to look up at where they were now rolling to a stop at. A vague feeling of nostalgia and distaste rolled into one crept over him, as he recognized the rock formations around them, and the now-blasted, ruined base nestled within...

Echo Canyon. Site of the Team Snagem Hideout.

* * *

Back in The Under... Alexander was getting a thorough tour of the Under Kids Grid Headquarters... namely, Nett and Tara's house. 

"And this is my room!" Tara announced, opening the door wide to reveal her bedroom in the plain house that seemed more like a lab or mini-warehouse as opposed to a house that someone would live in. Alexander peeked his head inside, and was surprised to find how small it was. A twin-sized bed in the center, with faded sheets and pillowcases that didn't match, a worn dresser in the left-hand corner of the room, and a small bookshelf in the right-hand corner, next to which a messy pile of laundry and stuffed animals was accumulated. That was all. On the walls were tacked tattered posters of cute things, like any little girl would like: Jigglypuff and Clefairy, Hello Skitty, Pikachu and Pichu... Such posters attempted to add to the otherwise bleak and dim room a sense of homeliness.

"It's very nice, Miss Tara," he said, smiling down at her. "I like it."

"Really?" Tara looked absolutely thrilled at this. "I'm glad you like it..."

Alexander's face softened. With a sincere, kindly gesture that he rarely exhibited to anyone, he gently placed his hand on her head and drew his fingers down one of her pigtails. "I thank you for bringing me here to your house, Miss Tara..." he whispered.

Tara beamed, and hugged him. "I'm glad that I met you, Alexander," she said. "You're nice... Can you stay here with me and Nett all the time?"

His smile faded. "I... I don't think so..." he said softly, averting his eyes from hers to Shroomish and Machoke waiting patiently nearby. "It would be nice, certainly, but... I have objectives of my own to complete as well..."

"Oh... I see..." Tara looked down, but she could not hide her tears from Alexander. With a gentle hand, he caught a tear that traced its way down her cheek, and wiped it away.

"Sweetheart... don't cry... I'm here now, aren't I?" Alexander asked, gingerly kneeling down so he could be more eye-to-eye with her. "Why don't you show me more of your house, ok? Or perhaps introduce me to your brother?"

Tara nodded, and sniffed her tears away. "Ok. I'll let you meet Nett. He's in his computer room again, I'm sure. He's always there." She led Alexander to another door on the other side of the room they were in (one that had a table and a few chairs in it, and nothing more), and opened the door. As Alexander entered, he blinked in absolute surprise. Computers! PC's, large calculating machines, scanners for data chips, laptops... You name it; it was crammed in here somewhere. The room was filled with computers.

In the midst of this mess, seated at a desk and working on some sort of computer chip, was a young boy with short brown hair and who was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pants. He seemed to be deep in concentration, and barely looked up as the two entered.

"Nett! I'm back!" Tara exclaimed, making the boy look up.

"Oh! Hi, Tara!" he said, swiveling in his chair to look at his sister. At the sight of Alexander, his expression became puzzled. "Huh? Who's this?"

"This is Alexander," Tara introduced, going back to her friend and hugging his arm. "Shroomish and I were attacked by a gang of thugs who wanted to capture Shroomish for Lady Venus, but Alexander came and saved us. And I got one of the thugs' Machoke, too."

Nett looked very surprised. "You were attacked?" he repeated. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but Alexander was," Tara replied.

Alexander blushed at Tara's concern. "Oh, I'm fine, really..."

Nett got out of his chair, and approached Alexander with a serious expression. "Thank you so much for helping my sister out," he said, holding out his hand. "Tara is the only sister and family I have... I'd be really sad if something happened to her..."

"It was no problem. I hate to see innocent people in danger," the young mercenary explained, shaking Nett's hand. "But you're welcome. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tara smiled; glad her brother and her new friend were getting along so well. "Is it ok if Alexander stays a little while, Nett?" she asked. "I mean, since he was hurt..."

"Of course. Stay as long as you need to, Mr. Alexander," Nett grinned. "In the meantime... I have to get back to this chip. It's going to update my computer's memory so I can finish up the program I'm working on to connect both my PC with Secc's PC."

"Secc is the leader of the Kids' Grid branch in Pyrite Town," Tara explained.

Alexander nodded. "You seem like such a smart bunch of kids... I'm not at all tech-savvy," he admitted. "I thank you for allowing me to stay..."

Nett grinned. "No problem," he said, before returning back to the desk. "Tara, you be sure and be a good host for Alexander, ok?"

"You bet!" Tara exclaimed, leading Alexander back out of the lab and closing the door. She guided Alexander to a chair at the table to sit at, into which he collapsed quite gratefully. His leg was hurting like hell, and more than anything he needed ice for it to make the swelling go down. He could tell it was swelling fatter than a Jigglypuff whose song was interrupted.

"Is there anything you need?" Tara asked, concern filling her voice as she watched him roll up his pant leg and take a look at the hideous bruise again. "I... I hope it's not serious..."

"Ah, not at all," Alexander replied, flashing her another smile. "Some ice, if you would. Lots of it would help..."

"Ok, one moment." Before going to search for ice in the freezer, she quickly ran to a shelf nearby and tried to reach for a box of Pokéchow there. Machoke, already finding he was enjoying the company of his new trainer much more than of his old ones, readily stepped forward and grabbed it for her. Tara giggled as the Fighting-type handed the box over to her. "Thank you, Machoke! It's for you, though. Share with Shroomish!" With that, she bounded away, presumably to where the freezer was in another room. Machoke and Shroomish sat down on the floor, and began to eat the Pokéchow together.

Alexander smiled. _Such a sweet girl..._ he mused again. _Reminds me of happier times... when I wasn't a criminal... How long has it been since then, though? Eight years? It seems you've lived forever as a mercenary... Life just drags so cruelly on for you... Time seems to have slowed down, and keep you as far from your goal as possible..._

He closed his eyes as he got back to his feet, and unbuckled both his sword belt and Pokéball belt from his waist. He placed the two on the table before sitting back down, and sighed. "Rui..." he couldn't help but whisper. "So close to me, yet I must remain so far, just for a while longer... Why can't you remember me? I remember you so well..."

Fortunately for Alexander, Tara returned just before he felt tears start to well up in his beautiful azure eyes. "Here's some ice!" she announced, pouncing before him with a large pack of ice held triumphantly in her grasp. "Should I put it on the bruise?"

Alexander smiled, deciding to let her baby him for the time being. "Please do, I think it would heal much more efficiently with your loving hand," he teased. Tara blushed, and gently placed the ice pack on top of his bruise. Alexander winced at the sudden cold, but the discomfort of it was soon gone. After all, it was supposed to help, right?

"So... I ask you, Miss Tara, if you don't at all mind..."

"Hm? What?"

"I... er... Is it just you, and your brother, living here? Have you no parents?"

Tara lowered her eyes. "No... It's just me. And Nett. Our parents died a while back. They got mixed up in a gang fight, and were some of the innocent bystanders killed..."

"...I'm very sorry."

"That's why... I thought... you could stay with us. Nett's great, but he's really not that much older than I am... I thought you could stay and teach us things, and take care of us... But maybe that's silly. You're not old enough to be our daddy..." She giggled a little at the thought, but slowly, her laughter turned to crying.

Alexander was deeply pained by her sobs. "Tara..." he whispered. And for a moment, his carefree, elegant speech and attitude melted away for the first time in years, bringing out the sincere, kind young man underneath. Not a traditional mercenary with grace, skills, and experience far beyond his years... but the honest, compassionate teenager he should have become. He slid out of his chair to sit down next to Tara, and put his arm around her, hugging her close to him. She cried into his shirt, still somehow managing to keep a hold on the ice pack and keep it on Alexander's injury.

"Tara... it's ok... I understand your pain..." he whispered. "I, too, was forced to fend for myself when I was little... I don't have anyone else, either."

"...You... don't...?" Tara choked.

"No, I don't. See, I understand how you feel..." Alexander gently pressed his lips to her forehead in a kiss of reassurance. "I can't stay and live with you, Tara, but... I can be your friend. And I never, ever forget my friends."

"Promise? You'll be my friend, and come back to visit even after you leave?" asked Tara hopefully.

"Always and forever..." was the automatic reply. Tara smiled, and hugged Alexander all the more tightly. Alexander hugged her back, and gently rested his cheek on her little head.

Trying all the while not to show her the tears that he wanted so desperately to shed himself...

_**Featured Song--"Easier To Run," Linkin Park**_

* * *

Aw... Alexander's so sweet... Oh yeah, it was only after I finished chapter 12 that I remembered the girl's real name is Megg. (smacks self) Ah well. That's all right. Tara's a really cute name too; it kinda reminds me of Tara in Dragon Warrior Monster 2 (for Game Boy Color)... So, um, excuse that little point. 

Fear not, everyone. Wes does not have a thing for Kimberly. He just views her as a friend that saved his sanity way back when, and misses her, that's all. There are no romantic feelings between the two. Same goes for Alexander and Tara. Which would be really wrong, actually... (Alexander's 18, and Tara's what, 8? Yuck...) He just really likes her as a cute little friend (sorta a brotherly-sisterly thing). As for the triangles of Wes-Rui-Alexander or Travis-Sierra-Cail... I can't promise exactly what will come of their friendships... (devious look again)

I've mapped this entire fic out, and by all my plans, it seems... With an epilogue, this story will come out to around 70 chapters by the time I'm done. (pauses) Yes, I couldn't believe it either. Will it really be so? Who knows? But I'll have fun with it till then. Hope you all will too!

Ok... one more announcement... I have finally put up the website I've been planning for months now, that is based around this very fanfic. Yes, Pokémon Colosseum has a website! It's called Realgam Tower: Team Cipher's Headquarters, and hopefully will turn out to be fairly good… With character profiles, fanart, and more, I hope it'll become something quite fun to go to! The URL is on my author page, so after reviewing... go to my author page and check out where it says homepage! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13: Emotion

**Pokémon Colosseum**

...For the record, everyone who liked the Hello Skitty thing from the last chapter gets a cookie. I was wondering how many people took note of that. Hehe.

The game didn't make much sense as to why no one put up a fuss when their Pokémon got Snagged, so I decided to clear that part up as well (much like how Rui didn't seem to care that Wes was in Team Snagem earlier). And I'm so glad to hear that I have good characterization. I always worry my characters will seem fake or clichéd when I create them, but I guess not...

**Chapter 13: Emotion**

"Did we lose them...?"

"Shh... quiet down..."

Pressed uncomfortably along the wall behind the Pyrite Police Station, in a narrow alley that smelt suspiciously like alcohol, Wes, Rui, Espeon, and Croconaw took a peek around the corner out into the street, searching for signs of pursuers. Twenty minutes of running madly all over town had not been particularly fun... and now they were blacklisted by the Duel Square trainers for Snagging Flaaffy.

Wes sighed, and, for what wasn't the first time, began to regret his choice of wardrobe. Dark, long-sleeved overcoats and black pants (not to mention the black shirt underneath, or his black gloves and boots) probably weren't the best things to be wearing in a desert climate, although one could argue that it helped to protect against sunburn. Either way, Wes wasn't in the position to take off his coat. One, because he'd probably elbow Rui in the head trying to get it off in the skinny alley; and two, because his Snag Machine would be a pain to take on and off. Ah well...

"Wes..." whimpered Rui, feeling just as uncomfortable as Wes. Not only was it hot, since they were all sharing body heat, but it also reeked to high heaven with the scent of beer. "It smells in here..."

"Well, sorry... I can't do much about it..." Wes pointed out, as he craned his neck out to look for any other members of the mob that had been chasing them. Damn... that kid on roller skates was still patrolling the street. Now what was he supposed to do? He was too hot and sweaty to go running again; besides, he had had enough of running from his enemies. If he hadn't had Rui with him, Wes would much prefer to stand and fight. Never mind the fact that he'd be outnumbered; Wes had dealt with such odds before and been victorious. But the realization that his Pokémon were in need of healing nagged on his mind as well, despite the fact he'd used a Potion on each of them, and on top of it all, Rui was starting to complain. Damn again. Wes wouldn't have brought Rui here if he had had a choice in the beginning... It was just too dangerous for her here.

He closed his eyes for several moments, thinking long and hard about the best course of action to take. Rui blinked at him curiously, wondering what was going through his head. He hoped he would think of something soon... She was getting scared and uncomfortable here. She almost wished she had never set out from the safety of her hometown of Crysala to go visit her grandparents... She wouldn't be in this mess now if she had just stayed at home with her dad and all their Pokémon.

But then again... she would never have met Wes, either. Her heart fluttered fearfully at the thought; meeting Wes was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. There was a feeling there that she couldn't explain to herself, but it made her feel happy. He was her brave and gallant prince, her hero and rebel alike. He was Rui's friend. And that was something that Rui wouldn't mind getting kidnapped again for.

Her hand, which had been lightly touching Wes's, subconsciously tightened around his, snapping him from his deep thought. His eyes opened once again, and all of a sudden a devious look stole into his face. "Rui," he whispered, a smirk playing on his lips. "Stay here with Croconaw. I'm gonna go and take out that kid in a battle."

"What? Why?" she blurted. "Won't that attract the others?"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Who knows? But if I can defeat all of them, one trainer at a time, maybe they'll leave us alone."

Rui's eyes grew worried. "Wes... it sounds dangerous..." she said. "What if they don't want to fight with Pokémon? But... you know..."

Wes shrugged. "Most of them seem civil enough, relatively speaking..." he assured. "But if they want to get violent, well..." He smiled darkly. "Let's just say I know my way around a fistfight. And that's why I want you to stay here. Ok?"

"Ok..."

"Croconaw, I want you to take care of Rui for me," Wes told the Water-type Pokémon waiting next to him, in a serious tone of voice. "Protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her. Ok?"

Croconaw nodded fiercely. This wouldn't be hard. He would prove he was a strong Pokémon, and make his trainer happy. Happy trainers were much nicer than angry ones, after all... "Croco. Croco naw," he replied in affirmation.

"Thanks, buddy." Wes patted the Shadow Pokémon absently on the head, which startled Croconaw at first. But he soon figured that Wes didn't mean any harm by it. "All right, Espeon, let's go take out that kid."

"Espi-esp!" Espeon exclaimed eagerly, gliding smoothly with his trainer back into the open street.

Rui watched her friend anxiously, praying that nothing would happen to him. As if sensing her worry, Croconaw nosed her leg to make certain she knew he was there. After all, he was supposed to protect her. Surely there was nothing to fear with him around. Rui smiled as Croconaw's gesture. "Thank you," she whispered, gingerly petting the Water-type on the head out of gratitude. "I can tell... Your emotions haven't been smothered entirely..."

There was that touching again. Croconaw wasn't used to being petted like this; whenever a human had touched him before, it usually had hurt, and was meant in punishment. But these gentle strokes on the head... They didn't hurt at all. Croconaw wasn't sure what to think, but he decided they weren't all that bad... Though, of course, he was ready to fight back in an instant if that changed...

In the meantime, Wes was striding rapidly down the street, towards Roller Boy Lon, who was skating back and forth in a nervous patrol. Upon spotting Wes, Lon was so startled that he lost his balance and fell flat on his butt to the pavement. "Ow! Hey! It's you!" he cried, pointing a finger at Wes. "Give back Flaaffy, you dirty Snagging thief!"

Wes's eyes narrowed coldly. "It's rude to point," he informed the younger trainer, stopping several feet away. "And it's even ruder to demand things of someone without saying 'please,' and insulting them to boot. Guess no one ever taught you manners."

Lon frowned. "Oh, shut up," he said, getting back to his feet. "Give back Diogo's Flaaffy now."

"I don't know if I want to, with that attitude," Wes retorted, his expression and manner growing more and more hateful and taunting with each passing second. From where she could still hear and see him, Rui shuddered. Some dark transformation was going on in Wes's soul... He was becoming Wes from Team Snagem once again...

_But Wes would never forget you..._ Rui reminded herself quickly. _He's always your friend. Remember that!_

"Look, kid... If you can beat me in a battle, then I'll give Flaaffy back, how's that sound?" Wes continued, after taking a moment to falsely consider. "Think you're up to it?"

Lon grinned at the question. Now was his chance to show Vant he could really hang with the 'big boys'! Plus, he'd make Diogo happy, too! "Ok, you're on!" he exclaimed excitedly, taking out two Pokéballs.

"But," Wes added, before Lon could leap into battle, "if I win, you have to quit chasing us around Pyrite and harassing us for Flaaffy. This is your only chance. If you lose, then you leave us alone."

"It's a deal!" Lon replied, confidence filling him. This Wes had only won against Diogo because she'd underestimated him. Well, Lon was used to getting underestimated himself, just because he was a kid. That was how he'd won the Colosseum challenge not too long ago...

"All right... Espeon, Umbreon, go!" Wes cried, tossing Umbreon's Pokéball forward. The Dark-type appeared with a growl, ready to fight. Espeon moved forward to stand next to his brother and partner, ready to fight.

"Jigglypuff, Slugma, let's go!" Lon shouted, spinning around on his skates as he sent out his own Pokémon. The pink, balloon-like Normal-type and red-hot, lava-like Fire-type each came out and faced their opponents warily.

Wes began to call out his two attacks right off the snap, but the words died in his throat before they could come forth. Hesitation filled his face for a moment; something just didn't seem right...

"Wes!" Rui called out from where she was hiding, unable to remain silent as a now-familiar feeling of darkness and anger washed over her... "That Slugma! It's... it's a Shadow Pokémon!"

"No way..." Wes breathed, staring at the Slugma in disbelief. First Makuhita, then Croconaw, then Flaaffy, and now Slugma? The last four people Wes had had to battle had each had a Shadow Pokémon! How many of them were there?

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him upon wondering this.

Suppose... suppose everyone in this town had a Shadow Pokémon?

He sweatdropped. If that was the case...

...He and Rui had a lot of work to do.

* * *

After watching those two strangers run madly past him a total of four times in the last twenty minutes, with the Duel Square crew in full pursuit screaming all sorts of threats and obscenities as they went, Cail finally came to two possible conclusions. 

One, the Duel Square crew had all lost their minds. To be honest, Cail wouldn't be terribly surprised to find this was the case.

Or two... Those two newcomers had done something really big to tick most the trainers in town off.

Cail was leaning something toward the latter.

"I won't even ask... Bloody hell..." he sighed, shaking his head. "What the hell's going down in town lately, I wonder? Three newcomers in the past two days... That ain't normal... And stirring up all sorts of trouble to boot. It's a shame Sierra ain't here to see it, she'd get a kick out of it..." The young Rogue drifted off at the thought of Sierra, and, as it had for the past few days, he immediately grew sullen as a result. Damn. It wasn't normal that he hadn't heard from her since two days ago. No email, no phone call, nothing. Perhaps that sounded odd, that Cail should be so uptight about hearing from his girlfriend, but one would have to first take a look at the relationship between Cail and Sierra to understand.

The two had first met about a year and a half ago, when Nascour, Ein, and Sierra had arrived for the first time in Orre. Sierra, then a spunky and optimistic young 14-year old, had been scoping Pyrite Town out for Nascour—not knowing how dangerous it could be—and had been accosted by a group of drunks out for trouble. The then-16-year old Cail, even then one of the most skilled trainers in Pyrite, had felt particularly charitable that day (possibly due to the fact that Sierra herself had caught his eye as well), and bailed her out of trouble. At first, Sierra was angry for having anyone help her, but Cail's good looks and tough-guy attitude won her over fast. Since then, the two had become inseparable; they never went too long without getting in touch, just to see what the other was doing, and were as fluffy a couple as one could find in Orre. On the now-rare occasions that Sierra had time off from her work in Team Cipher, the two would always spend an entire day together in one another's company. The way that Cail always had his arm around Sierra's waist when they hung out like that, you'd think he was glued to her in some fashion. That's how much he cared for her. Cail had no cares, no aspirations, no appreciation for anything that had gone on in his world other than winning battles... until Sierra came along. The one soft spot to Pyrite's Rogue was Sierra, and Cail, quite frankly, could not envision future days without Sierra in them.

Some of the older trainers scoffed at Cail, told him he was just exceptionally high on testosterone whenever he thought of Sierra, that teenage flings like that would never last. No doubt he was just hoping to get something from her every time they met. Cail always silenced them thoroughly whenever they said that, though. How could they know whether he was in love with Sierra or not? And that wasn't the reason Cail loved her (though it was sure the reason he had been attracted to her initially). It was just... too complicated to explain, even for Cail to explain to himself. All he knew was that Sierra was the motivation for him to get up every morning and live another day.

Not that he'd ever spew such mushy, romantic crap to anyone else, of course.

Cail's downcast vent to himself was presently broken by the rumble of a motorcycle's engine just rolling into town. And not just any motorcycle... a very familiar one. Cail's frown instantly gave way to a small, pleased smile as the motorcycle came to a halt a few feet away from him. The rider switched the engine off and casually swung himself off of the bike, pulling the dark sunglasses from his face and hooking them to his collar. Then, with a cheerful smile, the young man approached Cail, and held up a hand. "Cail," he greeted, smoothing some of his mussed pink hair back with the other hand.

"Willie. Long time no see, cowboy," Cail greeted back, a rare smile of genuine happiness lighting up his face. The two high-fived, and then gave each other a friendly hug. Cail and Willie had been pals ever since they had met up about five years ago, which was a pretty impressive record. "So what brings you to Pyrite?"

Willie shrugged, and crossed his arms across his chest casually. "Not much, really... Well, ok, several things," he admitted, at Cail's indignant stare. "For one... Earlier this morning, Sierra swung by the Outskirt Stand to gas up the jeep she was driving."

Cail raised his eyebrows. "Did she?"

"Yeah. Said she had to head to the Snagem Hideout and recruit a new direct subordinate for Nascour..." Willie crinkled his nose uncertainly at his own words; he didn't know about the inner workings of Team Cipher all that well. But as Cail's best friend (and subsequently Sierra's friend, too), he was faithfully committed to secrecy about the organization. "She told me to apologize to you, for not letting you know earlier, but it was a short-notice deal."

"Snagem Hideout?" Cail repeated. Any and all angry thoughts he'd had for Sierra were now replaced by worry and concern. "Alone? She nuts? I don't trust Gonzap, or any of those crackheads he calls members... She should have—"

"Eh, she wasn't alone, don't worry," Willie assured. "Some guy was with her... guess he was from Cipher, too."

Cail looked up sharply. "A guy was with her?" he asked.

"...Wha-?" Willie was confused at Cail's comment at first. "...Oh, come on, Cail. I'm sure it wasn't like that..."

Cail frowned. "I guess not..." he muttered, unconvinced.

"So anyway, just passing that along... Since you're her boyfriend and all," Willie continued, deciding he'd best press on. "Oh yeah, you see a guy and a girl pass through here? Named Wes and Rui?"

"Describe them."

Willie closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Well... Wes has short, spiky hair, kinda off blonde... Like sand, I suppose. And he had these eerie gold eyes, and was wearing a blue overcoat. And Rui... she's a cutey. Got red hair up in pigtails, and these big blue eyes..."

"Oh. Yeah, I know who you're talking about," Cail replied. "Duel Square crew's been chasing them all over town... They must have done something wrong."

"That so?" The young Rider looked slightly worried. "Hope they're all right... They're cool people, if you get what I mean."

"They're your pals?"

"Something like that... Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Cail smirked. There was a reason Willie opted not to hang out in Pyrite for extensive periods of time: he was much too nice. From what Cail had been told, Willie had just "drifted in" from somewhere in Johto, which was apparent in his straightforward and honest manner. His eyes radiated a sense of kindness and compassion, which, try as he might to cover it up with his casual speech, manifested itself often in conversation. Well, that was all right. That's what Cail was there for. "Well. Tell you what," he said to Willie. "If Wes and Rui can beat everyone in a Pokémon battle, I'll make sure everyone lays off them. Wouldn't want your pals to get hurt, now, eh?"

Willie smiled gratefully. "Thanks much, Cail," he said. "But, did you check out that Rui chick? She was a babe, eh?"

"Willie..." Cail crossed his arms. "I can't go checking out girls anymore. I've already got my girl."

"Oh, right, right," Willie blushed. "Sorry, pal. Forgot you're not single no more."

"I've been dating Sierra for over a year now... And you still forget?"

"I'm teasing, Cail..."

From somewhere down the street, about in front of the Pyrite Grand Hotel, came a sudden shout of despair that made the two look up. "WAAAHHH! MY SLUGMA! YOU STOLE MY SLUGMA!"

"Sounds like Lon," Cail observed. "His Slugma? That's the Shadow Pokémon he won at the Colosseum..."

"Who would steal it, I wonder?" asked Willie, not sounding at all concerned.

Cail shrugged, watching the other Duel Square trainers suddenly dash out from buildings and alleys where they had been searching for Wes and Rui, and thunder down the street to where the shout had come from. "Hey... maybe it was your pals? Wes and Rui?"

"Wes and Rui?" Willie repeated. "Well..." His brow furrowed thoughtfully. "...Now that you mention it, Wes said he was once a Snagger for Team Snagem..."

Shouts and curses filled the air, as what sounded like a brawl began to break out.

"Is that right?" Cail asked with a laugh, completely ignoring what might be going on down the street. "Well now. You can't keep a good criminal down, can you?"

"Guess not..."

Cail frowned, picking up on Willie's thoughts. "...Hey now, I didn't..."

"Look, it's ok..."

At that moment, Rui herself came tiptoeing quietly out of a narrow alley running between the police station and the house next to it, attempting to escape the fight that was taking place back by the hotel. She cast a regretting look behind her to where she had come from; she'd never wanted to leave Wes... But he had told her to, so... here she was. Next to her, Croconaw followed obediently, stalwartly committed to his trainer's order: protect Rui. That was what he had been told, and that what he would do.

Rui sighed, and stepped out into the street—only to stop short at the sight of Willie and Cail standing there. She hadn't expected anyone to be standing there, and a cry of surprise escaped her lips involuntarily. "Oh!" she gasped, jumping in surprise.

Croconaw, apparently, took this as a signal to attack.

"Croconaw!" the Shadow Pokémon snarled, flinging himself at the two trainers with relish. Jaws wide open, he pounced at Cail with the undeniable intent to seriously mangle, if not kill, him. Fortunately for the young Rogue, years of rough living had done wonders for his reflexes, and he leaped backwards as the Water-type came for him. Cail managed to narrowly avoid Croconaw's killer bite, but swore in pain as the tips of Croconaw's claws raked his leg instead.

"Croconaw!" Rui screamed, terrified that the Water-type would kill Cail. In desperation, she seized the pink, spiky crests atop the Pokémon's head, and tried to pull it back. "Stop it! Stop that!"

Willie quickly pulled his friend to safety, before looking at Rui. "Hey... Rui?" he asked.

"Willie?" Rui looked startled to see the Rider, momentarily forgetting she had hold of a 55 lb Pokémon out for blood. Croconaw took the opportunity to rush forward at Willie this time, dragging a shrieking Rui after him.

Cail, however, regaining his wits in the meantime, quickly devised a plan of action and selected one of his Pokéballs from his belt. "Ralts, Hypnosis attack on Croconaw, now!" he yelled. In a quick flash of light, the Psychic-type appeared and instantly focused its powers on the angry Shadow Pokémon. Croconaw grew drowsy, and fell to the ground, sound asleep.

A pause, for effect.

"Nice thinking, Cail," Willie breathed, putting a hand to his chest to illustrate the effects of the heart-pounding situation. "You all right?"

Cail examined his leg, finding the scratches to be superficial; his tough pants had taken most of the damage, with three rends in the fabric as proof. Guess he'd have to sew those tears later... "I've had worse injuries," he grumbled, standing back up. "I'm fine."

Rui picked herself off the ground where Croconaw had dragged her. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." she apologized to Cail, dusting herself off at the same time. "Are you all right, um..."

"Cail. Cail Anderson," the Rogue introduced casually, extending a hand for her to shake. He had to admit, she was a cute girl. But his appreciation of girls had gone down significantly since he'd hooked up with Sierra. Somewhere deep within Cail's subconsciousness, he would not—could not—allow himself to cheat behind her back. She meant too much to him for that. "You must be Rui."

She nodded. "Yes. But how did you know?" she asked, taking a moment to look at Croconaw now stirring from sleep. Cail and Willie tensed, as the Water-type got back up, but Rui merely patted Croconaw on the head. "That wasn't very nice, Croconaw," she scolded lightly. "You shouldn't have attacked. They didn't do anything wrong."

Croconaw looked up, surprised and disappointed at the same time. On one hand, Croconaw was amazed that Rui wasn't punishing him severely for his error; heck, she wasn't even yelling at him. On the other hand, though... Rui's gentle scolding seemed just as bad. He felt disappointed with himself now. But... they were just gentle words! What was wrong with him?

"I was just telling Cail here about you and Wes..." Willie began to explain, before he was—once again—interrupted by another shout. Rui, Willie, and Cail all turned their heads just in time to see Vant get flung several feet through the air before hitting the pavement painfully. Gasping for air, Vant struggled to lift himself up on one arm, before Wes suddenly came into view, approaching the fallen Rider. Wes looked somewhat in poor shape as well, for he was gasping painfully and staggering as he walked. Diogo streaked ahead of Wes, and stood between the two defensively.

"Stop!" she wailed pleadingly. "Don't hurt him anymore!"

Wes muttered something too low for Rui and her friends to hear, from the distance they were at.

"Wes!" Rui called, running down to meet him with Croconaw tailing behind. Cail recalled Ralts, and he and Willie gave full pursuit as well. As they got closer, they could see that Vant had the beginnings of a black eye appearing around his left eye, as well as a split lip and blood trickling from his nose. Wes had a distasteful looking scrape on his right cheek, a cut along the left side of his chin, and a thin stream of blood at the corner of his lip. Both of them generally looked as if the two had gotten in a fight, which obviously was the case here, though Wes looked a lot better off than Vant did. The rest of the trainers—including a very upset looking Lon—hovered behind Wes uncertainly, looking as if they wanted to fight too, and yet were too afraid to.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Cail of Vant, who slowly got to his feet with Diogo's help.

Diogo spoke up for her friend. "Cail..." she whined, "he took my Flaaffy! He Snagged it! And just now... he Snagged Lon's Slugma, too!"

Vant spat at Wes's feet. "He'd damn well better give 'em back, too," he snarled.

Wes merely wiped some blood from the corner of his lip, continuing to glare coldly at his opponent. Rui made her way up next to Wes and hugged his arm, afraid of the crowd but unwilling to abandon Wes to it again.

Cail eyed Wes skeptically. "So... you're a Snagger?" he asked.

Wes lifted his gaze to meet Cail's, an unpleasant smile on his face. "I was," he answered.

"Was?"

"Yeah. I quit Team Snagem a little while ago."

"But you're still Snagging Pokémon," Cail pointed out. "Care to explain yourself?"

Rui spoke up this time. "It's cause... we're trying to save the Shadow Pokémon," she said softly. "It's wrong to make them the way they are... We have to save them..."

"Save the Shadow Pokémon?" Vant mocked. "What's up with our Pokémon is our business. Don't mean you gotta start stealing 'em from us, too."

"You don't understand!" Rui protested.

Wes cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Rui, forget it. They don't care about Pokémon," he muttered. "All that matters to them is winning or losing."

"That's TS," Cail snapped.

"Is it?" Wes retorted, a dangerous look in his eyes. Croconaw gave a low growl, picking up on his master's thoughts, but Rui put her hand on the Water-type's head again to keep him from attacking. "How so?"

Cail's eyes narrowed. "You won't find more loyal Pokémon in Pyrite than mine," he replied in a biting tone of voice. "Don't you dare start up a question of whether I care about my Pokémon or not. I'm not as low as that."

Wes considered for a moment, then, "Fine. Whatever." He crossed his arms and turned away.

Cail turned back to the rest of the crowd. "Listen up. These two are no different than the rest of you thieving, dirty criminals... And don't give me that look, Diogo, you're not the picture of perfection yourself. If they steal your Shadow Pokémon, consider it between you and them. There's no dragging the entire town into this—teaming up on just two people is weak and cowardly. You get your one chance to defend your Shadow Pokémon. If you win, Wes here has to back off. You lose, and Wes can do what he likes with your Shadow Pokémon—Snag it, fuck it, I don't care. But there's no more of this group mobbing. You can only go so far with the police assholes in town here; otherwise, they'll be calling up Olivine police. And I'm sure you remember what happened with the drunken incident three years ago..."

"I don't!" Lon interjected.

Cail spat at him. "Then ask someone who does, dammit!" he shouted. "Now all of you clear out, before that retard Johnson shows up and gives me an even bigger headache than the one I already have!"

Muttering under their breaths, the crowd slowly dissipated away, until the only ones left were Wes, Rui, Cail, Willie, and Croconaw. Wes raised an eyebrow at Cail skeptically. "So what did you do that for?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell the crowd off like that."

Cail shook his head. "It's nothing to do with you," he snapped. "Willie here says you two are his pals, and since Willie's my pal, I figured I'd bail you two out of that jam. But don't think I'm doing that again."

Rui smiled. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed. "That was really amazing!"

Willie nudged Cail playfully. "That's Cail," he told her. "The top trainer in Pyrite. That's why everyone listens to him. That, and he's got a girlfriend who can—"

"Shut up!" Cail hissed, elbowing Willie in the ribs and cutting him off. "You don't talk about her, you know that!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

Wes interrupted the two before they could start arguing. "All right. Look. Thanks a lot for that; it saved a lot of trouble."

Cail shrugged. "That's the idea... Anyway, name's Cail Anderson."

"Wes. And this is Rui," Wes replied, shaking Cail's hand. "We owe you."

"Ah, I don't care about that..."

With a tiny smile, Wes turned to Croconaw. "Hey there, buddy," he said kindly. "You watching out for Rui?"

"Croco-naw!" the Water-type replied in affirmation, grinning proudly up at Rui as if to say, "Didn't I, Rui?"

"Nearly killed me, more like," Cail grumbled.

"Did he? Sorry... Least he was doing his job, though..."

Willie smirked at Cail once again, before finally getting around to speaking with Wes himself. "Almost forgot, but I've got something for you, Wes."

"For me?" Wes asked.

"Yeah." Willie reached into a pack hanging from the back of his belt, and from it he removed about ten Pokéballs. Shifting the red-and-white spheres so that they wouldn't drop from his hands, he held them out, a teasing, yet knowing smile on his face. "I don't know how, but I had a feeling you might be needing more of these."

Wes's face twitched. "Why... Why would you—?"

"I never told anyone save for Cail, but... I..." Willie's voice faltered for a moment, and for an instant, a haunted feeling stole through Rui as she subconsciously peered into the depths of his soul. "...I was once a Snagger for Team Snagem, too."

Surprise darted into Wes's face. "You were?"

"Yes. I quit about five years ago." Willie swallowed, and looked downwards to the ground as he continued. "I know... I know that even after you leave... there's a part of Team Snagem that remains with you forever..."

Cail and Rui looked at one another uncertainly; they could only imagine how terrible this must be for Willie to say all of this. And judging from Wes's pale face, they could imagine what Wes must have been feeling as well.

Willie looked up again, a harsh smile on his face. "That... that bastard. Gonzap. He destroys lives. Who you once were. There's no forgetting that, and I can see he's done the same to you."

Wes gritted his teeth at Willie's words. So, Willie had been a Snagger too. It wouldn't surprise him that he'd never known that; the team was generally split into groups that hardly ever interacted. But to hear the truth like that from Willie, so harsh and so brutally straightforward... Wes had never wanted to hear the truth like that.

"So, you thought I'd come back to Snagging?" he asked bitterly.

"I didn't think you'd go back to the team, if that's what you mean."

"It's for good, though... Isn't it?" Rui couldn't help but ask. She looked desperately from Wes to Willie to Cail, and then to Wes again. It hurt her to see the emotional turmoil behind Wes's eyes. And for the second time that day, she was suddenly made aware of how deep the cuts inflicted on him by Team Snagem really were...

_I hate Team Snagem!_ she thought darkly. _They ruin everything good and happy! They ruin everyone's lives... _

Willie smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right, Rui. This Snagging is different. Somehow, I believe you when you say it's for good. Which is why..." He offered the Pokéballs to Wes again. "...It's why I brought these to you."

Slowly, Wes reached out and took the Pokéballs from Willie, an uncertainty in his face. "Thanks... I guess..." he replied softly.

"Yeah, no big deal. Besides... you can pay me back later."

Wes and Rui both faceplanted. "Pay you back?" Wes repeated in disbelief, getting up again in an instant.

Willie grinned. "I'm not doing this for free, Wes!"

"You jerk... What makes you think I'd want to pay you back?"

"I'm sure you'd want the same in my place!"

"I never asked you to bring me Pokéballs in the first place!"

Rui and Cail sweatdropped. "I... don't... get it..." Rui said.

Cail crossed his arms despairingly. "It's guy egoism... you wouldn't understand..." he tried to explain.

Then, fashionably late as always... Johnson came on the scene.

"Hey there!" he greeted cheerfully, totally oblivious to the blank expressions on each person's face. "I thought I heard a commotion out here... Wanna fill me in?"

A disbelieving silence followed his innocently offered question for several moments.

Then, Wes, Rui, Willie, and Cail all burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

The very instant that her feet crossed the threshold, Sierra decided she didn't like the Snagem Hideout. 

Her first impression was that the entire place was a dump; the floors and walls were covered in sand and grime, suggesting that it had never been cleaned since the day it was built. Tools and other various items were left here and there, and Sierra had to step carefully as she followed Travis inside to avoid stepping on rocks, nails, debris, etc. Of course, the fact that the base had only just recently blown up didn't help matters, either; several of the walls had huge holes in them, exposing some of the support beams, and the ceiling was dangerously crumbly. Sierra couldn't help but wonder if the building was even safe to be in, so perilously close it looked like it was to collapsing. As they continued further inside, the clutter became more reduced; though it was still painfully obvious how different this hideout was from the nearly completed Realgam Tower. If so much as a screwdriver were left out of place at Realgam Tower... there'd be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry it's not quite up to standard, Miss Sierra," Travis said, after noting Sierra's repeated looks of dismay at her surroundings. "Gonzap never really cared about the cleanliness of the hideout... Of course, the recent explosion didn't help matters much..." He had to bite back a grin at the thought. Just the other day, Travis had received a brief email from Wes, indicating he had skipped out on the team and blown up the base to boot. Travis figured Wes would have left Team Snagem eventually; those nightmares he had been having lately were almost too much to bear. It was just a shame that Wes hadn't taken Kimberly along...

"Yo, Travis!"

Travis looked up, and inwardly groaned at the sight of a Snagem member coming down the hall towards them. Like many of the other members, no doubt in an attempt to emulate their leader, Gonzap, he was shaved bald, and wore an outfit of red and black. The end result was that they were rather ugly individuals that garnered as much distaste as Gonzap did. Sierra backed into Travis, a look of disgust on her face. How could Travis possibly have worked among these people? Just by looking at this particular individual, she could tell that he was unpolished beyond her will to accept. And he was ugly, too. Yuck. She'd rather hang out with Miror B.

"Cavel," Travis responded, recognizing the Snagem member. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, man, no kidding!" Cavel exclaimed, going to Travis and whacking him so hard in the arm that he winced. "You never come to visit, man! What's wrong with you?"

"Busy, I guess..."

"Too busy with your new team, eh?" Cavel sneered. "Or with your new girlfriend? Heh... hey there, sexy. What's your name?" And much to Sierra's shock and disgust, he suddenly put an arm around her shoulders.

That was not acceptable.

Before Travis could move to stop Cavel, Sierra had instantly elbowed the Team Snagem member in the gut as hard as she could, making him double over in pain. She stepped away from Cavel and kicked him to the floor, glaring at him hatefully.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she snarled, before turning haughtily on her heel.

Finding herself face to chest with Gonzap, head of Team Snagem, himself.

Barely able to hold back a shriek, Sierra leaped back from him hastily, ducking behind Travis. Eyes wide with indescribable surprise at the sudden appearance of his former boss, Travis was at a loss for words for several moments, unable to speak.

"Well, well... Miss Sierra. Glad to see your loveliness in person again, it's been a while," Gonzap grinned, crossing his arms. "And Travis! If this isn't a pleasant surprise. It's been way too long."

"Ah... yes. Too long," Travis replied, painfully aware of Sierra's vice-like grip on his shoulders.

"Well... It seems like my members are a bit rude, aren't they, Miss Sierra?" Gonzap noted, glancing down at Cavel gasping for air on the floor. "My apologies. I don't know where they get such manners."

_From you, no doubt,_ Sierra thought darkly. _Bloody pervert... Don't act like your mind's pure of those thoughts, cause I know it's not..._

"Shall we go to my office, then?" Gonzap offered, turning around and beckoning the two further into the Hideout. "We can discuss our deals further in there..."

Travis sweatdropped. "Um... of course, Master Gonzap..." he said, slowly following. Sierra sighed despairingly, before moving to walk side-by-side with him. She hesitated a little, before she slipped her hand into Travis's, startling him.

"Please don't leave me alone in this place," Sierra whispered in his ear, too low for Gonzap to hear. "I don't trust him... and I wish Master Nascour could have considered the fact that I was a girl and Gonzap a dirty bastard."

"I'm sure you could take care of yourself just fine, Miss Sierra," Travis tried to reassure, giving her a smile. He patted the holster on her left hip to emphasize. "But don't worry. I won't leave you alone. Promise."

Sierra smiled. "Thanks, Travis," she whispered. "You're so sweet."

Travis felt his heart leap into his throat, and, suddenly, the surroundings seemed to melt away for a brief second. "You're welcome," he replied softly.

And though he had promised himself he wouldn't... Travis couldn't help but dare to hope that what Sierra felt was the same as what he felt himself...

* * *

After a brain-draining hour or so of "talking" with Gonzap ("talking" being used loosely to describe the biting conversation laced with indirect threats, insults, and innuendos flying every which way), Sierra felt like crying. 

Not because Gonzap intimidated her, because he didn't. It was because she had stretched the powers afforded to her to their limits in the deals she'd set up with them. After everything she had been forced to promise, she was afraid Nascour would bite her head off upon her return. "If nothing else, remember that Gonzap has no authority over you," was what Nascour had so kindly told her the day Team Cipher had made its alliance with Team Snagem.

First off, Sierra had to promise him a place in the tournament, just like they had discussed. This wasn't so bad... except that Gonzap had made all sorts of terribly snide comments about Nascour while they ironed out the details. The things he'd said about Nascour! Some of them too dirty and disgusting to even repeat. At one point, Sierra had suddenly stood up in her chair, aimed Zenith Aria right at his head, and told him point-blank that if he didn't quit insulting Nascour in front of her, she'd blow his filthy brains out and spit on the remains. Gonzap had merely smirked, and "apologized" before continuing the discussion. She hoped Nascour would kick Gonzap out of the tournament just as soon as she put him in it... Most likely he would, when she told him all the things Gonzap had said about him... Unless Evice got involved. Yuck. Evice and Gonzap were close allies; if Evice decided to put a word in for Gonzap, the Team Snagem Head would stay stuck in the competition whether Nascour liked it or not.

Secondly... Sierra had to take an entire bag of Pokémon to Ein for transformation into Shadow Pokémon. She didn't even want to think of how mad Ein would be when he found he had to work on all these, especially since they all should have been delivered weeks ago. Now Ein had to time-crunch to transform them all. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to help Ein with the whole mess; he'd be cursing nonstop through the entire process and generally being a bastard about the whole thing. She was scared of her brother when he was pissed...

Then, there was the one Shadow Pokémon she'd promised Gonzap he could have. It was a Skarmory; something he'd apparently caught on his own time, not too long ago. Perfect. That meant one more Shadow Pokémon for Ein to work on. Wouldn't he be pleased to hear of that...

And, lastly, Gonzap had demanded that some of Cipher's members be drafted into his temporary service, in order to hunt down some girl with special powers, or such... Sierra had no idea what to promise (she wouldn't wish serving Gonzap on even the most incompetent of Team Cipher's members—Gonzap was not known for his kindness to his subordinates), except that she'd ask Nascour to pass some orders to the Admins telling them to look out for this girl. Then Gonzap had gotten all pissy and demanded that this could mean almost millions to him, and Sierra had retorted that she'd given him enough liberties in the meeting already—after all, it was only one direct subordinate that Cipher was getting out of this whole deal! It took all Travis could muster to keep the two from breaking into a fight. In the end, after confirming all three of these terms, and signing a contract to insure Sierra would at least inform her superiors about them, the meeting had ended.

And Sierra was not pleased.

"That bloody... fucking... bastard..." Sierra snarled, trying hard to keep tears from coming forth in her frustration. "He knew I didn't have the power to promise those things! And yet he gave me no choice... That's so unfair... Now Ein and Nascour are going to be mad at me for letting Gonzap have his way... But what was I supposed to say?"

Travis bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "It's ok, Miss Sierra," he tried to assure. "I was witness to the whole thing... I'll tell Master Ein and Master Nascour you didn't have much of a choice..."

"That's not the point!" Sierra snapped, looking up at Travis where she sat on the bottom remains of a staircase in a corner of the first floor (the top seven stairs having been demolished in the explosion, leaving the floor above inaccessible by this stairway). "You... you don't understand. Ein's my big brother, it kills me to upset him or make him mad in any way! And Nascour... he's the only other person besides Ein I truly look up to. You don't know how Ein and I first met Nascour... do you?"

"No, I don't," Travis replied, sitting down beside her. "How?"

"Well... my parents died when I was only seven, so Ein and I were sent to live with our aunts and uncles in a town near Olivine City, in Johto," Sierra explained. "Save for one uncle, who died not too long after our arrival, they all hated us. They disapproved of who my father—their brother—had married, so they held that against us. Bloody idiots... Anyways, you probably wonder why that mattered. Well, when I was twelve, I was going out to pick up something for one of my aunts, when I got kidnapped by a gang of thugs. They demanded millions of dollars in ransom, or they'd kill me. Of course, we didn't have that kind of money, so my aunts and uncles just told the police, and calmly waited for the cops to save me. But Ein knew that the gang meant what they said... and he wasn't about to leave me to die. So he went out to look for help."

Travis blinked. "And is that when he met Nascour?"

"Right. Ein found Nascour, and begged him to save me. And that's exactly what he did... he went out, found me, and obliterated every single gangster that had me imprisoned." Sierra's eyes softened, as if she were remembering that moment again. "Ever since then, he's been sort of like... a hero to me. Even though I couldn't say that about him now. He's not the same person he was before. It's like I'm not as important to him as I was then..."

"Sierra..."

She turned away, although Travis still was able to catch a tear fall from her eye into her lap. "After that, Nascour took me back to Ein, and told us he didn't want money as payment. But instead, he would one day call upon us for our services to him... and we had best be ready to serve him when that time came. And that's how we ended up being probably the first two members on Team Cipher."

"...So. That's it, then?" Travis asked, making Sierra look up. "What you're looking for... is someone to care about you. And you can't bear losing the attention and care of Ein and Nascour, because they're two of the only ones you have that do care about you."

Sierra gave a dry smile. "You're very perceptive," she retorted. "Yeah, I guess that's it. You make it sound so simple. I wish I could put things down like that into words... put my feelings into words... I feel either too stupid or too complicated."

"You're not stupid, Miss Sierra."

"Complicated, then. But I guess... I guess you can't have it all, eh?"

Travis shook his head. "No... Things never turn out the way you plan. You can calculate, and predict, and have all sorts of facts and figures to prove it'll be that way, but... no. It's never that way."

"Heh... try telling Ein that, I'm sure that'll please him."

"What I'm saying, I guess," Travis concluded, a slight smile on his face, "is that... don't worry so much about how things are going to turn out. My guess is that Ein and Nascour won't hate you. Maybe they will be mad, maybe they will be upset. But they'll never throw you aside. You're not just a direct subordinate like Carmen was. You're a sister and a friend."

A long pause.

"So... you done making your inspiring speech?" Sierra asked sarcastically, after a while.

Travis blinked. Had she not found anything worthwhile in what he'd said at all?

Sensing his confusion, Sierra laughed, and smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "Damn... I'm only kidding!" she giggled. "That made me feel better, really it did. Though I don't like to admit it."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad of that..."

"You're a really cool guy, Travis, you know that?" Sierra asked, resting her head on his arm playfully and looking up at him. "I'm so glad I brought you along. This would have been a nightmare if I hadn't."

Travis smiled again. "Only here to please," he replied, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "I guess we'll be drafting members tomorrow, is that right?"

"Yeah... Gonzap gave me a disk to look over... Has all the Team Snagem members' profiles on it, or so he says..." Sierra sighed, and rubbed her hand through her hair. "Yuck. I feel dirty. All this sand and sweat and ick."

"Well, if you like, we can find one of the nicer bedrooms in the hideout, and you can wash up there. Some of them have pretty nice bathrooms, relatively speaking..." Travis suggested.

"For real? Thank you. So much..." Sierra breathed. "Travis, you're a lifesaver once again. I absolutely love you!"

Travis twitched slightly at her words, as he led her once more through the Snagem Hideout. If only she'd meant those words...

But what was he saying? It was a golden rule within Team Cipher that crushing on your superiors only led to disaster—after all, look at what happened to Carmen. But he couldn't help it. Sierra was so candid and honest with him, and he with her. But it could never be, the two of them. Better to quit now, while he was still ahead.

...But how many times had he told himself that already?

* * *

As the two walked down the hall, searching for a way to another staircase without running into a dead end of debris... two pairs of eyes watched from around the corner. 

"Kimberly... I want you to speak to Travis for me," Gonzap whispered harshly, staring down at the young woman standing stiffly before him. "Tell him..." And he whispered the rest of his command in her ear.

Dulled green eyes barely flickering as he spoke, Kimberly Van Kai stood listening to her master's orders, an emotionless expression upon her beautiful, pale young face. She was only 19-years old, a striking beauty with long, reddish-brown hair falling in waves to more than halfway down her back. She wore a black, bare-midriff tank top underneath a red vest, clearly showing a silver star charm permanently set just below her belly button; and a short, black skirt. Her black leather boots came mid-thigh, laced up delicately, and around her hips were two belts. One held a set of five Pokéballs, while the other held a handgun in its holster on her left hip and a switchblade on her right hip. Completing the look were a pair of black, fingerless gloves (the left one partially covered by a small Snag Machine worn there), and various gold pins, necklaces, and earrings.

"Understood?" Gonzap asked.

Kimberly nodded, hiding what pleasure she felt inside, at being able to speak to Travis again. At last, she would be reunited with a friend, a person who understood her. She had never felt so alone than she had these past few days, since Wes had left... Gonzap could never understand. He who sent her here and there to complete objectives, do as he decreed... he could never understand the true her.

She was not even sure that she understood the true her... She had little understanding of such things...

"I understand, my Master Gonzap," she replied, her voice impassive.

Gonzap chuckled softly, before placing a quick peck on her left cheek. If Kimberly was not so unaccustomed to showing emotion, she would have winced and pulled away from such a loathsome gesture. She hated Gonzap, hated how cruel and uncaring he was. "Good girl. Off you fly now, my Valkyrie."

Silently as shadow, Kimberly strode off to complete her master's objective.

None of them—not Kimberly, nor Gonzap, nor Travis or Sierra—could have guessed what changes lay ahead for all of them...

_**Featured Song--"45," Shinedown**_

* * *

...And now you know how Wes gets to Snag all the other Shadow Pokémon... Took long enough to explain... More than half the chapter... 

Cail's a sweetheart... And Willie's cute, too. (beams) I love the Rider guys... so cute...

Gonzap's a freak. Pure and simple. I loathe him... and I pity poor Kimberly. (faints)


	15. Chapter 14: Saving Face

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 14: Saving Face**

About two hours of resting and four packs of ice later, Alexander decided the time was nigh to go and meet Lady Venus.

Tara seemed terribly unhappy about it.

"Do you have to meet her?" she asked, tugging at the back of his belt insistently as he tried to buckle on his second one.

Alexander sweatdropped, and turned to give her a nervous smile. "Sweetheart... you need to quit that," he pleaded, trying to tug free. "You'll pull my pants down, or something..."

Tara blushed, and quickly let go. "I'm sorry..." she apologized. "But... Lady Venus is bad! She gives away Shadow Pokémon!"

More of those Shadow Pokémon... So, it seemed Team Cipher was behind them. Question was, how and why? "I'm not afraid," Alexander assured the young girl, adjusting his belts resolutely. He also patted his right jean pocket to insure that the letter he had been instructed to deliver was still there. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing. And this is going to help me learn more about the inner workings of Team Cipher."

Tara nodded, although she still didn't look very pleased. "Ok... I understand..." she mumbled. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Well..." Tara hesitated for a moment. "You're not... part of Team Cipher... Are you?"

Alexander's face went pale. "Wha—? What... what makes you ask a question like that?" he stammered, mind racing furiously to the memories such a question invoked...

"Well... you're wearing that," she explained, pointing at the gold, moon-shaped necklace that Alexander was wearing. "That's... the Team Cipher logo. Except, it's also supposed to have a T and an S on it, too. Because Team Cipher made an alliance with Team Snagem."

"What?" Alexander blurted. "...Cipher's with... Team Snagem?"

Tara nodded, too startled to say anything.

Alexander's face lowered, and for a long while he didn't say anything. But Tara could see the way his fist tightened at his side, and the unspoken fury and frustration welling up within.

"Damn you, Nascour..." he hissed to himself, although Tara could hear every word. "How could you...? You knew... but I guess... I guess it doesn't matter now... Damn, if you would only understand..."

Tara's face pricked into fear. "What? Do you... know Nascour?"

The young mercenary raised his eyes slightly. "Do you?" he asked.

"We know he's an important person in Team Cipher... The leader, probably. But how do you know him?"

"...It's not for you to find out."

"Isn't it?" Tara cried, tears coming forth as she stared up into Alexander's eyes. "Who are you? Are you a friend or not?"

"Miss Tara... I swore to you I was..."

"Then what is it you have to hide?"

Alexander turned away, his voice tight with anger. "If I thought... If I thought I could tell you without hurting you, then I would," he said, through gritted teeth. "Just know... Team Cipher is a part of my past. That's it. Ok?"

Tara nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Ok... But... What is it they've done to you...?" she couldn't help but ask.

Alexander didn't reply.

"...Alexander? I... Are you ok? I'm sorry..."

"...No. You needn't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. For wasting his life, and throwing away who I once was... Miss Tara. You have every right to ask me such questions. But..." He turned around, smiling gently at her. "...Some things are best left unspoken."

"...Ok."

Alexander shook his head sadly, before going to Tara and kissing her on the head. "I'll be back before I leave The Under. Promise."

Tara beamed. "Ok," she said, sounding happy again. "And, um... Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"...You might want to be careful when you talk to Lady Venus."

The young mercenary cocked his head, some of his aqua-green hair tossing its way across his face from the movement. "Why's that?" he asked.

"...Because... Well, first of all, because she hates rude people. They say she has those who are rude to her killed. So you have to be polite."

"I'm always polite," Alexander grinned. "Worry not."

Tara giggled. "I know... but also... Well, since you're cute..."

"Since I'm cute? Whatever do you mean by that?" he questioned, a slight blush finding its way across his cheeks.

"See... Lady Venus likes to charm guys. She flirts with the really cute ones. And all the guys in The Under love her. So, um..." Tara blushed, and fidgeted for her next words. "...I think you're probably the cutest guy I've seen here in The Under. So you might want to be careful..."

Alexander stared blankly at her for a moment, something between charmed at Tara's frank compliment, and dumbstruck by the sheer irony of the situation. What irony? Anyone in Johto keeping tabs on its most-wanted criminals could tell you that the "pirate prince of Johto" was notorious for his habit of shameless flirting with the ladies. So Lady Venus liked playing games with the opposite sex, too? This would be interesting...

Just thinking of the... er... _interesting _conversations the two could have made Alexander suddenly burst out laughing. Startled, Tara could only look at him as if he were crazy; after all, Lady Venus was the most powerful person in The Under. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"...Um... nothing at all... It's just... um... never mind. I'll be all right."

Tara put her hands on her hips and glared up at Alexander, trying to look in authority. "You're a strange person," she said. "But you're nice. I'm glad we're friends."

"And you're a very smart, caring, sweet little girl," he replied delicately, bending to kiss her on the cheek this time. "Now I'm really going... Wait for me, all right?"

"Ok," Tara replied, with a tiny, half-hearted smile.

With a turn that gracefully whipped his ponytail back behind him, Alexander climbed back up the stairs to the first floor of Tara and Nett's house, and departed out into the dark, ruggedness of The Under.

Into another round of disaster... or something close to it...

* * *

After an eventful afternoon of beating down mobs and narrowly escaping being run out of town, you'd think Wes would be ready to call it a day. 

Not by a long shot.

"Let me get this straight," Cail said, after listening to what Wes had to say, about ten minutes after Johnson had trudged off in complete and utter confusion. "You're gonna heal your Pokémon... then you're gonna battle the rest of the trainers in Duel Square?"

"Precisely," Wes said, in a rather self-satisfied way.

Rui gave her friend a half-worried, half-exasperated look. "I don't know if we should," she warned. "They might get mad."

"They're already mad."

Cail smirked, before putting his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. Not my problem, after all. There should be a healing machine inside the Colosseum over there," he said, pointing out the decrepit-looking dome that stood out above the other buildings.

Wes nodded in approval. Things were looking good... "Cool. Thanks a lot, Cail," he replied casually, starting on down the street towards the Colosseum.

"But... you're gonna have to go through Duel Square to get to the Colosseum," Willie warned.

"...Your point?"

"Um... none really, I guess. Just thought I'd let you know..."

Wes didn't reply, but as he turned back to Rui, she could see the wry smile that flitted its way across his face. "Let's go," he said to her. "While we're at the Colosseum, maybe we can find the answers to some of our questions..."

His voice trailed off, and his gold eyes met her blue ones in a strange gaze; one Rui had never seen before. As Rui stared into Wes's eyes, entranced, it suddenly dawned on her that it was a pleading, apologetic gaze he was giving her. He was sorry; sorry for his irrational mood swings, his dark impulses, and for being who he was. Rui could not explain how she knew all this just from gazing into his eyes, but she did. And it was ok.

"Ok," she replied, a smile lighting up her face. _I forgive you, Wes. I understand why you've acted the way you have... It's ok..._

Wes's eyes brightened at her unspoken forgiving of him, and without another word, he slowly strode down the street towards the Colosseum.

Feeling a lot better, Rui smiled brightly and bounded happily after him. "Bye Willie, bye Cail!" she chirped to the two watching them go. "Thanks for everything!"

"Later, babe," Willie bid, with a casual wave.

Cail smirked, crossing his arms. "See ya."

Once again... Wes and Rui were off...

* * *

At precisely 4:30 pm, like clockwork, all eyes were on the video screens scattered here and there throughout The Under. Waiting—perhaps from awe, from respect, from curiosity, or something else—for an all-too-familiar voice and face. One that dictated each and every one of their lives... 

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to The Under Time! With me, your Lady Venus!"

Everyone watching gaped at the beautiful young woman that appeared on the screens. Her long, silky, brown hair, curled delicately around her face. The golden eyes hidden behind long eyelashes. The perfect face—with perfect soft skin, blushing cheeks, and laughing smile partially covered by a pink veil—beaming coyly down at them. And as if that weren't enough... she wore a silken pink and white dress with crystals woven into the bottom of it, a golden hairpiece that held her gorgeous hair back, and a crescent-moon shaped attachment fixed to the back of her dress, which could be taken off at anytime she pleased. This was Lady Venus Celestia, the self-proclaimed ruler of The Under.

She also happened to be the 3rd Admin for Team Cipher.

"How are we today?" Venus asked the waiting crowds, smiling all the while. "Have you missed me? I'm so sorry I haven't been coming on as much as I used to!"

"It's ok, Lady Venus!" the crowds replied back in unison, as if under her spell.

Venus giggled, and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I do hope you all will forgive me!" she continued.

"We forgive you!" the crowds roared back.

Venus smiled, and then proceeded to tell everyone in The Under of how busy she had been lately with Team Cipher, and how happy she was to be back with all her adoring fans. In this lawless underground city, Team Cipher and Shadow Pokémon were as natural as sand in Orre's deserts. Venus was not afraid to speak freely about such things, because she knew she had every citizen of The Under in her complete power. Everyone loved her! They would never do anything against her. Over the past two years, since she had first come into power in The Under, Venus had slowly conditioned the people to do her every whim. It came from a natural ability to manipulate deep within her, one that had earned Venus both adminship and respect within the ranks of Team Cipher.

"...So that's what I've been busy with lately!" Venus concluded, still smiling to everyone. "It's been soooo much work... But that's why I need your help! I need all of you to make sure my little secret doesn't get out to the police or anything. That would ruin all our plans, and that would make me so sad!" She pretended to shed a tear at the thought.

Her audience (but particularly the guys, of course) goggled at Venus's "sad" expression. "Don't cry, Lady Venus!" one man cried.

"We won't let the cops know a thing!" yelled another.

"...But I'm sure you all are willing to help, though. Thank you so much!" Venus continued. "We also have to keep improving our battling skills! We need lots of skilled trainers helping our plans in Cipher! That's what the Under Colosseum is for, right? The best of the best trainers who compete not only get a really strong Shadow Pokémon as a prize... but they also get to meet me in person! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

An old man practically drooled. "I'll win for you, Venus!" he cried.

Venus winked. "Remember that, ok? I look forward to meeting all of you! Until next time... I'm your Lady Venus! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" everyone chimed, as the screens blinked off once more.

As soon as the cameras were switched off in the TV studio, Venus stopped smiling, and turned to leave. A crowd of attendants all instantly swarmed around her, offering this and that and everything in between, but she quickly waved them away. "I don't feel like talking to anyone," she said, sounding irritated. "Tell everyone to go away."

Disappointed, most of the attendants left, as Venus headed down the stairs of the studio into the area of the Colosseum that she lived in. The few that remained—her loyal direct subordinate, Kloak, and several other Peons and members—followed her quietly. As they approached Venus's room, however, Kloak cleared her throat softly.

"Milady," she said, causing Venus to turn. "I received this message from the Colosseum..." Kloak held up a note. "It says that someone requests permission to speak with you..."

Venus pouted. "I don't want to talk with anyone!" she insisted. "I'm so tired... and most of our Shadow Pokémon haven't arrived yet! How am I supposed to give Shadow Pokémon away if I don't have them?"

"But Milady, the visitor says he brings a message from Master Ein..."

As soon as Kloak mentioned Ein, Venus jumped. "Oh! From Ein, is it?" Venus asked. "If that's the case, I suppose I'll see him..." She motioned everyone to leave, except for Kloak. "Take me to our visitor then, Kloak. I'm very interested in what Ein has to say."

Kloak bowed. "This way, Milady. He's waiting in the meeting room."

Venus smiled, and smoothed her dress absently as she followed Kloak down the halls to the small meeting room in the north end of the Colosseum building. She was anxious to hear from Ein; she hadn't heard anything from him in a long time. Not even when Sierra had stopped by to deliver Venus's own personal Shadow Pokémon.

And besides... she rather liked Ein.

So he wasn't buff or anything like that. And he liked to think of things in too-scientific terms. And, ok, he was really pessimistic. But Venus found a certain attraction in that. He was slightly pale and thin with lack of physical exercise, but that did nothing to detract from the handsome soul hidden behind his dark glasses.

Venus giggled at herself. So many guys around her, all equally desperate to win her heart. And the one man she really wanted was Ein Noviena. The mad scientist of Team Cipher who, no doubt, had little interest in romance or anything of that nature. But that's what Venus liked about him. He was a challenge. And Venus liked challenges.

Already she was planning out her return message to Ein...

* * *

Alexander yawned; this job was really getting boring. 

There had been no challenge at all in passing himself off as a Cipher member. No challenge in persuading the guards and flunkies to let him see Lady Venus. Now he was waiting in a small meeting room, leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table, for Lady Venus to arrive so he could deliver this message.

Alexander wasn't even sure what the message said. It had never occurred to him to peek and find out. It was in a sealed envelope, though. It would be difficult to get around that, and make it look like he hadn't touched it. It was possible, but not with the resources and time he had available. So he had just let it be. Must not be that important anyway, if they had let him deliver it in so casual a manner...

"Wonder if this Lady Venus is cute...?" he murmured softly to himself.

Just as the door to the room opened inward, and Lady Venus herself entered.

Alexander hastily fell forward in his chair and scrambled to his feet, not wanting to appear rude in front of her. So maybe she was one of the bad guys. That didn't mean Alexander had to be any less polite. After all, it was sort of a trademark of his to beat his enemies into the ground while still being courteous to them...

Venus waved Kloak away, and stepped further into the room. "Greetings," she said softly, a smile creeping upon her face at the sight of Alexander. "My my... I didn't realize such a handsome young man was one of Cipher's members."

Alexander blinked, taken aback by how lovely Venus really was. _Ok, so she isn't cute... she's gorgeous. No wonder she likes to charm the guys... _At the thought, a devious look slowly stole into his eyes. Smoothly, he moved across the room to where Venus had taken her seat, and bowed. "Well... I certainly didn't realize how beautiful you really were in person, my Lady Venus," he replied eloquently, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss on it. The two's eyes met, and they both instantly saw the intent hidden away behind the gold and azure irises...

_My... such a ladies' man, this one. I can tell already..._ Venus thought, her eyes glittering.

_Already I can see that this'll be fun..._ Alexander thought, with a sly smile.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" Venus questioned, taking her hand from his and placing both of her hands neatly in her lap.

The young mercenary considered, then shrugged. "Alexander," he replied, sitting on the edge of the table next to her. "I've brought a message on behalf of Master Ein." He pulled out the envelope and handed it delicately to her. Venus took it and carefully tore it open, pulling out the letter inside and reading it. Alexander patiently watched her eyes scroll back and forth over the paper, taking note of each and every expression that momentarily crossed her face. Finally, Venus put the letter back into the envelope, a pleased look on her face.

"Pleasant news, I take it?" Alexander asked.

"Yes. I thank you very much for bringing this letter to me."

"It was nothing, my Lady Venus. Anything for you."

Venus put a hand over her mouth lightly to cover a giggle. "My, you're so polite. You're a lot different than most Cipher members I've encountered."

Alexander shrugged. "I'm not like most people you've ever encountered either, I take," he countered.

"...That's true," Venus replied slowly, her gaze falling upon Alexander's long, aqua-green ponytail hanging down his back and resting upon the table top. She reached a hand out, and curled the ends of the ponytail around her fingertips. "My... such nice hair you have."

"Thank you."

"How long did it take to grow so long?"

"Hm..." The young mercenary considered briefly. "The last time I cut it, not counting trimming the ends and such, I was about eight years old. So I guess... ten years?"

Venus looked impressed. "My... How lovely," she murmured. "So, you are 18-years old, I take it?"

"Yes."

The Cipher Admin giggled yet again, and Alexander began to grow just a mite uneasy... He was a ladies' man, true enough, but he did know what types of girls he liked. And he wasn't quite fond of the way Venus was trying to break down his guard with her giggling and smiling. That was his job, after all. But, it was an interesting change. No doubt about that...

Venus's eyes went next to the sword on his belt, and she put forward another "curious" question. "Where did you get that?" she asked insistently.

Alexander's eyes barely flickered. "I once was a traditional mercenary," he replied, without missing a beat. "Although I'm now with Team Cipher, I find I just can't let go of my blade..."

"Ah. Like Master Nascour," Venus noted, finding that fascinating.

"Precisely."

"Can I... see it?" asked Venus meaningfully.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, before wordlessly drawing his longsword out and presenting it to her. She touched the large sapphire in the hilt curiously, before allowing him to take it back. "Lovely," she purred.

"I have quite an attraction for lovely things," Alexander said, brushing some of his hair from his eyes. "Sometimes I find that the attraction's too obvious, though..."

Venus giggled. "That's not necessarily a bad thing," she said, leaning closer to him with a smile. "I, myself, have an attraction for handsome things..." She put a finger to her lips, smiling coyly. "Isn't it interesting, how our interests go together...?"

Alexander casually lay down sideways on the table before her, still attempting to read Venus's next moves. "Very interesting," he remarked.

Through the awkward silence that followed, the two continued to smile forcibly for a few moments. After a while though, Alexander decided that this show of pretense was getting to be silly. "It's not quite as fun as I thought it might be," he finally murmured.

Venus made a face. "What's not? Being with me isn't fun?" she pouted.

"No, not that. Playing with you like this isn't fun. It's so much more fun when the other person isn't aware you're trying to play with them," the young mercenary explained. "That's all."

"Oh, is that it? I'm sorry..." Venus pretended to consider things for a moment. Then, a devious smile crossed her face. "Perhaps we should cut with the playing, then?"

Alexander cocked his head. "Oh, really? What do you propose instead?"

Venus smiled, before leaning close to his face and touching his lips. "I should expect you to know how to kiss a lady," she said, slowly lowering her veil. "Care to prove the point?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Alexander's lips. "My, aren't you a forward one?" he breathed, his lips brushing her cheek. "I thought the men were the hasty ones?"

"I just know what I like," Venus replied, before she turned her face to kiss his lips gently. Their lips lingered on each other's for several seconds, before Alexander tilted his head slightly to the side, running his tongue lightly across her lips. As Venus's lips parted in a gentle sigh, Alexander captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that lasted even longer than the first. After a few moments, Venus pulled back slightly, a sly look in her eyes.

"You're so cute," she teased, running a finger along the scar on his face.

Alexander shrugged. "So I've been told."

"You kiss rather well, too."

"I've had experience."

Venus giggled again, before kissing him on the cheek. "So have I," she replied, before she put her arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers again, taking him into a passionate kiss of her own that surprised even Alexander.

Alexander closed his eyes, momentarily wondering if he should feel ashamed of himself or not. _Well... this certainly isn't what I had in mind... _he thought. _But then again... I'm not complaining..._

* * *

It took endurance of multiple death threats and evil stares, but Wes and Rui crossed through Duel Square with little trouble at all, despite Willie's worries. Once through, Rui paused for a moment to take note of several structures nearby. 

"Look, Wes," she said, pointing to a large windmill to the left. The blades rotated slowly in the dry breeze wafting through the town, grinding all the while. "A windmill."

Wes looked up at it, shielding his eyes with a hand from the sun. "Yeah. I think it's supposed to generate power for the Colosseum," he said, trying to remember what he had heard about Pyrite Town in the past. "Every time it turns, it generates electricity."

"Really?" Rui replied. "I didn't know that..." She looked to the right this time, and pointed to a decrepit, abandoned-looking building. "And what's that?"

"That? Beats me," Wes replied, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. "Guess it's an old, run-down building."

Rui blushed. "Oh, ok," she said. "And so... I guess that's the Colosseum." She pointed to the large dome on the other side of a narrow bridge, looming over the rest of the town with its size. However, it certainly looked as if the structure had seen better days, for it looked worn and uncared for. Several holes were ripped in the structure's roof, and some of the support beams—rusted over, quite predictably—showed through. All in all, it looked about as bad as most of the other buildings in the town did.

"I guess you're right," Wes murmured. "Pyrite Colosseum..."

Continuing onwards, the two approached the start of the narrow bridge spanning a chasm that cut the town in half. Wes barely gave the deep chasm a second thought, and began to cross the bridge without worry at all. However... upon spying how dark and deep the chasm was, Rui wailed, and grabbed one of the support poles near the beginning of the bridge in fear.

"Waahh!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not going! No way!"

Wes looked back at her as if she were crazy. "What's the matter?" he questioned. "Wait... don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Rui."

Rui looked up tearfully. "No... It's just the bridge doesn't look safe," she replied defensively.

"Oh, come on..." Wes sighed, turning and going back to her. "It's fine. I promise."

Rui shook her head. "No. I don't wanna!" she cried.

Wes glared at her. "You can either cross the bridge with me, or stay on this side by yourself and wait with all the Duel Square trainers," he snapped meaningfully.

"Huh? That's not fair!" Rui whimpered. "It's so far down..." She stood back up, and peered down at the endless shaft of black leading down into the bowels of the earth—or at least, that's what it seemed like to her. Her stomach lurched, and she wailed again. "Wes! Please... I don't wanna go!"

Wes gritted his teeth together, and seized Rui by the wrist. "Come on..." he sighed, pushing her in front of him onto the bridge. "Close your eyes."

Rui closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping the sides of the bridge. "Ok..." she said, her breath shallow with fright.

"Now... take my hands. Here, and here." Wes placed his hands lightly on hers, and one by one, she transferred her hands from the bridge into his hands. "Do you trust me to lead you across the bridge safely, Rui?"

Rui nodded. "Yes..."

"All right, then. Start walking forward. I've got you."

Slowly, Rui began to walk forward across the bridge, Wes walking slowly behind her with her hands in his. As they continued further and further, Rui grew more relaxed, and walked faster with each successful step. Needless to say, it wasn't long before the two of them were across the bridge, safe and sound.

Wes stopped, and turned Rui around to face him. "Ok, open your eyes," he instructed.

Rui opened her eyes, and gasped to see that they were across. "Wha—? Did we really cross the bridge that easily?" she asked.

Wes sighed. "Like I said, it was fine. No problem," he said. He then smiled at the dumbstruck look on her face. "Sheesh, you're not afraid to look for Shadow Pokémon, but you're afraid to cross a bridge? You're strange, Rui."

At his teasing comment, Rui finally giggled. "Ok, I admit, that wasn't so bad," she said, slapping Wes playfully in the shoulder. "But didn't you even notice how deep that is? It's practically a bottomless pit! Can you blame me for being scared?"

"Oh, it's not bottomless..." he assured her, taking another glance back at the chasm. "It goes down into The Under, an underground city that was once a mining town. So you'd end up somewhere..."

"...And go splat!" Rui finished, trying to sound angry.

Wes held up his hands in surrender. "Sheesh, I'm sorry," he said, trying to make her feel better. "I was only teasing..."

Rui giggled. "I'm not mad, Wes!" she laughed, hugging his arm as they turned back to the Colosseum. "You know I'm only kidding... I could never be mad at you, Wes."

Wes smirked, and nudged her playfully. "Really, now? I could fix that..."

"I don't even wanna know what you mean by that!"

"Sure? I mean, you said you could never be mad, right? Never's such a strong word..."

Rui barely had time to shriek before Wes grabbed her and swept her off her feet.

* * *

Alexander already knew he was in trouble the instant he arrived back at Tara's house; when he was greeted by first a horrified look, and then a disgusted look from the younger girl. 

Not that he could really blame her, though. With his hair completely disheveled, and lipstick marks all over his face and neck, he supposed Tara would have good reason to be mad.

"What in the name of Ho-Oh did you do?" was the first question that came forth from Tara's lips. She crossed her arms, glaring up at him accusingly.

Alexander shook his head in a protesting gesture. "Sweetheart, I know what it looks like..." he began.

"Um, yeah. I don't need to hear more," Tara interrupted, turning and heading back into the house.

"But I didn't do anything with her!" Alexander insisted, following her inside and down the stairs. "...Aside from all this. But that's it! I swear!"

Tara glowered at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Tara didn't look very convinced, but she shrugged anyway. "Whatever..." she grumbled. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

Alexander sweatdropped. "Er... um... yeah. I figured out a little bit more about Team Cipher..."

"I'm sure you did..."

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't..."

"I swear to Jirachi I didn't! I have more honor than that!"

Tara just rolled her eyes.

Alexander groaned, and collapsed into a chair. Boy, did he feel foolish. Maybe he should have attempted to put his hair back up before he came back. Or clean the lipstick off his face. Anything so it wouldn't look like he had made out with Venus and then some.

Being a bishonen mercenary wasn't as fun as it was cracked up to be...

* * *

Rui had to admit, she was sort of peeved at Wes. 

Tickle tortures were no fun at all!

But it was an interesting change of pace... after all; who knew Wes was capable of playing around?

There was a soft spot in the young Snagger after all...

The two entered Pyrite Colosseum; Wes pretending to be as serious as ever, and Rui glowering at his back accusingly. Taking a casual glance around the small lobby, Wes handed his belt of Pokéballs to Rui, and waltzed up to the counter, leaning over it meaningfully.

"Hello there," the receptionist greeted. "Welcome to Pyrite Colosseum. How can I help you?"

"I was just curious about the competitions they have here," Wes replied.

"I'm sorry to say this, but there's already a knockout competition underway. You'll have to wait to enter the next one tomorrow."

"That's all right. But, I've heard that prize Pokémon are given away to the winners. Is that true?"

"Why, yes it is," the receptionist replied.

"...Is there anything particularly special about the prize Pokémon?"

The young woman's eyes grew confused. "Special? ...Nothing in particular. Why?"

Wes shook his head. "No reason. Thank you anyway."

"Would you like to register in advance for tomorrow's competition?"

"No thank you. Maybe later." Wes turned around, and glanced at Rui healing up his Pokémon at a healing machine. He walked over to her and sat down against the wall nearby, breathing an exasperated sigh.

"Anything?" Rui questioned, handing Wes his belt back.

"Nope. Nothing," he said, buckling the belt back around his waist underneath his coat. "This is starting to get frustrating."

Rui frowned, and kneeled in front of Wes. "I know what you mean... I wish we knew more about these Shadow Pokémon, but..." She sighed, resting her head on his knees. "Maybe we should have asked Cail if he knew anything about them..."

"You know Cail?" asked an unfamiliar voice, making Wes and Rui look up. They saw a man, one of the Hunters (whose job it was to search for any and all rare Pokémon—or just wild Pokémon in general), looking down at them curiously.

"Yeah, we know Cail," Wes replied, eyeing the Hunter suspiciously. "Why?"

The man shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought that if you were interested in the prize Pokémon for the Colosseum, he'd be first on your list to talk to."

"Why is that?" asked Rui.

"Don't ya know? Cail won an awesome Furret at the Colosseum last month. He was amazing... I was in the competition that month, and he totally blew me away!"

Wes grew interested. "So Cail got a prize Pokémon from the Colosseum, too?"

"Yeah. Really strong one, too."

Wes and Rui exchanged looks. "Well, I didn't know that," Wes said. "Maybe we should go and ask him about it. Thanks for telling us."

The Hunter shrugged. "No problem... I guess..."

Wes nodded at Rui, and the two got up and left the Colosseum. Once outside, Rui gave Wes a questioning look. "Are we going to go all the way back to Cail again and ask him about his Furret?" she asked.

"Not quite yet," Wes replied. "We have a lead, but it wouldn't make much sense for us to go to the Colosseum, then come straight back questioning Cail about his prize Pokémon. Nah... we'll wait a little bit."

"Wait? But what will we do in the meantime?"

Wes got an all-too-familiar devious look in his eyes. "Well, for starters..." he began, slowly reaching into the pack on his belt for the Pokéballs Willie had given him. "...How about we have a battle or two to pass the time? Snagging a few Shadow Pokémon here and there... Fun, huh?"

Rui sweatdropped. "...Wes... you have strange ideas of fun, let me tell you that..." she grumbled, following Wes back to the bridge towards Duel Square again.

Wes smirked. "Can't deny that one..." he murmured to himself, gold eyes flashing as his gaze traveled across the chasm to one of the trainers—Bandanna Guy Divel, was it?—as his first target. "...Can't deny that at all..."

* * *

Later that day, after a couple hours talking with Gonzap (which hadn't taken terribly long at all, considering Sierra was still sore at the Snagem Head) and enjoying a can of soup Travis had managed to dig out of the kitchen (one of the few cans that hadn't been buried in a foot of debris and plaster), Sierra and Travis retired quietly to a poorly-lit, dirty room to spend the night. It was only after Travis and Sierra had chosen which of the two beds they wanted, that Travis realized this was the same room he and Wes had shared during their time in Team Snagem. It seemed so long ago since he'd been here last, and yet... It seemed as if he hadn't been with Team Cipher all that long. What kind of paradox was that? 

With a sigh, Travis glanced over to the other bed, where Sierra was sitting with her laptop in her lap, her brow furrowed in deep concentration as she analyzed the screen before her. Judging from her annoyed expression, whatever was there didn't impress her much.

"Anything, Miss Sierra?" he asked.

She glared up at him, and shook her head. "No. What kind of credentials are these?" she asked scornfully, snapping the laptop shut furiously and plopping back onto her bed. "I could have the entire Team Snagem wait on Nascour, and he'd kill them all one way or another in a week. This is pointless."

Travis gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"Don't you know anyone who might be good for this spot?" Sierra asked, her eyes meeting his across the room. "I mean... Anyone?"

"...You really want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Hell, yeah. I hate this... Gonzap is a creep, and... I don't know. I miss home."

"Home?"

"Realgam Tower... the lab... It's all home to me now. Team Cipher is life for me now, and I don't want it any other way."

Travis smiled with amusement. "You really love Cipher, hm?"

"...I guess." Sierra looked away with embarrassment.

An awkward silence.

"Guess I'll take a shower now," Sierra finally mumbled, sitting back up and giving Travis a meaningful look. "Ok?"

Travis blinked, before hastily blushing, nodding, and leaping to his feet all in one gesture. "I'll... um... wait outside," he stammered, motioning to the bathroom for her, and stumbling over himself towards the door out to the hall. Sierra watched him practically fly out the door in his haste and slam it behind him.

"Poor Travis..." she murmured with a slight smile, before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Out in the hall, Travis sat nervously with his back against the door, painfully trying not to think of the fact that Sierra was taking a shower somewhere in the room on the other side of the door... He mentally slapped himself for such thoughts, before heaving a sigh and closing his eyes. The hideout... it didn't feel like home anymore. Although it hadn't been so very long since he'd left Team Snagem (relatively speaking), the hideout was now alien to him. But then, how could you feel otherwise about a place that had been nothing but bad news the day of arrival? 

Leaning back against the door, Travis was just about to close his eyes and rest a little bit... before he heard footsteps. Clacking footsteps that immediately indicated that someone in heeled boots was making their way towards him. He frowned; those footsteps sounded rather familiar...

"Travis?"

He froze, slowly lifting his eyes towards the voice. "Kimberly...?" he whispered.

The teenage girl nodded slowly, her expression never wavering. "Travis... it's good to see you again..." she whispered.

The two stared at one another for a long while, before Travis finally got it into his head to stand up and go to her. "Kimberly... It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes..." Her eyes welled up with tears, before she slowly began to cry. "Ah... I'm sorry... Travis..."

Travis shook his head. "No, don't cry, Kimberly," he whispered, taking her into a hug and holding her close. "It's ok... I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine. There's nothing to be sad about, see?"

Kimberly sniffed, and a rare ghost of a smile tugged at her mouth for a moment. "It's just... I've missed you, Travis. And... since Wes left... I've been so alone..."

"You're fine... You don't need us..." Travis muttered. "...Has Gonzap been kind to you since we left?" He held her back from him to examine her pale young face.

She looked away. "If kind is what you would call it... then I suppose so."

The two didn't speak for a while.

"Travis... I needed... to tell you something..." Kimberly murmured after a while. "Gonzap... wished for me to tell you some things..."

Travis's eyes darkened. "Wants me to go behind Team Cipher's back, no doubt..." he grumbled. "That bastard...What does he want?"

Her green eyes lowered, almost ashamed, and she began to speak...

_**Featured Song--"Dare You To Move," Switchfoot**_

* * *

Alexander's a naughty, naughty boy... But, it could have been worse... (faints) Sock it to him, Tara! 

The Wes and Rui tickle-thing is part of an inside joke between me and my sister... It's hard to explain... Has to do with us randomly role-playing as Wes and Rui throughout the day... (sweatdrops) So I had to throw it in.

I purposefully neglected to tell readers what exactly Alexander found out from Venus (besides how well she can kiss...), because that would be spoiling some things... We'll find out later... promise...

...And I'm not detailing the Snags of every single Shadow Pokémon, either. Let's assume Wes is currently Snagging everyone's Shadow Pokémon in Duel Square as we speak. Otherwise, I'd die of brain trauma trying to write battles, and then I'd never update again. And you wouldn't want that, would you? (grins)


	16. Chapter 15: Hidden

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 15: Hidden **

Rui was, at last, convinced that something was terribly wrong with Wes.

That had to be it. Why else would he be compelled to challenge each and every single trainer in Duel Square... and Snag each one of their Shadow Pokémon with relish?

It was rather systematic how Wes was going about it all, too. He would calmly walk up to a trainer and challenge them in a low voice (at first, trainers had been all over him wanting a battle, but after Wes's first few victories they shrank away once more). Then, he would send out two Pokémon to battle—usually an Eevee-lution paired with one of his newly acquired Shadow Pokémon, Croconaw and Flaaffy (he'd attempted Makuhita in one battle, but the thing had promptly turned around and tried to beat him into the pavement again). Most of the time, the battles went smoothly for Wes—Rui was near entranced by his quick thinking and his Pokémon's willingness to fight for him. Then, usually, the last Pokémon to hit the field was the opponent's Shadow Pokémon... and that's when Wes got scary.

Rui had been tempted several times just to not tell Wes when it was a Shadow Pokémon. If she wasn't so worried for the Pokémon itself, she just may have.

As soon as she gave her now-signature exclamation of "Oh Wes! There's a Shadow Pokémon!", Wes's gold eyes would light up, and a horribly devious sneer would cross his face. Then he would start launching frightful volleys of commands to his Pokémon, one right after the other. Croconaw and Flaaffy would give Wes an almost perplexed look, as if wondering just what the hell he was on to suddenly kick him into overdrive like this, but Espeon and Umbreon weren't bothered in the least by their trainer's abrupt transformation. On the contrary, it just seemed to fire them up, too. Wes would skillfully clear the field of all Pokémon other than his own two and the Shadow Pokémon, and then start poking at it with weaker attacks. At a certain point—and Rui knew now what the tell-tale gleam in his eyes looked like—Wes would suddenly take one step back, holding out his left arm to charge up a Snag Ball... and then rear back, spin, and launch the sphere with the definitive cry of "Snag Ball, go!" Then the Shadow Pokémon, about 90 of the time if Rui were to estimate, would be Snagged, the trainer would sputter in rage and confusion, and Wes would simply collect his prize and go along his merry way.

It wasn't too hard for Rui to believe that Wes was an expert Snagger. It was if he knew exactly when the Shadow Pokémon was ready to be Snagged. Only about once did he need two attempts before the Snag succeeded. But thinking about it, Rui realized it made complete sense. Back when Wes was on Team Snagem, he would have had to be able to Snag Pokémon on his first go; before the opposing trainer could realize what was happening and either recall the target Pokémon or call for help. The thought made Rui shudder a little, and be relieved that Wes was now working to help Pokémon, instead of stealing them for Team Snagem...

Rui sighed at the thought. Team Snagem... she really hated them. A strange thought, that one as sweet and kind as she could hate. But yes. She did hate Team Snagem. And as she watched Wes battle his fourth combatant, gleefully whittling away at the Shadow Skiploom's HP... she realized she had never gotten around to telling Wes why Team Snagem frightened her so.

Thing was, she wasn't all that sure of it herself.

Rui didn't remember, but her father had told her... when she was little, a bunch of Team Snagem crooks had attacked her home. Why, even the police were still not sure of. But in the ensuing chaos, Rui's mother had been killed, and her father injured so that he became paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair. Her father had always grown sad whenever he spoke of it, so Rui hadn't pressed for details. All she knew was that Team Snagem had changed her life forever.

_Why can't I remember it, though? _Rui wondered, as she watched Wes launch a Poké-turned-Snag Ball at the weakened Skiploom on the field, ensnaring it inside and capturing it (amidst wails and shrieks of rage from its owner, a Rider named Leba). _It wasn't all that long ago... so why can't I remember? Was I asleep through the whole thing or something? But I don't remember anything before or after it, either! What's wrong with me...?_

"Well, I think that's enough tormenting of these fine trainers for one day," Wes said, strolling back towards her with the Snagged Skiploom in hand, ignoring the threats Leba was screaming at him. He had a very pleased smirk on his face, and a smug edge to his voice. "What do you think, Rui...?" Wes trailed off when he saw the sad expression on Rui's face. "...Rui? What's the matter?"

"Hm?" Rui snapped out of her train of thought, and looked up. "Oh, Wes. Sorry... were you saying something?"

Wes raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah... I just said I was done with all these trainers here..." he replied uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... no. I'm fine..." Rui replied, smiling at him. "Sorry... I think maybe I saw too many Shadow Pokémon... a little headache, you know?"

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Wes's eyes softened, and he gently placed two fingers to her left temple, rubbing it slightly. "I forgot... these Shadow Pokémon take a lot out of you, don't they?"

"Yeah..."

Wes smiled ruefully. "Sorry," he repeated. "If you like, we can take a break or something."

Rui beamed at his words, and clasped her hands together excitedly. "Can we have lunch?" she asked. "I'm hungry!"

Wes laughed. "Sure, we can do that," he replied. He took a moment to look down at the four new Pokéballs he had just acquired on his belt. "Check 'em out, Rui... four Shadow Pokémon in just the past hour and a half... Our collection's growing a lot faster than I thought it would."

"I didn't realize there were so many Shadow Pokémon out there..." Rui murmured. "Let's see... we already have a Shadow Makuhita, Croconaw, Flaaffy, and Slugma... and then we've Snagged a Quagsire, Misdreavus, Noctowl, and Skiploom. How many more do you think there is, Wes?"

"You got me," Wes replied. "Anyways... let's go get something to eat, and store these extra Pokémon while we're at it. There's still a lot to do, I'm thinking... It just seems that this is only the surface we're scratching."

Rui nodded, absently smoothing a strand of her reddish-orange hair behind her ear. "You're probably right... I can feel there's more to this than just Shadow Pokémon and mysterious criminal teams trying to take over the world..."

"Just trying to take over the world?" Wes repeated, with a grin.

Rui blushed. "You know what I mean!" she said, slapping him in the arm. "...By the way, how are Croconaw and Flaaffy doing? You've used them a lot in battle."

Wes shrugged. "They're all right. I just really seem to take to them for some reason... I mean... Well..." He stopped, trying to come up with the right words. "...I don't know how to explain it. There are some Pokémon, I think, that you just seem to be drawn to. Do you know what I mean?"

Rui shook her head. "I've never trained a Pokémon before," she admitted. "I mean, I've cared for some at home, but I'm not sure if that's quite the same..."

Wes nodded; watching Rui's eyes intently as she glanced around Duel Square at the trainers still attempting to nurse their broken prides. His eyes narrowed suspiciously; there was something on Rui's mind. Wes liked to think of himself as an excellent judge of character (and being an ex-criminal, it was a reasonable and useful skill to have), and right now, he could see that things weren't all flowers and butterflies behind Rui's azure eyes. Something darker hovered there...

He shrugged. No matter.

There were worse things hidden behind his own eyes...

* * *

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two, the Team Snagem direct subordinate and the ex-Team Snagem Snagger, for several long moments. At last, however, Kimberly began to speak. Her voice quavered at first, but eventually evened out into her usual impassive tone. 

"To put it bluntly... Master Gonzap wishes for you to spy on Cipher, on behalf of Team Snagem," she said.

Travis frowned. "I figured as much," he grumbled. "He's gonna have to get it through his head that I don't belong to him anymore. He has no right to be ordering me around."

Kimberly nodded slightly. "He said you owe him a great deal," she continued softly.

"I owe him nothing," Travis replied tartly, crossing his arms over his chest resolutely. "...I... Kimberly, I'm a lot happier with Team Cipher than I ever was here. My only regrets are that I left you and Wes... but that's it. Otherwise, I'm glad I'm with Cipher. At least they respect you. Gonzap treats you like shit here. Doesn't he?"

"...I..." Kimberly looked away, her years of conditioning refusing to let her say anything against Gonzap, no matter how much she hated him inside. "...Travis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you..."

"It's not your fault. You were only doing what you were told."

"I suppose..." Kimberly said, biting her lip. "...Um... So... Is Cipher really much better than Team Snagem? Do they... really respect you...?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you still have to know your place, of course, or you'll be killed in a heartbeat... But otherwise, yeah. They treat you civilly enough. And they take better care of you than Gonzap does."

"Ah... That's... good..."

Travis noted the almost wistful tone to her voice, sounding unusual considering it was Kimberly who was talking. "So... things have been well, I assume?"

Kimberly smiled a tiny bit. "More or less. Ever since Wes left..." She paused to indicate the rubble all over the floor, swept in from the rest of the base from when Wes had blown it up. "...I haven't had much to do."

"That's a good thing, though. Gonzap isn't bossing you around."

She nodded slightly, before glancing up at the door Travis was leaning against. "So... what are you doing here, exactly?" she asked. "And who is she? Does she work for Cipher too?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah. She's Sierra, Master Ein's direct subordinate. Master Nascour asked her to come here and find him a new direct subordinate," he explained. "...See, his previous one kinda... um... met with an unfortunate fate. So Sierra decided to search for one here. But she's rather upset... Gonzap forced her into a lot of stiff deals in return... and she hasn't yet figured out who she's to draft..."

"I see." Kimberly grew silent, nervously fiddling with a stray strand of her reddish-brown hair. "...Um... I hope you find someone... suitable..."

"Yeah, me too..." Travis sighed, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes, his long white bangs falling into his face.

Several moments passed.

And then... like a slap in the face, it hit him.

Travis's eyes snapped open, surprised at himself for not realizing it sooner. _What an idiot I am! _he thought in horror. _The answer to so many of our problems is standing right in front of me!_

"K-Kimberly!" he stammered, leaping to his feet. "I... I'm sorry! I mean... I should have thought of it earlier... You! We could draft you..."

Kimberly looked up, startled. "Me?" she whispered. "Oh... Travis... really?"

"Of course! You're the only one left still stuck here... I was transferred to Team Cipher... Wes just up and left... and now... You're alone again." Without thinking, Travis took her hand in his, smiling at her blank expression. "...I'm not leaving you alone here a day longer. And I'm sure Miss Sierra would like to help you, too. Besides..." He paused, deliberating how to word his next comment. "...No offense, but... you're really obedient as well. Master Nascour likes that in a direct subordinate."

"...Travis... I..." Kimberly lowered her gaze, unsure of how to react to Travis's observation. "...But how will you convince Master Gonzap to let me go?"

Travis frowned. "Hm... that's a tough one..." he admitted, sweatdropping a little. "...But I'm sure Miss Sierra can manage something."

"Really?" she whispered, not sounding that convinced.

Travis sighed. "Kimberly, come on..." he complained, giving her a gentle nudge. "Smile a little for me. You look pretty when you smile, but you never do..."

Kimberly gave him a little smile. "I... I'm sorry, Travis. I really am..." she whispered. "...You're such a good friend to me, but... I don't know how to be one myself."

With a small laugh, Travis stepped back from her, still holding her hand. "You're just fine," he assured. "Wait here, I'll go and ask Miss Sierra what she thinks." He turned back to the door and put an ear to it. Upon not hearing the rush of the shower, he—quite foolishly—assumed Sierra was finished, and he opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Miss Sierra?" he asked, his eyes taking a moment to adjust.

Then he blanched with fright.

Sierra was done with her shower, certainly. But not with dressing...

From where she was sitting in a chair, wearing just a pair of jeans and her bra, and with her towel wrapped around her shoulders to keep her wet hair off her back, Sierra turned sharply at the sound of her name. At first, she met Travis's goggled stare with a completely blank look, as if the situation hadn't quite sunken in yet. Then... her eyes narrowed with pure malice.

"Travis..." she snarled, getting to her feet. "What... are you doing in here?"

Travis could barely form words in his throat to answer. "Um... ah... ah..."

His broken incoherence was interrupted by Sierra briskly reaching over to the table next to her and yanking Zenith Aria from the holster lying there. Without even a second thought, Travis quickly jerked his head out of the room and slammed the door, just in time to hear the muffled gunshot from the other side. Kimberly jumped, startled, as a CRACK resounded, and the wood on the right edge of the doorframe was suddenly splintered outward. The slim bullet, fired from the custom-made pistol Nascour had given to Sierra on her 16th birthday, hadn't quite gone through the wall completely... but it had certainly left its mark nonetheless. Kimberly and Travis stared blankly at the hole, and then one another, for several moments, too surprised—or, in Travis's case, embarrassed—to say anything.

"...Well, I guess I caught her at a bad time..." Travis finally muttered.

* * *

When at last, Travis plucked up the courage to stick his head back into the bedroom, he found Sierra sitting on her bed in the darkness—fully dressed, thankfully—looking at her laptop again. She turned her head slightly to regard him, and made an irritated frown. 

"Travis," she acknowledged flatly.

"Sierra," he murmured, blush rising in his cheeks. "I... I'm really sorry... I really shouldn't have walked in like that... I meant nothing by it..."

Sierra lowered her smoke-tinted sunglasses curiously, surprised by the apologetic tone to Travis's voice. "...Are you really?" she asked. "...Sorry, I mean."

"Of course... why wouldn't I be?"

She laughed at his plaintive response. "I don't know! It's just... surprising, I guess. That you're not like most guys... a hormonal, perverted, asshole... You sure you're normal?"

Travis blushed, running a hand through his spiky white hair. "So... you're not angry?" he asked.

"Nah..." Sierra assured, her good humors returning. She flashed the young Cipher Peon a smile to assure him all was well. "No harm done, I suppose... And, um, sorry I tried shooting you."

"You had a right," Travis grinned, relief coursing through him. _Thank Lugia... I'd hate to have Sierra hating my guts... _

She snorted at his words. "Heh. No I didn't. It's not good for me. Being all bloodthirsty and whatnot... I shouldn't emulate Nascour..." At the thought, Sierra gave a sigh. "...But, I suppose it's too late for me now..."

As Travis tried to come up with an intelligent, yet tactful response, Kimberly slowly poked her head inside the room. "Um... may I... come in...?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Travis said, quickly remembering what he had wanted to ask Sierra in the first place. "Miss Sierra, I would like you to meet a friend of mine..."

Sierra brightened, and stood up. "I'd be honored," she replied. "If she's your friend, Travis, I have no doubt that she's a good person. At least in one form or another... no offense." Sierra blushed slightly at her own words.

Kimberly blinked, unsure of how to react. "Oh... um... thank you..." she murmured, as if vaguely remembering what thank you was.

"Sierra, this is Kimberly Van Kai, Team Snagem's Valkyrie of the Silent Dawn, and Gonzap's direct subordinate," introduced Travis. "Kimberly, this is Sierra Noviena... Direct Subordinate to Master Ein, and Team Cipher's Special Objectives Tactician."

Sierra nodded. "A pleasure," she said, taking Kimberly's hand and shaking it. As she did, she inwardly pitied Kimberly. To be Gonzap's direct subordinate seemed loathsome beyond words... And yet, just by looking at her, Sierra could tell that Kimberly had no malicious intent in her. It wasn't innocence... no, not quite. Perhaps naïve, in a way. Something was there, though... something that made Kimberly different from the despicable criminals that surrounded her. "...Um... excuse my ignorance, but what does 'Valkyrie of the Silent Dawn' mean?"

Travis smiled a little; halfway in pride, halfway in bitterness. "Oh... well, it's Miss Kimberly's title within Team Snagem... stands for her secondary job as Team Snagem's special agent... deals in robberies... assassinations... stuff like that..."

"Ah..." Sierra murmured. "...I see. Kinda sorta like my job, in a way."

Kimberly blushed a little. "I suppose so..."

"Anyway... Miss Sierra," continued Travis, "I had an idea... Perhaps... you could... consider Miss Kimberly for our replacement...?"

Sierra looked up. "You want Kimberly to be Master Nascour's direct subordinate?" she asked, surprised.

Travis nodded. "Yes... If you checked, you'd find she's more than qualified. And she's really smart, and—"

"Hey, I believe you," interjected Sierra. "I can tell by just a glance that Kimberly would be excellent for the job. I just have this feeling..." She smiled up at Kimberly reassuringly, before continuing. "But... would you really want her working under Master Nascour? You know how... um... unpredictable he can be. Wouldn't you be worried?"

Kimberly shuffled nervously. "Ah... if I may say..." she spoke hesitantly. "...I feel it could be no worse than working for Master Gonzap here... I mean... he... he's very cruel... and treats his members with little to no respect... I... I think I would... prefer to work for Cipher..."

Travis nodded in agreement. "She's right, Master Nascour would be great to work for compared to Gonzap," he said. "And I'd be working alongside her, right? Come on... please consider, Miss Sierra."

Sierra sighed, apparently trying to think. "...Look, I feel you," she said, after a moment. "You seem like a really nice person, Kimberly, and more than anything, I'd love to help you get away from this place... from Gonzap. But... it'd be awfully hard to convince him to let you go, I know it."

"I know," Travis murmured. "But you've got to try. Please... After all, you can always point out how much you've conceded to him in the deal..."

Sierra winced. "True. All right... fair enough. Kimberly, or nothing. That's what I'll tell him!"

"Thank you, Sierra!" Travis exclaimed, a smile brightening his kind young face. "I... Thank you. So much."

Kimberly, too, smiled—but just a little. "...Ah... thank you... Miss Sierra... Words can't describe... my gratitude..." she whispered.

Sierra blushed, trying to look indifferent. "Aw... no problem," she insisted. "After all... if you're Travis's friend, how can I be going wrong?"

The three all laughed happily at her words. Even Kimberly.

...But just a little.

* * *

After stopping by the Police Station to store their extra Shadow Pokémon in the computer, Wes and Rui headed back over to the restaurant they had eaten breakfast at for a late lunch of ramen bowls. Once they had finished their delicious meal, they headed back outside, where Wes let Espeon and Umbreon take a few moments to relax outside their Pokéballs. Rui smiled brightly at the twin Pokémon as they stretched and then proceeded to play fight with one another in the street. 

"Your Espeon and Umbreon are so cute..." Rui commented, seating herself beside Wes against the police station. "It's obvious you've taken a lot of time to take good care of them."

Wes shrugged. "Yeah... well, I've had them for a long time. Since before I can remember, when they were still Eevees..." His eyes narrowed at the thought, and he stopped.

"Where did you get them?" Rui asked, unaware of the distant look that had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Wes murmured, watching the two Eevee-lutions wrestling before him. "...Before I was five, sometime... but I don't know where or how."

Rui regarded him with a puzzled expression. "Really?" she replied.

Wes nodded. "Yep."

Her eyes lowered. For a moment, Wes's uncertainty about his past in getting his Eevees had brought back some of her own uncertainty about her past... a past that, try as she might, she could not remember...

Wes presently made a slight whistle, and Espeon and Umbreon ran to him readily. He motioned to Rui, and the two Pokémon obediently leaped into her lap, licking her face joyfully. Rui giggled, trying to shield her face from their wet tongues. "Ah! Stop it! Stop it you two!" she laughed.

"Espi-esp! (No way!)" Espeon exclaimed in response.

"Umbri-bri bri! (You can't make us!)" Umbreon teased.

Wes hid a pleased little smile. A strange pleasure it was, to make Rui smile and laugh... He couldn't help it, though. He had never met such a cheerful, happy person as Rui before. And with all they had experienced together in just the past few days in which they had known each other... Wes knew that she was someone he had to keep close. Someone who might provide his one chance of salvation...

_Especially if it really is her..._

"Having yourselves a good time in Pyrite, huh?"

Wes, Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon all looked up to see Cail and Willie, standing around where Rui had first met the two in Pyrite. Apparently, it was the favorite hangout point of Cail. "Oh, hi!" Rui exclaimed, smiling at them.

"Hey Wes, Rui," greeted Willie cheerfully.

Cail crossed his arms, smirking slightly. "Well, well..." he murmured. "From what I've heard, Wes... you seem to have Snagged every prize Pokémon here in Pyrite. The trainers are rather peeved at you."

"Sucks for them, now doesn't it?" Wes snorted, regarding Cail with an amused expression. "Though... I don't think we got every one of them..."

The smirk faded from the young Rogue's face. "...What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously.

Rui glanced at Wes a little worriedly. Even if Cail did have a Shadow Pokémon, she felt a little bad about having to Snag it. After all, Cail had been rather helpful to them since they had arrived. Even if he was a little unpolished and dirty-mouthed, Rui could tell that he had a good heart. And she liked him. Perhaps there was something about rogue-types that she found interesting—explained her liking of Wes and Alexander, after all. But she felt a little sorry for Cail as Wes slowly got to his feet.

"A little Taillow told me you won a prize Pokémon at the Colosseum a while back also," Wes explained delicately. "A rather strong one too."

Cail glowered, aware of where this was going. "What, you got some weird Pokémon collecting fetish, or something? You got to Snag 'em all?" he snapped.

"Maybe. So what do you think? A battle, you and I?"

Willie bit his lip. He understood Wes's motivations for Snagging these strange Pokémon... but... Cail wasn't about to part with his own. It wasn't just because it had been a prize, either... Cail had his own reasons for keeping this Pokémon... "Wes... look, I don't—"

Cail silenced Willie with a sharp glare. "Keep out of this, Willie," he snapped, sounding on edge. "If Wes wants to battle, I'll gladly take him on."

"But Cail—"

"Shut it, all right?" Cail's eyes were strangely dark as he turned back towards Wes. "...I don't know what you're trying to get at. But I'll accept your challenge. And bear in mind... I won't lose to you."

Wes smirked, not caring about the odd look on Cail's face. "Really?" he retorted. "That's funny. I was thinking the same thing about you."

A smirk crossed Cail's face as well. "We'll see which one of us is right, then, won't we?"

"That we will."

The two backed away from each other to make room for an arena, and Rui and Willie shrank back to the side. "Willie... what's wrong?" Rui asked, puzzled. "Cail, he... I can tell there's something nagging at him from the inside. I can feel it..."

Willie bit his lip. "...It... it has something to do with the prize Pokémon..." he admitted, almost reluctantly. "It's not just a prize to him... it reminds him of—" He quickly stopped. "Forget it."

"Reminds him of what?"

"Nothing, all right? It's probably better for you if you don't know, anyway." Willie shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away, unwilling to talk about it anymore.

Rui was surprised at the strange way Willie was behaving. Did this have anything to do with Cail or Willie's pasts, or what? _I know how much Willie's past with Team Snagem eats at him... _she thought. _Maybe there's something else... some other dark memories as well... _Her eyes grew sad. _...I just wish I had memories period..._

Before Rui could begin to question further, though, Wes stepped forward and placed his right hand on his waist; a sign that he was ready to start off the battle by choosing the first two Pokémon. "Four Pokémon a side, two at a time... as usual," he stated. "Ready?"

Cail nodded, absently tucking a stray section of his green hair behind his goggles. "When you are," he replied, his brown eyes narrowing in his characteristic way before he started a battle.

Wes regarded Umbreon standing on the sidelines next to Espeon and Rui. "Umbreon, you're up," he called, bringing the Dark-type forth into the battle arena. "And to join you... Croconaw, let's go!" In a quick movement, he snatched Croconaw's Pokéball from his belt and tossed it forward. The Water-type appeared with a snarl of eagerness, ready to battle once more.

"All right..." Cail murmured, looking slightly impressed, but not surprised. "Here goes, then... Machop, Ralts, go for it!" Two Pokéballs flashed, to reveal the Fighting-type Machop, and Ralts, the Psychic-type. Both Pokémon, though small, gave fierce little battle cries.

"Not bad..." Wes murmured, though to be honest, he wasn't that impressed. More little Pokémon for him to battle... just like everywhere else in this town. "All right... Umbreon, Bite attack on Ralts! Croconaw, use your Shadow Rush on Machop!"

Cail reacted quickly to Wes's commands. "Ralts, use Confusion attack on Croconaw! Machop, Karate Chop to Umbreon!" he cried.

Umbreon, quite predictably, got the first move, delivering a powerful Bite attack to Ralts. The Psychic-type yelped in pain as it was flung back a few feet, while Machop quickly came to its aid with a powerful Karate Chop upon the Dark-type. As Umbreon leaped away to recover, Ralts attacked Croconaw with a blast of psychic energy. But that couldn't stop the Shadow Pokémon from hitting Machop full force with a Shadow Rush attack, one that sent both Pokémon reeling for a few moments.

"Nice job, Umbreon!" called Wes, sensing Ralts had been weakened greatly by just the one Bite attack. "Follow through with another Bite! Croconaw, use Shadow Rush again, too!"

Cail bit down a growl of frustration in his throat; he, too, could see that Ralts was not going to last much longer against Umbreon's super-effective strikes. "Ralts, same attack and target! Machop, hit Umbreon with a Low Kick this time!" he commanded, though he had the sad feeling Ralts wasn't going to last another round. And sure enough, Umbreon leaped forward to Bite Ralts once again, knocking the Psychic-type out swiftly and with little effort. Machop, frustrated by the opposing side's early lead, took out his anger on Umbreon before the Dark-type could escape, by giving him a swift Low Kick. Umbreon gave a whimper and collapsed to the ground momentarily, stunned by the strong Fighting-type attack. In the meantime, Croconaw flung itself in a reckless Shadow Rush once more at Machop, but the nimble Fighting-type leaped out of the way to avoid it.

"Damn..." Cail muttered, recalling Ralts into its Pokéball, and selecting a new one. "Lucky break, Wes... Let's see how you handle... Seedot!" With his next Pokéball, the acorn-like Grass-type took to the field, blinking its large eyes.

Wes held back a small chuckle. _For being Pyrite's best trainer... he has some rather tiny Pokémon..._ he observed with amusement. _But that doesn't mean I can hold back. _"Umbreon, let's go. Take down Machop with your Secret Power! Croconaw, Shadow Rush Seedot this time!" _Hopefully... Croconaw can take out that little acorn without too much trouble... I want to see what type of Shadow Pokémon Cail received from the Colosseum..._

Surprisingly enough, Cail gave a laugh. "...Hehehe... Wes, you think you can get rid of me that easily? I'm not just another Duel Square groupie... If you think you can treat me the same way as them... you are sadly mistaken!" His eyes hardened, and he pointed to his pair of Pokémon. "Don't screw around now! Machop, hit Croconaw with Karate Chop! And Seedot... I just want you to bide your time..."

Something about the way he said his command worried Rui. "Wes... be careful!" she called. "Cail has something in mind!"

With a growl, Umbreon shot several pulses of energy towards Machop, which hit, but didn't even seem to faze the Fighting-type. In response, Machop faithfully ignored the Umbreon—as strange as that seemed to Wes, seeing as Machop could have easily dealt more damage to Umbreon, and even knocked it out—and attacked Croconaw with a Karate Chop. Infuriated, Croconaw gave a snarl of rage, and—much to Wes's surprise—it seemed as if Croconaw's eyes turned even redder. In blind fury, it charged forward at Machop, who dodged just in time, and barreled into Seedot with a powerful Shadow Rush. Seedot closed its eyes and withstood the attack, spinning backwards like a top to keep its balance.

Rui gasped, and closed her eyes. "Ah... W-Wes..." she whimpered. The aura... the strange aura around Croconaw... it had changed. It was no longer a dark purple... it now had become a dark crimson color, intense and full of greater fury than before. Covering her face with her hands, she gave a choked cry of pain and sank to her knees, the pain of the intense aura stabbing into her mind like a thousand knives.

Startled, Willie knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You all right?" he asked worriedly. "...Rui?"

Espeon looked up at her grimly; he could sense the new aura around Croconaw, too. "Espi... esp espeon..." he tried to encourage, nuzzling her arm.

Wes turned sharply to Rui. "Rui? What... what is it?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "What's wrong...? Does it have something to do with Croconaw...?"

Cail eyed Rui blankly. "...What's wrong with her?" he asked, confused.

"...Rui can sense the Shadow Pokémon's energies," Wes muttered, not taking his eyes off Rui. "But... Rui, you know Croconaw. Why does it hurt you so much...?"

Cail regarded Croconaw with a bit of suspicion. "...Shadow Pokémon..." he murmured, examining the Water-type curiously. "...Oh! Wait, Wes. I know what's wrong."

"What?" demanded Wes.

"Croconaw's gone into what's called Hyper Mode," Cail explained. "When a Shadow Pokémon's emotions get out of control in battle, it goes into the Hyper Mode state. It becomes stronger, but more unpredictable—sometimes to the point where the trainer can't even control it, anymore."

Wes looked down at Croconaw. The Pokémon didn't look any different... but... there was something else there. That much he could tell... "Funny that you know all this," he said, glaring at Cail across the field as if it were somehow the other trainer's fault.

Cail smirked. "Isn't it?" he replied. "You don't know the half of it..."

Rui looked up, the initial pain starting to wear off some. "Wes! Don't stop now! Keep going!" she called.

Willie gave Wes a thumbs up. "She'll be fine," he assured, with a grin.

Wes sweatdropped. "...All right," he said, turning his attention back to the battle. "Ok... same attacks, same targets! Give it all you got!" Umbreon and Croconaw nodded, and bounded into the fray once more. Croconaw slammed into Seedot again with great force, but the Grass-type once again just closed its eyes and endured the attack. Looking frustrated, the enraged Water-type bit Seedot, shook it around, and then flung it forcefully towards Cail's head. Fortunately, Cail's quick reflexes saved him from a concussion by him catching his Pokémon just inches from his face.

"What the fuck?" Cail swore, staring down at his Pokémon in his hands, before setting it down and glaring at the Water-type that had just tried to kill him for the second time that day. "...Well, jeez, ya don't have to be that way..."

"Croconaw!" Wes yelled, shocked that his Pokémon would do such a thing. "That's not what I said to do!"

Croconaw stiffened at the sound of his name, and slowly turned around to face his trainer. "Croco...?" he asked, looking confused.

Rui gave a start. "Wes, Croconaw's aura is back to what it was!" she exclaimed.

_"Just call its name, it'll snap out of it..."_ Sierra's words came back to Cail, causing the young Rogue to frown. He looked up absently, just in time to see Umbreon attack Machop with his Secret Power attack once more. "Machop, dodge!" he yelled instantly, but he needn't have bothered--once more, the well-trained Fighting-type leaped out of harm's way. As soon as it did, however... Machop began to glow.

"Wha—?" Willie gasped. "Cail, your Machop, it's—"

"It's evolving!" Rui cried.

Wes, too, stared entranced, as Machop's form grew changed and grew bigger. When the glowing stopped, a powerful Machoke now stood in Machop's place. The Fighting-type flexed its powerful muscles, and gave a pleased cry.

"Machop..." Cail whispered, amazed. "You... you've become Machoke!" He grinned in delight; there was something about evolution that brightened almost anyone's spirits. "Awesome!"

"Wow..." Rui gasped. She hadn't seen a Pokémon evolve so close before.

Wes, however, wasn't nearly as impressed. Sure, evolution was an amazing event. But he was worried, now... With evolution came more power. And that wasn't good news...

"All right... let's see what you can do!" Cail called to his newly evolved Pokémon. "Machoke, Seismic Toss on Umbreon!"

"Not so fast!" Wes yelled, refusing to allow his Umbreon to be knocked out. "Croconaw, hit Machoke with Shadow Rush! Umbreon, Bite on Seedot."

Cail laughed. "No can do, Wes..." he sighed. "Seedot, for all that damage Croconaw has been pelting you with... reward him with a Bide attack, now!"

Wes gasped, seeing his mistake too late. "...Shit..." he snarled.

"See!" With surprising speed, Seedot spun like a top towards Croconaw, dealing out twice the damage it had received in the past few turns. The massive blow was too much for Croconaw, and the Water-type fainted.

Machoke went on the offensive as well, scooping Umbreon into his arms before the Dark-type could make a move. "Machoke... Ma!" he yelled, leaping high into the air, and throwing Umbreon forcefully into the ground. Umbreon gave a pained yelp upon impact, before he, too, fainted.

"Double knockout... what do you think of that?" Cail asked, grinning at the stunned expression on Wes's face.

Rui gasped. "...Cail was planning that all along... weakening Croconaw and then waiting to knock it out with Bide..." she murmured. "It also helped that Machop evolved into Machoke in the process..."

Wes gave a low, dangerous growl in the back of his throat, furious at himself for making such a careless mistake, as to not see Seedot's Bide attack coming. Did he really think the Grass-type wasn't attacking just for kicks? "...Good fight, you two," he muttered darkly, as he held out two Pokéballs. "Umbreon, Croconaw, return."

Willie couldn't help but smile at Cail's comeback, despite the fact he felt a bit sorry for Wes as well. "...Nice one, Cail," he commented.

"Don't give up, Wes!" Rui retaliated, glowering at Willie.

"...All right. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Wes said resolutely, taking another Pokéball from his belt. "Espeon!" The Psychic-type bounded over from where he had been waiting to stand in front of his trainer. "And... Flaaffy! Let's go!" he yelled, throwing one of his newer Pokéballs out into the field. A flash of light, and the pink, sheep-like Pokémon appeared, blinking fearfully and sniffing the air.

"Diogo's Flaaffy, hm?" Cail murmured. "...Heh, all right. Machoke, use Karate Chop on Flaaffy! Seedot, hit Espeon with Absorb!"

Wes laughed dryly. "Think you can get the jump on Espeon, think again! Espeon, Confusion on Machoke! Flaaffy... try out your Shadow Rush on Seedot!"

Espeon, naturally, moved first, and hit Machoke with a Confusion true to form. Machoke, however, still had fight left in it, and Karate Chopped Flaaffy powerfully. The Electric-type bleated in pain, falling back on her tail. Tears filled her eyes, and she began to cry mournfully.

"Aww... poor Flaaffy!" Rui whimpered.

Wes raised an eyebrow at Flaaffy. "Don't cry!" he insisted. "Please, Flaaffy, I need your help in this battle!" But Flaaffy continued to cry, ignoring her newfound trainer. As it did so, Seedot spun in and managed to take some energy from Espeon with an Absorb attack, which of course frustrated Wes even more.

"...Damn... I can't even get one of my Pokémon to fight..." Wes grumbled. "...Should have quit while you were ahead, Wes... Did you really have to take on Cail today...?" His eyes narrowed. "...What am I saying? I can still win... I just have to get Flaaffy to trust me..."

"Repeat your attacks, guys!" Cail yelled, not wanting to lose his momentum. "Don't quit now!"

"Sorry I have to ruin your fun, but... Espeon, another Confusion on Machoke!" Wes commanded.

"Espi-espi! Espe...on!" cried Espeon, eyes glowing as he unleashed another blast of psychic power. The super-effective strike hit Machoke hard with a critical hit, and the Fighting-type fell backwards to the ground, too weak to take any more damage. It was knocked out.

Cail gritted his teeth together. "Dammit... Machoke, you ok?" he asked his Pokémon. "...Nice job. I'm proud of you. Return." He recalled Machoke back into his Pokéball.

Wes grinned. "All right! Nice one, Espeon!" he congratulated. He then turned to Flaaffy. "...See that, Flaaffy? I need you to battle for me... please? It can be fun, too, you just have to trust me."

Flaaffy sniffed and looked up at him. "Flaa...?" she asked uncertainly. "Flaa-fy.."

"It's ok. I promise." Wes approached the Electric-type and gently petted her on the head. She winced slightly, but allowed him to pet her. Flaaffys were rather affectionate Pokémon; not even sealing one's heart could take that away. "...Battling for me can be fun, but I won't force you to fight if you don't want to. Ok? I'm sorry..." With a sigh, Wes got to his feet again and took out Flaaffy's Pokéball to recall her into. But Flaaffy shook her head at him.

"Flaaffy flaf flaa," she said, a tiny smile on her face. She then turned around and stood next to Espeon.

"...You're going to battle?" Wes asked, surprised. "...Thank you, Flaaffy... I won't break your trust, I promise." He then looked to Cail, who was fingering a new Pokéball with a blank expression. "All right, Cail, where's your last Pokémon? We're ready to go!"

Cail merely gave Wes an icy look and stared at the Pokéball in his hand, not sure whether to use it or not. He could just as easily use his other Pokémon that he had left, but... no. His pride wouldn't let him do that. Besides... he had the strangest feeling that he kind of had to use it.

_...Whatever comes of this, I'm confident you'll still love me... _

"Furret, let's go!" Cail yelled, forcefully throwing his last Pokémon into the arena. A burst of light... and the cream and brown Normal-type Furret appeared, growling and ready to fight.

Wes tensed. Was it...?

"Wes!" Rui called, a familiar aura clearly visible in her mind. "That one! That's a Shadow Pokémon!"

Willie bit his lip. "...Cail..." he whispered helplessly.

"Figures..." Wes smirked. "All right... our target is Furret. Espeon... you know what to do. Confusion, but a light one. And Flaaffy... I need you to use Shadow Rush on Seedot. Give it all you got."

"Seedot, use Absorb on Flaaffy!" Cail yelled, any and all amusement already gone from his face. "Furret, Shadow Rush on Espeon, go!"

Espeon struck first with a Confusion that more infuriated Furret than anything. The Normal-type shook the effects of the attack off, before it charged into Espeon with its Shadow Rush attack. Espeon was flung back several feet, but landed gracefully on his paws, standing ready for more.

At the same time, Seedot took the time to Absorb some of Flaaffy's HP, which made the Electric-type wince and shake her head. She didn't like that. She didn't like being hurt and made to fight... but... this trainer, he seemed nice. He petted her head. And he didn't yell and complain at her, like Diogo always had. She liked him. So she would try to do what he asked her to.

"Flaa... flaaffy!" she exclaimed, summoning up all her courage and charging, eyes closed, at Seedot as fast as she could. The acorn Pokémon, startled by the sudden charge, was knocked about three yards into the air before hitting the ground, x's in its eyes. Flaaffy herself kept charging regardless, heading straight towards Cail.

"Flaaffy!" Wes shouted. "Stop! That's enough!"

Flaaffy stopped a foot away from Cail, opening her eyes. "Fla?" She blinked and looked around; first down, then to the left and the right, before finally looking up at Cail, who looked both nervous about Flaaffy nearly charging into him, and irritated about Seedot getting knocked out. Flaaffy reddened and sweatdropped, quickly scooting back to her side of the field.

Cail sighed with exasperation, holding Seedot's Pokéball before him. "Nice job, Seedot... return." He paused for a moment, before looking down at Furret. "...Just down to you, Furret..." he murmured, eyes growing distant as he spoke the words.

"All right... Espeon, use Return this time!" Wes commanded. "Flaaffy, try Shadow Rush on Furret, too!"

"Furret, use Quick Attack on Espeon!" Cail countered.

The three Pokémon dashed forward at one another quickly, with Furret getting the first hit with its Quick Attack. Espeon shook his head as the attack connected, but he retaliated with a Return that knocked Furret backwards a little. Flaaffy tried her Shadow Rush again, but Furret managed to dodge the charge, and Flaaffy fell on her face with the momentum of her charge.

"Furret, use Shadow Rush on Flaaffy this time!" Cail commanded quickly, not wanting to pass up this attack opportunity.

"Espeon, use Confusion!" Wes called quickly to his Psychic-type, not wanting Flaaffy to be hurt while she was down.

Furret growled fiercely, the dark aura around it intensifying, and slammed into Flaaffy. Flaaffy covered her head as she rolled across the street, afraid to look and see if Furret would attack again. Before the Normal-type could, however, Espeon hit it with a Confusion that sent it reeling, dizzy and slightly confused.

"Try again, Flaaffy!" Wes urged.

Flaaffy opened her eyes and shook herself off, before looking up to where Furret was momentarily stunned. She narrowed her eyes, wanting this attack to be good, and charged as hard as she could. Furret was knocked so hard sideways that it hit the wall of the building right next to Willie (who only barely managed to dodge). Both he and Rui scampered away as Wes and Cail turned towards Furret.

"All right..." Wes murmured, getting that telltale smirk on his face. This was it. Time to Snag.

Sweat found its way down Cail's face as he watched Wes charge up a Pokéball in the Snag Machine, his legs unable to move him from where he stood. _...This can't be real... I can't... lose Furret..._

"Snag Ball, go!" Wes yelled, rearing back and throwing the Pokéball as hard as he could. Wordlessly, everyone watched as the Pokéball snapped against Furret, catching the Normal-type inside it and clacking to the street. Slowly, it wiggled back and forth... back and forth... back and forth...

...Before bursting into light once more, releasing Furret and rolling uselessly aside.

Wes blinked in surprise. Furret had managed to escape the Pokéball. Apparently, it had been stronger than he'd estimated.

Furret glowered, not liking this at all. How dare this human try to catch it! Its eyes narrowed with hatred, before it suddenly up and charged... straight at Wes.

"Wes, look out!" Rui cried.

Espeon quickly put himself between Furret and Wes, but the enraged Shadow Pokémon simply barreled on through, knocking the Psychic-type aside as if he were nothing. With a flying tackle, Furret slammed into Wes, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to his back on the street. Everyone gasped in horror as Furret then attempted to scratch Wes's eyes out.

"Flaaffy-fla!" The Electric-type, alarmed at Furret's violent move, had begun moving as soon as she realized Furret's target was Wes. Now, before Wes could be torn to shreds by the angry Normal-type, she hit Furret off with a powerful Shadow Rush. Furret tumbled away a few feet, while Flaaffy fell on top of Wes's stomach.

Wes coughed, unable to move for several moments. Fortunately, Furret hadn't done much damage, other than knock his breath out and leave a few claw marks in his coat sleeve. He sat up, Flaaffy still in his lap, and looked at Furret. The Normal-type was definitely weaker now.

"Wes, are you ok?" Rui screamed tearfully, afraid of another episode like the one after Makuhita's attack on Wes.

"I'm fine," he assured, getting to his feet and charging up another Snag Ball at the same time. "Thanks a lot, Flaaffy."

Flaaffy beamed. "Fla!"

In the meantime... Cail had still been unable to move from his spot, even when Furret had managed to break free from the Pokéball. He'd been momentarily hopeful, at first, but his hope quickly had turned to surprise and shock when Furret attacked Wes. Just like when it had tried to attack Alexander... _Maybe... maybe Furret isn't a good Pokémon to keep..._ he thought blankly. _It's too unpredictable and violent... but... No. I have to... I... promised..._

But he couldn't find the words or the actions to stop Wes from casting a second Snag Ball at his Furret.

Once again, Furret was caught inside the Pokéball, and slowly, it wiggled back and forth as the Shadow Pokémon struggled against its prison. But this time... this time, it was no use. After what seem liked forever, the light on the Pokéball finally went out, and the ball ceased to move any longer. Furret had been Snagged.

Rui burst into cheers. "Hooray!" she squealed, running to Wes and hugging him tightly. "You did it! You caught Shadow Furret!"

Wes smiled, wincing from the tight hold she had on him. "Yeah... I did... so let go, already!" he said. He slowly walked over to where Furret's Pokéball lay, and he picked it up. "Got another one..."

Espeon and Flaaffy beamed. "Espi-esp!" "Flaf-flaaffy!" they exclaimed proudly.

"Good job, you two..." Wes congratulated, kneeling and hugging the two Pokémon as they ran to him. "You both battled great."

Cail collapsed to his knees, unable to process exactly what had happened. Furret had been Snagged. He'd failed to keep his promise to himself. And the significance that Furret had to him... was now gone.

"Cail!" Willie cried, running to his friend's side. "Hey man... you ok...?"

"I'm fine..." Cail muttered, turning away to avoid letting Willie see his face.

"...I'm sorry... Cail, I know how much Furret meant to you, and—"

"Shut up, all right? I'm fine!" Cail snapped, getting to his feet and storming away from Willie. He glared at Wes as he passed him, a mixture of hate and regret burning behind his brown eyes as he did so.

"Wes... I hope you're happy now," he snarled, through clenched teeth. "...I kept up what I promised you. I just kinda wonder if you can make it up to me. Or if you'd even want to..." With that, Cail strode off, disappearing down the street into the rest of Pyrite Town.

Rui watched Cail go, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Wes..." she whispered.

Wes lowered his eyes, wordlessly putting Furret's Pokéball on his belt and recalling both Espeon and Flaaffy into their own. As he turned to leave as well, he stopped short at Willie's voice.

"Wes!" Willie yelled.

"What?" Wes snapped, turning around with an annoyed expression.

Willie's face was no longer cheerful or humorous, as it usually was. Instead, it was filled with a sense of disgust and anger. "...You don't realize what you've just done to Cail, do you?" he accused. "What you did when you Snagged his Furret."

"I killed his pride. I'm sorry, but one of us had to—"

"That's not the only thing you killed, Wes!" Willie screamed. "That Furret meant more to Cail than just a prize... It represented something near and dear to his heart! Something he loves more than he could ever say!"

Wes was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You... I thought..." Willie closed his eyes, his fist clenched tightly at his side. "...Forget it. Maybe you wouldn't understand after all."

"Understand what?"

Willie turned towards the entrance of a nearby alley, his last words cutting into Wes's heart. "Understand... that that Furret reminded Cail of the girl he loves. Something you might never understand... unless you find your empathy again."

Then he strode off, and was gone.

Wes stood staring after Willie incredulously, taking Furret's Pokéball in hand once more and staring at it. ...Had he really been so intent on Snagging every Shadow Pokémon that he had overlooked the fact that maybe Cail had cared about this Furret? Despite the fact that it was a Shadow Pokémon... had Furret really meant something to Cail, that it would kill him this way to lose it?

...Suddenly, the victory seemed to have no meaning at all.

And Wes had no one to blame but himself.

_**Featured Song--"Behind Blue Eyes," Limp Bizkit**_

* * *

Basically, if you couldn't figure it out, Cail is really pissed because Shadow Furret reminded him of Sierra, his girlfriend. I know you all haven't seen much between the two yet... but in future chapters, the two's relationship is very important. 

Poor, poor Travis... (sweatdrops) ...That's all I'm saying...

I hope you all liked the battle scene between Wes and Cail... cause I spent about three hours straight on it... (sighs) Ah, yes. I didn't do that whole battle myself, either. My younger sister actually wrote up the basic outline for it (Pokémon, attacks, etc.), and I just tweaked it and wrote the painstaking details. So she gets credit too. (hugs her sister)


	17. Chapter 16: All's Fair in Love and War

**Pokémon Colosseum**

**Chapter 16: All's Fair in Love and War (Meeting the Kids Grid)**

Wes felt exhausted. Burnt inside and out. It was that sort of feeling in which you ask yourself, "What the hell's the point?" And you have no answer for yourself… because you never really had an objective in the first place.

Mew knew he'd thought he'd had an objective. Snag the Shadow Pokémon for Rui. Ok… but then what? What was he supposed to do with them once he'd Snagged them? Croconaw and Flaaffy seemed to be warming up to him… but otherwise, they were just lumps on his belt, too vicious to even consider using as Pokémon of his own without fearing for his life. Wes had no idea where he was going, why he was even here… and he had just been made to feel like a complete asshole.

"…_Stealing is wrong, is it not?"_

For some reason, Alexander's lighthearted quote from earlier came to mind. Wes gritted his teeth at it; he should have known better. Being a Snagger could do nothing but bring him grief. That was what it had done all throughout his career with Team Snagem; why did he think that would not persist after he left, especially with the Snag Machine in hand?

…He should have never tried to steal Cail's Furret—even if it was a Shadow Pokémon. As soon as Wes saw the pain written deep within Cail's eyes as soon as he had realized Furret was gone… Wes knew that he had done something wrong. One way or another, he had done a terrible deed.

And really, what was the point to all this? He had no need to do this. Just a silly girl's dream to "rescue the Pokémon," which he felt compelled to go along with.

"Rui…" he murmured, glancing up to where she was standing next to him.

"Hm?" Rui looked down at Wes, concern written all over her face.

"…Why are you with me?"

She raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "What? What do you mean?" she asked. ""You're my friend, that's why!"

Wes smirked. "You don't need me as a friend… You could do better. Why the hell…" He stood up and turned away from Rui, glancing over their surroundings. This run-down, decaying city of criminals and waste. "…Why the hell do you think an ex-criminal like me could give you something…?" he finished softly.

Rui looked distressed. "…I… Wes, I like you! I like being with you!" she tried to explain.

"I don't see how you could… you've been kidnapped and threatened and brought to Pyrite Town, one of the worst cities in Orre. Why is that enjoyable?"

"Wes!" Rui was panicked now, her eyes welling up with tears as she desperately tried to make her friend see what she did. "That doesn't matter! I like you! It doesn't matter where we are or what happens… As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!" She sniffed, and looked down at her feet. "…Don't you like me, Wes?" she asked plaintively, as if perhaps the fault lay with her.

Wes looked up sharply at her words. "What? Of course—"

"I'd understand if you don't… You must think I'm annoying, being so happy and giggly and such a crybaby…" she sniffled. "I'm holding you back, aren't I? I'm no good to you…"

"Don't say things like that, Rui!" Wes shouted angrily, getting to his feet and grabbing her shoulders. "I… I do like you, Rui… You've done more for me than I could say… It's just… you're so innocent, so naïve… You shouldn't be exposed to this." He motioned to the rest of the town.

Rui shook her head slowly. "I don't care… I want to be with you, Wes…" she whimpered uselessly, as if that were the only thing she had left to say.

Wes's eyes softened. "Rui… Why…?" he whispered.

She looked up at him tearfully. "I… just do…"

And Wes suddenly realized that maybe that was all that mattered. So what if he and Rui didn't have much of a plan in mind as they went about collecting these Shadow Pokémon? It didn't make their intentions any less good. So they might mess up along the way… but at least they wouldn't be alone. They had each other. And how could something that felt so right be wrong? Wes felt right… with her…

"Rui…" he breathed, pulling her close to him and pressing his face to her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I really am… I've put you through a lot, and you deserve so much more… But I promise, I'll do better for you. I don't want you to be sad or upset or anything… All I want is your happiness. I… I'm glad you like being with me… I'm glad… we're friends…"

Rui smiled brightly at his words, and snuggled deeply into his arms. "I'm glad, too…" she told him, hugging him. "I've never had a friend like you, before…"

At last, Wes's guilty feelings were a thing of the past. He still felt bad about taking Cail's Furret… but he would make things up to the Rogue, he swore it. There was no room for regrets now. As long as he had Rui to support him, Wes knew that he was going somewhere, somewhere better. And that was all that mattered.

Time to push forward again and hope for the best.

"Rui… ya know… I think I've had enough excitement for the day… What about you?" he asked gently, pushing her back slightly to look at her face.

Rui nodded. "Ya… I'm tired of running around Pyrite Town and looking for Shadow Pokémon and getting into battles…" she murmured sleepily, nuzzling into him again.

Wes laughed softly, and put his arm around her as he guided her down the street. "Right… then let's crash at the hotel, then," he said.

"Sounds good to me…" she replied sleepily.

He smiled. A shower and a long sleep sounded great to him as well. Already it was about six o' clock in the afternoon, time for take things easy as the day slowly continued its winding down to the evening hours. And Wes still needed to heal his Pokémon and give them time to rest themselves… They had been battling all day and would be grateful to finally relax.

All these things running through his mind, Wes continued his path towards the Pyrite Grand Hotel with relish.

Another long day had come to its end at last.

* * *

Late night in The Under was extremely quiet, save for the one area down by the casino, and even the echoes reverberating from there did not reach where Alexander was, down in the basement of Nett and Tara's house. Lying on the worn couch in the makeshift living room/kitchen, the young mercenary tried to sleep, but despite all that had happened to him today, particularly the swordfight with those thugs, Alexander could not sleep. 

He sighed, shifting his legs, and winced as he accidentally brushed the tender bruise on his leg against the side of the couch. _You need sleep, _he berated himself. _You need your strength for tomorrow… _

Alexander had already come up with his next plan of action. He would return to Pyrite Town to check on Wes and Rui, and see what they had come up with in their quest for the Shadow Pokémon. From there, he would either stick with the pair for a little while, or go straight on to investigate this "Realgam Tower" he had heard about Lady Venus… During their intense make-out session, Alexander had cleverly managed to make light conversation with her in between kisses, in which Venus revealed choice bits of information that gave him ideas as to where to go. Realgam Tower was one of these places, which seemed to be that enormous tower they were constructing in the middle of the desert. He had glimpsed it on his way to Pyrite Town, but had paid no mind… Now he would go back to see what sort of tricks Team Cipher was planning there…

"Alexander?"

Startled, the young mercenary sat up quickly and turned to see Tara coming towards him in a nightie and with a stuffed Teddiursa in hand; the perfect picture of an adorable, innocent little girl waking up in the middle of the night. He smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes and approached him, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Miss Tara. Whatever's the matter? Can you not sleep?" he asked.

Tara shrugged. "…You can't either," she pointed out, avoiding his question.

Alexander smirked, and lay down again. "I wish I could," he replied wryly. "…But whatever are you doing up?"

"…I had a weird dream," she admitted, sounding ashamed. "I'm not sure what to think of it…"

"A weird dream?" Alexander repeated. "Do tell."

Tara frowned, considering her words carefully before she began. "Well… I don't remember everything," she said. "But I remember… I was looking at the sky… and I saw something flying… Two forms… a gold one and a silver one… The gold one was beautiful and magnificent, yet so bright that I couldn't see what it was. And the other… was cloaked by an intense darkness… I couldn't see what it was either…. They flew off… and then everything faded… Then I saw two people, at a distance… the first was dark at first, but was backed by lots of shining colors, like a rainbow… The other seemed normal and bright at first, but there was something dark about the person I didn't like… They had Pokéballs in their hands, and then… something…" Tara's brow crinkled. "I don't remember. But after that I woke up."

Alexander smiled slightly. "I'm very impressed… I usually don't remember my dreams at all, much less with that much detail," he said.

Tara nodded. "I know… that's what bothers me… It was eerie…" She curled up her legs to her and clutched her Teddiursa toy close. "…I don't know why, it was just weird…"

"I understand…" Alexander murmured, reaching his hand out to take hers comfortingly. "I'd be weirded out too, by such a dream… But don't let it worry you, ok?"

"But what… if it was the future? Or a vision of something? Maybe I'm psychic!" Tara gasped.

Alexander couldn't help but laugh, though in his mind, he was thinking almost the same as she was. No ordinary dream was this. He had a hunch he knew what the mysterious flying forms could have been… but the people, he was confused as hell about. But in any event, that meant this dream was significant. He'd have to remember it and perhaps ask someone much wiser than himself about its meaning…

"Dearest Tara, whether that's the case or not, you should not let it worry you so," he soothed, his loose hair falling across her face as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Fate will unfold as it will, whether we see it coming or not. But it's up to us to decide how we react to the events that arise from fate's design..."

Tara looked up at him. "Where'd you get that from?" she asked skeptically.

"From a… rival. Of sorts. Very wise about such things…" Alexander murmured. "Now, I think you ought to go back to sleep, you're still a growing little lady."

"Oh yeah?" Tara replied, getting back up and crossing her arms. "Well, teenagers need much more sleep than even 8-year olds do… so there!" She stuck her tongue out at Alexander's surprised face.

The young mercenary laughed. "I just can't win against you, can I?" he asked, sticking his tongue out at her in return. "Sheesh… fine, go to bed."

Tara giggled, before giving Alexander a big hug. "Night, Alexander… Thanks for talking to me."

"But of course," Alexander replied, smiling at her as she returned to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Miss Tara."

As her door closed, a frown replaced Alexander's smile as his thoughts went to other things. So much to think about… so much to find out… One young man such as himself could not hope to understand everything, but he was determined to find out what he needed.

Only then could he finally reconcile with the past… and figure out a future.

* * *

For Sierra, waking up the next morning to find that her being in the Team Snagem Hideout hadn't just been some horrible nightmare, and that she still was in the hot, dumpy, pathetic excuse for a building was reason enough for her to groan. 

"Why…?" she complained to herself, burying her face in her pillow. "Why me…? I don't wanna be here…"

Sierra turned over to look at Travis's sleeping form in the bed on the other side of the room, comforted slightly by his presence there. Thank goodness she wasn't alone… The 16-year old Cipher Direct Subordinate was arrogant at times, but even she knew that she couldn't survive in a place like this alone. And besides… she needed all the help she could get during her discussions with Gonzap.

Errgh. Thinking that reminded Sierra of what she had to talk to him about that day. Today she'd be asking him to trade Kimberly for all the conditions that had been outlined the day before. Great… She was not too keen to ask him for his own direct subordinate as a replacement for Nascour's. According to Travis, Kimberly had been raised in Team Snagem since she was but a baby. Such a loyal and long-time member of the team was not likely to be given away without a fight. Sierra sighed at the profane language she knew would quickly be flying fast and furious at her upon asking Gonzap for such.

How was she gonna pull this one off?

She considered all the things she could say or threaten or promise, but found she had little of those left—the rest had been used up in the ferocious argument yesterday. With a sigh, she sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her messy silver-and-grey hair, throwing the sheets off of her in one sweep. She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her cell phone, checking the time on it. 7:57 am. Good… Nascour would be sure to be awake at this hour. Hoping now would not be an inconvenient time to call, Sierra selected Nascour's cell phone number from her phone list and called, waiting patiently as it rang. After about four rings, Nascour finally picked up, his voice soft as he spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Master Nascour?"

"Miss Sierra," acknowledged Nascour, sounding happy to hear from her. "How are you? Is everything all right?"

"I'm just fine, sir," Sierra replied. "I'm having a bit of a problem, though…" She quickly went through and explained everything she had had to go through yesterday, particularly the stiff deals Gonzap had forced on her. She also took care to mention Kimberly and how ideal a direct subordinate she would be… if only Gonzap would agree to let her go.

Nascour digested all this in silence on his end, and for a moment, Sierra wondered if her phone had gone bad. But he finally spoke at last, sounding a little annoyed. "That… damn…" he began slowly, then decided to keep his thoughts to himself on Sierra's behalf. "…Miss Sierra, I apologize for putting you into such a position, I didn't dare think that Gonzap would overstep his authority that much…"

"What should I do?" she asked, deliberately sounding afraid to make Nascour worry. "I don't know what else to say…"

Nascour heaved a sigh. "My dear… Just do the best you can at first, all right?" he asked kindly. "…If that doesn't work, have Gonzap contact me, and I'll deal with him."

Sierra brightened, knowing that Gonzap would not refuse Nascour face-to-face. At least he'd better not. Otherwise, Nascour would have Sierra promptly remove the disrespectful bastard for good. "Oh… thank you so much, Master Nascour. I'm sorry… I try my best, but…"

"Don't apologize," Nascour quipped, "it's not befitting of one of your rank. Even towards myself."

"Forgive me, sir," Sierra replied, bowing automatically even though he wasn't even there in front of her. "I take my leave of you, then."

Nascour laughed softly. "It is given, best of luck to you."

"I hope I didn't disturb you…"

"Just a meeting between Evice and myself."

"Oh!" Sierra turned red. "My sincere apologizes…"

"It is no matter, my dear Miss Sierra. I'd much rather talk with you anytime."

She giggled, despite herself. "All right… till next time, then?"

"Until next time. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master Nascour."

Sierra ended the call and closed her phone, looking back up to see Travis roll over in his bed sleepily. She smiled to herself as she got up and began to organize items for the bathroom. Perfect. With Nascour's full backing behind her decisions now, she felt confident that one way or another, Kimberly was to become a new addition to the Team Cipher family.

Whether Gonzap liked it or not.

* * *

"Good morning, Wesley!" Rui shrieked, as a way of waking Wes up the next morning. 

Wes's eyes instantly shot open, and he stared in wide-eyed shock at Rui sitting on top of him, smiling brightly down at him with Espeon and Umbreon on either side of her. It was all he could muster not to throw her off of him in surprise. "R-Rui! What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Waking you up! Good morning!" she squealed, making him wince.

"Rui…" Wes groaned, and covered his face with his pillow. "Get off…"

Rui made a pouting face. "Come onnnnn… Wesley…" she whined.

Wes stiffened sharply at the name, his eyes growing wide with fear. "…Don't call me that…" he breathed, so softly that Rui could barely hear him.

"What?" Rui asked, startled at his mood change. Espeon and Umbreon purred worriedly, knowing what ailed their trainer…

"Don't call me that name," Wes repeated, his eyes fearful and pleading.

"Wesley?"

"Rui!" Wes sat up sharply, and Rui would have fallen off the bed if Wes hadn't grabbed her hands and pulled her back into a sitting position across his lap. "I'm serious, don't… I hate that name…"

She blinked in confusion, tucking a strand of her reddish-orange hair out of her face. "Your… name really is Wesley?" she asked. "I didn't know… I was just teasing…"

Wes breathed out slowly, rubbing Espeon and Umbreon's heads as they nuzzled him. "I… I know, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reacted like that…" he murmured. "It's just… I hate that name. It brings back memories of when I was little, and it upsets me… That's all."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Rui murmured. "I really am… I wouldn't have… I mean…"

"Shh… there's nothing to apologize for, I don't expect you to have known," Wes soothed, smiling up into her worried face. "I'm the one who's sorry… Now smile for me, I love seeing you smile." Rui smiled brightly in response, and he nodded. "There ya go…"

The two were silent for a moment, lost in the depths of one another's eyes as they continue to look at one another. "Wes…?" Rui whispered, hardly even sure why she did.

Wes slowly pulled her closer to him, something within him animating his movements as he lay back down on the bed, with her only inches from his face. "Rui?" he breathed, one hand moving up her arm into her soft, silky red hair.

Rui's stomach felt tight with nervousness as she felt Wes's warm breath across her cheek, and she wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, she was afraid; she had no idea what she should be doing in this situation. But on the other hand… she was happy. To be so close to Wes was something she had always wanted, deep down in her heart. Hesitantly, her hand went to Wes's face, her fingers lightly tracing the pale white streak that ran horizontally across his face before cupping his cheek in her palm. His gold eyes widened at her gesture, and it seemed he had to struggle to remember to breathe for a few moments. Barely realizing what he was doing, Wes slowly brought her face closer to his, as if two weak magnets were slowly pulling them together. Rui closed her eyes, feeling his warm lips brush against hers gently, and…

A loud knock came at the door, making Wes and Rui jump and turn wildly towards it. Espeon and Umbreon stared at one another sheepishly as the knock came again, along with the weary call of, "Housekeeping!"

"Fucking damn it all!" Wes swore harshly.

* * *

About two hours after Sierra had awakened and contacted Nascour, she and Travis found themselves waiting nervously in Gonzap's meeting room once more, waiting for the Snagem Leader himself to arrive so they could wrap up negotiations. Sierra was slowly but surely nibbling away at the skin on her bottom lip anxiously, not at all looking forward to telling Gonzap things he didn't want to hear, and Travis was fingering his rarely used, rarely seen pistol under the table. The custom pistol, given to him as reward for becoming one of Team Snagem's top Snaggers about two years back, was dubbed the Crystal Xanadu for the fine inscriptions of crystal decorating it. It was built to be as silent as possible, which suited Travis just fine. He didn't want to be in the middle of a firefight of any sort; he'd rather just take his enemies out in one quick shot and be done with it. 

Thinking it over, Travis found it rather ironic that he was prepared to use this gun against the very person that had given it to him, but his loyalties were with Team Cipher now. If Gonzap planned to do any harm to Sierra, then on his honor, Travis would take the Snagem Leader down, with no regret.

The door suddenly flew open, and Gonzap came charging into the room with Kimberly right on his tail, looking supremely confident and pleased with things. With barely even a greeting to Sierra and Travis, Gonzap waltzed over to his chair at the head of the table and plunked himself down into it. Sierra sweatdropped as Gonzap propped both feet up on the table and leaned back, grinning over the tops of his boots at her.

"Good morning, Miss Sierra," he quipped.

"…Good morning," Sierra replied stiffly.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep with Travis?" Gonzap asked innocently.

"Yes, I—" Sierra's confirmation died on her lips at the foolishly mischievous grin on Gonzap's face, and she scowled. "We slept quite comfortably on opposite sides of the room."

Travis reddened as soon as the innuendo sank in, and Kimberly shifted uncomfortably where she stood behind Gonzap's chair. The smile faded from the Snagem Leader's face, and he sat forward in his chair as he should. "Well then, Miss Sierra, have you decided what idiot gets the misfortune of becoming Nascour's new slave?"

Sierra's frown only deepened. "No idiot gets that misfortune, Master Gonzap, for Master Nascour would not appreciate an idiot in his service," she explained tartly. "But I've found someone who would do nicely in the role of Nascour's direct subordinate."

"Oh really?" Gonzap looked a little curious at who she might be talking about. "Who might that be?"

Sierra smiled at him unpleasantly as she continued. "After taking a look at all the members of Team Snagem, I've found that the only one capable of filling the role required… is none other than Miss Kimberly Van Kai."

A dead silence. Both Travis and Kimberly pretended to feign complete innocence at Sierra's revelation as Gonzap stared blankly at the young Cipher Direct Subordinate, unable to process for a moment what she had just uttered. Several long moments passed before the Snagem Leader could speak again, his face turning bright red and the veins sticking out on his neck and bald head.

"What… did you just suggest?" he asked, voice tight with some attempt at control.

Sierra's expression barely wavered. "I said that the member I choose to replace Nascour's previous direct subordinate shall be Kimberly."

Like a fearsome beast, Gonzap gave a roar and pounded his massive fist into the table, startling everyone there. "Are you insane!" he shouted, making Sierra cringe in her seat. "My own direct subordinate that I've had for years? I'm not giving her away at any price!"

"Price? What the hell are we talking about here? People or property?"

"Kimberly is MINE, dammit! You can tell that fucking son of a bitch that if he's gonna have problems with his direct subordinates dying left and right, then he ought to put that damn sword somewhere where he won't be tempted to use it!"

"How dare you even think of calling Master Nascour such profane names, you damn bastard! I ought to just blow your fucking ass to hell right now; you wouldn't have to worry about whether Kimberly was yours or not!"

"I'm not going to take any shit from a girl barely half my size!" Gonzap got to his feet angrily, his chair nearly squishing Kimberly against the wall as it slid back violently.

"Good! If you won't take my shit, then maybe you'd rather have my bullets!" Sierra whipped out Zenith Aria and aimed it sharply at Gonzap's forehead, ready and willing to fire away.

Travis gaped in complete and utter horror at the spectacle unfolding before him, unable to even move for the first few moments as Sierra and Gonzap screamed at each other. His eyes went to Kimberly momentarily, who looked like she would like nothing better than to melt into the floor at that very moment. Then, looking back at the two warring combatants, Travis blanched in fright upon seeing Sierra aim her gun at Gonzap, and he knew that this was going to turn ugly. For even as he watched, Kimberly was attempting to somehow get between her leader and Sierra's gun, to protect him from any and all shots. Despite her dislike for Gonzap, Kimberly's sense of obedience to the one she had pledged her loyalties to was far too great.

"Miss Sierra! Master Gonzap! Stop, please!" Travis shouted, grabbing Sierra's arm and pulling her aim away. "Don't do this, remember what Nascour said…!"

Sierra blinked, apparently just remembering what Nascour had instructed her to do in the event Gonzap was too stubborn to agree. "Ah… of course…" she murmured, lowering her arm and sliding her pistol back into its holster. "…Master Gonzap. It seems that continuing our profane little spectacle will get us nowhere. So perhaps… we'd best call Master Nascour to see if he can't persuade you."

Gonzap glowered, not at all keen on speaking to Nascour. "I'm not trading him Kimberly!" he repeated, as if perhaps Sierra had merely not heard him properly.

"If it isn't Kimberly, then it's nothing! You will obtain absolutely nothing that I promised you yesterday, and you will certainly not be held in Nascour's high graces!" Sierra snapped. "Not that he ever held an ass-wipe like you in any light of respect to begin with!"

"Is that so—!"

"Stop! Please!" begged Travis, putting his arms around Sierra so she wouldn't be tempted to leap across the table at Gonzap. "Let's just talk to Nascour…" The Cipher Executive could, at the very least, bring some semblance of peace to the negotiating table… If not, then this alliance with Team Snagem was basically worthless.

Gonzap and Sierra continued to death-glare at one another, but they both nodded. Kimberly, grateful for the chance to do something other than stand around as the two screamed and argued over her, quickly went to a vid-screen on the wall and punched a few buttons that they might contact Nascour at Realgam Tower. Everyone waited tensely for a few minutes, but at last, the picture blinked on, showing—to the surprise of all—not only Nascour, but Evice as well.

"This had better be good," Evice snapped, glaring at the screen. "Nascour and I have been in discussions all morning; I would not at all be pleased if this turned out to be a needless distraction."

Nascour, in contrast, looked absolutely relieved for the chance to stop talking with Evice. "Now, I'm sure they wouldn't contact us if it weren't of the utmost importance, Master Evice," he soothed, turning to the screen with a faint smile at Sierra. "Master Gonzap, is there something we might be able to help you with?"

Gonzap frowned. "It seems that Sierra wishes to enlist MY direct subordinate to replace yours, Nascour," he snarled, not bothering to hide his fury. "That was not the deal!"

"What about everything I've promised you already?" snapped Sierra, unable to stay silent. "The tournament, the Shadow Pokémon, the help to find that stupid girl… That's more than enough to compensate!"

In the meantime, Nascour had focused his attentions to Kimberly, standing quietly to one side and looking up curiously at Nascour and Evice. "Well, is this the lovely lady in question?" Nascour asked softly, smiling down at her.

Gonzap rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's her."

"What might your name be? Don't be shy, my dear," Nascour urged gently, his light-blue eyes taking on an almost-alien gentleness to them.

Kimberly swallowed nervously, forcing herself to look up this Nascour. So, this was the man who wanted her to be his direct subordinate. He seemed so much nicer than Gonzap ever could be. Even though she knew quite well that could be just a front, there was still something that suggested Nascour was a much better person than the Snagem Leader was. "Um… I'm Kimberly Van Kai… Nascour, sir…" she said quietly.

"Kimberly? A most lovely name," Nascour replied, ignoring Gonzap's hateful stares and Evice's impatient grumbles. "Age?"

"…19."

"How long have you been working for Team Snagem?"

"All my life, sir."

"Nascour, do you honestly think that you can—?" Gonzap began.

"Master Gonzap." Nascour quickly cut off the Snagem Leader with narrowed eyes, a hint of red showing within his eyes. "Sierra is right, you realize. That we have promised you much for just one direct subordinate."

"Kimberly is MY direct subordinate, has been all her life!" Gonzap snarled.

"Then perhaps we'd best take our business elsewhere?" Nascour threatened.

Evice frowned. "Nascour, you don't have the power to terminate an alliance like that!" he accused.

Nascour turned to Evice sharply. "I have had enough of Gonzap's disrespect, Master Evice," he said slowly, through clenched teeth. "If he continues as such, I will have no choice but to withhold my support for him, with or without your support."

Sierra and Travis paled as the meaning of Nascour's words took full hold. If Evice refused to agree with Nascour on this, Team Cipher could become seriously split between those loyal to Nascour and those loyal to Evice. Such a split could be fatal to everything the team had worked so hard for! However, if Evice did support Nascour on this, the team would hold, but the danger of Team Snagem withholding its much needed support would be prevalent. What would happen?

Sierra couldn't help but smirk. All this over one girl. Of course, Sierra knew it was more a matter of pride and principle than Kimberly herself… but still. It would be rather laughable if not for the fact that the situation was most serious indeed.

Evice frowned, apparently thinking over the same problems himself. "It seems neither of you two have any intentions of backing down, do you…?" he murmured, glancing from Nascour to Gonzap as he stroked his mustache.

Sierra and Travis exchanged a worried look. If things went from bad to worse, they didn't want to be anywhere near the Team Snagem Hideout. They'd probably be two of the first targets of Gonzap's wrath against Team Cipher.

"…Master Gonzap," Evice said, after a long while. "Supposing we do find you that girl… the one Fera seems to be so interested in… What would you say to that in exchange for Miss Kimberly here?"

"If that were the case, then I would be more inclined to exchange Kimberly," Gonzap acknowledged. "But you don't have her, do you?"

"Not at the moment…"

_Just who the hell is this girl that keeps popping up? _Sierra wondered. _And Fera… who is she? Some contact outside of Orre, I know that much… But why does she want this girl? Why is this girl so important?_

Nascour impatiently toyed with a stray stand of his long hair, sounding rather annoyed as he spoke again. "If we do agree to work at finding this girl, would that be to your liking?" he asked.

Gonzap shook his head. "That guarantees nothing, Nascour. Supposing your team never finds her, then what? I have nothing!"

Nascour's eyes reddened quite noticeably, making Kimberly and Travis blanch in surprise, and Sierra frown. She had seen this happen before, but that made it no less eerie. "You're going to have nothing all right, not even your life—" he threatened, before Evice cut in.

"If Team Cipher agrees to compensate you for your loss of a direct subordinate… would that be acceptable?" the Cipher Head asked hesitantly, wanting to keep both Nascour and Gonzap happy. He could hardly care less about their personal hatreds of one another, but their cooperation was essential to the progress of Cipher's plans for Orre. "Suppose I offer… 9,000,000 Pokéyen in addition to our promise of assisting Team Snagem's efforts to capture this girl. What would you say to that?"

Nascour, Sierra, and Travis all gaped at Evice's casual offering of such a large amount of money, but Gonzap looked absolutely thrilled. Apparently, money was even better to the Snagem Head than keeping his direct subordinate. "Well… If that is the case… then I accept your terms, Master Evice," Gonzap replied, grinning broadly.

Travis and Kimberly sighed in relief.

Sierra shook her head in despair, amazed that it took so much just to acquire one girl into the ranks of Team Cipher.

And Nascour fumed in pure frustration.

Evice found all of this quite funny as he sat back in his chair, pleased with himself. _Money and pride isn't everything, Nascour, _he thought, rather proud of the fact that he not only kept the Snagem/Cipher alliance in one piece, but also that he was able to show Nascour that he was the one in control of Team Cipher. Not Nascour, the one who had founded the team. He, Evice, was leader.

"If that is that, then Miss Sierra should be allowed to return to Realgam Tower with Miss Kimberly… and whoever that young man there is," Evice said calmly. Travis sweatdropped, but nodded along with Sierra at his command.

Gonzap bowed. "My utmost thanks to you, Master Evice," he said, unable to control his triumphant smirk. "Good day to you… and to you too, Master Nascour." He said Nascour's name with a more than obvious hint of contempt.

Nascour's eyes only reddened more. "Good day," he replied stiffly.

The vid-screen went blank.

So did Sierra, Travis, and Kimberly's faces as Gonzap began to laugh, laugh loudly and uncontrollably. He pointed at Sierra, and roared with laughter at her as his face crinkled into an ugly mask of victory. "So! You thought your high and mighty Master Nascour would take care of things for you, did you?" he taunted. "Guess not! Master Evice is in control, not your precious little mercenary! And Master Gonzap comes out ahead once again!"

Sierra crinkled her nose in disdain at Gonzap's spectacle, looking anything but impressed at his words. "We'll be preparing to leave, Travis," she said, not even bothering to acknowledge Gonzap as she got up and left the room. "Miss Kimberly, prepare your things as well, your new home awaits."

Travis and Kimberly quickly got up to follow Sierra, with Gonzap's manic laughter ringing in their ears all the while. Sierra fumed in anger and humiliation, but not for herself. For her leader, the one she respected above even Master Evice.

"Master Nascour… if it's the last thing I do, I swear, I'll kill that bastard in your name," she hissed, gritting her teeth as she disappeared into the corridors of the Snagem Hideout.

* * *

Wes found himself unable to look at Rui for the better part of the next hour, too embarrassed to face her after the awkward events of that morning. All through breakfast, he mumbled unintelligible responses to everything she said to him, his face nearly in his cereal bowl as he tried to hide the burning red branded across his cheeks. He could tell Espeon and Umbreon were laughing at him all through breakfast; their quiet little snickers nearly tempted him to kick them once or twice out of frustration. But by the time breakfast was over Wes came to the interesting conclusion that Rui was just as embarrassed as he was, for not once since they had left the hotel room had she even mentioned what they nearly did. 

Why the hell had he done that? Wes hadn't the slightest idea. It just seemed so natural to want to take Rui in his arms and kiss her, feel her soft lips on his own as he expressed what his words never could. But… he had no right to do that. He had no right to want to kiss her! Rui, who was so sweet and cute and innocent and understanding that he could scarcely believe it, deserved so much better than him…

Wes decided to never try it again.

But judging from Espeon and Umbreon's grinning expressions as he looked down at them, that was going to be a lot easier said than done…

He pushed it to the back of his mind as he and Rui exited the restaurant, full and ready for another day of adventure. Rui smiled brightly at Wes, her wide azure eyes full of expectant hope.

"Where are we going now, Wes?" she asked.

Wes smiled, despite himself. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted.

"Well, good morning," came a quiet voice from nearby, making the two turn around. As per usual, Cail was leaning against the side of the building, looking as Rogue-ish as possible, but with an empty, subdued look in his face. Sitting on the ground next to him was Willie, polishing his harmonica carefully and not wanting to take part in the conversation.

Wes wasn't sure what to say. "Cail… and Willie. Good morning."

Cail smiled slightly, nodding at Rui. "And good morning to you too, little lady," he greeted.

Rui smiled in return. "Good morning, Cail, good morning, Willie."

"Morning," Willie murmured, sounding rather sleepy as he ran a cloth over the silver surface of his harmonica.

A very awkward silence.

"Um… Cail…" Wes began, feeling obligated to say something to him, "I… I'm sorry… about…"

Cail held up his hand. "Wes. Look, I… I'm not mad. Not anymore."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not," Cail replied. "…True, it kinda hurts, but in hindsight… I think maybe it was right that you took Furret. Something terrible was done to it, and somehow, when I look at you two, Wes and Rui…" A smile twitched at the corner of his lips. "…I kinda know that you'll make it right again."

Willie blew an experimental note into his harmonica. "Cail's been philosophical all morning, don't mind him…" he teased, before getting kicked in the leg.

Wes smiled, almost embarrassed. "You really aren't angry… are you?" he mused, putting forth his hand and shaking Cail's, as way of apologizing.

"Nah… I knew all along this wasn't right… But it's my fate to be a part of the Shadow Pokémon mess…" _My fate to fall in love with one of Cipher's top members…_

"…I'll make things up to you, Cail, I promise."

Cail shook his head, and abruptly changed the subject. "So where you two heading?" he asked.

"We're not sure," Rui admitted. "We've already been to the Colosseum, but… somehow we're not sure if that's enough."

Cail frowned. "It isn't, is it…?" he muttered. He knew exactly what was going on in Pyrite, every single loop and plothole that made Cipher's plan here so intricate and unstoppable… But he couldn't just tell Wes all of it. Cail could not bring himself to do that. "…Maybe… you could talk to Duking."

"Duking?" Wes repeated. "Who's that?"

"He runs the Pyrite Colosseum," Cail explained, satisfied with giving the two this much. It wasn't telling them anything that couldn't be found out from someone else, and if they went farther with it, then more power to them. "He lives in that house over there." He pointed down the street, to a house near the Pyrite Grand Hotel.

"…Cail, you really don't owe us anything, that you should help us like this," Wes murmured, glancing down the street at Duking's house.

"Maybe not. But I'm helping you anyway. So what're you complaining for?"

Wes smirked, and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks."

Rui giggled happily, excited that they had a lead once more. "Ohhh, thank you, Cail!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the Rogue in a strangling hug. "You're so nice!"

"Gah, let go… can't… breathe…"

"Rui… I think you ought to let go of him before he chokes…"

Willie sighed, ignoring his struggling friend as he began his harmonica music at last. "Sheesh…" he muttered to himself. "Why does Cail get all the luck with the ladies?"

* * *

Once Wes had convinced Rui to let go of Cail, the pair headed off to Duking's house not too far down the street. The exterior looked just as rundown as any other building in Pyrite, but the relatively new air conditioning units installed on the sides suggested that someone was attempting to live it up a little inside. With only a slight hesitation, Wes knocked on the door, and waited politely for a reply. 

No response.

"Try again," Rui urged, poking her head out from behind Wes. Next to her, Espeon and Umbreon purred with caution, sensing something wasn't quite right behind the door.

Wes tried again, but to no avail. For a moment, he wondered if no one was home, but his faithful Pokémon's warning purrs made him suspect otherwise. He placed his ear to the door, listening… and heard voices. Angry voices. Or rather, an angry voice. One person seemed to be shouting at another, but the other person wasn't putting forth any response.

"Rui, listen," Wes urged, beckoning her forward to listen as well. Rui frowned as she heard the angry voice, and she looked around.

"Maybe we can hear them better over here," she said, running to a dirty window open ever so slightly on the side of the house and crouching under it. "Come on, Wes, I can hear what they're saying!"

Wes, Espeon, and Umbreon rushed over to her and hid under the window as well, craning their ears to hear. Sure enough, the voices—or voice, rather—could be understood. Feeling bold, Wes poked his head up to see through the partially open window, with Rui quickly following suit. They saw a young boy, about 12 or 13-years old with short, silver hair, and a blue shirt with black shorts and shoes, leaning over a desk with an angry expression on his face. He was facing a large, muscular man with a dark mustache and a dejected frown, who was refusing to look at the boy standing before him.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing while Pyrite Colosseum becomes overrun with criminals, Duking?" the boy shouted, banging his fists into the desk to try and get the older man's attention. "Don't you see what's happening? Don't you see that you're being used?"

Duking merely crossed his arms in response to the boy's question, as silent as before.

"So! You just clam up then!" the boy said, clearly frustrated with Duking's lack of response. "I've lost faith in you, Duking! I thought you would stick up for what you believed in, but apparently I was wrong!" He turned on his heel to leave. "Fine then! I'll be the one to save the Colosseum! Just you watch!" And with that, the boy took off out the front door, down the road towards Duel Square and the Colosseum. Wes and Rui watched him run off, before glancing inside the house at Duking again. They saw the man give a sad sigh, lowering his head on his desk as if he were utterly defeated.

"Poor guy… something's wrong…" Rui murmured.

Wes nodded. "No kidding… I wonder what's going on? If he's the head of the Colosseum, why doesn't he do something about Team Cipher running the show?"

"…Maybe cause he can't."

Wes and Rui both jumped nearly a mile in the air as they whirled to face a little girl, about 10 years of age, with red hair in a bow and a worried smile on her face. "Hi," the girl said. "I'm Marcia. Duking's daughter."

Wes relaxed at this. "Oh… hi. I'm Wes."

"I'm Rui," greeted Rui brightly. "And this is Espeon and Umbreon." The two Pokémon purred in response. "We're sorry we're sneaking around your house… but we wanted to talk to Duking. But we heard an argument and couldn't help but be curious…"

Marcia nodded. "I understand… I'm sorry you had to overhear that…" she murmured.

"Who was that kid who was yelling at Duking?" asked Wes.

"That… was Silva. He's a friend of ours, and helps my dad out a lot… But lately, Silva's been very frustrated with my dad… cause of Cipher…"

"Cipher's taken over the Colosseum, hasn't it?" Rui asked.

Marcia nodded. "Yes… and my dad can't do a thing about it…"

"Why not?"

"Well…" Marcia hesitated, considering her answer. "…Why don't you come and meet my friend, Secc? He's the head of the Kids Grid here in Pyrite Town, and I'm sure he'll be able to answer your questions."

"Kids Grid? What's that?" Wes questioned, as they got up and followed Marcia towards the back of the house. The little girl ran over and revealed a hidden control panel on the back wall of the house, and pressed a few buttons to reveal a hidden back door.

"Come on, this is one of the ways into our hideout!" Marcia said, entering the building and heading down a set of stairs. Exchanging a glance, Wes and Rui followed her down the dark stairwell into an underground cave, which was lit with several lights hanging from the ceiling. A few tables and computers were set up here and there in the room, and in the back of the cave rushed a small waterfall into a small pool of water. Three other little kids were seated at the tables, looking up as Marcia and her newfound friends entered.

"Marcia? Who are these big people?" asked a boy with short, reddish-brown hair, looking up from studying a laptop.

Marcia smiled. "Don't worry, these are my friends," she assured. "This is Wes, and this is Rui, and these are Espeon and Umbreon."

"Aww! Cute!" A girl wearing a pink dress, with her long brown hair in two pigtails, suddenly ran over to the two Pokémon and hugged them, squealing excitedly. "Hi cuties! I'm Megan!"

Marcia giggled, and beckoned a little boy with tan-colored hair hiding in his seat, trying to become unnoticed. "This is Aaron," she introduced, placing the little boy in front of her. "He's very shy."

Rui giggled and patted Aaron on the head. "Hi, I'm Rui," she said. "And this is Wes. Don't be shy, we're nice people."

The boy at the computer smiled, seeming to like these newcomers right away. "My name is Secc," he introduced, getting up and going to Wes and Rui. "I'm the head of the Kids Grid here in Pyrite. Our objective is to stop Team Cipher from taking over Orre!"

Wes smiled, impressed by how determined Secc seemed. "It's good to meet all of you," he said, shaking Secc's hand. "We're trying to stop Cipher as well, but we're not entirely sure of what's going on."

Secc smiled. "Really? That's great!" he exclaimed, looking excited to hear that. "It's been so long since anyone outside of the Kids Grid has said they're against Cipher, instead of with them…"

"So… Cipher really has a strong hold on Pyrite, doesn't it?" Rui asked, letting Aaron sit in her lap as she sat at the table.

Marcia nodded. "This whole town basically belongs to them," she said. "Not even my dad can do anything about it anymore."

"Why not?"

Secc sighed. "Well… when Team Cipher started accelerating their Shadow Pokémon distribution plans for the Colosseum, Duking's beloved Plusle was kidnapped," he explained. "We're not sure who's behind the kidnapping, but we do know it's a top member in Cipher. At any rate, we think that Cipher is threatening to harm Plusle if Duking tries to stop them, so he has no choice but to let them have their way. He loves Plusle too much to let anything happen to her."

"Oh… how sad…" murmured Rui, feeling sorry for the poor Pokémon.

"Silva doesn't know any of this, though," Marcia added. "Neither Duking nor us kids in the Kids Grid wanted to tell him, cause we were afraid of what he might try to do…"

"Silva's very noble, but also reckless and headstrong," Secc explained. "He might try to rescue Plusle himself, and end up putting both Plusle and himself in danger."

Marcia sighed. "But even still, he wants to try and help. He's the oldest member of the Kids Grid, but he never stops to think things through first… Honestly…"

Wes and Rui exchanged glances. "So… basically, Duking can't do anything because Cipher is using Plusle as a pawn…" mused Wes. "Silva's the only one who's trying to do anything about this, but doesn't realize what's really going on…"

"Exactly," Secc replied, with another sigh.

The group sat in silence for a moment, mulling over the sparse bits of information they had. After a long while, Wes put forth a thought that he had had for a while, ever since visiting the Pyrite Colosseum yesterday.

"Where are the Shadow Pokémon given away? At the Colosseum?" he asked.

Secc frowned. "No… I think they're given away in that old building near the windmill, but you can't get in without a pass," he said. "People only go there to receive their prize Pokémon."

"Oh really…?" Wes looked interested in this.

Rui looked up at Wes curiously. "What are you thinking?" she asked, knowing that devious look in his eyes when she saw it.

Wes smiled at his interested listeners. "Well, it seems logical that Team Cipher is using that building as a base for all their Pyrite activities, doesn't it? That must be where Plusle is as well."

Marcia nodded. "Yes… So what, are you going to break inside?" she asked.

"Even better…" Wes grinned. "We're going to win the chance to get inside."

_**Featured Song—"Headstrong," Trapt**_


	18. Chapter 17: New Horizons

**Pokémon Colosseum**

The update I'm sure you all have been waiting for. Hehe.

Well, after over six months of hiatus, Pichu Star returns to update. Hahaha. Whoever asked if I gave up on this, I laugh at thee. Heh. Anyways, if you talk to me regularly (or rather, read and/or listen to my woes regularly), you'll know that I've been hella busy with this thing… oh, what's it called… life? Yes, that's it! Life! Rather, I've been working on various school assignments (lots of papers and such, especially for AP English), as well as scholarship applications. In case you don't know, I'm a senior in high school, so college is coming up pretty darn fast… Luckily, I've already been accepted to my college of choice, so that, at least, is out of the way. Still doesn't mean I'm not busy, but that's one thing, at the very least. But yes. That's why I've been absent for so long. If you want more detail into that, you can read my rants and raves on my DeviantArt journal…

Anyways, here is chapter 17. Kimberly finally departs Team Snagem, and Wes and Rui continue to the Colosseum… or at least try to. In my opinion, it's one of the most amusing chapters in this story so far. Doesn't guarantee you'll think so. But oh well. (laughs)

Big thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing, and supporting this fic. If it takes me the rest of my life, I _will_ finish this fic. Never shall I give up on this one. It's my baby.

Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 17: New Horizons (Finding the Windmill Gear)**

"…Kinda a light packer, aren't you? I mean, for all that being everything you own."

Tucking the last of her clothing articles into her one suitcase, Kimberly turned and gave a slight smile at Sierra's comment. What was once her bedroom within the dusty and unkempt Team Snagem Hideout was now completely empty, save for the sparse pieces of furniture tucked forlornly into various room corners. This was it, then. Her whole life as she knew it was going to change, just like it had for Wes and Travis. She was going to leave Team Snagem, and join Team Cipher.

Should she feel anxious about it? Kimberly wasn't entirely sure.

Sierra shifted her position where she sat upon the back of a chair, and regarded the four pieces of luggage that consisted of Kimberly's belongings. A suitcase, to hold her clothing. A shoulder bag, to hold her few personal belongings and accessories. One steel briefcase that seemed to hold guns or some such weaponry. And a particularly long case that seemed a mystery, even to Sierra. Another weapon of sorts, she assumed? Travis said Kimberly owned a variety of weaponry…

Sierra was quite curious as to what they could consist of.

"Miss Kimberly, you must show me your artillery collection when you are settled in at Realgam Tower," she chirped excitedly, unable to rein in her enthusiasm. "I would love to see what you have."

"Oh, of course," Kimberly replied, smiling a little more. "It would be a pleasure."

Sierra clapped her hands in faux delight. "Thank you," she grinned. "…I think you'll enjoy Realgam Tower, it's a lovely place. Construction of the lobby, entertainment areas, and the front entryway hasn't been quite completed, but that's only to deter people from coming by before we want them to. Other than that, the living quarters have just been completely finished, the office and training areas have been in use for a few months now, and the Colosseum on the top is receiving the final touches. And it all looks great. I think you'll appreciate it."

Kimberly shifted nervously, not entirely sure of how to react. Of course, a clean, neat, newly-built tower sponsored by the rich and pristine criminal syndicate Team Cipher sounded wonderful. Surely it would be better to live in than this grungy dump. But then again… she had never lived anywhere else before. Would she be comfortable in Cipher? Would Master Nascour be pleased with her? She hoped that he would. As much as Kimberly disliked Gonzap for his cruelty, she still looked up to him, in a way. How could she not? He had practically raised her. Leaving his side to go to a new team was a bit intimidating…

"You look a little pale," Sierra noted, as if picking up on Kimberly's anxiety. "Worried about the new experience?"

The red-headed young woman looked up a bit warily at Sierra's question. "…Perhaps."

"Aw… I understand. Don't worry. It's natural to be a bit uneasy about something like this," Sierra assured. "But it'll be ok."

"…I'm sure it will be…"

A brief knock came at the door, and Travis hesitantly poked his head inside the room. "Is everything ready…?" he asked. "Our vehicle's ready to go, unless somebody's screwing with the engine or something right now as I speak…" He frowned slightly at his own words, as if afraid he had just jinxed it.

Sierra laughed dryly. "Let's hope not; the sooner we're out of this place, the better. Any minute now I expect Gonzap to just come up behind me and break my neck. He looked pissed again when I first saw him this morning."

"Probably having some regrets about letting Miss Kimberly go," Travis explained. "As much as he loves money, he's going to be sorry when he realizes he can't snap his fingers and summon her anymore."

Sierra looked a bit surprised at that. "Are you really at Gonzap's beck and call like that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"…It's what I've been trained to do," Kimberly murmured softly, indifference seeping back into her face once again. "I only have one thing to live for, and that is my master's call."

Travis and Sierra exchanged a brief glance. "…Well, I guess… that's good to hear…" murmured Sierra quietly. "I guess Master Nascour will like that." To be honest, she had no idea what Nascour was looking for in a direct subordinate. All of his previous ones had died by his hand, after all.

…Awkward silence…

"Um… so… Would you like me to carry some of your bags, Miss Kimberly?" Travis asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable moment.

Kimberly lowered her eyes and nodded. "Yes, please…" she murmured, staring at the tips of her boots.

_Kimberly's such a strange person…_ Sierra mused, watching Travis grab the two largest bags and stagger out the door with them awkwardly, presumably under the colossal weight of whatever was inside. _I mean… she's obviously a very intelligent and talented person… that much I can see… But she's so… submissive. She has no real drive to do anything of her own free will. If we let her, she'd probably live and die serving Gonzap here on Team Snagem…_

…_Is this what brainwashing is?_

"Um… well… Miss Kimberly…" she murmured. "Guess we ought to get going ourselves. I'm sure Master Nascour will be happy to meet you. He seems to have taken to you already, after all."

The soon-to-be former Team Snagem member looked up slowly, her green eyes soft with indifference and deep thought at the same time. "Ah… of course, Miss Sierra. Let us go." She slowly bent and picked up her shoulder bag, slinging the strap across her body in one easy move. Sierra quickly moved to pick up her own bag lying on the table beside her, and then grabbed Kimberly's suitcase in her free hand. Kimberly's slight frown reflected her worry at the gesture. "Oh… Miss Sierra… you don't have to…" she began.

Sierra laughed. "Oh, it's fine," she assured, shifting her own bag to one shoulder and hefting the suitcase up in both hands, so she wouldn't fall over. "Travis and I, we're technically supposed to be subservient to you, after all… He's Master Nascour's peon, and I'm Ein's direct subordinate." She laughed at herself. "Well… I guess that technically would mean I'm below Travis, but I guess me being on the team since the beginning gives me more clout… So I guess that means I'm still above most people on the team then, despite my title… Heh… um… sorry… Never mind, I still wanna carry your stuff now!"

Kimberly couldn't help but giggle a little. "Miss Sierra… you're very amusing. And such a nice person. Thank you."

The younger girl blushed deeply, and laughed. "Amusing, huh? Master Nascour always says that. And… nice?" Sierra paused, remembering that cute red-headed girl back in Phenac City who had said that… What was her name? Err… um… ack. The name escaped her. Something short and sweet, but it just didn't come to mind at that moment. "…Heh. Well, I suppose I can be…"

"Better than some…" Kimberly murmured, almost bitterly.

Sierra glanced up in surprise. "What?"

"Err… nothing. Nothing at all. Let's not waste any more time here, if you please…"

Sierra blinked warily up at the older teen, but nodded. "All right, if you say so. Let's go." With a huff of endurance, she lugged Kimberly's suitcase out of the room and down the hall as fast and as graceful as her small frame plus the large, unwieldy baggage would allow.

With a last look back at the room that had been hers since her childhood, Kimberly slowly turned and faced the doorway, her green eyes set fiercely. She knew what was expected of her. And she would follow through on it to the best of her abilities. She was Team Snagem's Valkyrie, after all… Compared to some of her overt and dangerous jobs, changing teams was cake.

Of course… Kimberly Van Kai had never tasted of the luxuries of such cake as Team Cipher.

* * *

"Win our way in…" Rui murmured, as if she still couldn't fathom the idea of it an hour and twenty minutes later. She and Wes, along with the Eevee-lutions, were now standing outside Duking's house, staring at the Pyrite Colosseum dome that attempted to rise over the city. Marcia and Secc were hovering just behind them, looking impressed at the bold plan Wes had explained to them. 

"It does make sense," Secc acknowledged cheerfully. "All the winners are taken to that building in order to receive their prize."

"And once I'm inside, I won't be leaving, not until we get some answers," Wes finished. A tiny smirk curled the corner of his lip. "Hopefully we'll be able to take them by surprise."

Marcia tugged on Wes's arm pleadingly. "You'll get Plusle back too, won't you?" she asked. "She'll be safe?"

Wes nodded, patting her shoulder. "Of course. I'm not about to let anything happen to an innocent little Pokémon."

"Oh, thank you!" Marcia exclaimed joyfully.

Secc glanced idly at a watch on his left wrist. "The finals of the last Colosseum tournament ended last night. You'd be best registering for this one quick, before all the slots are filled up."

"Cail's been talking about some particularly tough competition in this tournament too, so please be careful," Marcia urged.

"Can do," Wes assured, taking a few steps forward to leave. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll break this Miror B.'s hold on Pyrite, and we'll get Plusle back, too."

"Good luck, Wes; good luck, Rui! Bye!" Secc and Marcia waved to their newfound friends as the two teens, Espeon, and Umbreon continued down the street, ready to face Pyrite Colosseum.

After a few quiet moments, Wes gave Rui a perplexed look. "Well, someone's been unusually quiet. What's up?"

A small blush spread across Rui's cheeks as she looked up. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well… remember back in Phenac City, when we went to the mayor's house a second time?"

Wes winced at the memory. "How could I forget?"

"Well… I was just wondering why Miror B.'s name sounded so familiar to me… and I remembered. When we went in the mayor's house, that weird man with the red and white afro and the strange music talked to us about Cipher. And if I recall correctly… I think those people with him called him Miror B.!"

Surprised, Wes stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Really…?" His mind raced back to that moment. Before he had engaged in the battle against Folly, Trudly, and their dangerous Shadow Makuhita. Before his lovely little near-death experience… "You just might be right, Rui…"

Rui grinned widely at that. "Really? Oh, so I did help?"

"You always help," Wes laughed, a soft smile accompanying his words. "So this Miror B. guy from Team Cipher is running operations here in Pyrite… Interesting. So that's who we have to contend with? An overgrown hair job with an outfit that'd blind a Zubat? Pffft. If that's the best Cipher can come up with, then this'll be a breeze."

Rui burst into giggles at Wes's humorous comment. "Hehe! Yeah, you're right, we can take that jerk down no problem!" she exclaimed. "To the Colosseum!"

Espeon and Umbreon both gave cries of excitement, and before Wes could even nod his affirmation the two were already bounding down the street through Duel Square, zipping through people's legs, bouncing off a random Pokémon's head, and dodging a battle attack here and there as they went. The two were well-rested and definitely pumped for action!

"Whoa, wait up you two!" Wes called, grabbing Rui's hand and running off after them. "Espeon, Umbreon, stop!"

"Hehe, come on, you have to at least wait for your trainer!" Rui laughed, clutching tight to Wes's hand as they passed several irate Duel Square trainers still miffed from yesterday's Snagging spree.

Up ahead, near the bridge that spanned across the chasm to Pyrite Colosseum, Espeon and Umbreon had stopped running and were sniffing something on the ground. As Wes and Rui approached, they could see a figure lying on the ground, clutching his head. Rui gasped and ran to the groaning man's side.

"Sir?" she asked, helping him to sit up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The man, a researcher of some sort judging by his gray lab coat, nodded and touched a large lump on his head gingerly. "I'm all right… but oh… that… Silva…"

Wes raised an eyebrow curiously. "Silva?" he repeated, remembering the young teen from yesterday, arguing with Duking. "What about him?"

"He came rushing into the windmill about ten minutes ago, yelling something about stopping the corruption no matter what it took. Or something like that," the researcher explained, motioning to the building behind him. "Anyway, he demanded that we turn the windmill off. Apparently, he wanted to cut power to the Colosseum, cause, well, that's what the windmill is mainly for. Of course, we said no, so… Silva instead broke through by force and stole a gear from the windmill before we could stop him! I tried to block his way, but he just bonked me in the head with the thing and ran off! I don't know where he could have gone…"

"You mean, Silva did all that?" Rui asked. "That's terrible!"

Wes glanced up at the windmill, and, sure enough, the blades had ceased movement. "So… without that gear, there's no power?"

"That's right. And without power, the Colosseum can't run its computers, power doors, lights, or air conditioning. Heh, you think that Colosseum's hot as is? Wait until all the air conditioning is cut completely! There's no way anyone, human or Pokémon alike, will be able to stand it in there for too long!"

That was a problem all right. If the Colosseum couldn't be run, there was no way Wes and Rui could enter the tournament and infiltrate Miror B.'s headquarters! Their plan would be ruined. So now what could they do…?

"Do you think you have any idea of where Silva might have taken that gear?" Wes asked. "Maybe we can get it back so the windmill will be up and running again."

The researcher shook his head. "Haven't a clue," he sighed. "He could have dumped it in the middle of the desert, for all I know. Oh… Silva… I know you want to help, but the Colosseum just can't die like this! It's the livelihood of Pyrite Town!"

Rui looked up at Wes desperately. "Maybe… someone saw Silva leave town, or something. We could track it down."

Wes sighed deeply; he had no intention of running willy-nilly over Orre trying to find some stupid gear. But it didn't seem like he had a choice. "All right… I guess we can check with Cail and Willie. If they didn't see Silva leaving town, then no one did. Come on, Rui, the faster we find the damn thing, the faster we can enter the tournament and get to the bottom of this headache."

"We'll be back with the gear, sir, don't worry," Rui assured the researcher, as Wes helped her up and started back towards Pyrite's entrance once again. "You can count on us!"

_Does she have to say that…? _Wes wondered irritably.

Headache, indeed. This whole adventure was turning into an annoying nightmare.

* * *

After inspecting the jeep ever so carefully to make sure it hadn't been sabotaged or anything (it hadn't), Travis heaved a grateful sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow for the millionth time. Oh, how he hated the desert heat… He had been born and raised in Hoenn's mild climate for most of his childhood; this dry, blistering heat had always been particularly rough on him. Ugh… He just wanted out of here now… 

"I guess this is it, then," Gonzap stated harshly, making Travis turn around. The burly Team Snagem Head stomped on over to the jeep and leaned against the hood as he spoke, one finger jabbed accusingly at the former Snagem member. "You listen here, Travis, make sure that bastard takes good care of Miss Kimberly, you got that?"

"You mean, Master Nascour?" Travis asked, glancing over at Kimberly seated quietly in the front seat, awaiting departure.

"Exactly. Don't let that arrogant asshole so much as touch her."

From behind the jeep where she had been loading Kimberly's luggage, Sierra glanced out at Gonzap and frowned. "What's it to you what Nascour does with her?" she asked skeptically.

Gonzap's evil stare quickly silenced her. "Shut your trap," he snarled. To Travis, he continued, "You know perfectly well I've raised Miss Kimberly in this team since she was a baby. I'll not see her die by Nascour's hand along with the rest of his worthless subordinates."

Travis nodded slowly. "I don't think you need to worry, sir," he assured. "Miss Kimberly can take care of herself quite fine."

"But he could—"

"He won't. He won't harm her. I'll make sure of it."

Sierra raised an eyebrow with surprise. What was this? Was Gonzap actually worried about Kimberly? Perhaps she'd had the wrong idea of him… He might have been a crude and vulgar man, but apparently Gonzap had a sense of caring for Kimberly as well. How odd… Did he see her as a daughter somehow? Sierra would never have thought.

_And yet he sold her off to Cipher anyway…_

Gonzap finally looked darkly at Sierra. "Give Nascour my regards. And don't let him think he's gotten the better of me with this, cause he hasn't."

_What would make him think that?_ Sierra wondered. "I shall give him your regards," she replied with an icy glare. "Good day to you, Master Gonzap."

"Good day."

Travis glanced at Sierra as she planted herself in the driver's seat with a huff of impatience, and then turned back to Gonzap and bowed slightly. "Good day, Master Gonzap," he said softly. "Until we meet again."

Gonzap nodded. "Until then. And Travis…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "…Have you considered what I have asked?"

"I have… and I must refuse."

The Snagem Head's face reddened with anger. "Why?"

"I… have pledged my allegiance to Team Cipher. No matter my previous loyalties to you, sir… I must honor my word and not betray the team I am now a part of." Travis looked up at Gonzap nervously. "But as to my promise to watch out for Miss Kimberly… I'll keep that. I swear upon my life."

"Heh." Gonzap sounded somewhere between disgusted and amused. "Very well. I should know you better, I suppose…" He stroked his mustache thoughtfully, before bringing his hand down on Travis's shoulder so hard the poor teen winced, fearing for a moment his arm had suddenly dislocated. "…You're a good kid, Travis. Too good, if you ask me. Shoulda stayed the hell where you were before coming out here to Orre. Dumbass. Fucking waste."

Travis smiled. "If you say so, sir."

"I do. Now get the hell out of my face and back to your precious Team Cipher. It's obvious you're no good to me anymore."

"My apologizes…" With another slight bow, Travis turned away from the Snagem Hideout for the last time, his footsteps sounding hollow and loud as they crunched their way across the gravelly sand. He swung himself into the back of the jeep just as Sierra started it up. But before Sierra could tear away and leave the Snagem Hideout far, far behind, Gonzap leaned against the jeep again, noticeably shifting the vehicle a little closer to the ground as he hovered over Kimberly's window.

"Farewell, Miss Kimberly. Don't forget us," he snarled, in a rather threatening manner.

Kimberly barely flinched at Gonzap's severe tone. "Farewell, sir," she replied calmly, glancing up at him. "I thank you for your kindness to me these past years."

From where she was seated next to Kimberly, Sierra couldn't help but think that _kindness_ was a rather odd word to associate with Gonzap.

"Heh. Yeah, don't fucking forget any of it. Remember who raised you, taught you all you know."

"You did, sir. I could not forget."

Gonzap frowned slightly, as if he wanted to say more but had completely run out of words to say. "Eh… Well, off you go, then. Farewell." He paused slightly, and then quickly snuck in a peck on Kimberly's cheek that made Sierra cringe and Travis sweatdrop.

Once again, Kimberly barely seemed fazed, her vacant green eyes watching her former master as he stepped away. Sierra quickly lost no time in throwing the jeep in reverse, pulling out, and then turning around and speeding out into the blinding desert at last.

Gonzap watched the rapidly disappearing vehicle, his frown deepening at the realization that Kimberly was gone for good. It was an odd feeling, he noted. That feeling when someone you've always taken for granted to be there suddenly leaves. Someone whom you've watched grow from a baby into a beautiful young woman.

But nothing stays the same forever…

"All right, you Slugmas, enough standing around. Our work with Cipher may be nearly at an end, but we've still got work enough!" he bellowed, turning around and pointing at the startled Snagem members watching their much-adored Valkyrie disappear off into the horizon. "There's still Pokémon to process for Master Ein! Supplies to purchase! Operations to complete! Move your asses, all of you!"

As one, the Team Snagem members hurriedly scrabbled to get to work.

No regrets. Just business.

* * *

Back in Pyrite Town, Rui was… shall we say… more than a little distressed upon finding out that no one could recall seeing Silva slip out of town with the windmill gear. 

If you don't mind understatement.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! How are we ever going to battle in the Colosseum now!" she sobbed from where she had plunked herself down in the middle of the street, amidst stares from the passerby.

Wes, Espeon, and Umbreon were trying—with little success—to get Rui to stop crying or get out of the street, whichever happened to come first. "Rui, come on… Crying's not going help a thing!" Wes told her, tugging on her arm gently.

"B-but without the gear, w-we can't battle in the C-Colosseum," she explained thickly, through brimming blue eyes. "And if w-we can't battle in the Colosseum, then w-we can't work our way to M-Miror B. and save all t-the Shadow P-Pokémon."

Wes rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Rui, we'll find a way to save the Shadow Pokémon with or without the gear, I promise! But please stop crying! You're making a huge scene!"

"Never a good thing in Pyrite," Cail muttered from several feet away, conveniently being in the right place at the right time to pop in.

Rui stopped crying for a moment to look up at Cail, her eyes widening hopefully. "Oh, Cail!" she exclaimed. "Do you know where Silva went?"

Cail sweatdropped at her excited question. "Err… well… no. I don't, I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Y-you… don't…?"

"Oh sweet Lugia, no… Don't give me that face!" Cail begged, his face paling at Rui's suddenly heartbroken expression. "I hate it when girls do that…!"

Wes quickly pulled Rui to her feet and covered her mouth so she wouldn't let out another anguished wail. "Sorry," he apologized to Cail, looking embarrassed. "She's a touch disappointed."

"So I see…" Cail gave a weak smile, before turning his gaze eastward, towards the desert. "Sorry I couldn't be a help this time around."

"Not a problem… Oh, hey, where's Willie?"

"Eh, left. He does that quite a bit… drifts in and out of town like a breeze. One of those sorts. Anyways, he wished you two luck, and said if ya need any Pokéballs, he's at your service. Then drove away rather abruptly on his motorcycle."

Wes smiled gratefully. "Nice guy…" he noted, with a hint of admiration. "But where does he even go?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Outskirt Stand, I suppose, but why he'd rather be there than here is beyond me. Who knows…"

"Hm." Wes considered for a bit, ignoring Rui squirming in his arms as he did so, before venturing forth another question. "What would Silva have left on if he skipped town, if I may ask? I mean, I doubt he drove away or walked away into the desert…"

Cail laughed, but quickly stopped himself. "You know… I really haven't the slightest idea. I mean, I know he likes to leave town every so often, for whatever reason, but I couldn't even begin to guess what transportation he uses."

Rui finally wiggled free. "A Pokémon, maybe?" she asked.

Wes and Cail both gave her an odd expression. "What makes you say that?" Cail asked skeptically. "Silva ain't got enough room boarding with Duking and those kids in that house to raise a big enough Pokémon for transportation purposes."

"Um… I dunno. I just saw a Pokémon up there, so I said it."

As one, the two young men followed her pointed finger, fixating their gazes on a large Skarmory preening its underfeathers on top of the item shop. Wes sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of it. "No way! That's… the Skarmory from before! Am I right, guys?" He turned to Espeon and Umbreon for guidance, and the two nodded their affirmations in response.

"So you know this Skarmory?" Cail asked, frowning up at the Steel/Flying-type. "Kinda an annoying thing, really. Has a nasty habit of sharpening his wings on the roofs of the buildings here."

Wes snickered. "That's the one, all right… Hey buddy, what say you and me talk, hm?" he asked, directing his question to the Skarmory. The silvery bird angled his head slightly towards Wes, seeming to frown. "If you help me and my friends, I'll treat you to as much Pokémon food as you like."

Cail sweatdropped again. "I can't believe this…" he muttered to Rui. "He's making a deal with a wild Pokémon."

Rui giggled. "Shh… let's see if it works," she suggested.

The Skarmory looked a bit skeptical. Sure, he thought this kid was all right; after all, Wes did blow up Snagem Hideout. But still… making a deal with a human seemed a bit much. Skarmory didn't care too much for the idea of dallying with humans. But that food sounded tempting…

"Here buddy, I even got some right here." Wes reached into a pocket within his trenchcoat and pulled out a tin of Pokéchow (garnering evil stares from Espeon and Umbreon as he did so). He shook out a piece and waved it at the Armor Bird Pokémon enticingly. "Want it?"

Skarmory shuffled nervously. He didn't want to be fooled, but that food sure looked tasty… and he was hungry. "Skarrraaaa…" he screeched softly, opening his beak wide.

Wes tossed the food up into the air into Skarmory's waiting mouth, allowing the Pokémon to savor it for a few moments. "Good?" he asked, watching Skarmory gulp it down.

Skarmory flapped his wings happily. "Skraaa!" he exclaimed.

"All right, buddy, here's what I want in return, if you want the rest of this food. There's a kid with silver hair who took something very important to us. Silva is his name. Do you think you can help us find him? We think he left town to hide the thing he took, but we don't know where he could have gone."

The Steel/Flying-type considered the request thoughtfully, before giving a shrill keen and taking off into the sky. Wes, Rui, Cail, Espeon, and Umbreon all watched as he flapped his way east, into the desert skies.

"Do you think he's off to help us?" Cail asked uncertainly.

"Hope so…" Wes sighed, kneeling down and giving both indignant Eevee-lutions a piece of Pokéchow. "Otherwise, we'll be stuck having to search all of Orre by ourselves."

Rui and Cail sighed deeply, and sat down alongside their friend to—hopefully—wait for Skarmory's return.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, during which Cail had ever so kindly taken Wes and Rui out to lunch, before they all went back to waiting sleepily in the shade of the item shop once more… the Skarmory came back. 

He landed with a loud CLANG on top of the item shop that startled everyone within earshot.

"What the—" Cail yelped, whirling around so fast on the crate he had been sitting on that he nearly fell off.

From where she had been dozing in Wes's lap nearby, Rui jumped, and Wes opened one eye warily. "What's going on?" he asked, placing his head on her shoulder defensively.

Rui looked up and smiled. "Wes, Skarmory came back!" she exclaimed, pointing up at the Steel/Flying-type preening himself on the rooftop. She quickly got up to allow Wes to stand.

Wes smirked and craned his neck up to see. "Well, looks like you came back after all," he said to Skarmory. "What's up?"

Skarmory flapped his wings eagerly and pointed his beak towards the desert. "Skraaa!"

"Did you find where Silva went?"

"Skraa, skraaa!" An eager nod.

Wes grinned triumphantly. "Can you show us?"

The Steel/Flying-type huffed impatiently and pecked the edge of the gutter.

"Don't think he's going anywhere unless he gets his pay," Cail laughed, straightening his goggles on his forehead absently. "Heh. Definitely a Pokémon of Orre, that's for sure."

Rui prodded Wes anxiously. "Give him the food," she insisted. "We have to find that gear quick!"

Wes nodded, and dug out the tin of Pokéchow. "All right… here. The food, as promised—ow!" He winced as Umbreon bit him in the ankle. "What?"

"Umbri um umbreon um! (That's our food!)" the Dark-type growled indignantly.

Espeon frowned as well. "Espi espeon espi esp! (You can't give it away like that!)"

Wes groaned. "Oh, come on… This is important, guys! Please…?"

Rui laughed, and gathered the two unhappy Pokémon into her arms. "Aww… don't be so upset! We'll buy you some new food right after we get the gear back, promise! We'll even let you pick it out yourself! What do you say?"

Espeon and Umbreon glanced at one another and purred to themselves for several moments, before nodding slowly. "Espi…" "Umbri…"

"Regular Pokémon charmer, you are…" Cail murmured, hiding a smirk at the two Pokémon cuddling into Rui's arms.

With a soft laugh, Wes emptied the rest of the Pokéchow into his hand and held it out to Skarmory. "Come and get it, pal. After this, you're taking us to the gear!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Wes, Rui, and Cail were speeding across the desert after Skarmory, Wes and Rui on Wes's speeder, and Cail on his motorcycle. 

"Slick ride ya got there, Wes," Cail yelled to his companion, over the roar of their engines and the desert wind.

"Thanks, you too," Wes yelled back. He adjusted his shades slightly on his nose and looked up, frowning at a strange sight rapidly getting larger and larger ahead of them. "What's that…?"

Rui squinted against the wind and sand and sun. "It looks… like an enormous tower!"

And so it was. The tower, surrounded by smaller spires and buildings interconnected by glass tunnels, stretched several stories into the blinding blue sky, gleaming brightly in the sunlight. It looked entirely brand-new, save for several scaffolds still evident here and there, and the entire entrance of the complex still in construction. A crane beeped as it moved steel beams around, and the buzz and clang of power tools echoed through the empty air.

"What the hell…?" Cail whispered, as he and Wes slowed their vehicles to a halt several yards away from the front of the complex. "Is it really this close to being completed…?"

Wes removed his shades from his face and hopped off his vehicle, giving Cail a quizzical look. "Hm? What's that?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing."

Rui climbed out of the speeder and gaped up at the magnificent tower. "Wow… what _is_ this?" she asked, sounding awestruck. "Do you know, Cail?"

"Not really…" Cail murmured, pulling his goggles from his face. "I mean, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Team Cipher, but as to what it's for, I haven't a clue."

"Weird…" Wes took Rui's hand and started for the front of the building, where Skarmory had perched himself on a beam. Cail continued after them a bit reluctantly, looking around here and there.

"Lying through your teeth, Cail," he muttered, for once hoping he _wouldn't_ see Sierra. "Don't you feel good…?"

"This the place, Skarmory?" Wes asked, looking up at the Pokémon.

"Skar," the Armor Bird nodded, pointing his beak into the construction site.

Rui clung to Wes's arm fearfully. "I'm scared… What if it's dangerous?"

"Hey, I'll protect you. Promise." Wes led the way boldly into the construction site, alive with the roars of heavy machinery and screams of welding equipment. "Stay close, though."

Cail looked around, his brow crinkling. "Silva came _here_ to hide the gear…?"

"Hey! You, kids! What are you doing here?" The three turned to see a construction worker in a yellow helmet and worn jumpsuit running over to them, shaking his head. "You can't be here! This is a construction site! It's dangerous!"

"We're sorry…" Wes replied. "We're kinda lost, is all. Can you point us towards the nearest town?"

"Welllll…" The man crossed his arms and thought. "I guess the closest town from here is Phenac. Or is it Pyrite? Which one would be closer, I wonder…? Well, if you go _this_ way, you'll get to Phenac." He pointed east. "On the other hand, going _this_ way takes you to Pyrite. Drive a ways, and you'll get there."

Wes smiled sweetly and stepped closer, conveniently blotting Rui and Cail from sight. "Oh… um… well, see, directions like that are what got us lost in the first place. Don't you have better ones than just 'this way' and 'that way'?"

The man frowned. "Um… well… er… Hey, Jim! Come're!"

Wes glanced behind him slightly. "Go and look for the gear, while I've got him busy," he whispered. "These guys won't be letting us poke around, that's for sure."

Cail nodded. "Gotcha." He nodded at Rui, and the two quickly ran off further into the construction site.

"So, uh… Jim. Give'im directions to the closest town."

"Well… southwest about twenty minutes takes ya to Crysala Town…"

"What, ya dense? We're not that close to Crysala! It's more like half an hour to drive there."

"I'm not dense! Crysala's closer than Phenac by three miles!"

"You're all messed up, Crysala's further west than that!"

"You've got no sense of direction as is; don't tell _me_ I'm wrong!"

"I'm telling ya…!"

Wes smirked and calmly crossed his arms. Oh yes, this was _way_ too easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cail and Rui were poking into every conceivable corner of the construction site, searching futilely for the missing gear. But no luck. 

"We don't have much time," Cail hissed, pulling Rui behind a beam as a bulldozer drove by. "Wes is smart, but he can't keep those two talking forever. See anything?"

Rui shook her head with a sigh. "No… I wonder, did Skarmory really see Silva put it here? Maybe he meant Silva came here… but didn't leave the gear."

"Damn… I hope not," Cail grumbled. "Wasted valuable gas driving across this fucking sandpit…"

"Skraa." Rui looked up sharply in the midst of Cail's swearing to see Skarmory perched on a dump truck parked nearby, tilting his head curiously. "Skraa skar…"

"Skarmory! I'm sorry, can you help us?" Rui asked. "We can't find what we're looking for… A gear. A machine part. Do you know if Silva left it here?"

"Skraa…" The Steel/Flying-type considered, before fluttering down to the ground and pointing his beak towards a corner of the site. "Skarmorr."

Rui looked excited. "Really? Over here?" Without thinking, she ran out and to the corner Skarmory had indicated, completely forgetting they were supposed to be hiding from the construction workers.

"Rui!" Cail hissed, eyes widening in disbelief. "Agh, dammit! Come back!"

Heedless of her companion's profane protests to her actions, Rui began moving rubble and supplies around, hoping that maybe… "Yes! I found it!" she exclaimed, pushing aside a wood plank to reveal a large gear tucked neatly away underneath. "Cail! Look!"

"Hey, girl, what the hell are you doing here?" a burly construction worker yelled, running towards her with anger in his eyes. "No trespassers! And what the hell is that? Our supplies! You a thief?"

Rui's eyes widened in fear. "Um, no, I…"

"You're coming with me; I think our employers would like to have a word with you!" The man reached out to grab her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Cail shouted, rushing forward and slamming his shoulder into the larger man. As the construction worker staggered for an instant, Cail ran over to Rui attempting to pick up the gear. "Come on, I think we'd better get out of here!"

"I can't… pick up the gear!" she wailed. "It's heavy!"

"Damn—!" Cail gritted his teeth as he glanced over at the angry worker behind him. "Here, take this!" He grabbed a Pokéball off his belt and gave it to Rui. "I've got the gear!"

Rui pushed the button on the Pokéball, releasing Cail's Snubbull. "Um… Snubbull, use Bite!" She pointed at the man lunging at them.

"Snub-bull!" The pink, dog-like Pokémon bounded forward with a cry… and gleefully sank his teeth into the man's leg.

"OOOOOWWW!" he howled, dancing around wildly with the Normal-type still clamped onto his leg. "Get it off, get it off!"

Cail nudged Rui. "Let's move it, babe!"

The two, with Skarmory flying in tow, quickly beat a hasty exit.

* * *

"Moron! Look at this!" The two construction workers had, by this point, pulled out an entire map of Orre and a ruler and were now comparing miles by the map scale. 

Wes was starting to get a little weirded out.

"You _see_? Crysala is closer than Phenac! By .8 inches!"

"You're using the wrong point! You have to start from zero, not the end of the ruler!"

"I _am_ starting at zero!"

"Give me that ruler—!"

Big, big sweatdrop on Wes's part. "The hell…?"

The strangeness was interrupted, however, by Cail and Rui dashing madly back towards him with the gear in hand. "We found it! Wesley!" Rui shouted, pointing at the gear.

"You did? Awesome!" Wes congratulated. "Now, uh… let's move it."

The two bickering construction workers looked up sharply from their map. "Wha—? Hey, what's all this about?"

"Err… thanks for the directions, boys. But now, I think we'll be leaving. Hurry, Rui, make for the speeder." Wes turned to Cail as Rui took off running. "You all right, Cail?"

Cail nodded. "Yeah… but here, take this." He handed off the gear to Wes, and quickly turned. "Hey, Snubbull! We're leaving! Come on!"

With a tattered piece of pant fabric in its mouth, Snubbull obediently came scampering up, with the burly construction worker limping along after it. "Come back!" the man yelled.

"Good boy!" Cail congratulated, catching Snubbull as he leaped into his trainer's arms. "All right, Wes, let's fly."

"Can do." The two young men took off running to their vehicles as well, leaving the three confused and/or angry construction workers staring after them helplessly. Within moments, they heard the engines gun, and the two vehicles rumbled off into the distance, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Behind them, Skarmory screeched happily and flew off after them, until they were all out of sight.

There was silence for several long moments, a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Then—

"…I _still_ say Phenac's closer."

"Shut up."

* * *

**_Featured Song—"Our Way Home," Soul Edge original soundtrack_**

* * *

There ya have it. Chapter 17. 

Never actually _heard_ the song I just used… but the lyrics are really nice. (sweatdrops) They fit Kimberly's departure well. Damn, I wish I had all the Soul Edge/Calibur soundtracks…

I feel just a little bit sorry for Gonzap… but not really. (laughs)

…I adore Cail-sama. He's my new best friend. Hehe. He's so fun to write, mainly cause his speech is so loose and casual (well, relatively speaking, I suppose), and he doesn't feel the need to censor his speech much, even in front of Rui. He's very down-to-earth and fun. (hugs)

A special announcement to all the fans of my Pokémon Colosseum series… I'm currently working on a new short story (though, I'm sure you all realize that _short_ is still exceptionally long when it comes to me…) for my English class. After angsting over the theme for a while, I decided to write about Nascour. Namely, his backstory. His life before he became a traditional mercenary, and then founded Team Cipher. I won't spoil much, other than the fact that it's going to be fairly violent. Hell, I've got to explain that scar of his, right? Anyways, that's my new project. And since it has a deadline, it gets precedence… But do look forward to it, as I will be posting it here on fanfiction .net upon completion. I hope it turns out well…

Anyways, I thank you all once again for being patient, and sticking with this story. Please review and let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. And please… don't give me a hard time about how long it's been, or that I'd better update again soon. I'll only get more annoyed…

Latias: She's been irritated a lot lately… please bear with her…

Yes… I'm sorry, I'm kinda rude… Anyways, until next time!

PS: ...Oh, wait. One more thing. Would it be worth it for me to make a Pokemon Colosseum forum, based on my fanfic? You know, to give ideas about the characters, point out the many nuances in my woeful plot, and (hopefully) help me along in my writing as well? Would anyone actually USE something like that? Let me know in your review, if you please. Thanks. (hugs you all)


End file.
